Dark Saviour
by Sound of Madness
Summary: -slash-One's been abused, the other has been left behind. Will these two be able to find there way again?
1. Lies, Love, Dinner and a Show

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 1 - Lies, Love, Dinner and a Show.**

**A/N: I do own wrestling. It's called the WWE Magazine, posters and figures. So there (sticks out tongue).**

**...**

_Undertaker's P.O.V. (point of view)_

_I can't believe he's gone. It seemed like only yesterday that we were laughing it up over a couple of Coke's. I was so proud that he had been able to clean up like that. I could never really get a taste for the bubbly stuff myself, prefer my drinks a little stronger . . . but still . . . now he's gone._

_I can see Chris standing next to the casket. I would love to be there to comfort him, to hold him while he cries. But we both agreed to keep our relationship a secret. With the exception of few people, we have been able to do just that. Even though I keep telling myself that it is for the best, I can't get over this feeling of jealousy. She's standing there, trying to comfort him, but I know that he doesn't want her comfort. For the past couple of months he's been trying to figure out how to tell her good-bye. But that won't be happening now. Not yet anyway. He can't leave her. She was close to Eddie too. So, I'll try to be patient. I will remain hidden in the shadows, hiding my love for Chris, and hiding behind this large oak._

_I look away from Chris so that I don't start crying. With my persona, I can never show my true emotions in public. To show my emotions to them would be like seeing Rey without his mask. I scan the crowd and see many familiar faces. So many people have come to pay their final respects to Eddie Guerrero. My gaze finally falls upon the only two people to know about my relationship with Chris. Shawn is standing close to Rey, but not close enough to make an uncomfortable scene with Rey's family. How I envy them. There is no need for them to hide their emotions, to hide behind a tree to prevent an explosion of confusion. Know one expects me to be here. Even Chris doesn't know I'm here. But how could I not be here? I came to give him my, invisible, support. _

_Shawn and Rey, however, are free. People would have to be stupid to not see that there is something more going on between them then meets the eye. The glances, the gentle touch, the silent whisper. Maybe, when this is all over, Chris and I will have the same thing. (Sigh) The Deadman can dream. He can dream. So until then, I will wait and keep to the shadows. I will retreat to my place of solitude and wait for him to find me._

_..._

Shawn and Rey were standing at the edge of the opening that now housed the casket that held their dear friend. Everybody had gone over to the Guerrero home for the reception. They would have gone too, but Rey had wanted a little more time to spend at Eddie's gravesite. Both men knew that within the week they would both be back on the road, traveling wherever the show went. Neither knew when they would get another chance to come here.

"Are you going to be okay, Rey?" Shawn asked, wrapping his arm around Rey's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just . . ."

"I know. I know. It's still hard to believe. But everything will be okay."

Shawn and Rey stood in silence for a little bit, both reflecting on the memories of the man who lay below.

"I think we should get going. I think Chris needs someone to comfort him right now." Shawn said, looking at Rey.

Rey nodded. "Yeah, he must feel so lonely. His marriage is falling apart and Mark wasn't even here to stand by him."

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked in confusion. "Mark was here."

"Where? I didn't see him. I only saw Chris with his wife."

"Well duh. Mark isn't going to be standing next to Chris. You know that their relationship is a secret."

"Still?" Rey said, turning to look at Shawn. "I thought he was going to tell Nancy a couple weeks ago?"

Shawn shook his head. "He was going to, but didn't. I don't know what stopped him this time. All I know is that Mark isn't going to push him to say anything. He wants Chris to do it on his own, when the time feels right to him."

Rey didn't reply as he moved toward the waiting car. As he went to open the door, he paused. Looking back at Shawn he asked, "So, if Mark wasn't next to Chris, where was he?"

"Hiding behind the oak." Shawn responded as he walked over to the driver's side door. "He looked really torn up. And you know that he was never one to show his emotions to anyone. At least not in public anyway."

"Yeah" Rey said after a moment. "Poor Mark. This can't be easy on him."

"This can't be easy on either of them. But this is something they have to work out." Shawn smiled. "Now let's forget all about that for now, and try to put a smile back on our faces."

Rey chuckled. "Maybe we'll do that after we visit Chavito and Vickie. We should make sure they don't need anything."

"You're right, as always." Shawn sighed. "Though I was so looking forward to going back to the hotel."

"I know you were." Rey smiled. "We will get back there soon enough. Then the fun will begin." Rey winked as he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Is my sexy Latino hungry?" Shawn asked as he sat in the driver's seat.

Rey looked at Shawn with a glint in his eyes. "Maybe a little." He answered, licking his lips.

Shawn laughed. "Then I guess we should go out for supper first."

"Nah." Rey shook his head. "We'll just order in later."

"All right then. So, should we go to Eddie's, I mean, Vickie's now?"

"I think so." Rey nodded. "I'm ready."

"Then off we go." Shawn smiled as he turned on the car and drove away from the curb.

...

Chris sat alone in a corner of Eddie Guerrero's living room. In his hands he held the cup of coffee Vickie had given him. He felt so weak and pathetic. He should be the one comforting and supporting her, and here she was comforting him. It was as if he had been the one to lose his husband . . . or in his current case, wife.

Chris shook his head. _Why do I feel so needy? Why must I be so pathetic?_

"Are you okay, Chris?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?" Vickie's voice filtered into Chris's fogged mind.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Vickie. How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess."

Chris patted the spot next to him. "Come sit, Vickie. You need some rest to."

Vickie shook her head. "I'm good. As long as I keep on moving, I will be all right." She went to leave, but Chris grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Please, Vickie. Just for a little bit."

"Oh, Chris. I . . ."

"Please."

"Oh, all right. For a little bit I guess." Vickie sat perched on the edge of the chair next to Chris. "What can I do for you?"

"No, Vickie. It's what can I do for you? And you're family?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, There has to be something that I can do."

"You've done a great deal for this family Chris. You don't have to do anything else." Vickie said, putting a comforting arm around Chris's shoulders.

"Can I get you anything?" Chris asked, looking up at Vickie.

"I'm fine Chris."

"Are you sure?"

Vickie chuckled. "I'm fine. I have so much support from both of Eddie's families. I have all the help I need."

"Both of Eddie's families?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Yes, the Guerrero family and the wrestling family. They are both being very supportive. The girls and I really appreciate all the help." Vickie smiled.

Chris couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was infectious. Chris was about to ask her another question, when the doorbell rang. Vickie excused herself as she got up to go answer the door.

_Damn. What was I thinking? I can't ask her if she had seen Mark at the funeral. That would just be too odd. Especially since I'm still supposed to be with Nancy . . ._

"Hey, bud. Cheer up. We're supposed to be celebrating something here." Shawn said as he clapped Chris on the back enthusiastically.

"Hey, Shawn. Rey. Why are you two so happy?"

"Like Shawn said, we should be celebrating." Rey answered, taking up the space Vickie had vacated.

"Celebrating what?"

"Eddie's life. We shouldn't be mourning him, we should be celebrating everything he accomplished."

"But what about what he still had left to accomplish?" Chris said sadly.

"Wow, that brought the mood down." Shawn replied as he leaned on the arm of the chair that Rey occupied.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just . . ." Chris faltered. _Worried about what Mark thinks of me_

"Don't worry. We know that you're worried about Mark." Rey said, placing a hand on Chris's shoulder. "But he's all right. Maybe a little sad that he can't be here with you, but all right."

Chris looked down at his hands. The coffee cup was still full. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had forgotten all about it. He took a sip from the cup, trying to give himself some time to think before he asked the one question that was always on his mind.

"Chris, is something else bothering you?" Shawn asked, his brow furrowed a little in concern.

"It's just that . . . I miss him."

"Miss who, hon?" Rey asked.

"Eddie. Mark." Chris sighed. "I feel so bad for Mark. I've been keeping him a secret for so long. He must think that I'm ashamed of him."

"Oh, Chris, no." Rey said, moving to sit next to Chris. "He knows that you're not ashamed of him. He knows that you love him." Rey put his arms around Chris's shoulders, trying to comfort his friend.

"Rey is right. I know it can't be easy on either of you, but if you both care about each other, it will all work out." Shawn said, sliding into the now vacated seat. "Mark knows that things are going to be difficult right now. You lost your brother, your best friend. He knows you can't leave your wife now to."

"But still . . ."

"Don't worry about it. You can go talk to Mark later. I'm sure that he went back to the hotel to wait for you." Rey said, trying to get Chris to stop worrying.

"And when you do go to him, you can have a nice long talk followed up by a round of great make-up sex."

Both Chris and Rey stared at Shawn in disbelief. "Excuse me?" Chris said.

"What? Don't you do that after a fight or long discussion? Rey and I do it all the time."

"Well, uh, um." Rey sputtered.

"That's way too much information for my liking." Chris laughed. Though he felt bad for laughing at that moment, he just couldn't help it. Seeing Rey sputter and blush was priceless.

"Well now, that's a better sight to see." Vickie said as she walked up to the three of them. "It's about time you started smiling. And your laughing now to boot, that's just wonderful"

"Yeah, well."

"Don't fret. We should all be laughing." Vickie smiled. "I'm sure that Eddie is laughing to."

Chris and Shawn both started to giggle while Rey continued to blush. "Yeah. Eddie would have gotten a kick out of this." Chris laughed, noticing that Rey was getting redder and redder.

"And what has gotten into you, Rey? I've never seen you so quiet . . ." Vickie stopped. "And so red. Did Shawn embarrass you?"

"Of course he did. Have you seen Rey blush that bad any other time?" Chris chuckled.

"No, I guess not." Vickie shook her head. "Oh, and thank you for the flowers, Chris. They are beautiful."

"Flowers?"

"Yes. Those beautiful pink tiger lilies and blue roses. They are lovely."

"Oh, you're welcome." Chris said, smiling at Vickie as she turned to leave.

As soon as she was out of earshot, "Did you really send those?" Shawn asked.

Chris shook his head. "No. I . . . I meant to, but forgot."

"Then who . . ." Rey got up to go look at the card that was attached to the bouquet with Chris and Shawn following behind him.

"That's not your writing." Shawn stated simply as he looked at the loopy script.

"Then whose is it?" Rey asked, looking at Chris.

Chris smiled. "It's Mark's. He must have realized that I was going to forget."

"Aww." Shawn and Rey said in unison.

Chris blushed. "What was that for?"

Shawn and Rey glanced at each other. "It's obvious isn't it."

"What?"

"You were so worried that Mark hated you, and yet he's looking out for you. I don't think you have to worry about him at all." Rey said, smiling at Chris.

"Yeah. I think Mark cares about you too much to leave." Shawn added.

"You really think so?"

"We know so." Rey clapped him on the back. "So, don't worry about it."

"Thanks guys." Chris smiled. However, that smile faded as he saw Nancy walking toward him. Chris sighed. "I just hope that I can someday find a way to break this to her."

"You will. I don't mean to make you feel worse, but you are going to have to decide one of these days. Mark can only wait for so long."

Chris sighed again. "I know. Listen you guys, when you go back to the hotel, tell him I'll try to get to him as soon as I can."

Shawn nodded. "We can do that."

"Thanks" Chris smiled as he walked away from them and toward Nancy. She put her arms around his waist as she spoke to him softly.

Rey shook his head with a sigh. "Do you think he'll ever be able to get away from her?"

"Of course he will. He loves Mark. And if he doesn't tell her soon, he will either get caught with Mark or . . ."

"Or what?" Rey asked, worried about what Shawn was thinking.

Turning to look at Rey, Shawn smiled. "We'll just have to tell or show her, ourselves."

"We can't do that!" Rey said in disbelief.

"Yes, we can. We'd have to. We can't let them go on with their relationship in secret. We can't let Mark get hurt that way. Or Chris." Shawn said, putting an arm around Rey's shoulder.

Rey sighed. "You're right. You're always right."

"No, not always. Most of the time though." Shawn smiled.

Rey laughed. "I think the party is winding down. How about we leave and have a party of our own?"

"Oh? Then I'll go say good-bye to Chavito and Vickie and meet you in the car?"

"Sounds good. I'll go say good-bye to Chris first though."

Shawn nodded and went off to find Chavito and Vickie. Rey walked over to where the Benoit's were standing. Rey couldn't help but notice the way Nancy was standing next to Chris. It was almost like she was afraid to let him go, afraid what people would say. _I wonder if she suspects anything . . ._

"Hey Chris, Nancy. Shawn and I are going to head out. We've a flight tomorrow, so we want to get some rest before we head out."

"Oh, where are you flying to?" Nancy asked.

"Oh, you know, the show must go on. We are scheduled to fight in Brampton later this week." Rey answered with a shrug.

"You'd think they would give you time off." Nancy scoffed.

"They do give us time off. But this is the wrestling life. You can't cancel all the shows." Rey said, trying to reason with her.

"But still, you guys were so close. You'd think they would give extra . . ."

"I don't need the extra time." Rey said, cutting Nancy off. "Besides, Eddie would never have wanted me to take too much time off. When you love the business, you do what you have to do."

"He's right, hon. Even I have to take off later this week. I've got a show to do over the weekend." Chris said, trying to be calm.

"You've got what?"

"I've got a show." Chris said.

"Oh, so that's it. Vince tells you that you have a show, after a friend dies, and you go."

"Yes." Chris and Rey said in unison.

Nancy sighed. "You guys are right. I'm sorry. I'm just still a little off . . ."

"Look. It's understandable. Don't worry about it." Rey shrugged. "It's a tough business."

"And it looks like Shawn's waiting for you." Chris said, nodding in Shawn's direction.

"Oh, yeah. Well, see you later, Chris. And don't worry about a thing." Rey smiled.

Chris leaned in to whisper in Rey's ear. "I hope the 'make-up' sex is good."

Rey punched him in the arm, trying to hide the blush. "We didn't have a fight, so no 'make-up' sex."

"Aww. Does that mean that Shawn's sleeping alone tonight?" Chris smirked.

"Shut it." Rey hissed.

Chris laughed at Rey's obvious discomfort. "Hurry up. Or Shawn is going to leave without you."

Rey wanted to strangle Chris for that, but just shook his head instead and went to follow Shawn to the car. They sat in silence as they drove to the hotel. Rey was lost in his thoughts, but could see Shawn moving with the music. He couldn't help but smile at Shawn's childish antics. That was why he loved him. Shawn could be so carefree and adventurous at times, it made Rey feel like he was in his twenties again. Rey chuckled.

"What? Does my dancing amuse you?" Shawn asked, feigning hurt.

Rey shook his head. "You know I love your dancing."

"Then why were you laughing at me?" Shawn asked, pouting.

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, yeah right. You were laughing at nothing." Shawn smiled as he switched lanes.

"I could have been."

"But you weren't."

"No." Rey sighed.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Shawn asked again as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Us."

"And what about us?"

Rey looked at Shawn without answering. As Shawn pulled into their parking spot and turned off the car, Rey smiled.

"So?"

"So what?" Rey asked, confused.

"Why were you thinking about us?"

"It's just . . ." Rey shook his head. "It's just that I feel so lucky to have you, and I was remembering all of the fun we've had together."

"Yeah, we've had some really good times. Both in and out of bed." Shawn said thoughtfully.

Rey laughed. "Yep." He leaned over to kiss Shawn on the cheek. "And I can't wait to have more fun."

"Then I guess we better hurry and talk to Mark."

"Why do we have to talk to him?" Rey asked, confused.

"Because we told Chris that we would." Shawn said, rolling his eyes as he got out of the car. "Don't tell me you forgot already?"

"Oh, right." Rey got out of the car as well. "And I didn't forget. My mind was just . . . preoccupied."

Shawn shook his head. "Are you in a rush or something?"

"Well, yeah. I was promised dinner and a show."

"Dinner and a show? I don't remember agreeing to a dinner and a show tonight?" Shawn said, walking through the hotel doors.

"Aren't you the showstopper?" Rey asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah but I don't . . ." Shawn paused. "Oh. That show."

"What show were you thinking I was talking about?" Rey asked as he got in the elevator. "What floor is Mark on?"

"Same as us, four." Shawn answered, following Rey into the elevator and pressing the number four. "And how was I supposed know you were talking about that. You always seemed to have a clean mind."

"Oh, I have a dirty mind. I just never tell you about it." Rey chuckled.

"Aww. Come on. Tell me." Shawn said in a slightly whiny tone as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"I don't think so." Rey answered.

"Please."

Before Rey could respond, the elevator stopped on level three, allowing two more people to get on. Both Shawn and Rey were trying to muffle their giggles, but were failing beautifully. The looks they were getting from the other passengers only made it worse. As the elevator finally stopped on level four, they both walked out and apologized to the other passengers. When the doors closed, they both burst into fits of laughter.

Sobering up a bit, "So, are you going to tell me?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe . . ." Rey said distractedly. "What room is he in?"

"Who?"

Rey laughed. "Mark, you silly goose."

"Oh I'm a goose now, huh. Honk, honk." Shawn began to mimic a goose, flapping his arms like wings.

"Shawn, stop it!" Rey burst into laughter.

Before Shawn could reply, the door to their left opened up, revealing the Undertaker glaring down at them. Both Shawn and Rey sobered up quickly as they met Taker's gaze.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" He asked.

"Um, we were just . . . uh . . ." Shawn stammered.

"We were just coming to tell you that Chris will be here as soon as he can get away from Nancy." Rey said.

Taker raised his eyebrows at the two of them. "And Shawn here was acting like a duck because . . ."

"I am not a duck. I'm a goose." Shawn said, offended that Taker didn't get it right.

Taker just stared at Shawn. "Okay then, goose boy."

Rey tried hard to muffle his laughter. "Sorry, Mark. Shawn is just being, well, Shawn."

"Oh, thanks Rey. Really appreciate that." Shawn said.

Taker shook his head. "Just keep it down goose boy. Or I'll have to hunt you down and serve you for dinner." With that, Taker once again retreated into his room.

"Wow. I don't believe it" Rey shook his head in shock.

"I know. Mark has really bad bed hair."

"No. I can't believe Mark made a funny." Rey said as he started to laugh again.

"Humph." Shawn grumbled as he stalked away.

"Aww, come on, Shawn. Don't be mad." Rey called after him as he ran to catch up.

Shawn didn't answer. He walked in silence for a little bit before realizing he had walked past their room and had to turn around. Grumbling, Shawn fished out his keys as he walked to their door. When he opened it, he walked in and flumped onto the bed, not looking at Rey.

Rey walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Looking at Shawn, he sighed, before sitting on the edge of the bed so that he could look through the phone book for a place that delivered. Before he could pick up the phone, Rey felt a pair of arms circle his waist.

"Whatcha doin'" Shawn asked as he placed his chin on Rey's shoulder.

"I will be ordering food. Seeing as you seem to want to give me the silent treatment."

"I could never give you the silent treatment." Shawn said as he kissed Rey's neck. "You're too talented for me to stay quiet."

Rey rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What?" Shawn asked as he sat back on his legs.

"You have a one track mind, Shawn." Rey said, turning to look at him.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Shawn asked, giving Rey the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you're cute when you do that." Rey growled.

Shawn smiled. "So, what is on the menu tonight?"

"Well, first you. Then maybe some Italian or Mexican." Rey answered.

"Hmm. Sounds good." Shawn moved toward Rey. "But I think I would like some Latino first."

"Mexican it is then." Rey smirked. "Then a show. Sounds good to me."

"That it does."

...

**A/N: There it is. Hope you enjoyed that. If not, oh well. I did, so that's all that counts . . . well no . . . not really. Guess I shall see if I did well when it comes to reviews. All welcomed . . . even flames . . . cause they're fun too.**


	2. The Day Things Started to go Wrong

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 2 - The Day Things Started to go Wrong**

...

**The Thursday before Vengeance: Night of Champions 2007**

Undertaker sat in his living room, flicking through channels in his boredom. It had been two months since he had been put out of commission due to his match with Edge. Undertaker flexed his arm, trying to remove some of the stiffness from it. Even after two months off, his arm still hurt. _Damn. He got me good that time. _Taker sighed as he continued to channel surf. _You'd think that there would be something on . . . 200 plus channels and nothing. _Undertaker turned off the T.V. and stood up. He needed to find something to take his mind off his boredom.

"Maybe a book . . ." He mused to himself. "I haven't read in a long time."

As he walked toward one of his bookshelves, his phone started to ring. Undertaker stared at his phone for a few minutes, trying to figure out who would be calling him. Nobody ever called him.

_Maybe it's a telemarketer. _He thought as he went to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey big guy. How are you doing?"_

Taker couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice. "Okay, I guess. I mean, I'm injured, I'm alone, you're not here to keep me entertained . . ."

"_Don't worry. After the Pay-per View I'll be right on over to cheer you up."_ Chris's voice betrayed the smile that he could not hide.

"Does that mean . . . ?"

"_Yep. I told Nancy that I needed to talk to her tonight. I'm telling her tonight Mark. Then I will be free to go and see you, and spend as much time there as I want, anytime I want. Vince told me that I could get some time off after Vengeance. So, as long as things go the way I plan, then we won't have to hide any more."_

Undertaker could hear the excitement in Chris's voice and could not help but feel the same way. He had been waiting for this day for so long, and now that it was here . . .

"That's great. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you."

"_And I've missed you too. God, this feels so good. It feels like such a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders."_

"I know what you mean" Undertaker replied happily.

"_Yeah. Hey listen. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. Things just got really complicated and . . ."_

"Don't worry about it." Undertaker said reassuringly. "I know that it isn't an easy thing to do. Hell, telling Sara wasn't easy."

"_I know. But I still feel bad for making you wait for so long. I should have done it sooner. I mean, four years is a long time to wait."_

Undertaker shook his head. "Sometimes it can seem long. But when you get to the end, it's always worth the wait."

"_You're too good to me, Mark. I doubt I would have been so understanding in your shoes."_

"Yes. You would have been very understanding. You're a good man Chris. If you cared even half of what I care for you, you could wait."

"_I only hope so. If it didn't drive me insane first."_ Chris chuckled. _"I know that with how much I care for you now, if I had to wait like you did, I would be crazy by now."_

Taker chuckled. "Chris, you are already crazy. So, you'd be just fine."

"_Yeah. I guess you're right."_ Chris paused._ "Oh, I'm sorry to cut the conversation short, but I've got someone trying to call on the other line. I'll talk to you after I take this call. Oooo, I'm so excited."_

"Okay then. Talk to you later Chris. Love you."

"_Love you to. Bye."_

...Click...

Undertaker looked at the receiver he held. He just couldn't believe that all these years of waiting were finally paying off. Chris would be here, at his house, a free man, before the end of the weekend. They would finally be able to stop coming up with reasons for Chris's long absences to Nancy. Hell, Chris would be able to stay here forever without fear. Suddenly the next couple of months off weren't so bleak after all. Undertaker really wanted to start jumping around like a little kid. It was foolish, but he couldn't help it. Not having to completely hide his feelings for Chris was such a relief. True, he'd still have to keep up his persona, but around those that knew him well enough, namely Shawn and Rey, and those who knew about his relationship with Chris, there would no longer be any reason to hide. Undertaker walked out onto the front porch of his house, completely forgetting about looking for a book to read.

"Ah, such a beautiful day." Taker sighed, breathing in the cool clean air. He had always loved the month of July. Especially when the sun had just set and the air began to lose the heat of the day. A warm breeze blew against his face, echoing his peaceful state. All the world seemed to echo this calm, peaceful emotion. Feeling at ease, Undertaker walked down his porch and onto his bike. Nothing like a bike ride late at night to make everything just right. Kicking the machine into life, Undertaker rode off, thinking of the only thing that would make this day any better: Chris waiting for him on his front porch when he got back.

...

Shawn was sleeping peacefully next to Rey after getting to the hotel in Houston a day early. Even though neither of them was fighting that night, they had wanted to be there to support Chris and Ric in their matches. They had spent all of Saturday exploring Houston's shops and just relaxing a bit. The other Superstars would start to arrive later in the day, or early Sunday morning.

Rey insisted on going clubbing that night, and Shawn couldn't say no to that. They found their way to a nice little club and spent the night dancing and having fun. Reluctantly, both Superstars eventually left the club so they could get back to the hotel; Shawn had a pre-show meeting to get to.

Shawn stirred slightly as the sun shone through a slit in the blinds. With a sigh, Shawn stretched and glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. Yawning, he swung his legs to the floor and rubbed at his eyes. _It's too early. Maybe I should just crawl back into bed and forget about the stupid meeting._

Rey stirred behind him, stretching lavishly before sitting up. "Time for the meeting already?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah. Vince likes us down there half an hour early" He glanced at the clock again. "Which means I'm already late."

"Then I guess you had better get going."

"Yep." Shawn yawned. "Damn. I was hoping to shower before I went down."

Rey crawled over to Shawn, putting his arms around his shoulders. "Then hurry up and get to the meeting. We can take one together after."

Shawn smiled at that. "Okay. Though that means you'll have to let me get up."

Rey reluctantly let go. "There. Now you can leave me." He pouted as he watched Shawn get dressed. "I don't even know why you have to go. You're not even fighting tonight."

"I don't know either. Most likely because my part in the WWE Title feud isn't over yet. Don't worry about it. It shouldn't take too long. Vince just wants to go over everything so that we don't forget our lines." Shawn said as he walked back toward the bed.

"How could you forget your lines?" Rey asked. "It's not like your going to be talking. You are supposed to be out with a concussion."

"Yeah, but you know Vince. He wants Vengeance to go off without a hitch." Shawn leaned over and kissed Rey on the lips. "So if he wants me there, then I'll be there."

Rey looked up at him quizzically. "Then shouldn't you be leaving? Not giving kisses."

"I am. Just wanted a reminder of what I will be missing, so I get back up here faster." Shawn smiled mischievously.

"Oh, is that all."

"That's all."

"Then you had better leave before I change my mind about you going." Rey smirked.

"I'm going, I'm going." Shawn said with a sigh, heading toward the door. "I'll be back." He said, imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger before leaving.

Rey shook his head. Shawn could be so amusing. With a sigh, Rey stretched out on the bed, grabbing the remote so that he could start flicking through the channels. He had just found something interesting when Shawn's cell phone started to ring. Curious, Rey rolled over to pick up the phone from the night table. _I wonder who'd be calling Shawn now?_

Rey flipped open the phone to check the caller id. _Mark? Why would he be calling? _He thought, answering the phone. He decided he was going to find out.

"Hey, Mark. What's up?" Rey asked.

"_Rey? Why are you answering Shawn's phone?"_

"He's in a meeting. Vince wanted to go over what's happening at Vengeance."

"_Oh. But I thought he was supposed to be out?"_

"He is. We came to support Ric and Chris. And well, since we were here anyway, Vince told Shawn to show up in the meeting. Maybe to discuss when he will return and whether or not he'll continue going after the title." Rey mused.

"_Oh. So you answer his phone when he's gone?"_ Undertaker asked, slightly amused.

"Not always. I just check the ID. But when I saw it was you, I figured something had to be up. You don't usually call." Rey answered, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, of course, it's just that . . ."_

"It's just what?"

"_It's just . . . Well, I guess things aren't okay. It's probably just me, but I'm, slightly, worried about Chris." _Taker said, his fear getting the better of him. _"It's stupid I know but . . ."_

"Why are you worried about Chris, Mark? Did he say something to you . . . do something to you . . . did he call and leave a weird message?"

"_No. That's just it. He hasn't called me. He called me at my house late Friday morning. Then a call came on the other line, and he said he would call back after he took it and . . ." _Taker stopped, trying to control his voice.

"Mark, you're scaring me a little here. What did Chris say when he called back?" Rey asked, afraid of the answer, afraid of what was making the Phenom scared.

"_He didn't call me back. He hasn't called me since then. I haven't heard a single thing from him." _

"Oh . . ." Rey didn't know what to say. "Maybe, maybe he got so involved with the other conversation that he . . . that he forgot." He was scrambling for an answer.

"_Maybe. Maybe that's all it is."_

"I'm sure that's all it is. Maybe he's planning something big for you. Maybe the other phone call was about his plans, and he got so excited about it, he hasn't called back because he doesn't want to give it away." _Yes. That's all it is. That's it. _Rey hoped that his explanation was at least close to being right.

"_Yeah. That sounds like something Chris would do. But still, can I get you to do something for me?"_

"Sure. Anything." Rey was glad that the fear, or at least what sounded like fear, in the big man's voice was gone.

"_When you see Chris, tell him to call me."_

"No problem. I can do that. And when I see Shawn, I'll tell him the same thing. That way we are sure to get Chris the message." Rey smiled.

"_I'd appreciate that. And Rey . . ."_

"Yeah?"

"_Thanks. For everything." _With that, Taker hung up.

Rey took the phone away from his ear and stared at it apprehensively. "That was odd."

"What was odd?"

Rey looked at the door and frowned. "Meeting over already?"

"Yep. Vince wasn't in the best of moods." Shawn answered as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh. How come?" Rey asked, his brow furring more.

"He's really pissed off. I swear it looked like he was ready to keel over." Shawn shook his head. "I think he's stressing too much over this."

"Stressing over what?"

"Apparently Chris hasn't checked in yet."

Rey stiffened. "What?"

"Yeah. It surprised me to. Chris is usually so punctual. Guess he got tied up with something." Shawn paused. "Or somebody." He snickered.

"Or something like that." Rey said distractedly.

"Hey, something wrong?" Shawn asked in concern.

"No. So, what did Vince have to say? Does he know why Chris isn't here?" Rey said, trying not to think of what Taker had said.

"Punk ended up remembering Chris telling him he had to go home. Some family emergency. And forgot to let Vince know."

Rey shook his head. "Bet Vince didn't like that."

"Not one bit. He's giving Morrison the ECW Title."

"He's doing what?" Rey asked in disbelief.

"Vince was so pissed off at Punk for not telling him earlier that he decided to change the outcome."

"Punk must not be too happy about that." Rey said, sympathizing with the younger Superstar.

Shawn nodded. "He's not. Though you have to wonder, if Vince did that to Punk, I'd hate to think of what he's going to do to Chris."

Rey nodded, but didn't respond.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shawn moved so that he was facing Rey.

"Nothing, it's just . . ."

"Just what, Rey?"

"Well, I told Mark that we would tell Chris to call him when we saw him." Rey replied.

"When did you say that?" Shawn asked, confused.

"A few minutes ago."

"You did?" Shawn was still confused.

"Yeah." Rey handed Shawn his phone. "He called just after you left."

"Oh." Shawn said, taking his phone. "Why was he calling?"

"He was scared, Shawn." Rey said looking at the man in front of him.

"What? The Deadman scared? You must have heard wrong." Shawn shook his head. "The big guy is never scared."

"He was this time, Shawn. I think something may have happened to Chris." Rey said, unable to keep the fear from his voice.

"How come? Is this because he didn't show?" Shawn asked, looking at Rey curiously. "I'm sure he'll . . ."

"No. It's a combination of things. Him not showing up and . . ."

"And what, Rey?"

"It's just that, when Mark called, he said that Chris was supposed to call him. He had called Mark Friday. While they were talking he got a call on the other line. He said that he'd call back after. And he hasn't." Rey explained, his face etched with worry.

"You're right. That's definitely not something Chris would do. But, we may be throwing this out of proportion." Shawn said, trying to convince himself more than Rey.

"You could be right. But we should still look into it." Rey moved close to Shawn. "I just want to be certain."

Shawn pulled Rey close to him. Leaning his head on top of Rey's, he began to think of what to do. "We will look into it. Don't worry, Rey. We'll head out first thing tomorrow, okay. Is that okay with you?"

Rey nodded. "Yeah. I guess that would be okay. Though maybe, we should tell Vince. Maybe he can do something . . ."

Shawn shook his head. "No. We won't worry him about this just yet. Chris could still show up. We could be worrying over nothing." He held onto Rey even tighter.

"Are you okay, Shawn?" Rey asked, turning into Shawn's chest so he could put his arms around his lover's waist.

Shawn nodded slightly. "Yeah. Yeah I'm all right."

Rey sighed. "Then everything will be okay. Right?"

Shawn didn't answer. His mind wondered over everything he had heard that day. Finally, shaking his head he said "I don't know."

...

Shawn and Rey finally made it back to the hotel after going out partying with the Nature Boy. Even though Ric had lost, he stilled wanted to go out and party. As they walked into their hotel room, Rey felt ready to collapse. It had been such a long day that he felt completely drained. He had forgotten why you should never give Shawn pixie sticks. He swore that Shawn could have bounced off the walls like they do in the movies.

"Wake up, Rey! It's not bed time yet!" Shawn exclaimed as he bounced onto the bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up." He bounced up and down with each syllable.

"No, Shawn. It's sleep time. Come lie here with me." Rey said lazily patting the spot next to him.

"Aww. Come on. I don't want to sleep yet. Sure it's like, 6:30 in the morning, but I'm not tired." Shawn shook Rey slightly, trying to get him up.

"Then watch some T.V.." Rey suggested.

"Will you watch with me?" Shawn asked, still bouncing.

Rey groaned before shifting into a sitting position. "Fine. I'll watch a little bit of T.V. with you. Then can I please get some sleep?"

"Sure."

Shawn smiled as he moved to sit against the backboard, bringing Rey over to lean against his chest. With one arm wrapped around Rey's waist, Shawn began to flick through the stations. Rey vaguely watched the channels flick by, not paying much attention to what was on. He felt his eyelids begin to close before an image on the screen caught his attention.

"Wait, Shawn. Go back."

Shawn flicked back a couple of stations till he landed on a news channel. Neither could believe their eyes. Rey's heart nearly stopped as he saw the news anchor disappear once again to show a picture of Chris's home. Police tape surrounded the entire entrance as the news camera focused on the beautiful house.

"Turn up the volume." Rey said quickly, fully awake now, his heart pounding wildly, his lungs constricting. _Why is his house on the news? Why are the police there?_

"Police arrived on the scene to find the bodies of Chris and Nancy Benoit, along with their 7-year-old son Daniel in their home. Police are continuing their investigation . . ."

Rey missed the rest of what the announcer was talking about. His mind went completely blank, numb. Shawn turned off the television, also stunned into silence. Rey's mind began to think once again, but it quickly began to race. _How the hell had this happened? What the hell is going on?_

Rey nearly jumped when the phone began to ring beside him. Shawn reached past Rey to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Did you see the news yet?"_

"It's Vince." Shawn mouthed to Rey. "Yeah. Rey and I just saw it. What's going on?"

"_I have no idea. I just don't know. I want you to go talk to all the wrestlers on your floor. We're having an emergency meeting. I can somehow see this turning ugly."_

"You too, huh? But yeah, Rey and I can do that." Shawn said, looking over at Rey. "Though I may leave Rey up here. He should contact Vickie, if Chavito hasn't already." _Forget that, he needs to contact Mark before he finds out._

"_No problem. Just get everybody down here as fast as you can. I'll get someone from each floor to do the same." _Vince said, his voice a flurry of panic and worry.

"Don't worry. I'm on it." Shawn said, hanging up a few seconds later.

"I just . . . I just . . ." Rey shook his head.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Rey. "I know. But you have to be strong for a few minutes. You have to call Mark, Rey. You have to call him. He needs to know. He needs to hear it from a friend. Or at least hear from a friend."

Rey nodded, wiping at a stray tear. "Yeah. I'll call Mark." Rey's voice cracked.

"Do you want me to . . ."

Rey shook his head. "No, I can do it." He smiled weakly at Shawn. "I should be the one to call him anyway. Now go. Go tell the others. And get to that meeting. Tell Vince, that I'm sorry for not showing up."

"Don't worry." Shawn said sadly. "He'll understand."

With that, he got up and walked to the door. He took one last look at Rey before walking out of the room. He hated to think that he was leaving Rey in his time of need, but the other guys needed to know. They needed to know that Chris was gone before they watched the news. If Eddie's death was any example, he knew that this would be blown out of proportion almost instantly. He could only guess at how badly.

Rey remained in the same position Shawn left him in for a long time, staring at the phone on the nightstand. He dreaded what was to come next. Rey remembered breaking the news of Eddie's death to Chris and wasn't looking forward to breaking such news again. He especially didn't want to break the news to Taker. This would break the Deadman's heart, if it didn't destroy him first. Rey could feel the tears flowing silently down his checks. Closing his eyes, he brought his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Rey just burst into tears.

_Chris . . . why did you have to leave us? _Rey silently called out to his friend. His brother. _They're going to blame you aren't they? Aren't they?_

Rey shook his head. Know matter what the T.V. people said, he knew the truth. Shawn knew the truth. Mark knew the truth. Know matter what, there were those who knew. They knew that Chris was good . . .

"Maybe . . . maybe there is a good explanation for what happened. Yeah, there has to be. And Chris won't be blamed." Rey said, trying to clam down. He really needed to contact Mark. "Yeah, everything will be okay. The news people will be good this time."

...

Undertaker was sleeping peacefully when his phone started to ring. Looking up groggily at his clock, he wondered who would be calling him at this hour. He nearly ignored the phone and went back to sleep when a thought struck him.

_It might be Chris. He may be calling to tell me why he had missed Vengeance_. Taker thought as he rolled over so that he could get the phone.

"Chris?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Mark."_

_Rey?_ Taker thought, slightly confused. "Rey?"

"_Yeah."_

Something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

Again, no answer.

"Rey? You still there?"

"_Yeah."_

Okay, this was really starting to scare him. "Rey, did something happen? Did Shawn get hurt?"

"_No. It's not Shawn. He's fine."_

Taker could hear the sadness in Rey's voice. He was sure the other man was crying, or was close to it. "Is it Chris? Did something happen to him over there? Is that why he wasn't on tonight?"

"_You haven't seen the news yet?"_

Undertaker's throat began to close. He could hear Rey begin to cry on the other end. He shook his head, before remembering that Rey couldn't see him.

"No, I haven't." He could barely keep his voice level.

"_Oh, Mark." _Rey began to sob hysterically.

"Rey . . . what's happened? Where's Chris?"

"_He's gone, Mark. Chris is gone."_

Taker could feel his heart skip a beat. Emotions he never thought he had, swelled inside him. Tears began to flow. Reaching up, he wiped them away. He hadn't cried since he was a little boy. His character never allowed him to cry.

"What?" he finally asked.

"_He's gone. They found his body this morning. Oh, Mark. I'm so sorry."_

"How . . . how did this . . ." Undertaker couldn't form a sentence. His voice didn't want to work properly.

"_He never showed up here. He never made it to Houston. He was found dead at home, Mark. His entire family . . ." _Rey stopped, unable to continue, his voice giving out on him too.

Undertaker slumped back against the wall, the phone falling into his lap. He felt paralyzed. Numb. Hollow. He hadn't felt so empty in years. Not since Chris had entered his life all those years ago.

"_Mark? Mark, are you still there?" _Shawn's voice echoed through his fogged mind. Clumsily, he picked up the receiver again.

"Yeah. I'm still here."

"_Good. Listen. Rey and I are flying out of here right now. We'll be on the first flight there. Vince is letting us go to see you. I told him, Mark. I'm sorry, but I had to. I had to tell him why we had to go to you."_

"It's okay. It's . . ." He faltered.

"_Vince will be flying us out there in his private jet, okay. We should be there by noon. Hopefully." _Shawn said, trying to keep his own voice level as he held a sobbing Rey to him. Shawn felt broken up inside too. With Rey acting like he was, he could only imagine the torture that Taker was going through. At least Rey had him there. Undertaker had nobody.

"Okay, then." Undertaker nodded slightly.

"_Alright. Just promise me one thing, okay, Mark. Just promise me one thing."_

"What is that?"

"_Don't turn on the T.V.. Whatever you do, DO NOT turn on the television. Can you do that for me, Mark?" _Shawn asked, nearly pleading with the Deadman.

Taker nodded, once again forgetting that they couldn't see him.

"_Mark? Are you still there?"_

"Oh, yeah. I'm still here. Don't worry. I won't turn on the T.V.."

"_Thanks man. Okay, I've got to go. We'll be there soon. Take care till then, man. Be careful." _Shawn said, trying to comfort the big guy.

"Don't worry about me goose boy. I'm fine." Taker responded, hiding behind his characters persona. The Undertaker couldn't feel sad. He couldn't feel emotions. The Deadman had no emotions. So Mark wouldn't have any either.

"_Okay. See you soon." _Shawn hung up a bit reluctantly, slightly scared of the way Taker's voice had suddenly changed. But he couldn't worry about that now. He had to get Rey and himself to the airport so that they could go comfort their friend.

Undertaker, meanwhile, sat in silence before going back on his word. Getting up, he went into the living room, grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.. He flicked through the channels till he found what he was looking for. The news anchor sat behind a desk. The image quickly faded as once again, Chris's home was shown. Taker could feel his dark heart begin to melt as his emotions came flooding out. Tears fell as he sobbed silently, the image on the screen began to blur, a picture of Chris swimming into view. _My Chris . . . why? Were you that ashamed of me?_

Undertaker quickly shook those thoughts away. _No, he wasn't ashamed. He loved me. Something else has happened. And those stupid fuckers will never get it._

_..._

**A/N: Yeah, so there it is. Sorry for letting Benoit die again. I have nothing but the up most respect for the guy. I wish I could have kept him alive, but then I would not be able to do what I have planned later. R.I.P. Benoit**.

**And if any of you have a problem with Benoit, then you can all keep that to yourself cause I don't want to hear it.**


	3. Nobody Likes the Morning After

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 3 - Nobody Likes the Morning After**

**...**

**The Monday after Vengeance.**

Undertaker silently worked on his bike, trying to keep his mind occupied on anything but his current situation. Shawn and Rey were inside, supposedly cooking dinner, though Taker wasn't so sure about that. Their cooking ability was in question, and so was their ability to focus on the simple task of not letting the meal burn. Taker smiled a little but. The two superstars had shown up earlier that afternoon, and Shawn had barely left Rey's side, except for the little bit of time he had spent alone with Taker. Both of them had been so concerned about him that they had not given him a moment alone, until he had been able to convince them to cook supper. Once they were occupied with that, he had been able to escape outside, and lose himself in work. Lose himself to memories of better times.

Undertaker looked up at the setting sun, part of him still wanting to believe that everything that had happened since 6:30 this morning was a dream. He still wanted to hold onto the fools hope that Chris would come driving down that road and they could have a new start. One where they didn't have to hide anymore. Taker sighed, wiping at yet another stray tear . . .

"Hey, big guy. Are you crying?"

Taker stiffened. "I don't cry." He said, turning to look at Rey. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Rey walked down the steps and over to where Undertaker was working. "You don't have to play the Phenom, Mark."

"Who says I'm playing?" Taker asked.

"You're hiding your emotions. That's what the Deadman does, not Mark." Rey sighed, putting his hands on Taker's arms. "We're all friends here, Mark. You don't have to hide from us." He pleaded slightly.

Taker moved away from Rey, his eyebrow raised. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He shook his head. "I've got nothing to hide."

Rey sighed. "Whatever you say. I won't force you. Anyway, I just came out to tell you that supper is ready." He turned back toward the house, but paused when he heard Undertaker sigh. Looking back, he could see that the big guys eyes were down cast as he cleaned his hands on a rag unconsciously. Rey walked back toward him. "We all miss him."

Taker looked up at Rey, his eyes not really seeing him. His throat felt tight as he tried so hard to block out the memories that began to assail him again now that he didn't have work to distract him. It was one of the reasons he wished that he was alone. Though it was nice to have Rey and Shawn here with him, they also brought back memories that he would rather begin to forget. All those wonderful memories were now more painful than being thrown from the top of a ladder or into a steel cage. Rey wanted to talk about Chris, wanted to talk about their feelings about what happened. Undertaker, on the other hand, just wanted to forget. He wanted a little bit of time to be by himself, to work out things by himself. Taker wasn't ready yet to share his feelings about Chris and what happened to him. Suddenly, Undertaker felt Rey put his arms around him. He wanted to pull back, but found that his feet wouldn't obey him.

"It'll all be okay. It will be okay." Rey cooed.

Upon hearing Rey's voice, Taker was brought out of his fogged state. Backing away from Rey, Undertaker's face held a scowl. "I don't need any comfort. I don't need anything."

Rey shook his head. He knew that Taker was so used to not showing his emotions, but he also knew that the Deadman needed to. If he continued to hide them, his emotions would suddenly explode, hurting him and possibly those around him.

"If you say so." Rey smiled slightly, trying to reassure the Deadman. "But just remember that Shawn and I are here if you need us." Turning once more, Rey walked into the house.

Undertaker sighed. Picking up his tools, he slowly began to put them away as he tried to compose himself. He felt bad for pushing Rey away, but he didn't need his sympathy. He didn't need anyone's sympathy. He needed Chris, alive and well, and in his arms.

_Why did you have to go?_

As the last tool was put away, Undertaker knew that he couldn't stall anymore. Slowly, he walked up the steps and into his home. A home that felt big and empty now that Chris would no longer come to visit. As he walked further into the home, Taker could smell the tantalizing aroma of garlic bread wafting from the kitchen. Moving to the kitchen, he could see that the table was nicely set, and food was piled onto it. Food that actually looked edible.

"About time you got in. We've been waiting for you." Shawn said as he brought out a bottle of wine.

Taker watched as Shawn filled the three glasses on the table. Shawn glanced up at him, smiling. "What are you waiting for? Take a seat and dig in. I assure you it has not been poisoned."

Taker could not help but smile. Shawn always seemed to have that ability. He once again felt that pang of jealousy for what Shawn and Rey had. What he had hoped that Chris and he would have had. He shook his head, trying hard to get rid of those thoughts. He didn't need to be remembering that right now.

"So you can actually cook?" Taker smirked.

"Of course I can cook. I mean, my specialty is Kraft Diner, but I can cook." Shawn smiled.

"Surprising isn't it. Having two kids and being able to cook more than just Kraft Diner." Taker said, turning to look at Rey as he walked into the Kitchen. "I think he's a keeper."

Rey smiled. "That he is. Glad to see you're in a good mood."

"Aww, was Marky in a bad mood." Shawn teased.

Taker glared at Shawn, causing the smaller man to shrink away. Satisfied, Taker took his normal seat at the head of the table.

After a pause, Rey and Shawn joined him, all three sitting in silence for a few minutes. Rey finally broke the silence, "I heard that McMahon is planning to hold a tribute show tonight."

"Oh really. Glad he didn't waste time on it." Shawn smiled. "Too bad he didn't tell us. I would have liked to have said something . . ."

"So would I. But we are supposed to be gone. I don't think it would work well for you, Shawn. Your concussion and all." Rey said.

"I know, I know. But still . . ."

"At least you could say something." Taker said sadly.

Both Rey and Shawn looked up at Taker whose eyes were staring blankly at the food on his plate as his fork played hockey with a piece of meat.

"We know." Shawn said, placing his hand on top of Undertaker's free hand. "We know that you'd have lots to say about him." He smiled.

Taker shook his head. "Stupid persona." He muttered bitterly.

Shawn rubbed Taker's hand in sympathy. Rey, followed Taker's example, and started playing with his food. Taker shook his head. "Oh well. It's not the first time and I know it won't be the last."

Shawn and Rey stared at each other, not sure what to say to that. Shrugging, Rey and Shawn turned back to their food and stared eating again. Taker played with his food for a few more minutes before following suit. They once again sat in silence. None knew what to say to the other.

Undertaker finished his plate first, thanked Shawn and Rey, cleared his dishes, and walked into the living room. The other two watched Taker leave, before they continued eating in silence. When both finished their meals, they put away the leftovers and washed the dishes. When they finished, they found that Undertaker was still sitting in the living. He had not bothered to turn on a light, so he sat in the dark, the last rays of the sun finally disappeared.

"Hey, now. No need to be glum in the dark." Shawn said as he flicked on the lights. "There is only so much fun you can have in the dark."

"I think he knows that Shawn." Rey shook his head. "Besides, he likes the dark." He said as he turned the lights off again.

"Oh. Right." Shawn smirked. "The dark makes it more fun to play hide and seek." He laughed as he playfully elbowed Rey in the ribs.

"If you want to have that kind of fun, go some place else. I don't want to hear you." Taker said as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Shawn pouted. "Aww, do you not want us here anymore?"

"Shawn." Rey warned as he went to sit on the couch.

"What?" Shawn shrugged, moving to sit beside Rey.

Rey shook his head. Turning to look at Undertaker, whose eyes were still closed, Rey said "Raw will be on soon. Were you wanting to watch it? Or did you want to do something else? Keep your mind off of it?"

Taker opened his eyes, but didn't move, so he was looking at the ceiling. "I don't know."

Shawn then piped up, "Well, we could always watch the first little bit."

Rey nodded. "We could. And then go from there." Rey continued to watch Undertaker.

Taker only nodded. Shawn picked up the remote and flicked through the channels until in found what he was looking for. They watched in relative silence, only every once in a while commenting on the match they were seeing. However they all would pause when a fellow superstar came on, commenting on what they remembered best about Chris. They all watched as CM Punk came on the screen.

_Last night I felt really, overwhelmingly, disappointed because I didn't get to wrestle Chris Benoit. And today I can't help but feel really . . . really guilty. I just can't get that out of my head. Because Chris Benoit was my hero. And I was privileged enough to be able to work with him. And to know him as a person. And to call him my friend. And even though I'll never get to wrestle him, he taught me a lot and I just hope that I can do his memory good by being the best I can be. And always thinking of him over my shoulder, being really hard on me and just trying to keep the next generation of wrestlers alive, the way Chris Benoit would have wanted it. I hope I never let you down Chris. I miss you._

Taker could feel his throat constrict as he watched the young superstar start to cry. Both Rey and Shawn felt a great sympathy for the man, both remembering how the guy had reacted when he had learned that, because he had forgotten to tell McMahon that Chris wasn't going to be there, because Chris didn't tell the chairmen himself, that he lost the opportunity to win the ECW Title.

Shawn pulled Rey closer to him, hoping to comfort him in anyway he could. He could feel Undertaker glance at them, and Shawn couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Here he was, trying to comfort Rey, while Taker just sat there, alone. But he also knew the big guy wouldn't want to be comforted. His pride, his strength, wouldn't let him become weak and seek comfort from anyone, let alone them.

Shawn quickly glanced out of the corner of his eye, and saw that Taker's arm was hanging over the side of the chair, almost lifeless, but within reach of Shawn's own hand. Not sure what reaction he would get, Shawn lightly took hold of Taker's hand, squeezing it lightly, sending a silent message that he was there for him too. To Shawn's surprise, Taker held onto his hand and squeezed it back slightly. Shawn looked over at Taker again, surprised to see that he was actually crying.

_Okay, not exactly crying, but damn, he's close to it._

Shawn's throat clenched as he saw how much love was in Taker's eyes. Even though the only light in the room came from the television screen, he could still see the emotion in the Deadman's eyes. Holding on tighter to Rey with his one free arm, Shawn closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill. He could never imagine losing somebody he cared for, let alone loved. Shawn honestly didn't know, couldn't think, of what he would do if he ever lost Rey. Quite simply, Shawn could see himself going mad without him. He loved Rey so much that he doubted anything, or anyone, could ever fill the hole that Rey would leave in his heart.

Kissing Rey lightly upon the head, Shawn opened his eyes again and stared at the screen. He could feel Rey shaking in his arms, silent sobs tearing through him. Shawn swallowed against a lump in his throat as Edge came on the screen . . .

_Um . . . I've three people in this industry that I feel like I can go to, ah, to talk to, and two of them are gone now. Um, I remember as a teenager, watching stampede wrestling. I was in Toronto and I'd watch stampede from Calgary and I saw this 18-year-old guy named Chris Benoit start his career. And I thought 'this guy is awesome. He's, he's gonna be something'. And, he became one of the greatest to ever put on a pair of boots. And I had, the pleasure and the privilege to . . . to get in there with him, to, ah man, to just knock heads with him. Every time we got in there it was like two Canadians fighting over the last beer. I had some personal issues in my own life and he was the first person I went to. Cause I knew I could trust him. He cared. Didn't just pat me on the back. And that's more important in wrestling, is, is the person, that, ah. I mean, every, everybody in this locker room loved Chris. You won't find one guy who had a bad thing to say about him. He carried himself with such pride and dignity and took such pride in his work. Bout two weeks ago, in Orlando, I once again had the privilege to get in the ring with Chris. And, ah man, and as strange as this sounds to get kicked in the head that hard, chopped that hard, it was so much fun. And when we came through the gorilla position, he was smiling. Chris didn't do that. He just got the standing ovation once we went off the air and that, to me, was the biggest compliment in the world, is that he was smiling after the match. I just remember when I had my neck surgery, he was my guy that I called for advice. 'Is this normal', you know, 'am I supposed to tingle in my fingers', he was always there. Two weeks ago as well, we had a live event in Dothan, Alabama and, ah, he came with Daniel, his, his son Daniel. Daniel had a tie on and his dress shirt, which he always did when he came to the shows. And, ah, Chris was doing his warm-up exercises and Daniel was doing them all with him. I just thought how lucky . . . lucky he was. It's just really confusing, I don't understand things like this. And, I don't know if I ever will. I know he'd be hot on me right now for crying, but I can't help it. Because I just . . . I loved that guy. And I'm gonna miss him. That's all I've got._

Shawn couldn't hold back his tears anymore. As he watched Edge break down on screen, all control over his tears failed. Turning his head from the screen, he caught a glimpse of Taker, sitting silently in the dark. It almost made Shawn wish he hadn't turned to look. There was The Undertaker, The Deadman, The Phenom, The Big Guy, eyes closed and tears flowing freely. That did it for Shawn, any barriers that had been up completely broke. If he hadn't been crying before, he would have been now. He felt Taker's hand jerk out of his, and was barely able to see Taker get up and head to the back of the house. Though he wanted to follow, to make sure he was all right, he also knew better. Instead, Shawn used both arms to hold onto Rey, who in turn, placed his arms on top of Shawn's. Together, they watched the rest of the tribute show, staying just like that.

...

Taker couldn't take it anymore. His emotions were getting the better of him. Even though he enjoyed having Shawn's hand in his, reassuring him that he wasn't alone, he just couldn't sit there anymore. He couldn't listen to the T.V. anymore. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. He quickly hid in his room, away from the T.V., away from the crying, away from everything. He sat on the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands, allowing his tears to fall. Though he doubted he could have stopped if he tried.

He didn't know how long he sat there. He became lost to everything. At one point he heard Shawn and Rey head to their room down the hall. One, or both of them, was still crying. For the first time, Taker didn't envy them. He wasn't even jealous. No, he hated them. He hated that they were together. He hated the support they gave each other. He hated just about everything about them, both as a couple and as individuals. He honestly didn't like the fact that he felt that way about the only guys who knew about his relationship with Chris, at least the only guys still alive. But he couldn't seem to help it. No matter how much he argued about it with himself, he couldn't rationally come up with an answer.

"God, I miss you." Taker murmured as he looked at a photograph of him and Chris. He remembered how hard Chris had fought with him for that picture. How hard he had tried to get it out of it. He hated his picture getting taken. Odd, considering his profession, but he never did like cameras.

"I'm glad you got me to do it, Chris." Taker smiled as he picked up a picture of Eddie, Chris and himself. Chris had insisted on being in the middle. Neither Eddie nor he could argue with him. Chris had so much fun that week they spent at Rey's house. It was on their first year anniversary. It was also the day that Chris had told Rey and Eddie about them. Taker smiled at the memory. He could still see Eddie's smile as he looked at Taker with admiration. He had fully supported him being with Chris. He was actually the one who tried to get Chris to leave Nancy then and there. Chris, of course, had managed to get out of it, but that was still one of the best weeks they had.

"And now you're both gone."

With a sigh, he put the picture back in its place next to the one with just Chris and him. Taker then curled up in the middle of his bed, sleep quickly taking him from his misery. He floated in and out of dreams, some good, some bad. He tossed and turned fitfully, though never fully waking. Though he could not remember his dreams upon waking, he knew they all had one constant: Chris. He woke up only once during his fitful sleep, to find that he was once again crying. _Damn it. Why do I have to be so weak?_

...

Shawn and Rey barely slept at all that night. Rey dozed off and on throughout the night, while Shawn held him close to his chest, trying his best to comfort Rey. At one point he could have sworn he heard crying coming from Taker's room, but he shook his head. _He wouldn't cry, not out loud anyway._

With a sigh, Shawn laid his head back and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come. Unfortunately, it would not come to him. He felt Rey stir slightly in his arms. Looking down, he saw that Rey's deep brown eyes were looking up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rey replied sleepily.

"When did you wake up?"

"A little while ago. Have you slept at all?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nah. Can't sleep."

"That's not good." Rey sat up a bit. "Have you been watching over me all night?"

Shawn nodded. "I'm being your angel."

Rey chuckled softly, merely a whisper in the quiet of the house.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Shawn smiled, leaning over to capture Rey's lips with his own.

"Hmm." Rey moaned as he pulled away. "That's definitely one way to wake up in the morning."

"Glad to know I'm useful for something."

Rey smirked. "You're good for a lot of things."

Shawn leaned over once more to capture Rey's lips, this time framing his face with his hands too. Breaking the kiss, Shawn looked deeply into Rey's eyes. "So, how are you doing and don't lie to me."

Rey smiled. "I'm doing okay. I have you here to make sure of that." He said as he snuggled up to Shawn. "Do you know how Mark is doing?"

Shawn shook his head. "I've no idea. I haven't left your side since we came in here." Shawn kissed Rey's head. "Though I'm not positive, I may have heard him crying."

"Poor Mark." Rey sighed. "This has got to be hard on him."

"Excruciating."

"Why do you say that?" Rey asked.

"Because, that's how bad it would be if I lost you."

Rey's eyes started to mist over as he held onto Shawn tightly. His words touched him so deeply, that he couldn't help it. "Oh, Shawn."

Shawn didn't say anything as the lay together. His mind kept drifting off to Undertaker. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. He wondered what the big man was thinking, feeling and doing to cope with his loss.

_How could one who always hid from his emotions, cope with them?_ Shawn sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shawn answered. "Just thinking about Mark."

Rey nodded. "Maybe we should check on him."

"Yeah. Maybe." Shawn sat up. "At least we should check if he's all right."

Rey agreed and both of them left their room to head down the hall to Taker's room. As they came to the door, Rey went to knock on the door, but stopped when Shawn shook his head. Stepping back, Rey allowed Shawn to press an ear to the door. Nodding, Shawn knocked lightly as he called to Taker. "Hey, big guy. You decent?"

They were given no response. Shawn knocked again, a little more forcefully. This time, they could hear a soft groan coming from within the room. Looking at Rey, Shawn shrugged. He wasn't sure if that was a, 'come in', a 'go away', or just a simple groan. Rey nodded, signaling that they should peek into the room to see if Undertaker was all right.

"He could be drunk." Rey whispered.

Shawn nodded in understanding, turning to open the door. Undertaker lay on his bed, his back toward them. The covers were pulled up to his waist, his chest bare. He appeared to be fast asleep.

"Let's leave him for now." Shawn whispered, motioning Rey back.

"Do you always walk into people's rooms?"

Shawn and Rey looked back to see Taker sitting up and turning to look at them. "Oh, uh, we just wanted to see if you were okay." Shawn answered.

Undertaker raised a quizzical brow. "Oh, is that all?"

"Yes." Shawn smiled, bouncing over to Taker's bed. "That is all."

"My, you're chipper this morning."

"He's always chipper." Rey said, rolling his eyes.

"Aww. Don't be so mean, guys." Shawn pouted, jumping on the bed. "Now, who's up for breakfast."

"Mood change in two seconds. Must be a record." Taker mused.

"You ain't seen nothing yet?" Rey laughed as Shawn pouted again, while continuing to bounce.

Taker just shook his head and laid back down.

"Aww. Come on, Mark. Time to get up." Shawn smiled widely as he took hold of the blanket.

Taker growled lowly as he grabbed at the blanket and tried to bring it over his head while fighting off a hyper Shawn. "What the hell do you give this guy?" Taker grumbled.

"Trust me, if I knew what it was, I would get him off it immediately." Rey giggled at the sight before him. The Phenom, Undertaker was trying hard to push The Heart-Break Kid, Shawn Michaels off of him.

Finally, Shawn was able to wrestle the blankets from Taker, unfortunately by doing so, he lost his balance and tumbled off the bed in a flurry of arms, legs and blankets.

Rey couldn't help but laugh as Shawn tried to untangle himself. Rey was soon joined in his laughing fit as Taker let out a low rumble of laughter. Both Rey and Shawn paused, both shocked to hear the Deadman laughing. Taker paused in his laughter as he felt both sets of eyes staring at him. Then, just as suddenly as it all started, all three burst into laughter again, none able to control it.

After a few moments, the laughter subsided. All three of them held onto their sides as they throbbed in pain.

"Damn. That felt good." Taker mused.

Both Shawn and Rey stared at him, trying to catch their breaths. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that." Rey said thoughtfully

"I definitely have never heard him laugh, let alone like that." Shawn muttered.

"And most likely will never hear it again." Taker replied, his gaze dark as he looked away.

Rey followed his gaze to the picture of him and Chris on the nightstand. "You will laugh again, Mark. You'll be happy again."

Before Undertaker could reply, Shawn managed to untangle himself and bounce back onto the bed. "Of course he will. Either he'll find it himself or we'll have to set him up with someone."

"Oh, you know who would be great. Hunter." Rey said, looking at Shawn.

"Nah. He's too serious. Besides, he's got Stephanie and the kids. Taker doesn't need another guy with strings like that again." Shawn paused. "What about Khali?"

"Nah. Can barely understand him." Rey said shaking his head. "What about . . ."

"Um, I'm right here." Taker interrupted.

"Oh, right." They said in unison, both looking at Undertaker. "Um . . ."

Taker shook his head, swinging his feet to the floor. "You guys are both nuts."

"Oooo, what kind of nuts?" Shawn asked, smiling.

Still shaking his head, Taker got up, stretched and headed to the door. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"You are not going to do anything. We're just going to make sure that you don't give up on love." Rey said, getting up to follow Undertaker.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to give up on love?" Taker asked, turning to look at Rey.

"Isn't that what you do?"

"Are you saying that I'm a quitter?" Taker asked, his anger starting to rise.

"No, no. That's not it at all." Rey said defensively. "I'm just saying that, like with all of your other emotions, you tend to hide them."

"And we don't want you to hide your love. Sure, don't go jumping into the arms of the next hunk who comes your way. But . . ." Shawn continued walking over to where Rey stood.

"But?" Taker asked.

"But don't ignore it entirely" Rey finished.

Taker shook his head, and turned once more to walk away. But as he was about to walk out the door, he felt a hand on his wrist. Turning, he saw a pair of blue eyes staring up at him.

"Please. Just, trust us on this." Shawn pleaded, giving his best puppy dog expression.

Taker didn't answer. He just removed Shawn's hand from his wrist and left the room. The two stood in silence until they heard the bathroom door close.

"He's not going to let himself fall in love again, is he?" Shawn asked as he looked at Rey sadly.

"I don't think so." Rey shook his head. "Not willingly at least."

"Then we are going to have to do something about that, won't we." Shawn smiled as he pulled Rey into his arms.

"Yep. We will have to do something about that. Maybe we'll just have to invite him to all the parties that we get invited to." Rey smirked

"But he does get invited to all of the parties that we get invited to. He just never goes." Shawn reminded Rey.

"Well then, we'll just have to drag him to those parties, won't we."

Shawn nodded. "I like the way you think." He paused as he heard the shower turn on. "So, should we go ahead and make breakfast, or do we go and have some fun first." He smiled devilishly.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Shawn kissed Rey passionately on the lips.

"I agree. We should make breakfast." Rey said as he pulled out of Shawn's arms and left.

"That's not what I meant."

...

**A/N: Well, that one was fun to do. Though a little hard, too. Those long segments in italics are exactly (or as close as I could get them from a clip I found) what CM Punk and Edge said during the Chris Benoit tribute show. I was once again reminded of how hard it is to copy actual speech. Hope you enjoyed that. Read and Review.**


	4. Fun Before the New Year

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 4 - Fun Before the New Year.**

**...**

**A week before New Years.**

Shawn and Rey walked into the home of the younger Hardy. Since many of the Superstars were on the road for New Years, the two Hardy's had decided to have the New Year celebrations early. According to rumor, the Hardy's had been arguing over which home would host the festivities. After a quick coin toss, Jeff had gotten the privilege of hosting it. Everyone had been invited and, well, Shawn being Shawn, he had to be there. And, of course, Rey had to come too.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this." Taker mumbled as he walked in behind them.

"Because . . ." Shawn pouted. "You've been avoiding civilization for too long. You had to come to this."

"Besides, Shawn would never have let up if you didn't agree." Rey added, looking at Taker as the bigger man rolled his eyes. "You know I'm right, Mark."

Undertaker only sighed as he watched Shawn disappear among the crowd. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Rey asked.

"Keep up with him. He'd drive me insane." Taker paused. "No, scratch that. He does drive me insane."

Rey shrugged. "You just have to take things one step at a time. You can't rush anything or you'll get lost."

Taker nodded. "Are you still talking about Shawn, or something else?"

Rey looked as Taker. "Take it as you want." With that, he too, disappeared into the crowd. Taker sighed, and walked over to a cooler that sat in the center of what he assumed was the living room. It was hard to tell with all the junk hanging off the walls. He knew that the youngest brother was into art, but this . . .

"Hey, Mark. Surprised you came."

Undertaker turned to see his brother, Kane standing over by a window with Hunter, Ric and Edge. After opening the cooler and grabbing a beer, Taker then walked over to join the group. "I got dragged here."

"Oh really." Hunter said in surprise. "Who was finally able to drag the great Phenom to a party?"

"Oh, come on. Everybody enjoys a good party." Ric said. "Even the Deadman has to enjoy a good party at some point."

"Then you don't know him all that well, Ric." Kane said, shaking his head.

"And once again, it's as though I'm not even here." Undertaker sighed.

"What do you mean?" Edge asked.

They all looked at Edge.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just . . . nobody has ever asked Mark to explain himself. Except for Glen." Hunter explained.

"And even I only do that sparingly." Kane remarked.

"That's because you know I don't like answering them." Taker said.

"But still . . ."

All eyes turned to Edge again.

"I still want to know what he meant? I didn't think people tended to ignore him." Edge looked at Taker.

Taker didn't respond to Edge's comments. He just stared at the younger superstar, trying to figure out why the little bugger was so curious. "Now why should I tell the guy, who wants to end my career, anything?"

Edge looked taken aback. He lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. The big guy doesn't want to talk. I get it." He said as he backed away from the Phenom.

Hunter smirked at the younger man. "Don't let Mark scare you, Adam. He's just very private about his thoughts." He looked over at Taker. "Though, it does beg the question what he's hiding?"

"Well, have fun guessing." Taker smiled as he turned and walked away.

"Aww, come on. We were only teasing." Ric called out after him. But Taker didn't answer. He didn't even turn back. He just kept walking away. He didn't know where he was headed, but anything was better then being interrogated by those guys. He respected most of them enough to be partially open, but not enough to go into all that much detail.

"Hey, hey. Wait up, Mark."

Undertaker turned to see Kane running after him. Stopping, he let his brother catch up. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Can't I wonder how my older brother is doing?"

"No."

"Look, I know that things haven't been the best this year, but, that doesn't mean you have to shut everybody out?" Kane said, staring Taker directly in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taker replied, turning away.

"Oh, no you don't." Kane said, grabbing onto Undertaker's wrist. "You are not going to blow me off that easily."

"All I'm trying to do, is leave."

"No, you're avoiding me again. Come on, Mark. We used to be able to talk. Is this about Chris?"

Undertaker stared at Kane, confused. "What?"

"You know, Chris . . . Benoit. Are you still upset about what he did?"

Undertaker could feel his anger beginning to grow. "What those bastards are saying is complete bull shit."

"Wow. Didn't know you felt so strongly about that." Kane said, taken aback. "You of so few emotions, feeling so strongly about what happened to Benoit. Surprising."

_You don't know the half of it. _Taker thought, his eyes moving away from Kane's stare.

"Is there something more?" Kane asked, confused with his brothers sudden mood change. When Taker didn't respond, he pulled him to a secluded place of the house. Closing the door behind him, he turned on Undertaker. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit."

"Honestly, there's nothing."

"Bull shit." Kane repeated. "You mean to tell me that you, you, had a change of mood over nothing? I don't think so."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taker answered, once again avoiding Kane's gaze.

"What did Benoit mean to you? Wasn't he just another guy you respected or . . ." Kane stopped, his eyes going big as he made a connection. "He was the guy, wasn't he."

"No."

"He was, wasn't he. It makes sense. A secret relationship, the sudden mood change after his death. Your secret lover was Chris." Kane said, a smile coming over his face.

"I don't know what you're smiling about." Taker snapped.

"So, I'm right. The great Phenom found love with the Rabid Wolverine." Kane clapped his hands. "This is interesting."

"Just, forget it." Taker said, turning to leave.

"Oh, Mark. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be all right."

"All right. All right. Those idiots at the news stations are slandering Chris's name, and you're telling me it's going to be okay?" Taker snapped bitterly.

"Wow. Cool it. How do you know . . ."

"He called me before." Undertaker cut Kane off before he could finish. "He called me, and was happy. There was no way he could have done it."

Kane nodded in understanding. "Your judgment has always had some hint of truth in it. So, I believe you when you say that he didn't do it."

"Thank you." Taker said, heading toward the door.

"You know, though you have me believing you, it still won't change Vince's mind." Kane said.

"I know." Undertaker sighed. "Nothing will change his mind. If he wants to remove Chris from WWE history, then that is what he'll do." He shook his head. "It's just too bad that it has come to this."

"I know." Kane walked over to where Taker had stopped. "It's to bad that Chris will not be inducted into the Hall of Fame. But the media would have a field day, and with the WWE being hit so hard about it already."

"I know." Taker said, trying to prevent that swell of emotion to take over again. Shaking his head to clear it, Undertaker looked up at Kane. "Now, I'm going to go back out there, maybe have another beer, then I'm leaving."

Kane nodded. "But, just before you go . . . can I ask you one more thing?"

Taker smirked. "What?"

"Who dragged you here?"

"Shawn and Rey."

"Really?" Kane asked in shook. "You mean that those two actually dragged you here?"

"Shawn's been trying to drag me to these parties for months now. I just got sick of fighting him about it. He can get really annoying."

"That he can." Kane shook his head. "Now, lets get back in there before somebody thinks that we are up to something."

As Kane stepped into the other room, they both heard a shout, "Found Kane. Nothing's on fire." The whole room burst into laughter, Kane joining in with them. Taker let a small smile cross his lips before banishing it from his expression as he reentered the room.

...

"Oh, come on Matt, lighten up." Jeff punched Matt's arm playfully. "Look, the party is going well, so I don't know what your problem is."

Matt only shook his head at Jeff. It was nearing midnight and the partygoers were getting excited for the 'countdown'. Even though the New Year didn't start for another week, everybody was excited to be celebrating it at all.

"There's nothing wrong. Everything is going great. You put together a really good party there, Jeff."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Jeff said, pouting slightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Matt shook his head, trying to prevent himself from bursting into a giggle fit. "I'm fine. You've done nothing wrong. I'm just tired."

"Well, you're no fun then." Jeff said, getting up from the bar stool he had been sitting in. "I'm going to find somebody who's entertaining."

"You go do that." Matt smiled.

"Humph" Jeff stormed off dramatically, causing Matt to burst into laughter. Luckily, he was joined by others who saw the whole thing transpire. Getting his laughter under control, he went to find out what trouble his brother was getting into. He was surprised to see that Jeff was acting, well, normal. He was off in the corner talking to Chris Jericho. They seemed to be really hitting it off. So, instead of interrupting them, Matt went back into the kitchen. _He needs to make new friends._

...

"So, how do you like being back with the WWE?" Jeff asked.

"It's fun. Some things are different, but that's to be expected." Jericho shrugged. "But I'm having fun with the whole, 'Save Us' storyline."

"Well that's good." Jeff replied. "Though, I was wondering?"

"What?" Jericho asked, his head cocked to one side.

"You and Cena . . ."

"What about me and Cena?"

"I don't mean to pry, but, it seems like you're having some problems with him lately?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, we are. He's just being an ass." Jericho paused. "Actually, more like a jealous ass."

"You know, calling him an ass is an offense to donkeys." Jeff smirked.

"True." Jericho laughed before he caught himself. "I can't believe that I'm saying that."

"Well, at least you finally know the truth. I mean, the guys have been trying to tell you that for years."

"I know. But then again, how could I believe them when most of the guys didn't like him in the first place." Jericho pointed out.

"True." Jeff agreed.

Jericho shrugged. "Oh well, doesn't matter."

"Well, it does matter, considering you have to decide if your going to stay with John or not." Jeff said.

"Not tonight." Jericho yawned, stretching a little to relieve the pressure that had been building in his back. When he heard a satisfying crack, he relaxed back into the chair. "No point in ruining a good party."

"Well, considering he's not here, all you'd have to do is find a private place and call him." Jeff pointed out.

"True." Jericho said. "Why isn't he here again?"

"Cause I can't stand the guy." Jeff answered. "So, there was no point in inviting him."

Jericho laughed. "You're right. So, where can I make that phone call?"

"Follow me." Jeff smiled as he jumped up. Grabbing a hold of Jericho's hand, Jeff led him to the back of the house.

...

Rey had finally found Shawn hanging out with Kane and Hunter. "So, this is where you've been hiding."

Shawn looked up to see Rey standing beside him. "Hey, Rey. How you doin'?"

Shaking his head, Rey turned his attention to Kane and Hunter. "Thank you for watching him for me. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"Hey." Shawn pouted. "That wasn't very nice."

"You know I'm only kidding." Rey said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"So, I heard that you two were finally able to drag Mark here." Hunter said, ignoring Shawn and Rey's playfulness.

"Yep." Shawn smiled. "You don't know how stubborn that guy can be."

"But you managed the impossible." Kane said, smiling. "I never thought anyone would be able to get Mark to come to one of these."

"Yeah, well, we know Mark had to come out of hiding. He has to move on." Shawn shook his head.

"Unfortunately he fell deep." Kane muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Kane shook his head.

"You figured it out didn't you?" Rey asked, looking directly at Kane.

"Figured out what?" Hunter looked between the two, confused.

"Yeah, I figured it out while I was talking to him earlier." Kane said, ignoring Hunter. "He fell for him. He fell hard."

"Well, that's why we are trying to get somebody else into his life." Rey replied.

"Kinda like match making." Shawn smiled, bouncing a little bit.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Hunter interrupted.

Everybody looked at Hunter, a confused look on their faces. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Wow. I now understand what Mark meant about people talking as if he's not here."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to leave you out." Rey apologized.

"To get me back on track, who are we talking about?"

"Mark and Chris." Kane answered.

"Jericho?" Hunter asked in confusion.

"No. Benoit." Shawn replied. "They were together for a couple of years."

"A couple?" Rey turned to look at Shawn. "Try about six years."

"Wait, wait, wait." Hunter waved his hands. "Mark was with Chris? Like, couple wise? Friend wise?"

"Let me put it this way, if it wasn't for the fact that Chris was with Nancy, I wouldn't be surprised if they would be married by now." Shawn answered.

"Wow."

"Surprising isn't it." Kane said.

"Hell yeah. Never thought he was like that." Hunter shook his head. "I never thought Mark was gay."

"Yeah, well, you never thought I was either." Shawn smiled, giving Hunter a hug. "But here we are."

"Get off me, Shawn."

"Aww, is poor Hunter uncomfortable." Shawn pouted.

Rey laughed at the look Hunter gave Shawn as he pried the smaller man off of him. "Okay, okay, I get it Shawn. Now get off."

Shawn finally let go, causing Hunter to stumble a bit. "So." Shawn said, looking over at Kane as if nothing had happened. "Do you know of any potential candidates for Mark?"

"Nope." Kane shook his head.

"Darn." Shawn let his gaze roam the next room. "What about him?"

"Who, Montel?" Hunter asked, slightly disgusted.

"No, the guy behind him, that young kid. Moore I think his name is." Shawn said, looking at Shannon. "He's kinda cute."

Rey smacked Shawn upside the head. "No looking."

"Hey, I was only scouting for Mark."

"Sure, sure." Rey smiled. "And Shannon won't work. He's with somebody."

"Oh, who." Shawn asked, looking back over at Shannon.

"I don't know her name."

"Oh, so he's a straight guy. No good." Shawn sighed. "Too bad."

Kane shook his head. "Doesn't really matter, does it? Mark won't fall for just anyone. Actually, I don't know if he will fall for anyone again."

"Too true." Shawn sighed. "Man, that guy is not easy to please."

"Looks like it's almost midnight." Rey said as they saw everybody grab glasses and start counting down.

The four of them all grabbed their glasses and joined in on the counting. As they all called out Happy New Year, Shawn grabbed Rey, brought him close and kissed his passionately. Hunter nearly chocked when he noticed the display, Kane merely laughed as Hunter coughed and sputtered.

"Happy New Year, love."

"And to you, mi amor." Rey murmured.

"Wow. Major sappiness here." Hunter said, backing away a little. "I think I'm going to head on out now. Leave you two alone."

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Shawn smiled, letting go of Rey.

"Nah, it's okay. I should be going anyway. Don't want to stay up too late."

"Kinda late for that, isn't it?" Kane smirked.

Hunter just shook his head before leaving. Kane turned back toward Shawn and Rey. "So, you want to set my brother up with somebody?"

...

Hunter went upstairs, intent on looking for his coat. Unfortunately, he couldn't find Matt or Jeff, so he had to go looking for it on his own. Thankfully, he found his coat in the first room he came to. As he walked in, he realized that he wasn't alone. Turning, he saw that Edge had followed him.

"What do you want, kid?" Hunter smirked as he grabbed his coat.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"Kid."

"Because that's what you are. You're nothing but a kid in this business." Hunter explained.

"Oh, really? Is that all it is?" Edge scoffed.

"What can I say? You're Canadian. Canadian's suck." Hunter smirked.

"I hear that you do to. So, you must be Canadian." Edge smiled.

"I don't think so." Hunter tried to maneuver around Edge, but his way was continuously blocked. "Can I help you?"

"Why do you always have to be so negative? Huh? Why can't you ever say anything positive?" Edge asked in curiosity.

"What, like your finishing move is awesome? Your ring gear is the best? You've got the better entrance music and you are definitely the better blond?" Hunter said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe."

"Sorry. Not how I roll." Hunter once again, tried to leave but was stopped when Edge grabbed his wrist. "Excuse me?"

"What? Is the sledgehammer wielding maniac in a rush?" Edge smirked.

"Maniac?" Hunter said, slightly confused.

"Yeah. Maniac. You come down, holding that precious sledgehammer, as if you own the place. News flash, you don't." Edge smiled his famous cocky smile.

"Ooh. And what is the 'Rated R Superstar', gonna do about it." Hunter said, staring Edge right in the face.

"Well, I don't know. But maybe I should just take 'The Game' out back and beat some sense into him." Edge stared down Hunter, only inches away from his face.

"Humph. You don't have the guts."

When it seemed that the two would break out into a fistfight, the unexpected happened. The two of them started to kiss passionately. As they moved over to the bed, and rolled onto it, Edge couldn't help but have one particular song float through his head. _Man, who would have thought that Hinder's 'Get Stoned' actually had a point there? _He thought. But his thoughts and the song where both quickly forgotten as Hunter and he lost themselves in the passion.

...

Jeff showed Jericho to his room, where he knew that he could get the privacy he needed to talk to Cena.

"So, you can stay in here until you're ready to come back out." Jeff winked. "Let him have it."

Jericho laughed. "Don't worry about it." He shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" Jeff asked, concerned about the look that crossed over Jericho's face.

Jericho shook his head again. "No. I was just wondering . . ."

"What?" Jeff sat down next to him.

"Could you stay? You know, for morale support."

"Of course." Jeff said, putting an arm around Jericho. "Don't worry. I'll be here. I'll even coach you on it." He smiled.

Jericho nodded, pulling out his cell phone and quickly punched in Cena's number. It only took a couple of seconds before the call was answered.

"_Hello?"_

Jericho froze. Jeff signaled for Jericho to answer. "Talk to him." He mouthed.

"_Hello?"_

"Uh, Hi."

"_Chris? Is that you?"_

"Yeah. It's me." Jericho looked at Jeff, who was trying to tell him to keep going.

"_Hey. How's my favorite guy?"_

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"_Can't complain. So, where are you? I tried calling you earlier . . ."_

"Oh, well, I've been with Jeff . . ." Jericho paused, looking up again at Jeff for encouragement.

"_Oh. How come you're with him?" _Cena asked.

"Well, ah, see . . ."

"_What's going on, Chris?_"

Jericho took the phone away from his ear and covered the mouthpiece. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can. You can do it. You don't love him. He's a jerk." Jeff put his hand on Jericho's shoulders.

"I know but . . ."

"_Chris? Are you still there?"_

"Answer him." Jeff encouraged.

Jericho shook his head. "I can't."

"Then I will. Give me the phone." Jeff held out his hand.

"No."

"Either you do it, or I will."

Jericho stuck his tongue out at Jeff. "You're so pushy."

"I'm the youngest. Of course I am." Jeff smiled.

Jericho shook his head.

"_Chris?"_

"I'm still here. Sorry, but, I uh, have to tell you something."

"_What is it?"_

"It's just that . . . well. John, it's like this. Um." Jericho paused, biting his lip, trying to ignore Jeff rolling his eyes.

"_It's like what?" _Cena asked, concern lacing his words.

"Well, it's over."

"_What?" _Cena's concern turned to anger.

"It's over. I don't want to see you anymore." Jericho could feel a great weight lifting off his shoulders.

"_Oh, uh . . ."_

"I'm sorry to have to do this over the phone, but, it couldn't wait. I had to tell you now." Jericho said quickly.

"_Was it something I . . ."_

"Oh, no. It's nothing about you. I just . . ." Jericho paused once again. Shaking his head, he continued. "It's just that I don't feel the same about you any more."

"_Okay then. Well, um . . ." _Cena seemed to be at a loss for words. Jericho looked at Jeff, trying to figure out what to do next. Jeff tried to tell him, but all he got was a confused look from Jericho. Finally he grabbed the phone from him.

"Good-bye, Cena." Jeff smirked, hanging up the phone. "And that's the end of that."

Jericho just stared at him. "That was . . . that was unexpected."

Jeff laughed. "Well, you were drowning. Any second you were going to start apologizing and begging for his forgiveness. You were going to say that you had a moment of weakness. I know. I've gone down that road before."

Jericho looked at Jeff. "You have?"

"Certainly. Everyone does."

"Funny. Never thought that you would have that kind of problem." Jericho mused.

"Trust me. It's never easy breaking up with a guy." Jeff shook his head. "But you work with what ya got. And after a few nasty breakups, you learn how to do them properly."

"Hmm . . ."

"What?" Jeff asked. "What is it?"

"I just never saw you as a, well, a guy chaser." Jericho smiled.

"Well, um . . ." Jeff started to go red.

"Don't worry. If you don't want anybody else to know . . ."

"Nah. It's fine." Jeff shook his head. "I'm sure almost everyone probably suspects it anyway. I mean, the hair, the nails." He shrugged.

"Or they could just think that's your creative side. You are an artist." Jericho said.

"True. But . . ." Jeff was stopped when Jericho's lips met his. Jeff sat there, startled. When Jericho broke away from him, he seemed slightly startled too.

"I'm, uh, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Jericho slid off the bed and headed for the door. "I . . ."

"It's okay."

Jericho turned to look at Jeff in surprise. "I was out of line." Jericho looked around distractedly. "I should, ah . . . I should go." Jericho turned to go, but he stopped as his hand touched the doorknob. Turning back, he saw that Jeff was still sitting on the bed.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. Why?" Jeff asked, looking up at Jericho.

"I was just wondering. You looked so sad." He explained as he turned and walked back to Jeff's side.

"I'm good. I'm happy." Jeff smiled. "See."

"I just don't believe you for some reason?" Jericho smirked. _Why am I doing this? _He thought to himself as he stood in front of Jeff.

"I don't know what I can do to change your mind." Jeff replied, looking up at Jericho. "I feel happy."

"Well." Jericho paused as he sat on Jeff's lap so that they were face to face. "You could show me that you're happy."

"Oh." Jeff smiled. "And how would I do that?"

Jericho leaned forward once more and kissed him lightly on the lips. He expected Jeff to pull away immediately, but was surprised when he not only didn't pull away, but deepened the kiss. He slid off of Jeff's lap so that he could pull Jeff closer to him. Letting the heat of the moment wash over them, they rolled over on the bed, not hearing the sudden shouting downstairs as the New Year was rung in.

...

**A/N: Well, that was fun. Guys making out everywhere.**


	5. Good Morning Sunshine

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 5 - Good Morning Sunshine**

**A/N: And just so that you all don't get confused, when I mention the name Chris, I'm talking about Benoit. That's why I will rarely(I won't say never just in case) use Jericho's first name. Yeah, just one of those side notes.**

**...**

Edge blinked as sunlight hit his eyes. _What the hell? _He looked about the strange room from where he lay on his back, trying to remember where the hell he was. Stretching a little, he felt his arm brush against flesh. _Huh? _ Rolling over, he saw Hunter sleeping next to him.

"What the fuck?" Edge yelled, falling out of the bed.

Hunter jumped at the sudden noise and shifted so that he could look at Edge sitting on his ass. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh." Edge looked around awkwardly. "Better question, where are we?"

Hunter frowned, looking at the room they occupied. "You're right. Where are we?"

"Uh . . . Jeff's . . . maybe, I don't remember leaving last night." Edge said.

"Maybe, I don't remember leaving either. I remember going to a room, looking for my coat, you came in . . ." Hunter paused, bringing a finger to his lips. "Then we, uh."

"Oh, uh." Edge stammered, running his fingers through his hair as he saw the aftermath from last night. "Um . . . well."

"We had fun." Hunter said, nodding.

"Oh . . . hope, uh, hope we didn't bother Jeff?" Edge said, not sure what else to say in this situation.

"I'm sure if we did . . . we would know it by now."

Edge didn't respond, he continued to look around and sit on the floor. Finally, he looked up at Hunter. "So, what do we do now?"

"I have no idea." Hunter replied truthfully. "Um, breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Edge went to get up, but realized he was still naked. "Um . . . do you see my pants anywhere?"

Hunter laughed. "Most likely hiding with mine."

"Oh." Edge leaned over, looking under the bed. "There they are. I think. I hope."

Hunter leaned over the bed to look under the bed as well. "Yep. There they are. How did they get down there?" he mused.

"I don't know and I don't think I ever want to know."

They both laughed as Hunter threw Edge's pants over to him. Quickly putting them on, Hunter and Edge tidied up the room, trying to hide at least some of what had happened the night before. They then wondered downstairs, heading toward the kitchen.

"Did you guys have fun last night?"

Both whipped around to see Shawn sitting at the bar table, eating scrambled eggs with bacon. Looking up, he saw that the two new comers were still standing in the doorway.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Hunter shook his head. "No. Just startled that you're still here."

"Well, yeah. Just because Mark left early, didn't mean that Rey and I had to." Shawn shrugged.

"Wait, Rey's here too?" Edge asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said, looking up at Edge quizzically. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Oh, uh, no reason. I was just, uh . . ."

"Following in Jericho's shoes and asking stupid questions." Hunter finished.

"Hey, there is no such thing as a stupid question. Only stupid answers." Edge said in his defense.

"Well, in this case, it was a stupid question, seeing as the answer was a no brainer." Hunter retorted, shaking his head.

"Wow. Up only a few minutes and there are problems in paradise." Shawn smiled at the two. "Oh well, just means that now you get to kiss and make-up."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You mean that you haven't heard that expression before?"

Hunter and Edge shook their heads.

"Pfft. I guess you guys are too quick for that. You'd probably go straight to the make-up sex." Shawn shook his head. "But then again, you two never did like to wait for things."

"Wait a sec! Make-up sex? Why would we do that?" Hunter asked.

"Well, you two are together, aren't you? Or are you just fuck buddies?" Shawn asked.

"What?" Hunter asked, trying hard not to blush. "I . . . we don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, so it wasn't you guys fucking in the room next to ours all night?" Rey said, walking between the two to get into the kitchen. "I could have sworn that I only knew one Hunter and one Adam. But, I guess I was wrong."

"Um, uh." Edge stammered, looking between Shawn and Rey. "We, uh."

"Adam, don't say anything, okay. You only stammer." Hunter said, looking at Edge.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise, huh?" Rey asked.

"Used that already." Shawn said, handing Rey another plate.

"Oh, oops." Rey shrugged, going over to the stove to make his breakfast.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Shawn smiled as he resumed eating.

"I think I'm going to be sick because of all this sappiness." Hunter said, scratching his head.

"Aww, is poor Hunter still disturbed by me being with Rey? Even though you're with Adam?" Shawn pouted playfully.

"I'm not with him." Hunter and Edge said quickly, backing away from each other.

"Sure you're not." Rey rolled his eyes, though, since his back was to the three of them, nobody noticed it.

"We're not." Edge whined slightly.

"What did I say about talking?" Hunter said, turning to look at Edge. Edge's response was to stick his tongue out at Hunter.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter." Shawn said, shaking his head. "You've got to be nicer to Adam. I mean, you don't want to have an abusive relationship, do you?"

"What relationship! There's no relationship!" Hunter snapped, storming out of the room. Edge watched him leave, not sure what he should do.

"Don't worry." Rey said, putting a hand on Edge's shoulder. "He's just a stubborn little boy. He'll come around."

"Come around? Why do I need him to come around?" Edge asked, confused.

"Like Rey said, he'll come around. Hunter is just being stubborn. Be patient with him." Shawn smiled up at Edge.

Edge only shook his head, before leaving the room.

"Well, that was awkward." Rey said, bringing his plate over to the table.

"I didn't think it was." Shawn shrugged.

"Considering how Hunter keeps acting toward us showing affection . . ."

"He just doesn't care for the affectionate stuff. He's one of those, 'don't care what you do, or who you do it with, just not in front of me' types."

"Ah. I see." Rey nodded. "Though he always seemed to follow the other road."

Shawn shrugged. "Hey, most people think that Mark is straight. Hell, the general public still thinks we're married to our wives."

"True." Rey smiled. "Guess everybody's got a secret."

"Ooh." Shawn smirked as he looked up at Rey. "What's your secret?"

...

Jericho lay awake for some time, trying to rationalize what had happened the night before. He knew that he shouldn't have acted like that, but he couldn't help himself.

_And he didn't say no . . ._

But still something nagged at the back of his mind. As he continued to lie there, he found that his mind would not focus. It continuously left his train of thought to follow the sound of Jeff's breathing. Looking over, his eyes skimmed over Jeff's features, stopping to watch his chest raise and fall with every breath.

_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you._

Jeff stirred slightly, as if sensing Jericho's thought, but merely shifted to his side, not waking up. Jericho continued to watch him, trying to figure out what to call the night before. Lust . . . love . . . unforgettable . . . a mistake?

_The best night I've had since . . . well . . ._

He couldn't remember, which meant it had to be a couple years. He ran one hand through Jeff's hair before lightly tracing Jeff's face with his thumb. Jericho didn't know what would happen next. He didn't know if he was ready for yet another relationship. Another boyfriend. But he didn't know if he would be able to keep Jeff as merely a lover or a fuck buddy either.

_I couldn't do that to him . . . I'm sure he's been through enough without being dragged on a leash, waiting for me to make up my mind._

As Jericho's mind drifted, he didn't notice as a pair of hazel green eyes stared up at him. When his blue eyes finally refocused, he jumped slightly, causing Jeff to laugh. "Scared you, did I?"

Jericho shook his head. "No, I'm just surprised to see that you're awake. How long have you been up now?"

"Only a couple minutes." Jeff answered. "What about you?"

"Couple hours, I think."

"A couple hours?" Jeff said in shock. "And you're still here? Why?"

"Oh, would you have liked it better if I had left?" Jericho asked, slightly confused, and a bit hurt.

"No, I meant that, if you've been up a couple hours, that I'm surprised you didn't go down for breakfast or something." Jeff explained.

"Oh." Jericho said, trying to hide a blush. "I thought you meant that . . ."

"I know what you thought." Jeff interrupted. "You thought that I'd be ashamed of what we did last night and that I'd want you gone so there would be no evidence of it, right?"

Jericho nodded, not meeting Jeff's eyes. He felt bad for thinking it, but he knew that he would be a little ashamed if their rolls had been reversed. He knew how hard it was to be the rebound. It couldn't be easy for Jeff.

"Don't worry about it, okay. No need for a commitment." Jeff smiled, sitting up.

"What?" Jericho asked, his mind had wondered again.

"I said that you don't have to worry about me chasing you for a commitment." He shrugged. "I know that this was, well, I guess technically pity sex."

"No, it wasn't that . . ." Jericho paused.

"Don't fret." Jeff said, taking Jericho's hand in his. "Just as long as you don't go on saying this was a mistake, I'll be fine." He smiled.

Jericho nodded, smiling a little. "It was definitely not a mistake. It was too good to be a mistake."

"Good. Then there is nothing to worry about."

"Well . . ." Jericho looked up at Jeff. "There is the little thing of . . . what do we do now?"

Jeff smiled. "That's easy. We go down for breakfast and act like we do any other day."

"But."

"What did I say? There is no need for commitment. So, until you're ready for anything bigger, we can just be fuck buddies. There's no rush."

Jericho shook his head. "I don't know if I could do that to you though."

Jeff shrugged. "Then, this could be a one time thing, and we move on."

Jericho folded his hands in his lap, not meeting Jeff's gaze once more. "I don't know if I can do that either."

"But you're not ready to have a serious relationship."

Jericho shook his head. "No."

"Well, then, I'm stuck. I don't know what you want. I've gone through everything I can think of." Jeff looked over at Jericho. "It's up to you."

"I know." Jericho sighed. "It's just so . . ."

"Difficult?" Jeff finished.

Jericho nodded.

"Then don't make it difficult. We'll keep this to ourselves for the time being . . ." Jericho went to interrupt, but Jeff cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Let me finish. We can keep this to ourselves, and keep each other company when we need it. I don't mean just sexually, but talking to each other as well. We'll be friends . . ." Jeff paused, thinking. "With benefits." He added.

Jericho didn't answer right away. His mind processed everything that Jeff had told him. " I guess . . . I guess that will work."

"It's up to you."

"I know, I know. I just . . . don't know what to do."

Jeff nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Like I said before, you decide. I won't push you to do anything. Hell, I don't even know if I'm ready for a serious relationship. Matt still thinks I'm with what's her name."

"You mean, you haven't told Matt yet?" Jericho asked in surprise. "I thought that you two told each other everything."

"No." Jeff laughed, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm sure he suspects something, but I never tell him everything that's going on. Some things are best kept to one's self."

Jericho smiled, nodding in agreement. "That's true."

"Of course it is. Now lets go get something to eat. I'm starving." Jeff smiled, grabbing his clothes from the floor.

Jericho laughed as he too got up to get dressed. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you can get your hands on." Jeff responded, heading toward the door.

"Wow. You got dressed quickly."

"Hey, when I'm hungry, I'm hungry. And nothing will stop me from getting to food quickly." Jeff smirked, looking over his shoulder at Jericho.

"Guess you should always go into a match hungry then. You'd never lose." Jericho laughed.

"Nah. I'd still lose sometimes. There's only so many times you're allowed to win with these storylines. If I'm supposed to lose, then I lose or Vince will have my head."

"You're right. Forgot about Vince." Jericho shook his head.

"That's okay. Everyone tends to forget about him sometimes." Jeff shrugged. "Why do you think so many people change the storylines every once in awhile?"

"Because of circumstances?"

"Well, that." Jeff agreed. "But when we get new idea's for a storyline, to make it better, some people change it so that they can work in the new angle."

"Right. Forgot about that."

Jeff smiled as Jericho joined him by the door, fully dressed. "Can we go eat now?"

Jericho laughed. "You're as bad as Shawn."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jeff pouted.

"No. Not necessarily."

...

Shawn and Rey were cleaning up the dishes when Jeff and Jericho walked into the kitchen. Both guys looked up at the new comers.

"And here comes the other couple." Shawn smiled, grabbing a towel to dry his hands; he had been washing the dishes while Rey dried.

"Uh . . ." Jericho looked over at Jeff, unsure of what to say to that.

"What do you mean 'other couple'?" Jeff asked, not paying attention to the look Jericho was giving him.

"Oh, well, you'll never believe this but . . ." Shawn started.

"Shawn." Rey interrupted. "That's not for us to tell. Besides, we don't even know if they are officially together yet." He pointed out.

"True. But you know him. He'll never admit to anything . . . even if he is sucking his . . ."

"Shawn!" Rey yelled.

"What?" Shawn looked at Rey, not realizing why he had stopped him.

"You can't go around saying things like that." Rey scolded.

"Like what? Like sucking his . . ."

"Yes!" Rey yelled, interrupting Shawn once again. "Things like that!"

"But why?" Shawn asked, pouting slightly.

"Um . . . I think we had better go." Jericho whispered to Jeff.

"Yeah, maybe. Though, this argument is kinda interesting." Jeff mused, looking at both Shawn and Rey, his head tilted slightly.

"You find this amusing?" Jericho asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well, yeah. Don't you?" Jeff looked over at Jericho.

Before Jericho could respond, he realized that the room had gone very quiet. Looking toward where Rey and Shawn were standing, he saw they had big smiles on their faces.

"What?" Jericho asked.

"Nothing." Shawn smiled.

"I don't think so. You guys are smiling at something."

"You two." Rey said.

"What about us?" Jeff asked, confused.

"You two make such a cute couple. Don't know why you two never hooked up before." Shawn explained, going back the dishes.

"We're not a couple." Jeff replied.

"Sure you're not. And Hunter and Adam didn't have a party of their own last night." Shawn shook his head. "You can't hide a thing like that from us."

"We're not a couple." Jeff repeated. "Wait, Hunter and Adam?"

"Yeah. Those two were having lots of fun last night. Didn't you hear them?" Shawn asked.

Both Jericho and Jeff shook their heads. "No."

"No wonder. You two were probably having such a good time yourselves last night that you wouldn't have heard a single thing." Shawn shook his head.

"Shawn, will you leave those two alone." Rey sighed.

"What?" Shawn asked innocently. "I don't know what's so wrong about talking about this?"

Rey shook his head. "Did it ever occur to you that they might be straight?"

"No." Shawn said quickly, smiling. "I mean, it's Jeff."

"Told ya." Jeff muttered to Jericho.

"Okay, okay. So, some guys already knew about you." Jericho conceded defeat on the matter.

"Knew what?" Shawn asked, not catching Jeff earlier muttered words.

"Knew that he was gay." Jericho answered, not thinking.

"Ha. I was right." Shawn shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I told you, Rey. I told you."

"Yeah, yeah. You told me."

"So, you didn't know?" Jericho asked.

"Oh, I had my suspicions." Shawn smiled. "This is so cute. Y2J with the Rainbow Haired Warrior."

"We're not together." Jeff said for the third time.

"But . . ." Shawn began.

"No buts." Jericho said. "We're not together."

"But . . . " Shawn paused, making sure he wouldn't be interrupted. When no one made a sound, he continued. "But weren't you two sleeping together last night?"

"Shawn! That's none of your business!" Rey exclaimed.

"Why not?" Shawn whined.

"Because, that's personal." Rey explained. "You don't go prying into other people's personal lives."

"Oh." Shawn said, looking deflated. "I was only curious."

"We did sleep together." Jericho said before Rey could scold Shawn anymore. "But we're not together."

Rey, Shawn and even Jeff looked at Jericho in surprise. None had expected him to come out so bluntly.

"What?" Jericho shrugged. "It's the truth."

"I know. I just didn't realize you'd go tell everybody." Jeff said. "What happened to keeping it between us?"

"You're not ashamed, are you?" Shawn asked.

"No. I, uh . . ." Jeff stuttered.

"They basically already knew already. So I don't know what the big deal is." Jericho shrugged.

"It's not a big deal." Jeff replied. "Like I said, I just wasn't expecting you to say anything so . . . matter of factly."

"Oh." Jericho looked at Jeff.

"So, you're not ashamed?" Shawn asked.

"No. I'm not." Jeff answered.

"But you're still not going to be a couple?"

"Shawn!" Rey said.

"It's okay, Rey. Shawn can ask anything he wants." Jericho smiled. "And, no. We're not going to be a couple. At least, not yet anyway."

"Why not?" Rey asked, getting weird looks from the other three. "What? Shawn can ask questions, why can't I?"

Jeff shook his head, smiling. "Because we've both agreed that we're not ready for that kind of thing yet."

"How could you not be ready?" Shawn asked, his head tilted slightly.

"I just broke up with John and . . ." Jericho began.

"Wait a sec. You only just broke up with that loser?" Shawn said, shocked by this revelation.

"Well . . . yeah."

"I thought you had dumped that loser years ago." Shawn shook his head. "No wonder you've looked so miserable the past couple weeks. You were still banging that bastard."

"Shawn. Please, calm down." Rey pleaded. "And watch that language."

"What? Bastard's not a bad word." Shawn said innocently.

"No, but I don't think John deserves to be called that. Bitch on the other hand . . ."

"Would be an offense to female dogs." Jeff interrupted.

Shawn and Rey looked at Jeff. "Why would you say that?" Shawn asked finally.

"Because, bitch is technically what a female dog is called. Trust me, Jericho and I went over this earlier. Can't use ass either. Offensive to donkeys." Jeff explained.

"Makes sense." Rey nodded.

"So, then what do we call him?" Shawn wondered aloud.

"A mistake." Jeff said.

"A nasty little bump in the road." Shawn smiled.

"Nah. I got one better. A pothole. Nobody likes potholes." Jericho laughed.

All four of them burst into laughter. Rey was leaning on Shawn to keep his balance, while Shawn held onto the counter to support both of them. Jeff and Jericho were leaning on each other for support.

"Well, I think that name works." Shawn managed finally, catching his breath and wiping away a tear. "It will definitely be easy to make fun of him now."

"Like Ken Kennedy?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, like him." Shawn nodded. "Though, at least he's a good guy about it."

"Uh oh." Jeff smiled. "Looks like you have some competition there, Rey."

"Nah. He knows he's the only guy for me." Shawn said, taking Rey into his arms. "And I'm the only guy for you, right?"

"Hmm. Let me think about that one." Rey smirked.

"Hey." Shawn pouted.

"What?" Rey asked, acting innocent. "What did I do?"

Shawn sniffed. "You don't love me." He began to walk over to where Jeff and Jericho were standing, head hanging. "Maybe I should find somebody new."

"Shawn." Rey smiled.

"Maybe Jericho would be a good candidate." Shawn said as he put an arm around Jericho's waist.

Jericho raised an eyebrow at Shawn. "Or not." Shawn said, backing away. "Maybe Jeff then."

"Oh, thanks. That makes me feel oh so warm and fuzzy, being the second choice." Jeff muttered.

"Oh, you know you're the first one I would pick." Shawn smiled, leaning up against Jeff. "But I wasn't sure how Matt would react."

"Matt? What does he have to do with it?" Jeff asked.

"Well, he is your older brother. Most likely very protective. I didn't want him to come after me and try to kill me for being with you." Shawn smiled sweetly, batting his eyes at Jeff.

"Sure, sure." Jeff shook his head, trying not to laugh at Shawn's antics.

"So, you would rather be with him, then me?" Rey pouted, trying not to smile.

"Aww, Rey." Shawn left Jeff to go back to Rey's side. Taking Rey back into his arms, Shawn said "You know I'd never leave you."

"Well, look at that. That must be a new record. He breaks up with Rey, hooks up with me, and then leaves me to go back to Rey in a span of, lets say, 15 seconds." Jeff mused, smiling at the two in front of him.

"You're right. Guess that means Shawn is a man whore." Jericho laughed.

"Guess I am." Shawn smiled. "I couldn't help it. Rey's so irresistible."

"And there goes my lunch." Hunter said from behind Jeff and Jericho. The four of them turned to see Hunter and Edge standing there, both giving the group a funny look.

"How can you lose your lunch? You haven't had breakfast yet." Shawn smiled at Hunter.

"It's an expression." Hunter shook his head.

"Speaking of lunch, what's on the menu?" Edge asked.

Hunter looked over at Edge. "Leave it to you to change the topic to food."

"Well, I'm hungry. I didn't get my breakfast like I had planned." Edge said in his defense.

"What do you want then?" Rey asked. "Shawn can cook you up something."

"What do you got?" Edge asked, ignoring the look Shawn gave Rey.

"Whatever's in the fridge." Jeff answered.

"Oh, goodie." Edge smiled, walking over to the fridge.

Hunter shook his head. "You are one strange kid."

"Hey." Edge said, looking at Hunter over the fridge door. "I thought I had told you not to call me kid any more."

"When did you say that?"

"Last night. Remember."

"Nope." Hunter shook his head. "You didn't say anything like that last night."

"Yes I did." Edge protested, closing the fridge door.

"No, you didn't. You asked me why I called you kid. Never asked me to stop."

"I was sure that I . . ." Edge stopped, realizing that Hunter was right. "I had meant to . . ." He continued. "But I got distracted."

"By what?" Shawn asked innocently.

"By . . ." Edge bit his lower lip. "By the party going on down here."

"Oh. I thought the party up there would have been more interesting." Shawn said.

"Both parties were fun, actually." Edge said before he could think better of it.

"Oh, so there was a party upstairs between the two of you." Shawn smirked.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You're not going to leave this alone, are you?"

Shawn shook his head, smiling. "Nope."

"Hey, if he couldn't leave those two alone," Rey said, nodding toward Jeff and Jericho. "He'll never leave you alone."

"Why would he be bugging those two?" Edge asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter." Shawn smiled. "And quit trying to change the subject."

Jeff shook his head as Shawn and Hunter argued back and forth. "I'm going back to bed."

"But it's 11 in the morning." Jericho said, confused. "Why would you be going back to bed?"

"Because, all this arguing is making me tired." Jeff explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, it's back to bed for me. I'm used to quiet mornings." Jeff stopped at the foot of the stairs, brow furrowed. "No, scratch that. Matt usually comes to wake me up if I sleep in too late. Surprised he's not here yet."

"Hello? Jeff, you awake yet?" Matt's voice echoed from the front of the house.

"Hmm. Speak of the devil." Jeff glanced at his watch. "And right on time too. How the hell does he manage that?"

...

**A/N: There, all done. Hope you enjoyed that, I did.**


	6. And The Plot Thickens

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 6 - And The Plot Thickens . . .**

…**.**

**A/N: Stupid title I know, but I still can't think of a better one.**

…**.**

**January 7th, 2008**

"Damn. That was fun." Jericho said as he walked into the locker room. Shawn, Hunter and Jeff were all sitting around the T.V. monitor, while Brain and Paul sat a little off to the side. All five of them nodded.

"Yeah, I bet that was fun." Jeff smirked.

"Not exactly the way we would have done it . . ." Hunter said. "But a match is a match. Even if you had to let yourself get beaten up and tortured."

"Thanks for that." Jericho replied, walking over to his bag. "That is oh so comforting."

"I do what I can." Hunter shrugged.

"Though, I will admit, I wish I knew why he decided to come back all of a sudden." Jericho muttered.

"Hey, this is JBL we're talking about." Hunter smirked. "He never did make any sense."

"That's true." Shawn nodded in agreement. "That guy is just really weird."

"No, you're plain weird. He's . . . well . . . " Hunter shook his head. "He's JBL. Enough said."

"I'm not weird." Shawn sniffed.

"Of course you're not." Jeff said, putting an arm around Shawn's shoulders. "I'm weird. You're normal."

"If he's normal . . ." Hunter laughed.

"Oh be nice." Paul said, looking over at Hunter. "You're just jealous."

"Me? Jealous? You've got to be kidding me."

"See. You're in denial. First sign of jealousy." Brian pointed out.

"Yeah, and a black eye is the first sign you've pissed me off." Hunter retorted, grabbing for the smaller superstar.

Brain managed to move out of Hunter's reach before he stuck his tongue out at The Game. "Haha. You can't get me." He teased.

Hunter grabbed a bag from the bench and threw it at Brian, who dodged it nimbly. "Stupid high-flyers." Hunter grumbled.

"Hey. I take offense to that." Jeff said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Take all the offense you want." Hunter said. "I don't even know what I would be jealous of." He then turned his attention to his own bag, that is, until he felt something hit the back of his head. Turning once again, Hunter saw Shawn standing behind him, holding both hands behind his back.

"What?" Shawn asked, putting on his best innocent face.

"What did you hit me with?"

"Hit you? I would never do a thing like that!" Shawn said in disbelief. "I can't believe you would even accuse me of something like that."

"Right." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Give it up, Shawn."

Taking his hands out from behind his back, he showed Hunter that they were . . . empty. Raising an eyebrow as the room exploded into laughter, he motioned for Shawn to turn around. As he expected, Shawn didn't turn.

"Let's see what you're hiding." Hunter said impatiently, motioning for Shawn to turn around.

With a sigh, Shawn turned around. Hunter could barely hide his laughter as he saw a rubber chicken slightly tucked into Shawn's tights.

"Nice tail there, Shawn." Hunter laughed, grabbing the rubber chicken.

"Hey, give it back." Shawn said, trying to grab the rubber chicken from Hunter.

"I'm afraid to ask why you have a rubber chicken?" Hunter laughed at Shawn. "Let alone why you tried to hide it in your pants."

"Doesn't everybody have a rubber chicken?" Shawn asked, putting his hands on his hip.

Everybody shook their head. "Nope."

"Oh." Shawn pouted. "Well, I thought it was cool."

"Shawn, you don't know what cool is, remember?" Hunter pointed out.

"Which is why he has a rubber chicken." Jeff replied. "Though, I will admit, I do think they are kind of cool."

Everybody looked at Jeff.

"What? They are." Jeff looked at the group, trying to defend himself. "I mean it's a rubber chicken. They're amusing."

"Only you, Jeff, would find these things amusing." Hunter said, waving the rubber chicken in front of him. At that point, since Hunter's attention wasn't on him, Shawn quickly grabbed the chicken and moved to the other side of the room so Hunter couldn't take it back.

"Fine. I give up. You two are both insane." Hunter said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Did you hear that?" Shawn smiled. "We're insane!"

Hunter, Jericho, Brain and Paul all shook their heads. "I'm gonna have to agree with Hunter on that one." Paul laughed.

"What are you talking about, Paul? You're just as insane as the rest of us." Jeff smirked. "I mean, some of those outfits you guys have . . . and those facial expressions, I'm sure somebody out there thinks you're on something."

Paul shrugged. "What can I say, I'm strange."

"More like bizarre." Brain replied.

"Hey!"

"That's just my opinion though." Brain shrugged.

"Does it really matter?" Hunter said. "Can't we just agree that all high-flyers are weird?"

"Well, yeah, I guess we could." Shawn, Jeff, Brain and Paul nodded in agreement.

"Guess we can't argue that one." Jeff said. He then turned to look at Jericho. "Oh, and I meant to ask you how your neck is?"

"My neck?" Jericho asked in confusion.

"Yeah. That cable around your neck looked painful."

"Ah, I'm okay. Little tender, but on the whole, I'm good." Jericho answered. "Are you ready to go?"

Jeff's reply was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Shawn bounced over to the door, opening it to reveal a stagehand.

"You're on in five minutes, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, getting up. "Yeah, after this match I'll be ready to go. But first, I get to be in a cage with the Samoan Bulldozer." He smiled, walking out of the locker room.

"So, you guys still together?" Shawn asked after Jeff left.

"What are you talking about, Shawn? Jeff and I were never together." Jericho said, his brow furrowed.

"Oh, I thought that I had heard that you two had gotten together?"

Jericho shook his head. "You heard wrong."

"Hold up." Brain said, putting his hand's up. "You and Jeff?"

"Yeah, they're both gay." Shawn smiled, putting an arm around Jericho's shoulders. "Isn't it great?"

"Hmm." Paul looked at Jericho. "It's definitely an . . . interesting prospect."

"Well, don't go making a big deal about it." Jericho said, walking over to the T.V. monitor, just in time to see Jeff coming down the ramp.

"Sure, sure." Shawn smiled, taking a seat next to Jericho. "And you've finally taken an interest in watching his matches because . . ."

"Because I'm bored and it gives me something to do while I wait." Jericho replied, looking over at Shawn.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. It's more then that."

"No, it's not." Jericho shook his head, turning his attention back to the monitor. "Can't I guy just watch his friend fight?"

"Of course he can. It's just a little different when the guy also slept with his friend."

"You slept with him! When?" Brain asked in shock, sitting on the other side of Jericho.

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Jericho snapped slightly.

"Sounds like somebody's regretting it." Hunter said thoughtfully.

"I'm not . . . I mean, I don't. I just don't really want to talk about it." Jericho replied, his voice holding a hint of anger.

"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off. It just sounded like . . ."

"Like I regretted it. I get it. But what about you and Adam, huh? Why don't we talk about that?" Jericho interrupted bitterly.

"Wow." Paul said after a moment of silence. "Sounds like somebody needs to get laid, and quick."

"Sorry." Jericho sighed. "It's just that . . ." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just what?" Brain asked calmly.

"It's just, with this strange new storyline, being constantly reminded about what happened over the Christmas holidays . . . I guess I'm just a tad frustrated."

"Don't worry about it." Shawn smiled. "We all get stressed."

"Especially when you're being hounded by Shawn." Hunter added, earning himself a punch in the arm from Shawn.

"Thanks guys. And sorry about that, Hunter. I didn't mean to take a stab at you."

"I'm used to it. Besides, that just means I get to rib you later." Hunter laughed.

"Oh shit." Jericho said, letting his head fall. "I'm in trouble now."

"Yes you are." Hunter smiled, clapping Jericho on the back. He then looked up at the screen, his brow creasing in confusion. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

Everyone turned to look at the screen just in time to see Jeff sitting on top of the steel cage, looking between Orton and Umaga. He seemed to be trying to figure out what to do. Orton was standing right below him, Umaga was still lying down in the ring. Finally, Jeff seemed to make up his mind as he stood up.

"He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking." Jericho said, crossing his fingers.

The entire locker room gasped as Jeff jumped off the top of the steel cage, doing his Whisper in the Wind maneuver, to land on Umaga in the ring. They all held with bated breath as the ref called the three count. Jericho let his breath out in a whoosh as he saw Jeff get up, unharmed for the most part, and re-climb the cage. Jeff stared down at Orton as if telling him to beat that.

Jericho leaned back with a sigh. "That guy is a fucking idiot."

"I wouldn't say that. That was a brilliant move." Hunter said thoughtfully.

"He could have broken his neck."

Brain shrugged. "Hazard of being a high-flyer."

"But still . . ."

"Calm down. You sound like a worried lover." Shawn said, patting Jericho on the back. "Besides, Jeff knows what he's doing."

_I hope. _Shawn thought to himself as he watched Orton back away from the cage. "And look at it this way, he jumped into the ring. He could have jumped onto Orton."

"You're right, of course. Though, it sounds kinda wrong coming from you." Jericho smiled.

"Now why does it sound wrong?" Shawn asked. "I thought I said it right."

"You did." Paul laughed. "But it can be taken wrong to."

"How?"

"You said Jeff could have 'jumped' onto Orton." Brain answered, stressing the word 'jumped'.

"Oh." Shawn blushed slightly. "Oops."

"That's okay. We knew what you meant." Jericho laughed. "Either way, why should I be so worried about Jeff."

"Because you care for him." Shawn said simply.

"Shawn, how many times do I have to tell you . . ."

"You're not a couple, I know." Shawn interrupted. "But that doesn't mean you can't care for him, or about him. We all care about each other."

"Except for a select few." Hunter added.

"True." Shawn nodded in agreement. "There are that select few who nobody cares for."

"Yeah. He's just lucky he's not one of them." Paul smiled.

"Who's not one of them?"

They all turned to see Jeff walking into the room, running his fingers through his hair to try and flatten it a bit. When nobody answered, Jeff asked again "Who's not one of them?"

"You're not one of them." Brain answered.

"One of who?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Part of the group of wrestlers nobody cares for." Shawn explained.

"Oh." Jeff nodded, pretending to understand what they were talking about. "Nice to know that." He walked over to his bag, taking off his sleeves.

"That was one amazing move there, Hardy." Hunter said.

"Thanks. I think."

"Why do you say that?" Hunter asked.

"Well, it is coming from you." Jeff pointed out, looking over at Hunter. "You don't usually give out compliments, unless there's a catch."

"You mean I really do that?"

Jeff nodded. "But then again, you do lead by example. So, there is really no need for compliments. If you don't like something, we hear about it pretty quick. So, if you don't say anything, it usually means we passed the test that week."

"Hmm. I never realized I did that." Hunter mumbled.

"It's all okay." Shawn said. "You don't do it to everybody. Just most of the rookies."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You compliment me all the time." Shawn smiled.

"Wow." Hunter said, looking away. "Do I feel like a jerk."

"Nah. You're not a jerk. You're just not that type of guy. Besides, not giving compliments is part of your charm." Shawn said, leaning up against Hunter, batting his eyes playfully.

"Okay, okay." Hunter pushed Shawn away from him. "I get it. Must you keep doing that?"

"Of course I do." Shawn smiled, leaning in closer.

"Boy, Shawn, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have the hots for Hunter." Jericho smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, luckily for you, you do know better." Shawn smiled sweetly, moving away from Hunter.

"Yeah," Jericho winked at Jeff. "We all know you have the hots for Cena."

"Ow. Low blow there." Shawn said dramatically, falling to the floor. "You've gone and killed me! I'm dying!"

Everybody broke into a fit of laughter as the watched Shawn twitch on the ground, pretending to be in excruciating pain. Shawn eventually joined in the laughter, still lying on the floor, unable to get up. Jeff finally managed to walk over to where Shawn was lying, and offered his hand to the Heart-Break Kid. After helping Shawn get back to his feet, the laughter began to die down.

Wiping at a tear, Jericho looked over at Jeff. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jeff nodded. "I mean, after getting back at Shawn, I think I'm ready to split before he gets us back."

Jericho nodded, racing Jeff to get to the door before Shawn could catch his breath. The two of them walked down the corridor, laughing at what had transpired.

"I can't believe you did that." Jeff shook his head.

"I can't believe it either. I mean, especially since I used to be with Cena." Jericho replied, laughing. "I can't believe I had been so stupid."

"Meh. Everyone makes mistakes." Jeff shrugged.

"Yeah, but that was a big one."

"So, you fixed it. You dumped his ass, and now you're a free agent, with the blessing of God almighty and his court." Jeff said, bursting into laughter.

"I wouldn't go that far." Jericho laughed. "But I at least have your blessing."

"And Shawn's, Rey's, Brain's, Paul's, Hunter's . . . and . . . well, just about every other superstar in the WWE."

Jericho shook his head. "You're so crazy."

"I hear that a lot."

The two continued to walk, talk and laugh their way down the hall until they ran into an all too familiar, and unfriendly, face.

"Uh, hi John." Jericho stammered slightly, looking down nervously.

"Hi, Jericho." Cena replied curtly. "Hardy."

"What's with the formality?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't a guy be polite?" Cena asked.

"Not that polite." Jeff retorted. "That just gets creepy."

Cena shrugged. "Well, that's your problem. Not mine."

"Hey, John. Why are you acting so mean? Jeff didn't do anything to you." Jericho interrupted.

"Oh, was I being mean?"

"Yeah. You're being really snippy tonight."

"Oh, well, I'll try to be less snippy." Cena put on a smile. "Better?"

"John . . ."

"Don't 'John' me."

"Hey, back off okay, Cena." Jeff said, standing in front of Jericho slightly.

"Oh, and what is a drug addict like you going to do if I don't?"

"Watch it pal." Jeff said through clenched teeth, his hands in fists.

"Guys, stop it please?" Jericho said, coming between the two of them.

"Hmpf. Whatever." Cena took a step back.

"Jeff, please."

Jeff unclenched his fists, but didn't move an inch. "What are you doing here anyway? Thought you were supposed to be hurt?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Cena smirked. "But I'll make this one, tiny, exception for you."

"I feel so honored." Jeff said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'll choose to ignore that." Cena said bitterly, turning to look at Jericho. "I'm here to see a friend."

"Friend? You don't have any friends." Jeff retorted.

Cena shook his head. "I don't know what you see in him." He said with a sigh. "And I do have friends. They just don't go parading themselves around like whore's."

"What's that supposed to mean." Jeff snapped.

Cena shrugged. "Take it how you want." Turning back to face Jericho, Cena shook his head. "You deserve so much better." With that, Cena left without another word.

Once Cena was out of earshot, Jeff let out an angry sigh. "That guy is so annoying."

"Well, you did push him a little . . ."

"Don't you go defending him." Jeff said, looking over at Jericho. Letting out a calming breath, Jeff smiled. "Besides, he started it."

"Jeff . . ."

"Well, he did." Jeff said, pouting slightly as he continued walking down the hallway.

"I know. But you didn't have to encourage him." Jericho replied, jogging a bit to catch up.

"Sorry. He just, brings out that side of me. I really don't like him."

"Don't worry. I think that feeling is mutual." Jericho chuckled, causing Jeff to smile a little.

"If it wasn't, then I'd have to worry."

Jericho nodded, walking silently beside Jeff. His thoughts roamed aimlessly though his mind. Nothing made any sense. _Cena seemed extremely bitchy tonight._ _But I don't understand why. _Jericho thought to himself.

"Do you think we could stop for ice cream?" Jeff asked, dragging Jericho out of his thoughts.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Jeff clapped excitedly.

...

Cena watched as Jeff and Jericho left the arena, laughing. _At me I'm sure. _Cena thought bitterly. _Yeah, I bet they're having a good laugh on my behalf. Well, no worries. Soon I'll be the one laughing._

Cena turned and walked down the hallway, heading toward a private room. He had called ahead, asking his friend where they should meet. As Cena walked into the room, he saw that a table of food was spread out, waiting for him to arrive.

_He always thinks of everything. _Cena smirked as he walked over to a cooler and pulled out a beer. He then took a seat on the large couch that took up an entire wall.

As he fiddled with the beer bottle, picking at the label for amusement, he heard the door open. Looking up, he smiled as he watched the rich Texan walk in. "I was impressed with what you did tonight." Cena said, raising his drink in a toast.

"You told me that he needed to pay for what he did to you, so I didn't hesitate to pull out all the stops."

"But still, you did a good job. I was a little worried, I will admit. I thought he was going to win a couple of times."

"I had everything planned out. There was no way he could win."

"Well that's good. Though I liked the added touch of using Snitsky and that cable at the end to hang him." Cena smacked his lips. "That was just . . . perfect."

JBL laughed. "I thought you would like that." He said as he moved to sit beside Cena. "That is why I set up this little feast. I figured we could celebrate."

"Oh, we can celebrate." Cena smiled. "But the real party will start soon. I have a few other things planned for my dear Jericho."

"I will be happy to help in any way I can." JBL replied.

"I know you are. But, first, tell me. How close is he to Jeff?"

"Hardy?"

"Yeah."

"From what I've seen, they're fairly close."

"Fairly?" Cena asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, they always arrive and leave together. Like tonight. Jericho could have left right after our match. But he stayed until Jeff finished with his." JBL explained.

"I see. Well I guess I'm going to have to do something about that."

"What do you have in mind?" JBL asked.

"Not right now." Cena shook his head. "I need to plan this out carefully."

"Do you have to start planning tonight?" JBL asked, moving closer to Cena.

"No. Not tonight. By next week definitely though." Cena answered, looking at JBL.

"Will you let me help you?"

"Most likely."

JBL nodded, not saying anything as he continued to watch Cena. Cena leaned back, trying to think of what he should do next. There were so many different things he could do, and so much time. Cena smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Cena chuckled. "About what I can do to make their lives a living hell."

"Sounds like fun." JBL mused.

"Oh, it is." Cena agreed, closing his eyes. _Only question is, can I do it by myself? Or do I need JBL's help? Do I need more help? Decisions, decisions. Oh well. Nothing to be done about it right now. He's gone. And he's most likely not alone. Can't do anything with an audience. _Cena sighed.

"You sound depressed." JBL said.

"Nope." Cena turned his head so he could look at JBL. "Just thinking again."

"You like doing that, tonight, don't you?"

"Can't help it. I've got some interesting thoughts." Cena smirked.

"I bet you do, in that dirty little mind of yours."

"Little?" Cena pouted, feigning hurt.

"It's only an expression, love."

Cena continued to pout. "It's a hurtful expression."

"Then how about I make it all better by getting you something special?"

Cena nodded glumly. "Okay."

JBL smiled, giving Cena a peck on the cheek. "Be back in a sec."

Cena merely nodded, watching JBL leave the room. Smiling, Cena leaned back, making himself more comfortable. _Like shooting fish in a barrel. He should really learn to not be so easy. _He shook his head. _But then again, if he wasn't so easy . . . I'd lose my muscle over here. Can't let that happen._

"Though it would be nice if they could switch places. I'd rather have him here on Raw, and JBL on SmackDown." Cena sighed, looking down at the beer in his hands; it was nearly empty. _Hmm, guess I need to get another one._

JBL walked back into the room as Cena was picking at the food on the table. "Everything is set up. You want to go?"

Cena nodded, wiping his hands. "Yeah. I think so."

The two left the room, arm in arm, not caring who saw. Though Cena doubted if anyone was left in the building. The show had ended hours ago, so most of the superstars should have already left. However, as the two superstars left the arena, another superstar walked out of the shadows.

_Those two? Together? That can't be good. Hope that isn't why JBL was so rough on him out there tonight._ Shannon Moore thought to himself, watching Cena and JBL leave the arena. Shannon walked down the hall a few minutes after the other two had disappeared from his sight, figuring that he had given them a good amount of time to get out of the parking lot. He didn't want them to know he had seen them. Though they didn't seem to be hiding it, Shannon had no idea what they would do if somebody found out. Especially when that somebody happened to be little old him.

_Yeah. All I need now is for those two to start beating up on me. I'm not even supposed to be here._

….

**A/N: I learned with this chapter that, when researching something, don't close the window. You're probably going to need it again. Oh, and sorry for the weird ending. But it does end up leading to somewhere . . . I promise.**


	7. A Random Trip

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 7 - A Random Trip.**

…**.**

Jeff lay half awake, hearing Matt walk around the room, talking to Shawn on the phone. Jeff was trying hard not to listen to Matt's rambling's, but the guy was talking so loud, that he was sure that the entire floor could hear him. Groaning, Jeff rolled onto his other side, bringing the pillow with him so he could try and block out the noise with it. He had almost fallen back to sleep, when Matt jumped onto the bed. Peeking out from under the pillow, Jeff glared at his older brother. Matt either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Come on! Get up!" Matt said, shaking Jeff roughly.

"Five more minutes, dad?" Jeff muttered sarcastically, once again bringing the pillow over his face.

"Nope. Time to get up, now." Matt answered cheerfully, pulling the pillow away.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed, trying to grab the pillow back. "Give it here. It's my day off, and I plan on sleeping."

"Nope." Matt shook his head, tossing the pillow to the floor. "We're going out."

"Why?" Jeff asked, leaning over the side of the bed, trying to get the pillow back.

"Because I told Shawn that we would go to the mall with them." Matt explained. "So, get up, get dressed. We leave in a couple minutes."

"Go without me." Jeff muttered, finally getting a hold on the pillow. Bringing it back onto the bed, Jeff flopped over again. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh, come on. It's eleven in the morning, time to get up." Matt whined, trying to do his best impression of Jeff.

"Wake me up when it's five."

"Five? In the morning? Okay. Well, since it's past that, you should be up now." Matt smiled as Jeff gave him a nasty look.

"I don't think so."

"Come on." Matt said as he bounced on the bed. "Why are you making such a fuss? You're up already anyway."

"No, I'm not." Jeff said, sitting up again. However, that was a mistake. As soon as Jeff was up, Matt shoved him off the bed, causing the younger Hardy to land on the floor with a loud thud.

"Now you are." Matt smirked. "Now, get dressed. We're going to be late."

Jeff reluctantly got up off the floor so he could go to his bag and grab some clothes. Matt was right, he was up, and if he tried to go back to bed now, Matt would only make it harder to fall asleep. As he finished dressing, Jeff sat on the bed with a sigh, waiting for Matt.

"Don't look so glum, chum." Matt smiled as he sat next to Jeff.

"Oh, right. I should look happy since I was dragged out of my nice warm bed." Jeff said sarcastically.

"You weren't dragged." Matt said in his defense.

"You're right. I wasn't dragged. I was shoved." Jeff amended.

"Come on. You can't lay around all day."

"Since I am up, I'm not going to be laying around all day. I'm going . . . where are we going?" Jeff asked, his brow furrowed.

"We're going shopping!" Matt answered excitedly.

_If that's not gay . . ._ Jeff thought to himself, smiling.

"There we go. That's the spirit." Matt said, clapping Jeff on the back.

"Yeah. Instead of sleeping all day, I get to go shopping with my big brother." Jeff smirked. "Let the fun begin."

"It's not just me and you. Shawn and Rey are coming too."

"Oh, great."

"I thought you liked those guys?" Matt asked, confused.

"Oh, I do. I'm just afraid that Shawn will find pixie sticks again."

Matt laughed. "You're one to talk. What about you and smarties?"

"First of all, it's skittles, not smarties." Jeff said, feigning offense that Matt got it wrong. "And second, I'm not as bad as Shawn."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hmpf." Jeff turned his back to Matt.

"Aww, is poor Jeffy mad at me." Matt pouted, trying to pull off the puppy dog eyes.

Jeff turned to look at his older brother, shaking his head. "That so does not work on you."

"I tried." Matt shrugged.

"And you failed."

"Oh well. So, ready to go?"

"No." Jeff replied simply.

"Good enough." Matt smiled as he grabbed Jeff's wrist and dragged him out the door.

….

"Come on." Kane whined. "I don't want to go alone."

"I'm not going."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"You're no fun."

"It's not part of my job description."

"Come on. Come with me." Kane begged. "You're my big brother. You're supposed to do things with me."

"Since when?" Undertaker asked, looking up at the begging Kane. He had been trying for the past half-hour to convince Taker to go to the mall with him. He didn't know why Kane was trying so hard. He knew how much Taker disliked the mall.

"Since, like, forever, man." Kane answered. "Please? I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be. You have the other guys going with you."

"But it's not the same though. Shawn and Rey have each other. Matt and Jeff have each other. That leaves me all alone." Kane explained.

Taker rolled his eyes. "With those four, you can never be left alone."

"But it's not the same." Kane said, staring Taker right in the face. "Pretty please? Will you come with me?" he pouted.

"Fine. You win." Taker sighed, annoyed that he was going to have to go out on his day off. His one day to relax, and he was going to have to spend it in a stuffy old mall.

"Yay." Kane clapped. "I'll let Shawn know that you're coming too." He said as he went to get the phone.

Taker let his head fall back with another sigh. _How do I let him talk me into these things? _He though as he watched Kane talking excitedly on the phone. Taker could slightly hear Shawn's voice coming from the other end. Kane paused, looking over at Taker.

"Hey, Mark? Would you mind going downstairs and get me something to eat? I'm starving."

"No, go get it yourself."

"Please?" Kane said.

Taker only shook his head. "No. But I will be going to get away from your constant begging." He said, walking out of the room.

Kane waited to make sure that Taker was really gone, before turning his attention back to the phone. "Okay, he's gone."

"_So, any idea's yet?" _Shawn asked.

"Nope."

"_Damn. I was hoping to have something to work with. Oh well, maybe Matt will have an idea." _Shawn sighed.

"Matt knows?"

"_Yeah. He over heard Rey talking about it at the party."_

"Oh . . ." Kane bit his lip. "And he was okay with that?"

"_Oh, yeah. He was fine. So, maybe we should ask him for ideas?"_

"We could. But don't worry about it too much. I'm sure there will be plenty of guys there today. Maybe we will find somebody there." Kane said.

"_True." _Shawn agreed. _"Either way, at least it gets him out of the hotel."_

"That it does. Oh, and speaking of Matt, did he convince Jeff to come yet?"

"_Yeah. He did."_

"Good."

"_Why's that?"_ Shawn asked.

"Because that's how I got Mark to agree to come." Kane answered.

"_Oh?"_

"Yeah, I told him I didn't want to be the third wheel."

"_Ah. You played the old 'third wheel' tactic. Nicely done." _Shawn praised.

"Thanks."

"_No problem. So, I'll see you guys down in the lobby in a few minutes?"_

"I think Mark's already there. I can be down there in a few seconds."

"_Okay. Rey and I are heading down now. Matt and Jeff will be down shortly too."_

"Okay. See you soon."

"_Yep."_

With that, both men hung up the phone. As Kane walked toward the door, his stomach let out a growl. _Oh yeah. I meant to grab a bite to eat. Oh well. I'll grab something at the mall._

….

All six guys met up in the lobby at noon, four of them eager to get going. Jeff and Taker hung back from the group, neither sure what to make of the spectacle in front of them. Shawn was bouncing around, Rey trying to get him to calm down, while Kane and Matt were talking

about . . . something. Taker leaned against the wall, his face blank as he waited for the taxi's to come. Jeff was standing to the other side of the group, all of his weight placed on one foot, his arms crossed over his chest. Finally, he decided to walk in amongst the strange people.

"So, uh." Jeff said, interrupting the multiple conversations. When everybody was looking at him, he nearly didn't continue, but he had to ask anyway. "Um, who's riding in which cab?"

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"Well, uh, we ordered two cabs. We won't all fit in one, so I was wondering who was traveling with who?"

"Oh." Matt muttered, thinking. "Well, Shawn and Rey will be traveling in one. You and I can go in the other. Guess that leaves Mark and Glen. Where do you two want to be?"

"With you two I guess." Undertaker said, causing everyone to stare at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just didn't think you'd pick." Rey answered.

"Aww, does Marky not want to travel with me." Shawn pouted.

"No. I don't want to travel with you. You'd give me a headache before we even got there." Undertake replied simply.

Shawn pouted. "That's not nice."

"No. It's not. Headaches are never nice." Undertaker smirked.

"Well, now that that's settled . . ." Jeff clapped his hands, trying to break up the awkwardness. "There are the cabs."

Everybody turned to leave, Jeff, Matt and Kane getting into the back of first cab, Matt sitting in the middle. Taker took the front seat of the first cab, while Shawn and Rey slid into the back of the second cab, Rey sitting in the middle so that he could sit close to Shawn. Both cabs pulled away from the curb, and navigated their way through the traffic to the mall. Jeff paid the fee for the first cab, Shawn paying the fee for the second. As everybody gathered in the entrance of the mall, they looked around at the different stores.

"So . . ." Matt said. "Where to first?"

"I need to go to the toy store." Shawn answered.

"Why?" Kane asked.

"Because Hunter stole Fred."

"Fred?" Rey asked, confused.

"Yes. Fred. My rubber chicken. Hunter stole him from me." Shawn replied.

"Your rubber chicken was named Fred?" Jeff said, his eyebrow raised.

"You knew about the rubber chicken?" Rey asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He had it at Raw the other night. Hit Hunter with it." Jeff answered. "Didn't realize it had a name though."

"Fred's not an it. He's a he." Shawn pouted. "And Hunter took him from me. So I need a new one. Then, when I get Fred back, he can have a friend."

"As what, a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Matt joked.

"That's up to Fred."

"You mean that you actually talk to him?" Matt asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well, yeah. Fred has feelings too. You can't just ignore him." Shawn said innocently.

"Ooh-kay." Rey said, patting Shawn on the shoulder. "Then to the toy store it is."

"Yay!" Shawn exclaimed, clapping his hands. He then took off running, trying to locate the toy store.

"Shawn! Wait a sec!" Rey shouted, running after him.

Kane, Matt, Jeff and Taker all watched as the two ran through the crowd, which in turn, gave them funny looks. Shawn didn't seem to notice, while Rey kept apologizing to everyone he passed.

Undertaker shook his head. "Well . . ." He stopped when he heard an audible growl. Taker turned to look at Kane, who was blushing slightly.

"Sorry. Hungry." Kane muttered.

"You didn't eat this morning?" Taker asked.

"No. We didn't have time." Kane replied.

"Well, there is bound to be a food court around here somewhere." Jeff said.

"Why don't we go looking for it? I'm kinda hungry too." Matt suggested.

"Sure. After you." Kane said, letting Matt lead the way.

"Okay." Matt smiled, taking off in the opposite direction that Shawn and Rey took. Kane followed suit, leaving Jeff and Taker to stare after them.

"Great. He begged for me to come here, and now he's left me alone." Taker shook his head.

"Well, you're not technically alone." Jeff pointed out. "But if you want to be, I can go."

"Doesn't matter." Undertaker mumbled, walking off aimlessly. Jeff followed slightly behind him.

"You know you don't have to trail me?" Taker said after a few minutes.

"Didn't know if you wanted your space or not." Jeff shrugged as he picked up the pace so he could walk side by side with Taker.

Undertaker shrugged. "Doesn't matter. The mall is so full of people anyway. Don't need you getting lost." He smirked.

"Ha. Like I could ever get lost. I doubt many people here could miss the rainbow hair." Jeff laughed.

"No. I guess not."

"Besides, I think between you and me we're the easiest to find in a crowd."

"Oh, really." Taker said, raising an eyebrow. "And how do you figure that?"

"Well, like I said before, with my hair, I'm easy to spot." Jeff paused, looking around him. "And people move so far out of your way that you can practically run down this hallway without running into a single person."

Undertaker looked around him. "Hmm, I think you're right."

"Of course I am." Jeff smiled. The two continued on in silence, until Jeff stopped short, looking into a store.

"What is it?" Taker asked. "Spot something for you 'girlfriend'?" He teased.

"Nope. Something more disturbing." Jeff shook his head as he pointed in the direction of a Victoria's Secret store.

There, plainly visible through the front window stood Shawn and Rey. Rey seemed to be blushing horribly as he tried to talk Shawn out of the store. Shawn seemed to not be paying attention as he meandered through the aisles, occasionally stopping and saying something to Rey. Both Jeff and Undertaker started to laugh as a saleslady approached the two of them. Rey was definitely blushing now.

Jeff couldn't help himself, he walked over to the store front window and tapped on it. Shawn, Rey and the saleslady all looked at him as he waved to Rey, smiling. Rey buried his face in his hands. Shawn smiled and waved back as he continued to talk to the saleslady. Jeff shook his head, turning to go back to where Undertaker stood, giving him a funny look.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Taker merely shook his head, smiling.

"Hey, are you actually smiling?" Jeff said in amazement.

"Surprising, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Jeff smiled back. "Usually, if you smile, somebody's gonna die."

At that, Taker started to laugh.

"And whenever you laugh, if you're not dead already, you're gonna be soon." Jeff laughed.

"Yeah. I guess that's true enough."

Jeff nodded. "That it is. Hey, I'm gonna stop in at that music store. You can keep walking around if you want to."

"Might as well go in too. There's only so many times you can walk around the place without attracting some sort of attention."

"Well, that could be good or bad."

"Most likely, in my case, it would be bad. I think the security guys would be wondering if I'm gonna jack the place."

"Even if you were, they'd be too scared to approach you."

"You sure about that?" Taker asked as he watched a couple security guys walk by. The two men seemed to being watching them.

"Of course I'm sure. I mean you're huge."

Taker looked over at the younger Hardy. "Is that so?"

"Well, you know what I mean. You're a big guy. You're tall and well built. Heck, if I was them, I'd be scared to even run into you by accident."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Why do you say that?" Jeff asked as he meandered the rock section.

"You're crazy." Taker replied simply, looking at all the different artists names.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you're crazy enough to pull the stunts you do, running into somebody like me can't be that scary."

"You wanna bet?" Jeff said, looking up at Taker. "I'd be freakin' scared as hell to run into you or Glen in a dark alley."

"But that's in a dark alley. Not a mall." Taker pointed out, as he looked at the back of one cd.

"True. But still, depending on your mood, you can be one scary guy." Jeff admitted. "I mean, you're a good guy and all, but man, I don't think I would ever want to get on your bad side."

Before Taker could reply, he was attacked from behind by something small. Turning slightly, he could see Shawn's bright blue eyes staring up at him. Looking past Shawn, however, he could see an exhausted Rey running toward them, loaded with bags from possibly every store in the building.

"Hey, Mark!" Shawn beamed. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." Shawn said, grabbing the cd from Undertaker's hand. "Ooh, Creed. I like Creed."

Jeff raised a brow at Taker.

"I was curious about who they were." Taker said, answering the unasked question.

"Sure." Jeff smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell." He mouthed to Taker.

By that time, the panting Rey had finally caught up with the hyper active Shawn. As Shawn pawed through the cd's, Rey bent over, trying to catch his breath. Taker merely shook his head at the two newcomers. As they moved around to the other side of the rack, since the one side was getting a little crowded, he saw that Kane and Matt had wondered into the store, carrying a couple bags. Matt noticed Jeff and Taker standing near the back and waved at them while pointing them out to Kane. As the two Superstars made their way toward them, they noticed the exhausted Rey, and the thousands of bags that now littered the walkway.

"Shopping much?" Matt asked Rey.

Rey merely glared at Matt as Shawn looked over his shoulder at them. "No, Rey hasn't been shopping. I mean I feel kinda bad for buying stuff, when he hasn't bought a single thing." Shawn pouted slightly.

"Those are all yours?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Shawn smiled. "I've been having fun."

"No shit." Jeff muttered.

"What about you two? What have you been doing? Wondering the mall all day?" Kane asked, looking over at Taker.

"Yeah. We have."

"What?" Matt looked between the two.

"We've been wondering the mall." Jeff shrugged. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just, uh." Kane paused.

"What? Can't two guys wonder a mall?" Undertaker asked.

"No. I mean, yes." Kane replied quickly. "I just, uh, never saw you as one to do that."

Undertaker and Jeff rolled their eyes. "Right."

"It's the truth." Kane said, trying to defend himself.

"Quit talking, Glen. You're only digging yourself into a hole." Matt whispered.

Kane hung his head in silence as they all browsed through the aisles. After a couple minutes of randomly walking down aisle after aisle, store after store, they decided that it was time to head on back to the hotel. As they looked into ordering cabs, they decided that instead of taking two cabs, like they did to get there, they would take three. Matt and Jeff would share the first cab. Kane, Taker and Rey would use the second, leaving the third for Shawn and his many bags. Shawn tried to convince the guys that they only needed two cabs, but when Jeff pointed out that the only way for them to do that would be to stick Rey in the trunk, Shawn finally agreed that three cabs were better then two. When the cabs arrived at the hotel, all six of them helped Shawn get his bags out of the cab, and brought the bags up to his hotel room. After dumping the bags on the floor, Undertaker leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"After that work out, I think it's time for a drink."

Everyone nodded, and followed Taker down to the hotel bar where they ordered drinks and wings. As time passed, people started to filter out of the bar.

"Hey, you coming up?" Matt asked Jeff as he finished his drink.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute." Jeff nodded to his drink. "Just gonna finish this, then I'll be right up."

"Do you want me to stay and keep you company?" Matt yawned.

Jeff shook his head, smiling. "No, you go on up. If you stayed down here, you'd fall asleep within seconds."

"You're probably right." Matt smiled, clapping Jeff on the back. "See you upstairs."

Jeff watched as Matt made his way out of the bar, and headed to the elevator. Leaning over slightly, Jeff held onto his glass with both hands, twirling it slightly. Even though he had wanted to stay in bed today, he was glad Matt had been Matt, and shoved his ass out of bed. It was actually kinda fun going out with the guys. Jeff smiled a little as he took a sip of his beverage.

"What are you smiling about, Hardy?"

Jeff closed his eyes, trying to repress a shudder. _So much for a nice end to the day._

Without turning, he answered. "What do you want, Cena?"

"Ooh, answering a question with a question. How original." Cena said sarcastically as he slid into the opposite side of the booth. "Can't a friend wonder why his friend is smiling?"

"See. There's a problem there. I'm not your friend."

"Aww, be nice." Cena said, pouting. "Can't we be civil?" He smirked.

"You'd need two civil people to have a civil conversation. And, the thing is, you're not civil." Jeff retorted as he went to leave. But before he could, JBL was sliding into the booth, blocking his way.

"And what does the 'wrestling god' want?"

"Nothing." JBL smiled.

"Right." Jeff rolled his eyes. "You two just happen to want to box me in."

"No, we just want to sit with you."

"Bullshit."

"Hey, watch that language." JBL snapped. "There could be kids here."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "There could be kids in a bar?"

"Well, you never know these days. I mean they could sneak in." Cena shrugged.

"Oh, right. Any five-year-old with an drivers license can walk into a bar now a days." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You never know." JBL smiled, resting his arm on the back of the booth.

"Sure. What do you guys want?"

"We just want to sit here with you and have a few drinks." Cena motioned to the barkeep to bring them a round of drinks.

"Yeah, somehow, I just don't believe you."

"Believe what you want kid." JBL replied.

"Okay. I believe you're a senile old man who can't do shit in the ring and should go back to announcing. You were at least somewhat decent at that." Jeff smirked.

"Why you little . . ."

"Don't you go beating him up now." Cena said, mockingly using a southern accent.

"Like he could."

"Don't." Cena warned as JBL raised a fist.

"Aww, come on. Let the old man try." Jeff said mockingly.

With another warning look from Cena, JBL lowered his fist. "You're lucky, kid."

"No, lucky would be having both of you drop dead, so I could leave."

"You're not going anywhere." Cena replied.

"No shit. Seeing as I'm kinda surrounded. Though I doubt you'll give me an answer, I gotta ask anyway, what can I do to get you two guys to leave?"

Cena and JBL glanced at each other, smirking.

"It's not about what you can do for us." JBL said.

"But what we can do to you?" Cena finished.

Jeff shrank away from them, not sure what the hell either of them meant by that.

….

**A/N: My poor Jeff (sniff). He was having such a good day . . . then Cena had to show up. That's when you need a weapon of some sort (preferably a ladder or a two by four covered in barbed wire) and put him out of commission for another couple of months. Oh well, dare to dream.**


	8. Lies and Deception

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 8 - Lies and Deception**

…**.**

**A/N - Okay, I have to say this . . . He's back! He's back! He's back! My Rainbow-haired Warrior is back! And it only took 62 days! Man those were long . . . But I love it when my count down is right on!**

**Okay. Now that that is out of my system (not) on with the story.**

…**.**

Jeff woke with a start as the sunlight hit his face. He squinted against the light, and saw Matt moving away from the window. Moaning lightly, Jeff buried his face into the pillow, not wanting to get up just yet. He wanted to go back to his dream. Even though it had confused him, it had been a nice dream. If only he could remember . . .

"Hey, there sleepy head." Matt said, sitting next to Jeff. "Didn't hear you come in last night."

"Uh, yeah." Jeff mumbled as he turned his head to look at Matt. "You were sleeping when I came in."

"If I knew that you were going to be down there that long I would have stayed."

_If only you did. _Jeff thought to himself. "Like I said last night, if you had stayed down there, you would have fallen asleep on me."

"But still, to think that you were all alone. It doesn't seem right."

"I wasn't alone."

"Oh, who was there with you?" Matt tilted his head slightly, a look of confusion on his face.

"Mark." Jeff answered.

"You mean he went back down to the bar?"

"Yeah, uh, he couldn't sleep. So, instead of keeping Glen awake all night, he uh, came back down to the bar." Jeff said as he shifted slightly so that he could sit up.

"Hmm, and I always thought that Glen and Mark were heavy sleepers. Didn't think anything could keep them awake?"

"Well, Glen had fallen asleep. But maybe it was fitful, so Mark decided not to disturb him too much. What's wrong?" Jeff asked, confused as to why Matt seemed to be staring at him so intently.

"Those the same clothes you wore yesterday?" Matt finally asked.

"What?" Jeff looked down at his shirt. "Oh, guess they are."

"Were you that hammered last night?"

"Didn't think so." Jeff shrugged. "Maybe I was just that tired. I really don't remember much from last night."

"But you would think . . ."

"I vaguely remember coming into the room last night, but I was so tired that, I guess I just crawled into bed."

"Well, at least it sounds like you got a good nights sleep." Matt said, getting up. "Cause we have to go soon."

"Go where? We're not going to the mall again?"

"No." Matt chuckled. "We have to go to the meeting remember?"

"No."

"Well then, we have to go to a meeting in an hour."

"We do?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Vince wants to talk to all the Superstars and Diva's before tonight's show."

"Why?" Jeff asked, swings his legs off the bed.

Matt shrugged. "How should I know? This is Vince, remember. He doesn't tell anybody anything."

"That's true." Jeff nodded. "Guess that mean's no sleeping in today either."

Matt shook his head at his younger brother. "You and your sleep."

"There is nothing wrong with sleep."

Still shaking his head, Matt walked away. "Whatever. Get dressed. I'm going to go take a shower."

Jeff grabbed a pillow and threw it at Matt. Unfortunately, Matt had closed the door to the bathroom, leaving the pillow to hit the door harmlessly. Sighing, Jeff ran his fingers through his hair before getting up to go get his duffel bag. After grabbing his bag, he started to walk back to the bed. But as his mind began to wonder, he stumbled on a discarded shoe, falling into the side of the bed.

"Ah, shit!" Jeff yelled, wincing as he felt a shooting stab of pain travel across his right leg.

"You okay in there?" Matt called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I just stubbed my toe."

"Didn't break anything, did you?" Matt asked as he opened the door to look at his brother.

"No. I didn't break anything." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Just wanting to make sure."

"I didn't break your lamp, mother." Jeff replied sarcastically.

"Watch that tone there mister." Matt joked, waving his finger at Jeff.

"Sorry, mother dear."

Matt laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom. As soon Jeff heard the water turn on, he gingerly removed his pants to take a look at his leg. All along the top of his right leg was bruised. He touched the bruise softly, biting his lip as he winced in pain. He noticed a couple other bruises a long both his legs, arms and torso. Luckily, none hurt like the big one on his leg did. Jeff sighed as he once again looked at his right leg.

_That one is going to be difficult to explain._

Jeff closed his eyes for a second before he finished getting dressed. As soon as he was fully clothed, in crept over to the door. He could still hear the water running in the bathroom and Matt had started singing something that may have been an actual song. However, his pitch that morning was so bad, that it sounded more like a rodent getting caught in the blades of a lawn mower.

_Or something getting caught in some kind of machinery_. Jeff carefully opened the door, creeping out into the hall. He quickly made his way down the hall, coming to a stop at the door at the end of the hall.

….

Undertaker was sleeping soundly when he was startled by a loud knocking at his door. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to decide whether to get up or not. By the time he decided to roll over and ignore whoever was at the door, they knocked again, a little more insistent. Taker sighed, closing his eyes. _If I just ignore them, they'll go away._

Unfortunately for him, they didn't go away. The knocking got more persistent with each passing moment. Finally, Undertaker couldn't take the noise anymore and got up to go yell at the idiot on the other side. Opening the door, his scowl turned into a look of confusion as he saw the younger Hardy standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I was, uh, hoping I could talk to you." Jeff bit his lip nervously. "In private?"

This made Taker even more confused. "Why?"

"Please?" Jeff pleaded.

Undertaker merely nodded, walking back into the room. Jeff followed timidly, closing the door slowly behind him, throwing the room into darkness. Jeff stayed next to the door, unsure of where to move. He could barely make out the shape of the big man moving towards the opposite side of the room. Jeff had to shield his eyes as the light suddenly poured in from the window.

"Damn it! Why do people keep doing that?" Jeff snapped.

"Would you rather live your life in the dark?"

"No." Jeff replied calmly. "It's just that, that's the second time that's happened to me today."

Taker nodded, moving to sit in one of the chairs. He motioned for Jeff to take the other. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Where's Glen?" Jeff asked as he took the chair opposite of Taker's.

"You mean to say, that you woke me up at . . ." Taker glanced at the clock. "9:30 in the morning to ask where Glen is?" Taker said, giving the younger Hardy a strange look.

"No, I, uh, I wanted to ask you a favour."

"And what would that be?"

"I . . . I need you to . . ."

"What is it? I don't have all morning." Taker snapped impatiently.

"If Matt asks you about last night, could you tell him that you spent part of it talking with me down in the bar?" Jeff blurted out.

"What?" Undertaker asked in disbelief.

"Look, I told Matt that I stayed down in the bar talking to you last night."

"Now why would I go back down there?"

"Because you couldn't sleep last night." Jeff explained. "And you didn't want to keep Glen

awake."

"Glen wasn't here last night." Undertaker said, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, Matt doesn't need to know that. Or, if he finds out that Glen wasn't here, then say that I must have misunderstood you."

"And how could you misunderstand something like that?"

"I don't know." Jeff said, searching for words. "I'm grasping at straws here, Mark. I need your help with this."

"And why do you need me to lie to Matt?" Undertaker asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"I . . ." Jeff paused. Closing his eyes, he continued. "I can't tell you that. Please, can you do this one thing for me? I'll owe you big time."

"I don't want to come in between a brother thing . . ." Taker shook his head.

"It's not a brother thing, Mark. It's . . ." Jeff paused again, biting his lip. "Look, it's something that deals with me, and me alone. I just don't want Matt to know about it."

Undertaker watched Jeff silently for a few minutes. He could see the turmoil in the younger Hardy's eyes as they searched for an answer from Taker. Undertaker felt that the guy in front of him was in some sort of trouble, but just how much trouble, he didn't know. Nor did he even want to know.

"If I help you . . ." Taker paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "How will this affect things?"

"It won't. If you do this for me, nothing will happen. If you don't, I . . . I don't know what will happen." Jeff sighed.

Taker watched Jeff expression as he answered the question and could see the turmoil and sadness wash over his features.

_What the hell could make you so scared? _Taker thought to himself.

Jeff turned away from Undertaker's intense gaze, suddenly feeling very foolish. It was only a couple years ago that he had managed to earn the Deadman's respect. Now, here he was, no more then six years later, and he was losing the big guys respect. _Damn it. Why did I have to go and say his name? There are hundreds of other names I could have mentioned. But no, I had to mention Mark's. How stupid could I be . . ._

"Okay."

Jeff looked up at Taker, not sure if he heard right. "What?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll help you."

"You mean it?"

"If you keeping doubting me, I'll change my mind."

"No, no, no." Jeff stammered. "It's just that . . . I didn't expect that . . ."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Taker said. "Calm down there, Hardy."

"Sorry." Jeff smiled. "But . . . you don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I have an idea." Undertaker rolled his eyes.

Jeff jumped up, looked like he was going to give Taker a big hug, then thought better of it and held his hand out to him instead. "I really appreciate it."

Undertaker looked at the outstretched hand for a second, before grabbing it in a firm handshake, sealing the deal. "Just don't make me regret it."

Jeff shook his head. "You won't. I promise. If anything happens, and you end up regretting it, I give you full permission to beat me to a bloody pulp." He let go of Taker's hand, still smiling brightly.

"I will hold you to that."

Jeff nodded. "And I'll expect you to."

"If that's all . . ."

"I will leave you alone now." Jeff said, inclining his head to the big guy. "Thanks again, and, I'll see you later maybe."

Undertaker just watched as Jeff let himself out of the room, the door closing with a soft snap. Shaking his head, he got up and walked over to the window. He stared down at the street for a few seconds before closing the blinds, once more casting the room into darkness. With a sigh, he slid back into bed. Nestling under the blankets, Taker closed his eyes as he let out a slow breath.

After a few minutes, Taker opened his eyes again, rolling over onto his back. _Damn it. I can't sleep anymore. That damn Hardy. Why couldn't he wait till a normal hour to come knocking on my door? _Taker sighed, sitting up. _Guess that means I should get up and go to that stupid meeting. I was so hoping to sleep in today._

….

As Jeff closed the door behind him, he let out a huge sigh, thankful that the great weight that had been on his shoulders since waking up had disappeared. Leaning against the door, he couldn't but help but smile. Things were going to be okay . . .

"Hey, Jeff. Whatcha doing down here?"

Jeff opened his eyes to see Jericho staring at him, a look of confusion on his face.

"Nothing." Jeff answered.

"I hardly believe that."

"Honestly. Nothing."

"Come on, Jeff. You're telling me that you are coming out of Mark's room for nothing?" Jericho smirked. "I don't think so."

"Think what you want." Jeff shrugged, turning to walk down the hall. But was stopped when Jericho grabbed a hold of Jeff's wrist.

"What are you hiding, Jeff?" Jericho asked in concern.

"I'm not hiding anything." Jeff replied. "I just had to ask Mark something."

"Like what?"

"Something personal." Jeff answered. "Why are you so curious?"

"I was just wondering, that's all?"

"You jealous or something?"

"What do I have to be jealous of? We're not together or anything and you're not with Mark . . ." Jericho paused. "Or are you?"

"No. I'm not with Mark." Jeff smiled, shaking his head.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. I'm single and proud of it. I just had to talk to Mark about something, that's all." Jeff patted Jericho on the cheek. "There's no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I was only curious."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I am."

"Sure, sure." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Hey, why would I be jealous? We both agreed that we would stay friends." Jericho said in his defense.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to bug ya. Which seems to be working."

Jericho punched Jeff playfully in the arm. "Ooh, you always knew how to get under my skin."

"It's a gift." Jeff shrugged. "Anyways, what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm heading down to the conference room. Figured I would get to the meeting early."

"Right. Cause if you didn't, you'd be late."

"Exactly." Jericho nodded. "You going?"

"Yeah. So is Matt."

"Why Matt? Isn't he still out for a couple months?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, but he will be doing some work for the WWE still. You know, visiting sick kids and making their wishes come true."

"Ah, yeah. Guess some of the other guys will be going to do that too."

"Yep. So instead of having two different meetings, Vince wants just one big one I guess."

"Makes sense. Saves time and energy."

"Yep."

"Well, then, see you down there." Jericho smiled, waving at Jeff as he walked down the hall. "Don't be late, or the Boogeyman will get you."

Jeff laughed as he waved at Jericho. As soon as Jericho was out of sight, Jeff's laugh turned into a sob as he hung his head. _Great, now what am I going to do? I can't let Jericho find out that I asked Mark to lie for me. Shit. _Jeff leaned against the wall, his head in his hands. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair before turning back toward the door behind him.

Jeff knocked softly before opening the door. "Mark, I need to ask you another favour . . ."

….

When Jeff finally made it back to the hotel room, he saw that the room was empty. Looking around, he found no sign of Matt. _Must have gone down early. _Jeff shrugged before flopping onto his bed. He didn't need to be down there for another half hour, so he turned on the T.V. and surfed the channels. When he was considering turning off the T.V., since nothing was on, Matt walked through the door.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" Matt said as he closed the door behind him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Jeff asked, turning off the T.V..

"Why wouldn't I? I come out of the shower to find that you were gone!"

"You know, that sounds kinda wrong." Jeff joked.

"Don't you turn this into a joke, Jeff. You could have been hurt, lost . . . and you didn't have

your phone . . ."

"Or I could have been hungry."

"What?" Matt asked, not completely paying attention.

"You were listing all these negative things. I mean, come on. I know I'm crazy and all, but that doesn't mean I will get lost in a hotel. Give me a break."

"But what if . . ."

"What if, what if. Is that all you can say? I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Jeff said, giving Matt the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it." Matt growled. "How the hell can you do that?"

"Practice." Jeff replied sweetly, giving his innocent face.

"Ooh . . . trying to get out of being in trouble are you." Matt smirked as he jumped on the bed and started to tickle Jeff.

"No! Stop it!" Jeff laughed. "Rape!"

Matt, sat back. "How could you say that?" He asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

But Jeff wasn't listening. He had curled up into a ball still yelling. "Rape! Abuse!"

Matt burst into laughter, unable to hold it back. Grabbing a pillow, he gave Jeff a good wallop with it. "There. Now it's abuse."

Jeff smiled a second before grabbing a pillow of his own and hitting Matt with it. Matt, who hadn't been expecting the attack, was knocked off balance and fell off the bed. "Ha. Pay backs a bitch isn't it." Jeff laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Matt said sarcastically as he sat up, leaning against the bed. "You are so gonna pay for that."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Matt.

"Now, now, be nice."

"I don't know how. I must have missed that class."

"You're strange." Matt said, patting Jeff on the leg as he got up. Unfortunately, it happened to be the upper part his right leg. Jeff hissed in pain as he flinched away from Matt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." Jeff smiled weakly, still feeling the pain.

"No, something's wrong. You don't normally flinch like that . . ." Matt said, looking at Jeff with concern.

"No, really, it's nothing. I just happened to run into a table last night and now I have a small bruise."

"Come on, lets see it."

"Matt, it's just a bruise. Nothing more. It'll teach me to watch where I walk next time."

Matt looked at Jeff, his brow furrowed. "Jeff, depending on how bad it is . . ."

"I'll be fine."

"But what about your match tonight?"

"I'll be fine. I've gone into matches in worse shape then this." Jeff pointed out. "If it's too bad before the match, I'll take something."

"Jeff." Matt said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Don't worry. It will only be one Motrin. Nothing more." Jeff replied. "I promise."

Matt looked at Jeff skeptically. "I guess I'm just gonna have to trust you on that." He sighed.

"You can trust me."

"I know I can." Matt smiled. "Besides, I can get some of the other guys to watch you for me."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"Vince called when you were gone. I'll be going on promotions until I'm medically cleared to compete again. And when there is a place for me." Matt smiled.

"Oh, I see." Jeff said, feeling a little deflated. He had been hoping that Matt would have been able to stay close by. "At least they're giving you something to do. You're not cooped up in a house all day."

"Yep." Matt smirked. "Just think, you'll be free of my nagging until sometime around WrestleMania."

"Yes, I'm free!" Jeff said as he raised his arms in triumph. Jeff put on a big smile, until he was hit in the middle by a pillow.

"Okay, okay. Celebrate later. We've got to go to that meeting."

"Kill joy." Jeff joked, though his heart wasn't all in it. He had gotten used to Matt being around

constantly. Now he had to get used to being alone again.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad." Matt smiled, playfully punching Jeff in the arm.

Jeff smiled, thankful that he was able to keep from wincing again as Matt managed to find yet another bruise. _At least I won't have to hide them from Matt after today. Then, maybe, I won't have to get Mark to lie for me . . ._

….

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed the randomness . . . though there was no Shawnness. Oh well, maybe next chapter.**


	9. Farewell Party

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 9 - Farewell Party.**

…**.**

Jeff hobbled into the locker room after his match, thankful that it was empty. Even though it was only a house show, he had wanted to put in a good effort. Unfortunately, by doing that, he had hit his right leg several times, and every other spot that held a bruise, causing the bearable amount of pain to become unbearable. Jeff eased onto the bench, wincing as the pain shot through his limbs.

_Great. Now my bruises have bruises._

He looked longingly at the bottle of Motrin that lay on top of his belongings. He had taken one before the match, hoping that it would help curb any pain. Obviously, it didn't, not for long anyway. Jeff sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

_I won't take anymore. I don't want to destroy Matt's trust again. I told him that I would be good. I can't go back on that. Can I?_ His mind raced as these thoughts chased each other. He knew what he should do, what he had to do, but it was so hard to focus on what you should do when your body is screaming in pain.

"Hey, man. You okay?"

Jeff nodded, opening his eyes to see Shawn's bright blue eyes staring right at him. Shawn had squatted down so that they would be at eye level. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Well, after the stunts you pulled, I wouldn't doubt it." Shawn smiled, standing up again. "But, oh, to be young again."

Jeff smirked. "What? You're not young any more?"

"You're just lucky Fred's not here, or I would hit you."

"Wouldn't that be cruelty to animals?"

"He's a rubber chicken, not an animal." Shawn pointed out.

"Oh." Jeff paused for a moment. "Then wouldn't that be cruelty to rubber chickens?"

Shawn smacked Jeff lightly upside the head. "Don't go giving him any idea's."

"I thought Fred wasn't here?"

"I actually don't know if he's here or not. Hunter hasn't given him back yet." Shawn admitted sadly.

"Why don't you just go into Hunter's bag and check?" Jeff suggested.

Shawn stepped back, covering his mouth in horror. "I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"That's an invasion of privacy and trespassing. I could get into trouble."

"Not as much trouble as Hunter would be in for theft." Jeff pointed out.

"True, but still, I couldn't do that."

"Fine. Then I will." Jeff said as he moved to get up.

"No, I won't let you." Shawn said, pushing Jeff back down. As Jeff hit the bench roughly, he couldn't help but wince.

"Ooh . . . did I hurt you?" Shawn asked, concern etching his face.

"Nah. I'm good." Jeff shook his head. "I was stupid enough to walk into a table earlier. Gave myself a good bruise to remind me never to do that again"

"You know, if it hurts that much, you should take something."

"I already did." Jeff shrugged.

"When?"

"Before my match."

"Take another one." Shawn said, grabbing the bottle from Jeff's bag.

"I can't." Jeff shook his head. "And what happened to not going into other people's bags?"

"I didn't go into your bag. It was laying on top of it." Shawn said in his defense, handing the bottle to Jeff.

"Though I would like to . . ." Jeff said, taking the bottle from Shawn. "I can't."

"Suit yourself. I just don't like seeing anyone in pain."

"Don't worry, if everything goes well, I won't be feeling any pain tonight." Jeff smiled.

"Oh." Shawn's eyes lit up with excitement. "What's tonight?"

"Matt and I are going to go to the bar tonight. Have one last hurrah before he leaves tomorrow." Jeff answered, feeling a lump grow in his throat.

"Oh, can I come?"

"Well I, uh . . ." Jeff paused. "Sure, why not."

"Unless you want to spend some alone time with Matt?"

"No, it's okay. The more the merrier." Jeff smiled.

"Okay then. Maybe I'll go invite a couple of other people. Maybe get Rey to get some of the SmackDown people." Shawn said thoughtfully, tilting his head to one side.

"Whoa. More people?" Jeff asked, taken aback.

"Well, yeah. We've gotta have a farewell party."

"Who said anything about a party?"

"You did, silly. You said the more the merrier. So, there will be more."

Jeff groaned softly, putting his head in his hands as Shawn started to count off people to invite.

"How about we have the party in your hotel room?" Shawn asked suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"Because then it can be a more private thing, and we will only invite a few people. After I got to thirty people, I thought that we should cut back a little." Shawn explained.

"Sure. Okay." Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. So, I was thinking of having Rey, you and myself there . . ."

"Shannon will be there too."

"Okay, Shannon . . . and I guess, anybody else we want to invite along the way." Shawn shrugged.

"Sounds good. Definitely better then having thirty people there." Jeff smiled.

"Yep." Shawn smiled. "I'll go tell Rey then." He went to leave, but turned back as his hand touched the doorknob. "Oh, when do you want us to show up?"

"I don't know." Jeff shrugged. "Maybe 10ish."

"Sounds good. Everybody sound be finished by then."

Jeff nodded, watching the smaller man leave the room, the door swinging shut behind him. Sighing, Jeff leaned his head against the wall once more. _Guess I should head on out to the liqueur store before going to the hotel._ Jeff glanced at his watch, it was only nine. He continued to sit there, willing his body to move. Bracing himself for the pain to come, Jeff placed his hands on the bench so he could leverage himself up.

_That wasn't so bad. _Jeff thought to himself. He had expected excruciating pain, but found that the pain was tolerable. That is, until he took a step. His entire leg cramped up, causing him to bend over and hold himself up by putting his hands on the wall. _Spoke to soon_.

Jeff took a few calming breaths as he forced himself to straighten. He took one deep breath before grabbing his bag and throwing it over one shoulder. He slowly made his way toward the hallway, surprised when he saw that it was empty. As he made his way down the hall, he heard somebody calling after him. Turning, he saw Jericho running to catch up with him.

"Hey, look, it's Y2J." Jeff smiled at the Superstar.

"Yes. It's me. I wanted to check to see how you were doing."

"Aww, you were worried about me." Jeff smirked, batting his eyes.

Jericho laughed. "I wouldn't say worried. More like concerned. You took some pretty nasty bumps today."

Jeff shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You sure?" Jericho's brow furrowed. "You seem to be walking a little funny."

"Just a bit sore. Nothing to worry about." Jeff replied, continuing to walk down the hall.

"You sure that's all?" Jericho asked, falling into step beside him. "You seem kinda out of it."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jeff smiled.

"Okay. I guess I'm just gonna have to trust ya on that."

"If you don't believe me, come over to my hotel room later. Around 10ish. We're having a party for Matt."

"Who's we?"

"Well, it's more that Shawn is throwing the party, I'm just hosting it." Jeff shook his head, smiling. "He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Does he ever?" Jericho smirked.

"No, guess not."

"Either way, I'll be there. Gotta join in on the festivities."

"Whatever you decide. It starts at 10 anyway." Jeff said, waving to Jericho as he left the arena.

….

Jeff rummaged in his pocket for the keys, one foot holding the trolley in place. Though normally he would have tried to carry all the bags himself, he knew that he couldn't manage it at the moment. Once he found his keys, Jeff quickly opened the door and dragged the trolley inside. Matt sat up on the bed, looking at Jeff with an amused look.

"What's all that for?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at Jeff as the younger Hardy struggle with the trolley.

"It's stuff for the party tonight."

"What party?"

"Your party."

"My party?" Matt said in confusion, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm having a party? Since when?"

"Since Shawn asked to join us tonight."

"Wait, tonight? What was tonight?" Matt asked, even more confused.

"I told him that I planned on going out to the bar with you for one last hurrah before you left on promotions." Jeff explained. "He then wanted to invite, like, thirty people. Then decided it that was too much, and suggested on having a small party here."

"Oh." Matt replied. "Who's all, uh, coming?"

"Well, besides you and me, Shawn, Rey, Shannon and . . ." Jeff paused, thinking for a second. "Oh, and Jericho."

"Well that's not too bad. I thought we were going to be having an army here." Matt joked as he rummaged through the bags.

"I didn't know what to get, okay." Jeff retorted, grabbing the bag that Matt had been rummaging through. "If you're not going to help, then keep your hand's off."

"Humph. Touchy." Matt said, turning and walking away dramatically.

"Sorry, doesn't work like that." Jeff laughed, grabbing a couple bags and moving them off the cart and onto a table.

"And you're the expert." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I am." Jeff smiled, bringing the last couple of bags to the table. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to return this thing to the front desk."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Matt said as Jeff headed toward the door. "Oh, when will they be showing up?"

"About 10ish." Jeff replied over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

_Well, that's a good answer. _Matt rolled his eyes, walking back over to the bed. With a sigh, he flopped on the bed and waited for the guests to arrive.

….

Jeff waited at the front desk, glancing at his watch. It was ten to ten, and he was still waiting for somebody to show up at the front desk. Sighing, he leaned against the counter, one arm lying on the handle of the trolley.

_This is pathetic. Why isn't anybody here? _Jeff leaned his head on his fist, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing, Hardy?" Came a familiar voice.

"Don't you see? He's leaving the WWE to become a living statue."

Jeff opened his eyes to see both Kane and Undertaker staring at him. Undertaker was giving him a strange look while Kane looked on with a smile.

"Nah. Though it would be tempting to be a living statue . . . I could never leave the WWE." Jeff smiled back at Kane.

"Then why are you hanging out down here, when I heard that there was a party going on upstairs?" Kane asked.

"There is?"

"Yeah. Somewhere on your floor. The guys in the bar were talking about how there's a bunch of guys and gals partying it up on the third floor." Kane replied, looking to Taker for confirmation. Taker merely shrugged.

"Great. The parties started without me . . ." Jeff glanced down at his watch, 9:55. "And early. Shawn must be impatient." Jeff chuckled, thinking of the hyper Superstar.

"You mean, that you're the one having a party?" Taker asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Jeff retorted, looking up at the big guy.

"No. I just didn't think you'd be up to one tonight." Undertaker said in his defense.

Jeff shrugged. "It's Matt's farewell party. It was originally only supposed to be the two of us, but . . ."

"But?" Kane encouraged.

"But Shawn wormed his way into it, and probably brought everybody else with him." Jeff shook his head. He looked at the trolley he was leaning on. "Well, I guess I had better get up there. The idiots here can get their trolley back when they get here."

"How come you had to borrow a trolley?" Kane asked following Jeff as he headed toward the elevators.

"Somebody had to buy the liqueur and food." Jeff replied. "I needed it to bring it all up."

"Why did you buy that much?" Taker asked as the trio entered the elevators.

Jeff raised his eyebrow at Taker. "Shawn." He answered simply.

"Right." Undertaker nodded. "I almost forgot that small detail."

"Small?" Kane looked at his older brother in shock? "Shawn may be smaller then you, but he is a big deal. If Shawn comes, everybody comes."

"Whatever." Taker rolled his eyes. "And almost everybody."

"What?" Both Jeff and Kane asked in unison.

"Almost everybody goes when Shawn goes to a party."

"Ah, right. You never go to these things." Kane paused. "No, scratch that. You almost never go."

"You don't always go either." Undertaker pointed out. "Unless you're invited that is."

"Oh, right." Kane said, slightly deflated.

"What? Shawn didn't invite you?"

Kane shook his head. "Nope. Must have forgot."

"Well, that won't do." Jeff smiled. "I'll invite you."

Kane looked up at Jeff, smiling too. "Really?"

"Sure." Jeff nodded. He then looked over at Undertaker. "You're invited too, Mark."

"I would rather not." Taker replied.

"Oh, come on." Kane started.

"It's okay. The invitation is still open if you change your mind." Jeff shrugged, watching the doors open. "You know where to find us." He smiled at Undertaker as he stepped off the elevator, followed closely by Kane.

The doors closed, leaving Undertaker by himself. Sighing, he closed his eyes, feeling the elevator move upwards. As the doors slid silently open, he opened his eyes and walked down the hall, not looking back as the doors closed. By the time he reached his apartment, the key in the lock, he changed his mind. Returning the key to his pocket, he walked back to the elevator, and pushed the down button.

….

Matt was standing next to the window, talking with some of the guys when Jeff and Kane walked into the room. Though the door was wide open, the amount of people in the hotel room made it difficult to get in. Jeff excused himself from Kane, and slowly made his way to where Shawn and Rey were sitting. He glared down at Shawn.

"What happened to having only a few people?" Jeff yelled slightly, trying to get Shawn's attention and to be heard over the noise.

"This is only a few people." Shawn replied, smiling.

"You mean there could have been more?"

"Well, yeah." Shawn shrugged. "But I wouldn't necessarily call them people."

"What?"

"Fred and his friend."

"Your rubber chicken?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. But Fred wanted some alone time with his friend."

Jeff put his head in his hands. "I don't believe this."

"Me neither." Shawn admitted. "Who knew a rubber chicken would want to interview his new friend before giving them a name." He shrugged. "But rubber chickens will be rubber chickens."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? You weren't wanting only a few people so you could have some weird orgy, were you?"

"No!" Jeff said quickly. "Why the hell would I want that?"

"Well, I don't know. You're the creative one." Shawn joked.

"That's just disturbing."

"Glad you see it that way." Shawn smiled.

"What?" Jeff asked, slightly taken aback.

"Well, come on. Having something like that is disturbing. Let alone the fact that your brother would be apart of it too . . ."

"But you're the one who came up with the idea."

"Came up with what idea?" Shawn asked, a look of confusion coming over his face.

"The whole orgy idea."

"I would never say anything like that!" Shawn said in shock and disbelief.

"But . . ." Jeff didn't finish the sentence. He wanted to choke Shawn for being so frustrating. Fortunately, Shawn was saved when Jeff heard someone call his name. Turning, he saw Jericho motioning for him to come on over and join him, Matt and Shannon in a corner of the room. Shaking his head at Shawn, Jeff made his way over to the other side of the room.

"Sorry this got out of hand, Matt." Jeff apologized as he joined the group.

"It's okay, Jeff. This is actually kinda fun." Matt replied, shoving Jeff playfully. "Though I will admit, the open door policy is a little much."

"It wasn't my idea."

"Sure it wasn't." Shannon joked.

"It wasn't. To my knowledge, it was Shawn's. I doubt Rey would come up with this idea."

"Well, it is kinda your fault that Shawn organized this thing." Jericho said matter of factly.

"I know." Jeff sighed. "I fooled myself into thinking that Shawn would stay with the agreed upon number of people."

"And how many was that?" Matt asked, curious.

"About five or six." Jeff answered. "Originally it was supposed to be me, Matt, Shawn, Rey and Shannon."

"What about me?" Jericho asked, hurt.

"Sorry. I had forgot about you originally." Jeff apologized.

"But you remembered Shannon."

"We grew up together." Jeff shrugged. "And with Rey, if Shawn was coming, he was too."

"So I was an after thought?"

"Seeing you as I was leaving, _reminded me_, that you should be here too."

"Right." Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Of course it did. Besides, you weren't the only one that was apparently forgotten." Jeff smiled, patting Jericho on the back.

"Oh, is that so." Jericho said doubtfully. "Who else was forgotten?"

"Mark and Glen."

"What?" Shannon asked in shock. "How could Glen be forgotten?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. But apparently, Glen wouldn't come unless he was invited. And Mark, well." He paused. "He just wouldn't come anyway."

"I guess that is kinda true." Jericho nodded.

"Well, at least you invited both of them. Cause it looks like Glen is having fun." Shannon nodded toward the Big Red Machine who was currently talking to Shawn, Rey and Hunter.

"Well, that's good." Jeff smiled, noting that Mark had shown up too.

"Either way, glad people showed up." Matt nodded. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Did you want something, Jeff?" He asked, seeing as Jeff was the only one without a drink in his hand. Jeff nodded silently to Matt, who then disappeared in the crowd, heading for the table that was designated the beverage table.

"Well, this was a good turn out." Jericho said thoughtfully, turning to survey the crowd.

"Yeah." Shannon agreed. "Even Greg showed up."

The trio looked over at the former Cruiserweight Champion, Gregory Helms. He was over by the door, alone, looking at the people around him.

"Aww, he looks lonely." Shannon said. "I'm gonna go and see him. Tell Matt that I hope he has fun on his trip." With that, he walked over to where Gregory was standing.

"I swear, if he didn't have a girlfriend, he'd be dating Greg." Jericho shook his head, smiling.

"He doesn't."

"What?"

"Shannon doesn't have a girlfriend." Jeff explained.

"Hmm."

"What are we looking at?" Matt asked, coming back with two glasses in his hand, he handed one to Jeff.

"Shannon and Greg." Jeff replied, taking a sip; Pepsi and rum.

"Ah. They do look cute together." Matt nodded.

"They're not together? Are they?"

Both Matt and Jeff shrugged. "Don't know."

"Weird."

Matt shook his head. "We don't pry into his business. If he doesn't want us to know, then we don't."

"But aren't you just a bit curious?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Shawn." Jeff commented, earning himself a glare from Jericho.

"Hey, supposedly they both have girlfriends. I'm just curious."

"Right." Matt and Jeff rolled their eyes.

"I'm never gonna convince you guys of that, am I?"

"Nope." Matt smiled. "Hmm, crowds thinning out."

Jeff and Jericho turned around and saw that Matt was right. There were only a handful of people left in the room.

"And no wonder." Matt said, looking at his watch. "It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Really? It's 3:30 already?" Jeff said, his heart sinking slightly.

"Yep." Matt nodded, gulping down the rest of his drink. "Guess I should be heading down now."

"Down where?" Jericho asked, looking between Matt and Jeff.

"To the lobby." Matt replied.

"How come?" Jericho asked as Matt sat his glass down.

"The cab's coming at four. So I should be down there when it comes." Matt replied, leaving to go gather his bags.

Jeff took a little sip of his drink, eyes cast downward.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jericho asked.

"Nothing."

"Bull. What's wrong?"

"Part of me doesn't want Matt to go." Jeff admitted with a sigh.

"Ah." Jericho nodded in understanding. "Listen, if you want, you can stay in my room tonight. So you're not alone."

Jeff shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine here."

"I could stay here too, if you want?"

Jeff chuckled. "I'll be fine." He shrugged. "It'll be nice to have some alone time."

"Okay." Jericho patted Jeff lightly on the back. "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

"I know." Jeff smiled, moving over to his bed. He put his drink down on the nightstand, and waited for Matt to join him.

"Guess I'll see you later." Matt said.

"You don't think I'd let you wait for the cab by yourself, did you?" Jeff smiled weakly. "I'm coming down with you."

"But what about all these people?"

"I'll leave the door open. They can leave when they want." Jeff replied.

"I guess that works." Matt said, a little worried.

"Of course it works." Jeff nodded, grabbing hold of Matt's arm. "Now, let's get you downstairs and to that cab."

….

Jeff and Matt were standing just outside the hotel doors, Matt watching for the cab, Jeff looking down at the ground.

"You know, you don't have to wait here anymore." Matt said, looking over at Jeff. "You can head back up, kick everybody out, and go to bed."

"No." Jeff shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I won't get mugged, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Matt asked, walking over to lean against the wall beside Jeff.

"It's just that . . . I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you leave." Jeff admitted, avoiding Matt's eyes.

"But you always spend a lot of time with me?"

"I know. But I won't be for the next couple of months." Jeff shrugged, looking up at the street, looking for Matt's cab. The very same cab that would take his brother away.

"I'll miss you too." Matt said, putting his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "But, just think, you'll be able to stay up as late as you want. You won't have to share a room . . ." Matt laughed

"I guess."

Matt's laughter died as he heard the sadness in his baby brothers voice. "It will all be okay." He said, squeezing Jeff's arm slightly.

Jeff didn't reply to Matt. He just remained silent, wishing that this moment didn't have to end. But all too soon, Jeff saw a cab pull to the curb, and the driver stepped out.

"Guess that's your ride." Jeff said, pulling away from Matt.

"Yeah. I guess so." Matt said, feeling a little sad now that the cab was here. "I could cancel if you want?"

"What?" Jeff asked, whipping around to face his older brother.

"I could cancel. Tell Vince that I can't go on promotions."

"And make me look like a pathetic child who won't leave his mommy." Jeff said bitterly. "I don't think so. Besides, you said you would. You never go back on your word."

Matt stepped up to Jeff, rubbing his arm a little. "I know, but . . ."

"But nothing. You have to go. I'll be fine. A little lonely I'll admit." Jeff paused. "But I'll be okay. I've got Shawn and Jericho to keep me entertained. And Rey to play mommy for all of us." Jeff smiled lightly.

"If you say so." Matt nodded, hugging Jeff. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You better be." Jeff replied, hugging Matt back. Then, stepping back, he motioned to the waiting cab. "Hurry up. Your chariot awaits."

Matt laughed. "And a mess awaits you."

Jeff stuck out his tongue as Matt descended the stairs. The driver grabbed Matt's bags and threw them into the trunk. Matt waved at Jeff as he slid into the front seat of the cab. He waved once more as the cab pulled away from the curb and headed off down the street. Jeff waved back until the cab turned around a corner. Putting his hands in his pockets, he slowly made his way back to the elevators. Once inside the elevator, Jeff felt a single tear slide down his cheek. Wiping it away angrily, Jeff took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He stepped off the elevator when the doors opened, and slowly made his way back to his room. When he walked in through the open door, he saw that there were only two people left; Undertaker and Kane.

Kane looked up at Jeff. "Take it Matt's gone." It was a statement of fact rather then a question.

"Yep." Jeff shrugged. "The cab was here at four." He sat on the edge of his bed, picked up his glass and took a long drink.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Kane asked.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Jeff said, shaking his head. "Of course I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've been alone."

"We just wanted to make sure." Kane said, looking at his older brother. Taker merely nodded.

Jeff smiled at the two of them. "I'll be fine. I'm just gonna finish this, then head off to bed."

Kane and Taker nodded. "If you need anything."

"I know where to find you."

Undertaker nodded as he led the way out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, holding his glass in both hands. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to stop the room from spinning. Opening his eyes again, he shakily put his glass on the table. Rubbing his hand over his face, Jeff let himself fall backwards onto the bed. Blinking rapidly, he tried to figure out how he managed to get so drunk. Somehow, he managed to pull himself fully onto the bed, and lay on his back, his eyes closed again. _I'll just sleep now, and clean up in the morning._

Jeff fell in and out of consciousness, never quite sure where he was, or what was going on. During one of the times that he was unconscious, the door to his room opened, and two figures walked in.

"Why are we here?" Figure two asked.

"Because, he needs to be taught a lesson." Figure one replied.

"Wouldn't it be better if he was conscious?"

"It wouldn't work if he was."

"This doesn't feel right."

"If you don't want to be here, you can leave. I don't need you here." Figure one snapped, walking over to where Jeff lay. Jeff opened his eyes a crack and muttered something incoherently.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." Figure one cooed, stroking Jeff's head.

"I don't understand." Figure two said, walking over to the other side of the bed.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why he needs to be taught a lesson."

"He's a two-timing bastard. What more can I say?"

"But he said . . ."

"He'll say anything. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about." Figure one smiled, running one finger down Jeff's stomach. Jeff groaned and pulled away weakly.

Ignoring Jeff, Figure one looked up at their partner. "So, are you with me, or not?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Good." Figure one smirked as his attention once again returned to the younger Hardy, who seemed to be coming back to consciousness.

"You ready to have a little bit of fun?" Figure one asked, leaning toward a weak Jeff.

….

**A/N: Well, hoped you liked that one . . . R&R.**


	10. Painful Truths and Hurtful Memories

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 10 - Painful Truths and Hurtful Memories.**

….

Undertaker and Kane walked into the locker room. All the wrestlers had one more house show to do before they left for the next town. Orton, Edge and Hunter occupied the lockers next to the door, while Rey and Shawn held the lockers in the middle of one of the side walls.

Kane walked over to where Rey was sitting, putting his bag into the locker next to his. Shawn was sitting on the bench watching as Rey tightened the laces on his boots. Taker walked to the other side of the room, taking a spot away from everybody else; he was the Deadman after all. He couldn't socialize like the others.

"Hey, Mark. Why don't you drag that fine looking ass over here and stop being such a loner?" Shawn called out, earning himself a smack from Rey and laughter from the other Superstars.

"I don't think Rey likes that idea all that much." Kane laughed.

"I don't think he has a problem with Mark joining us in civilization." Orton joked. "But rather that Shawn is staring at his ass."

"Guess he should just stare at yours to be safe." Hunter smirked. "Cause Rey knows you don't stand a chance with Shawn."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Orton replied sarcastically. "Who you trying to fool, Hunter? Everybody knows you want him to stare at yours."

Hunter stood up. "As long as it keeps him from looking at your ugly ass, he can stare all he wants." He smiled, smacking his ass at Orton.

"Now whose looking at whose ass?" Edge laughed, earning a glare from both Orton and Hunter.

"For the record, I don't want Shawn looking at anyone's ass but mine." Rey piped up.

"Aww, come on." Shawn said. "There's enough of me to go around."

"If that's how you want it." Rey pouted slightly. "Then consider me off limits." He then got up, picked up his bag, and walked over to where Undertaker was getting ready. Rey placed his stuff

in the locker next to Taker's and went back to getting ready.

"Rey . . ." Shawn hung his head.

"Aww, the greatest couple in all the WWE has called it quits." Edge said sadly.

"Should we call the tabloids?" Orton whispered to Edge.

"How much do you think we'd get for the story?"

They both looked over at Shawn who had his head in his hands, shoulders shaking slightly. Kane put an arm around Shawn's shoulders.

"About 100 bucks each." Orton answered.

"Nah. Not good enough." Edge waved Orton off.

"Oh well. It was a nice thought." Orton said, turning back to his locker.

"Are you two finished yet?" Taker asked, directing his question to Rey and Shawn.

"No." Shawn said, pretending to sob uncontrollably. Rey could no longer hold back his fit of laughter. Taker merely rolled his eyes at the display. He swore those two pretended to split at least twice a week.

Before anyone could answer, Jericho burst into the room, looking around quickly. "Drat."

"What's the matter there, kid?" Hunter asked, his brow furrowed.

"Nothing." Jericho replied, distracted.

"No, there's something up. What is it?" Edge asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, really. I was just looking for Jeff."

"Why?" Orton looked over at Jericho.

"We have a match tonight. I just wanted to go over it with him." Jericho answered.

"Did you try calling him?" Shawn asked.

"I tried the hotel. He didn't answer."

"Try his cell." Kane suggested. "He could be running a little late."

"Do any of you have his number?"

"I do." Rey said, fishing out his own cell phone and handed it to Jericho.

"Thanks." Jericho said, looking through Rey's phone book and quickly put the number into his phone book before calling. After a few seconds, Jericho shook his head. "No answer."

"That's odd." Hunter said, slightly confused.

"Did the phone actually ring?" Edge asked, looking at Jericho.

Jericho nodded. "Yeah, it did. But he didn't pick up."

"Could still be hung over from last night." Taker shrugged. Everybody turned to look at the big guy.

"What are you talking about?" Jericho asked.

"He was a little drunk last night." Kane answered, looking between his older brother and Jericho.

"How can that be?"

"It's called drinking too much." Orton replied, shaking his head.

"But that's impossible. He only had one drink at the party." Jericho shook his head. "He doesn't

get drunk that fast."

"Even the strongest drinkers can get drunk fast on an empty stomach." Hunter shrugged.

"Maybe." Jericho shrugged.

"Just to make sure, how about Jericho and I go back to the hotel and see if he's still there?" Taker suggested. Everyone looked at him funny. "It's just a suggestion."

"Yeah, but, not one we'd expect from you." Shawn replied.

"You worried about him?" Hunter asked, trying to tease the Deadman.

"No." Taker replied simply. "I was only thinking that I would be the faster driver. I do have my bike."

"That is true. Mark can be fairly reckless on his bike." Kane agreed.

"What should we do then?" Rey asked, looking at Taker, worry etched on his own face.

"Keep calling the hotel and his cell. See if he finally decides to answer it. And look around here.

He may be just hiding in some dark corner." Taker answered. "Playing hide and go seek."

"Why would he do that?" Edge asked, curious.

"I don't know. All I know is that we don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Taker snapped.

Shawn patted Taker sympathetically on the shoulder. "Don't worry. That won't happen again."

Taker shrugged off Shawn's comfort. "Obviously you don't know Vince all that well." He said.

"Or do you forget what happened to Punk when someone didn't show up on time."

Shawn nodded, stepping away from the big guy. "Well, at least Jeff is the one who holds the title. And his brother did just leave. Vince may be a little more understanding."

Taker didn't respond. He merely grabbed his coat and walked out of the locker room, a confused Jericho following behind him. Undertaker was grateful that he hadn't changed into his ring gear yet.

After they had left, Orton and Edge looked at Shawn in confusion. "What the hell was that about?"

….

Jeff lay awake, eyes closed against the dream that plagued him. Yet the pain that traveled the length of his body seemed to want to say that it wasn't a dream. The pain seemed to be slightly more intensified then before. It almost felt like the bruises that had bruises now had bruises.

He could remember very little from the night before. He remembered the party. He remembered talking to Matt as they waited for a cab. But everything after that became a confusing blur.

_I went to bed. That's it. We had a party. I drank a little too much, and I dreamed that Matt left. I dreamed that . . ._

Opening his eyes, his throat constricted a bit when he saw that the other bed was empty. _Okay, maybe Matt did leave last night. That doesn't mean that the rest of it wasn't a dream. A nightmare._

Jeff closed his eyes once more, willing everything to go away. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. It was too confusing to think about. He slowly drifted down into a fitful sleep, vaguely hearing his cell ringing. Jeff knew he should answer it, but he was too exhausted to lift his arm. Eventually, the phone stopped ringing, and the room fell into silence again, allowing Jeff to continue drifting in and out of consciousness.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he first woke to find Matt's bed empty. He swore that he had heard his phone ring a couple more times, but was so out of it, that he couldn't be sure.

It wasn't until he heard the heavy pounding on his door that Jeff even moved. He rolled painfully onto his other side and looked at the door, swearing he could see it shake with each knock.

"Who is it?" He finally managed to croak.

"Jeff? You in there?"

_Jericho? _Jeff thought, trying to figure out why he would be banging on his door. "What do you want?" He cried hoarsely.

"We came to find you. Can you let us in?"

_We? _Jeff's brow furrowed, trying to think of who else would come knocking on his door. "The door should be open . . ." Jeff replied. "I think." He mumbled as an after thought.

"Okay, we're coming in."

Jericho opened the door, poking his head into the room. Seeing Jeff lying curled up in bed, the blankets pulled up all the way to his chin, Jericho walked in the rest of the way, followed shortly by Undertaker.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"You didn't show up at the arena. We were worried." Jericho answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You were?"

"Of course we were." Jericho smiled softly, brushing hair out of Jeff's face, shrinking away slightly when he saw the massive bruise along his jaw. "Where happened to you?"

Jeff didn't look at them, nor did he answer.

"Jeff, what happened?" Jericho repeated.

"Nothing."

"Fuck it, Jeff!" Jericho snapped, turning away in frustration. Having looked away, he did not see Jeff cringe away as he yelled. But Taker noticed.

"Look, nothing happened. Okay?" Jeff said meekly, his voice barely a whisper.

Jericho sighed. Before he could speak, Taker put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Interrogating him like that, isn't, going to do any good."

Jericho didn't respond, thinking thoughtfully about Taker's words of advice. "You're probably right." He nodded in agreement. Looking over at Jeff. "Sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to. If you don't want to say anything, you don't have to."

"Thanks." Jeff smiled weakly.

"But you do . . ." Jericho smiled back. "Have to get up and go to the arena."

"Why?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Because, we have a match tonight, and we don't want Vince having a hissy fit cause you're not there." Jericho explained.

"Oh." Jeff eyes were down cast.

"But if you want, I could tell Vince that you're sick?"

"No." Jeff shook his head. "I'll get up . . ."

"What?"

"Could I be alone for a bit?" Jeff shrugged. "So I can get ready and all."

Jericho smirked, rolling his eyes slightly. "Okay. But if you're not out in fifteen minutes, we're coming in after you."

Jeff smiled. "I know you will."

Jericho nodded, standing up, and leaving the room, Taker heading out just a few seconds before him. Jeff lay in bed for a few seconds longer, trying to muster the courage to get up. He really didn't want to get up and confirm what his body was already telling him. After five minutes had passed, Jeff sighed, and finally pulled the covers away and swung his legs to the floor.

….

Twenty minutes later, Jeff hobbled out of his room and found that Jericho and Undertaker had taken up spots on either side of the door. Smiling slightly, Jeff walked past his two guards and made his way over to the elevators. He didn't have to look behind him to know that Jericho and Taker has fallen into step behind him. The trio walked onto the elevator and rode down in silence. The silence was only broken once they reached the parking lot.

"Um, how do you plan on getting us all to the arena on one bike?" Jeff asked, his eyebrow arched as he gazed upon Undertaker's prized mode of transportation.

"Mark's gonna drive you to the arena." Jericho explained. "I'll be taking a taxi."

Jeff tried to keep the excitement from his face. He had always loved Taker's taste in bikes, and had imagined riding on one. But that had merely been a dream. A fantasy. Jeff had never once thought that he would actually be able to ride on one.

"Why?" Was all that Jeff could say.

"You need to get to the arena faster then I do." Jericho shrugged.

"Hopefully the others kept their mouths shut around Vince." Undertaker remarked.

"Why would they do that?" Jeff asked, confused.

"You didn't show up. You're late for the show." Jericho answered.

"And if we don't go soon, we will all will be late." Taker interrupted, looking between the two smaller men.

"Go on. Don't worry about it." Jericho smiled.

"Okay." Jeff nodded, waiting until Undertaker mounted the bike, before sitting behind him.

Jericho stepped back from them as the bike was kicked into life. Taker nodded once to Jericho before speeding off down the lot, and quickly joined traffic. Jericho stood there for a few minutes before making his way to a waiting taxi, feeling slightly jealous. Even though Jeff had tried to hide his excitement, Jericho had noticed it.

_Why does that bug me? We aren't together. We probably never will be. It was a one-night stand. It shouldn't be bothering me this much. He's allowed to move on. Sure, Mark is a lot older then him. Hell, he's older then me! But if it makes Jeff happy, I should be happy for him. I should be happy that he found someone. _Jericho paused in his mental tirade as he felt something tear within him. He placed his hand against his chest, as the cab drove to join the traffic. Turning his gaze out the window, he felt like he could see Jeff riding on the back of Taker's motorcycle, his arms around the Deadman's waist. His body pressed close to his . . .

As that thought entered his mind, it was quickly taken over by his memories of that unforgettable night before New Years. When their bodies had been together. Jericho turned away from the window.

_It was one night. That's all. Nothing more._ He looked out the window once more, the arena coming into view. _But then . . . why do I feel like I just lost a part of me?_

…_._

Jeff sat in the locker room, his head leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed as he waited for someone to come tell him that his match was next. He let his mind drift away, hoping to keep himself from thinking about the night before. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake the memories . . .

**Flashback**

"_What's the matter, Jeff? Don't want to play anymore?" Cena laughed as Jeff tried to roll away. _

"_Oh, do you want to play with JBL again?"_

"_Please . . ." Jeff pleaded weakly as he tried to focus his attention._

"_Please what? Do you mean 'yes please'?"_

_Jeff merely groaned as he subconsciously tried to burrow in the bed; the blankets had long ago disappeared._

"_What was that?" Cena smirked, looking up at JBL who was on Jeff's other side._

"_Don't"_

"_We can't understand you, kid." JBL said, leaning over Jeff's form. "You have to speak a little clearer."_

_Jeff mumbled something incoherently, causing both Cena and JBL to start laughing as he shivered slightly._

"_Sorry. You can't have the blankets back." Cena smiled, stroking Jeff's back slightly. "But there are other ways to keep you warm . . ."_

_Jeff tried once more to move away as he felt Cena's bare skin touch his. If his limbs didn't feel like lead, he would have killed the bastard for just being in his room, let alone having Cena touch him. While he was conscious, he often would have rathered to have been struck dead then feel their bodies against his . . ._

**End of Flashback**

Jeff shuddered involuntarily as the memories swam into his mind. He could feel a lump growing in his throat, and his heart began to tighten. Squeezing his eye's shut, he tried to block the feeling of their touch . . .

_God, I wish Matt was here._

"Hey, Jeff?"

Jeff opened his eyes, blinking away the little black dots that had formed. Shannon was standing next to him, his face full of concern.

"Hey, Shan. How are you?"

"Better then you." Shannon stated, sitting next to Jeff, his hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Jeff replied a little hoarsely.

"Then why are you crying?"

"What?" Jeff asked, his hand going to his face. "I . . . I didn't realize I was crying." Jeff said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Jeff, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Jeff nodded, trying to smile. "I know I can. But nothing's wrong. Honestly."

"Why are you lying to me, Jeff? I know something is wrong?"

Jeff shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"So there is something wrong!"

"Nothing I can't handle on my own." Jeff replied, his thoughts once again going back to what Cena had told him.

"Jeff . . ." Shannon looked away. "If it's got you this torn up . . ."

"I can handle it, okay?" Jeff said. "You don't have to worry about it." He put a hand on Shannon's shoulder.

Shannon looked over at Jeff. "You should call Matt."

"No." Jeff replied quickly, standing up.

"Jeff, he's your brother. If you can't talk to me, then at least talk to him."

"I'm not going to drag him into this."

"Why not."

"Cause I don't want him to get hurt because of me!" Jeff snapped, storming out of the locker room, leaving Shannon alone.

….

**A/N: Aww . . . poor Shannon . . . poor Jeff . . . I feel like such a bitch for that . . .**


	11. Chance Encounters

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 11 - Chance Encounters**

…**.**

Shawn paced excitedly around the room. He was so happy, that each step had a slight bounce to it. Rey was sitting cross-legged on the bed watching Shawn with an amused look on his face.

"So, how did you get him to come again?" Rey asked.

"What can I say?" Shawn shrugged. "He was just so charmed by my beauty."

Rey laughed. "I highly doubt that."

Shawn stopped pacing, looking at Rey. "Aww, come on. You know I'm beautiful." He said striking a pose.

Rey smiled, getting up from the bed. "Nah. You're more then that." He said as his arms encircled Shawn's waist, bringing the Showstopper closer to him.

"Oh really?" Shawn asked, eyebrows raised.

"You're beautiful." Rey replied, kissing Shawn on the lips. "You're gorgeous." He kissed Shawn again. "You're breathtaking."

"Stop it, Rey." Shawn sighed, putting his arms around Rey. "Or we won't be going anywhere."

"And what's wrong with that?" Rey replied, his eyes full of mischief.

Shawn looked into Rey's eyes, his own eyes reflecting Rey's mischief. "I thought that I was supposed to be the mischievous one?"

Rey cocked his head to one side. "Not always."

"Ooh. Is this a glimpse into the dirty mind of Rey Mysterio?"

Rey shrugged. "It could be." He whispered.

Shawn shuddered. "You're giving me goose bumps."

Rey smirked. "Then I'm doing my job."

"Very well I might add." Shawn replied, kissing Rey softly. "How about we just skip the whole thing and have a wild night . . . just the two of us?"

"We couldn't do that." Rey replied hoarsely, swallowing past the growing lump in his throat. "I mean it was your decision."

"So?" Shawn said, his lips close to Rey's.

"So." Rey whispered, his lips straying ever closer to Shawn's. "We can't make him go alone . . ."

"Sure we can."

"No. We can't."

"He won't be alone." Shawn said, nibbling at Rey's lip. "He was going to drag some other

hopeless soul with him."

"Oh? Who?"

"I don't know." Shawn answered before capturing Rey's lips with his own.

Shawn held Rey close to him, his one hand cupping the back of Rey's head, deepening the kiss. Rey let out a low moan as he held onto Shawn tightly, closing his eyes. They were so lost in each other that they barely heard the knock on their door. As the knocking got louder, Shawn growled slightly, annoyed at being disturbed.

"We should really invest in a 'do not disturb' sign." Shawn sighed as he broke away from Rey.

Rey merely nodded as he too backed away, licking his lips. "Yeah." He nodded breathlessly. "We should."

Shawn shook his head, trying to clear it as he walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw Undertaker standing outside, his arms folded against his chest.

"Oh. Hi, Mark."

Taker had his eyebrow raised as he looked over Shawn. "You practically beg me to death to go with you and Rey to that stupid place . . ." He looked past Shawn to where he could see Rey standing off to one side, his clothes slightly disheveled. "And you decided that you were going to make me go by myself, while you stayed here and fucked Rey." It was more a statement of fact then a question.

Shawn shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "No."

"Don't lie to me." Taker shook his head, clearly not amused.

"Sorry, Mark." Rey said from behind Shawn. "That wasn't our intent."

"Sure it wasn't."

"It wasn't." Shawn said in their defense. "It just sorta . . . happened."

"Sure, sure."

"Why don't you believe me?" Shawn whined.

"Because it's you." Taker replied simply.

"True." Shawn nodded in agreement. "So, you ready?"

"I think the question is, are you?" Undertaker smiled.

"We're ready." Rey said quickly, grabbing a backpack.

"What's that for?" Shawn asked, his brow furrowed slightly as Rey walked past him.

"It's got water, snacks."

"Why?"

"So we have something to eat and drink without having to go and buy anything." Rey answered, walking down the hall. Stopping, he turned to look at the two men behind him. "You coming?"

….

Jeff looked up at the sign above him. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Wish I was, kid." Undertaker whispered, not wanting to be overheard. "Told ya that I needed to

call in that favour. Couldn't let him drag me here to suffer alone."

Jeff shook his head, smiling slightly. "Well, that's just great."

"Just wait. It will get better."

Jeff rolled his eyes at Taker, following Shawn as he walked through the gates. Taking a quick look around, he could see multiple paths heading into different sections of the park. Sighing, Jeff stopped behind Rey and Shawn, putting his hands into his pockets. Shawn was looking around with wild-eyed wonderment, taking in everything at once. Rey was holding onto Shawn's hand. Jeff assumed that it was to keep Shawn in one spot more then for affection.

"So, uh, where to first?" Jeff asked, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet.

"I want to go see the tigers! And lions! And bears!" Shawn chattered excitedly.

"Oh my." Rey rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Let's go this way first!" Shawn exclaimed, dragging Rey down one path, quickly getting lost within the crowd.

"Do we try and follow? Or do we wonder aimlessly like last time?" Jeff asked, looking up at Undertaker.

Taker shrugged. "I guess, for a change of pace, we should try and follow them."

Jeff nodded as he made his way down the path to the far right, Undertaker following behind closely. After a few minutes, they found Shawn pointing at some monkeys in a cage, chattering on excitedly to a confused Rey. Jeff and Undertaker walked up behind them, stopping to look at the monkeys.

"Who would have thought that the Deadman would go to the zoo."

The four of them turned to see Jericho walking toward them, a smile on his face. Shawn smiled and waved Jericho over to them.

"And who would have thought that you would come here either." Taker replied cooly.

"Especially alone."

Jericho shrugged. "Can't a guy enjoy seeing some animals?"

"Of course you can." Shawn interrupted. "Mark, play nice."

Undertaker shook his head, turning his attention back to the monkey's in front of them. He didn't even notice when Shawn started pointing and whispering to Rey and Jeff. After being poked slightly in the ribs, he looked down to see Jeff nodding off to their left. Looking up, with his brow furrowed, he saw what Shawn had been pointing at; Hunter and Edge.

"Seeing Rey and Shawn hold hands is one thing." Jeff whispered to Taker. "But seeing those two together . . ."

"Is something else." Taker whispered back.

"Hey there, lover birds!" Shawn yelled. "Why don't you come join us?"

Hunter and Edge turned to see who was calling. Hunter quickly let go of Edge's hand, his face turning a bright shade of red. Edge smiled and waved toward Shawn on the others, and grabbed Hunters hand again, dragging him over to where the group stood.

"Hey, how come you guys are here?" Edge asked.

"I wanted to come and see the zoo." Shawn replied simply. "And of course I would bring Rey along."

Edge nodded, turning to look at Undertaker. "What about you?"

"Dragged here."

He turned to Jeff. "And you?"

"Dragged here."

"Hmm." Edge looked thoughtfully. "And here I thought that you guys were double-dating."

Jeff looked at Edge in shock. "Why would you think that?"

Hunter shrugged. "Well, weren't you originally four?"

"Well, yeah." Jeff shrugged.

"So . . ." Edge prompted.

"So what?" Taker asked, his brow raised.

"Nothing." Edge replied, backing away slightly.

"So . . ." Hunter said, staring up at the Deadman. "We both know that Shawn and Rey are together . . ." He looked between Jeff and Taker.

"What?" Jeff asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Well . . . I just assumed . . ."

"Don't you know that assuming something makes an ass out of you and me?" Jeff replied sarcastically, shaking his head at the two newcomers.

Edge shrugged. "Gotta assume sometimes."

"If that's the case." Jeff smiled, looking between Hunter and Edge. "I guess I can 'assume' that you two are dating."

"No." Hunter responded quickly.

"No what? No, I can't assume that cause it's true?" Jeff joked, enjoying the look of discomfort of Hunter's face.

"You just can't go assuming something like that." Hunter replied, looking away.

"What's the matter? You can dish it but can't take it?" Taker asked, his brow raised in amusement.

"I was looking for Shawn." Hunter sputtered.

"That's an interesting way of looking for him." Taker mused.

"I ran into Edge while looking for Shawn. Shawn invited me to come here with him and apparently Rey had invited Edge. So we started to look for them together." Hunter replied.

"And you just happened to decide to hold hands at the same time." Jeff laughed as he saw Hunter begin to blush.

Before Edge or Hunter could reply, Shawn stepped in between them. "None of that really matters. All that matters is that we can wonder the zoo together." He smiled.

"Yes. Let's do that." Hunter agreed.

They all nodded and continued to walk down the path in silence. Shawn and Rey were in the lead, Hunter and Edge following behind, keeping an obvious distance between them. Jeff and Taker were in the back of their little group while Jericho was walking just a few steps in front of them. He seemed to be trying to come between the Deadman and the Rainbow-Haired Warrior.

After awhile, they made their way to a food court and bought some food. After choosing a picnic table that was large enough to hold all of them, they took their seats. Shawn and Rey were at one end, sitting next to Jeff. On the opposite side of Shawn and Rey sat Edge and Hunter. Taker sat across from Jeff and Jericho sat close beside Taker. At one point, Shawn grabbed Rey's arm and dragged him off down the path, far enough that they were out of sight. Those who remained at the table, watched as they left, then shrugged it off.

Shawn stopped halfway down one path and turned to Rey. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Rey asked, confused.

"About Mark and Jericho?" Shawn prompted.

"They're good guys." Rey shrugged.

"You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"That if Jericho sat any closer to Mark, he would have been sitting in his lap."

"Oh. No, I didn't notice."

"I think he likes him." Shawn mused, looking off to one side.

"Who likes him? Who's him?" Rey asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Jericho."

"Who likes Jericho?"

"No." Shawn shook his head, smiling mischievously. "Jericho likes Mark."

"What?"

"I was watching them. Jericho was following Mark around constantly."

"He was what?"

"He was following Mark like a lost puppy." Shawn smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Wait a sec." Rey waved his hands quickly. "How do you know he was following Mark and not Jeff?"

"Because." Shawn sighed. "He couldn't take his eyes off Mark."

"How do you know that?"

"I was watching. Wherever Mark went, Jericho did to."

"So did Jeff." Rey shrugged. "Does that mean that Jeff likes Mark too?"

"No, silly." Shawn waved off Rey's question. "Jeff didn't have the same look that Jericho did. Jericho is definitely in love."

"I don't think so." Rey shook his head.

"Just watch. I will prove it." Shawn smiled.

"Please, Shawn." Rey begged. "No more playing matchmaker."

"I promise nothing."

"Just leave Mark alone. You've been trying to set him up with guys since Chris died. It's time to stop."

"He just doesn't deserve to be alone." Shawn pouted.

"No. He doesn't." Rey agreed. "But let him find the right guy when he's ready. It's too soon."

"Look whose talking. What changed, Rey?" Shawn asked, his head cocked to one side.

"I talked to Mark."

"You did what?"

"I talked to him. I wanted to know how he was doing. He was as evasive as ever, Shawn. He doesn't want to get attached right now."

"He just . . ."

"No." Rey interrupted sharply. "He hasn't done a thing. He doesn't want to feel like he's trying to forget Chris."

"Oh." Shawn looked a little deflated.

"If he gets into another relationship, he wants it to have meaning."

"And he told you all of this?"

"No." Rey admitted. "But I could sense it from him. He really loved Chris, and his death has

affected him strongly. He won't want a fling."

Shawn nodded. "Okay. I won't play matchmaker."

"Thank you." Rey smiled, patting Shawn's shoulder before heading back to where everyone else sat.

_But I will get him to want Jericho._ Shawn thought as he followed Rey.

….

Jeff sat at the bar, alone, staring blankly at the counter-top. They had come back from the zoo three hours ago, and since then, Jeff had been sitting there, his thoughts for once, silent. The only movement that he made was when he took a drink from the bottle in front of him. He was slightly unnerved by the silence in his head, but grateful for it at the same time. He had tried hard to enjoy the outing, but it hadn't been easy. His mind kept filling with thoughts from two nights earlier . . .

"I heard thinking can give you wrinkles."

"Is that way you have some many?" Jeff smiled, looking up at the man in front of him.

"I don't have wrinkles." Undertaker replied, taking the stool next to Jeff.

"Sure." Jeff joked, rolling his eyes.

"So, what's got you so quiet?"

"Nothing actually." Jeff said, slightly surprised that it was the truth for once.

Taker shrugged. "Just in one of those moods?"

"I guess so." Jeff replied, taking another drink. "It's kinda strange."

Undertaker didn't reply. He merely took a drink from his own glass, silence falling between the two of them.

"Hey. Listen, Mark . . ." Jeff started, turning to look Taker directly in the eye.

"Whatcha talking about?" Jericho asked, putting one arm around each of their shoulders.

"Um . . ." Jeff looked at Jericho, feeling a little awkward.

"Something wrong?" Jericho asked, his brow furrowed.

"Um. I was hoping to talk to Mark alone for a bit." Jeff replied slowly.

"Oh." Jericho stood back. "I get it."

"No, it's not like that." Jeff said.

"It's okay. I'll let you spend some alone time with Mark." Jericho replied as he turned and walked away.

Jeff looked after Jericho, concern and worry etched on his face.

"Don't worry about him, kid." Undertaker said, nodding toward where Jericho had disappeared.

"I'm not. I just didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Jeff replied sadly, looking down at his drink.

"I'm sure you didn't." Taker smiled slightly. "He'll probably forget about it by tomorrow."

"You think so?" Jeff asked, looking hopefully up at Taker.

"I know so."

Jeff smiled then, downing the last little bit of his drink. "Thanks, Mark."

"No problem." Taker shrugged.

"No, really. You've been . . ."

"Did you miss me, hun?"

Jeff stiffened as he felt Cena's arms encircle his waist from behind. He could see the look of confusion on Undertaker's face and wished that he could reassure him that it wasn't what it looked like. But before he could say anything, Taker downed his drink and got up.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone."

"Mark . . ." Jeff said softly, silently pleading that he stay. But as Undertaker disappeared around the corner, he knew that his silent plea went unheard.

_As if it would be other wise._

Cena moved away from Jeff to take the seat that the Deadman had just vacated. Smiling, he looked at Jeff, enjoying the look of turmoil on his face.

"What were you talking about?" Cena finally asked.

"Nothing." Jeff replied, turning away from Cena.

"Now, now." Cena tsked. "You can't lie to me."

"Who says I'm lying?" Jeff asked bitterly.

"Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?"

"You're being so hurtful. I'm only trying to look out for you."

"Ha. Sure you are. That's why you drugged me, right?" Jeff replied sarcastically.

"If you would only cooperate, then you wouldn't have had to be."

"Fuck you."

"No, I'd rather fuck you."

Jeff tried to get up to leave, but Cena forced him back onto the stool. "I didn't say you could leave."

"You're not my father."

"Or your brother."

Jeff looked at Cena, confused. "What does Matt have to do with anything? You said . . ."

"I know what I said." Cena smiled. "Tell me, has Matt called you lately?"

Jeff was taken aback. "What are you doing?"

"Has Shannon called you?"

"No, but . . ."

"Why has Jericho been acting so weird around you?"

"Where are you going with this?" Jeff snapped.

"I'm just naming some people in your life that have just gone and left you, alone."

"I'm not alone."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Tell me, why hasn't Matt called you?"

"He's busy." Jeff replied. "He's off on promotions."

"But he's not doing that all day is he?"

"Well, no."

"See. He doesn't care about you. He only pretends to when he's here cause he has too."

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm not." Cena said, putting his hand under Jeff chin so that he was looking at Cena. "I didn't want you to be hurt by him."

"He hasn't hurt me. He would never hurt me."

"Oh, really." Cena looked skeptically at Jeff.

"Really. He loves me."

Cena shook his head. "Oh, how simple minded you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Matt left. You haven't heard a word from him. Shannon hasn't called you since Matt left. Coincidence, I think not." Cena explained.

"He's busy with SmackDown and ECW." Jeff replied, trying to convince himself more then Cena.

"No. It's because he figures he doesn't have to watch over you anymore."

"But he . . ."

"He what? Talked to you once since Matt left? He's done his duty."

"You're wrong." Jeff said, shaking his head as he blocked his ears.

"It's the truth, Jeff." Cena replied, grabbing a hold of Jeff's head and taking his hands away from his ears. "Did you ever wonder why you went on that outing today?" He didn't wait for Jeff to respond. "It's because Matt didn't want you to feel left out. To feel like anything's changed."

"No." Jeff sobbed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come.

"Yes." Cena said. "He has to bribe the other Superstars to include you because they wouldn't otherwise."

"Why?" Jeff asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Because they are afraid of you."

"Why?" Jeff repeated.

"You're far more talented then all of those guys combined. They hate you because of that." Cena answered, taking hold of Jeff's hand and leading him toward the elevator.

"But, Matt . . ."

"He's leading them." Cena said as the elevator doors closed and they begin to go up.

"He wouldn't. He couldn't"

"He would." Cena nodded, as he led Jeff off the elevator and toward Jeff's room. "And he could."

Jeff fell silent, allowing himself to be guided to his room. He gave Cena the key, not even fully realizing that he did so. Jeff felt himself being steered into the room, and vaguely heard Cena tell him to sit on the bed. His head felt so numb, thoughts racing around, not letting him grab a hold of them before they were chased away by other thoughts. He barely felt Cena sitting beside him.

"It will all be okay." Cena cooed. "If you do as I say, everything will be as it was before."

….

**A/N: Well, there it is. My strange concoction of a chapter. Hope you like . . .**


	12. Big Mistakes

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 12 - Big Mistakes**

…**.**

Jeff walked into the arena alone. He had been tempted to call in sick, but this was an important taping. If all went right, it would make his match at the Royal Rumble all the more exciting. This was to be the last episode of Raw before the big pay-per view, and if he had called in sick, Vince would have had his head.

Jeff wandered down the hall, not a person in sight. Not that he had expected to see anyone. Though he had been supposed to travel with Shawn and Rey, since Matt left, the two Superstars had been no were to be seen at the hotel. All the Superstars had left the hotel early, leaving Jeff behind.

Jeff sighed, his entire being hurting. He didn't want to believe what Cena had told him the night before, but with what had happened this morning, it was hard not to. There were so many different reasons as to why he had been left behind. But in Jeff's mind that morning, none seemed to fit.

Finally, he made it to the locker room door. Pausing just outside the door, Jeff wondered if he should really go in there. If there were other Superstars in there, he might make them feel uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, Jeff decided that he had to go in, no matter what. Upon entering the room, his heart tightened and dropped. There were only two Superstars in the room. But they were the last two he wanted to see; Undertaker and Jericho. Adverting his eyes, Jeff walked to the corner locker and dropped his bag on the bench.

The silence in the room was deafening and the tension was thick. Jeff continued to look directly in front of him, not wanting to see what was in the other superstar's eyes. He was so lost in trying to avoid their eyes that he barely heard the door open. He only looked up when he heard the door slam shut. Turning, he saw that Taker had left, leaving only him and Jericho. Jeff turned back to what he had been doing, then paused.

"Uh, Jericho . . ."

"What do you want?" Jericho asked, snapping the words out.

Jeff flinched slightly at the venom he heard in Jericho's voice. "About last night . . ."

"Forget about it."

Jeff turned to look at Jericho. "But."

"No, really forget about it. Forget I was even there." Jericho said, turning to look at Jeff, his eyes reflecting his expression.

"I just wanted to tell you that . . ."

"No." Jericho snapped. "I don't want to here it."

"Jericho . . ." Jeff pleaded softly.

"No." Jericho repeated as he turned to leave the room.

"Please. Don't do this."

Jericho didn't reply. He merely walked out the door, not looking back. Jeff could feel the tears wanting to spill over again.

_Damn it. _Jeff thought as he sank down onto the bench, his head in his hands. _Could John have been telling the truth? Did they only talk to me because of Matt?_

Jeff didn't look up when the door was opened once more. He didn't even bother moving when he felt someone sitting beside him.

"What's the matter babe?" Cena asked.

"Get lost." Jeff muttered, not up to dealing with any of Cena's bullshit.

"And not tell you the good news?"

Jeff looked up then, turning to look at Cena. "You mean they found that you have cancer and you won't be able to wrestle any more?"

"No, silly." Cena smiled, slapping Jeff lightly on the arm. "I've been cleared. I'm coming back."

"What?"

"I'm coming back to Raw. I get to wrestle again."

"Great." Jeff muttered, letting his head fall back into his hands.

"I thought you would have been happy. I mean, now, we get to spend all our time together."

Jeff merely groaned at that thought. _My dream come true._

"Just think." Cena continued, not hearing Jeff's groan. "You'll win the title from Randy at the Royal Rumble. I get to return at the Royal Rumble. Then we can have title matches against each other. We'll get to see each other every day and we'll get to work together too."

_Kill me now. _Jeff leaned back, wanting even more to cry. But he couldn't. He had already broken down once in front of this bastard. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry again.

The door opened for yet another time, this time revealing one of the work crew. She looked around quickly before spotting Jeff sitting in the corner. "Um, Mr. Hardy, I was told to tell you that your match is next."

Jeff nodded lightly, closing his eyes for a second before getting up. As he went to walk away, he was stopped when Cena grabbed hold of his hand.

"You be careful out there."

Jeff shook off Cena's hand and walked out of the room without a sound. He could feel the girl's eyes on him as he walked to the gorilla position.

….

_Jeff's P.O.V._

_This isn't too bad. Just have to climb this stupid thing, do the leg drop, and I'm home free. I can sneak out of here, hurry to my room and lock the door. There will be no need to see them tonight. Hell, Mark and Jericho already hate me. They won't miss me . . ._

_What the hell am I thinking? Just do the stupid leg drop. Pretend to be severely injured and let them take you out on the stretcher. Just do it like it was planned. There is no need for anything more extreme. I mean I don't want to commit suicide here . . ._

_Ah, what the hell. One more level won't hurt, will it? I'll just go up to the next beam and do the leg drop from up there. It can't be any worse then when I did it off the twenty-foot ladder._

_Man that's high. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Maybe I should have just stuck with the plan . . . And what? Everything would go back to the way it was before? Ha, like that would ever happen. You're a damn fool, Jeff, if you think that everything will be fine even if you did it from up here. The only thing left to do now is to wait till death comes to claim you. Unless you make it claim you early . . ._

_Damn it. The crowd is cheering, at least they might miss me if I don't make it. I wonder what would happen to Orton if I changed the move a little? I don't want him to die too. I only need me to die. Just a quick snap of the neck or something. That should do it. But I can't risk it. I don't want Orton to die. But he should be okay. If I jump, I could die. If I don't, I'll fuck things up even more . . ._

_Ah, fuck it._

…_._

Jeff could hear the screams as he swantoned off the lighting rig. The wind rushed past his ears, and he felt almost suspended. Then, all too soon, he landed with a whomp on the padded flooring, the breath knocked out of him.

He could hear the ref's and medical attendants talking to him as he tried to regain his breath. Blinking rapidly, he felt them putting a collar around his neck, just to be safe, and loading him onto a stretcher.

_Damn it. That didn't work like I planned. _Jeff thought at as he was wheeled out of the ringside. Before he was taken away, he lifted his hand, giving his sign to the crowd. At the same time, he was sending a message to Matt, whom he was sure, was watching.

_Yeah. Fuck you, Matt. I don't need you to baby me. I don't need you to bribe people to be my friends. I don't need any of that shit. Apparently you can't get rid of me that easily._

…_._

Shannon ran around backstage, searching for Jeff. He had just seen what Jeff had done, and was in near panic. No matter who he ran into, no one knew where the Rainbow-Haired Warrior had gone. Some seemed to think that after he was taken away, that Vince had sent him to the hospital. While others seemed to believe that he was still around, or had gone back to the hotel. Shannon had the feeling that Jeff was still somewhere around the arena, and that he was just not looking hard enough for the Superstar.

Shannon continued to run around the halls until he found one Superstar who might be able to help him find Jeff.

"Hey, Jericho! Wait up!" Shannon yelled, running toward the Superstar.

"What is it, Shannon?" Jericho asked, looking at the younger man.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

"With what?" Jericho said, his voice full of concern. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know." Shannon shook his head. "I just want to make sure nothing did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Shannon replied. "Have you seen Jeff?"

"No. Why would I?"

Shannon couldn't mistake the hint of anger in the Canadian. "What's your problem?"

"Why would I have a problem?"

"Jericho."

"What?" Jericho shrugged.

"You're pissed off. Why?"

"No reason."

"Come on, man. I don't need you telling me lies too."

"Whose telling lies?" Jericho asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter." Shannon said, waving his hands. "I just don't get why you got all hostile when I mentioned Jeff."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I'm asking you."

"Well, if you want an answer to that, talk to Jeff. Or, better yet, ask Mark." Jericho snapped, storming off down the hall.

"But to ask him, I need to find him." Shannon called after him. But his words fell on deaf ears as Jericho walked out the door.

_And why would I ask Mark?_

Shannon shrugged, slightly annoyed that Jericho wasn't going to help him out. He needed help to find Jeff. Not sure what else to do, he made his way back to the locker room that Jeff was, or had, been in. As he got closer, he could hear sounds emitting from the locker room. Once he got to the door, he swore he heard Jeff's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

_Thank god. I finally found him. _Shannon thought, stepping closer to the door. _Wonder if he's talking to Mark . . ._

"I came to ask you what the hell you thought you were doing?"

_That's not Mark's voice. _Shannon peeked through the crack in the door and saw Jeff sitting on the ground, Cena standing over him. _What the hell?_

"What did it look like?" Jeff asked, standing up.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!"

"What tone? The one that says I don't give a fuck?"

"What were you hoping to accomplish tonight? Huh?"

"To get away from you." Jeff snapped, turning away from Cena.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Cena growled, roughly grabbing a hold of Jeff's arm and turning him around.

Shannon flinched as he saw the multiple bruises running up Jeff's arm, and the way he had tried to hide the pain they caused him.

"Why not? You didn't seem to mind that before?" Jeff said sarcastically, earning himself a smack from Cena. If Jeff had been standing one step closer to the wall, his head would have bounced off of it. As it was, he was able to brace himself against the wall instead.

"What did I say about that tone?" Cena snapped, roughly forcing Jeff to face him again.

Jeff looked up at Cena, a small trickle of blood flowing from his lip. He rubbed at it roughly, never letting his gaze leave Cena's face. "You don't own me."

Cena laughed. "Think again."

"Why don't you just get lost? Nobody wants you around."

"Again, think again. They don't care if I'm around. It's you they don't want around."

Jeff looked away, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "You're wrong."

"Are we going to have to go through this again?"

"Leave me alone." Jeff muttered, turning his attention back to his belongings. As soon as his back was turned, Cena shoved him against the wall, pinning him there. The push was so rough that Jeff's bag fell to the floor, all of its contents scattering on the ground.

"You better watch that tone, bud. Or I won't play nice any more?" Cena whispered.

"This is nice?"

Cena grabbed a fist full of Jeff's hair, pulled back, then nearly smashed Jeff's face against the concrete wall. Fortunately, the small bottle that lay next to his feet diverted his attention. Shoving Jeff into the wall again, Cena bent over to pick up the bottle.

"What the hell are these?"

"What do they look like?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

Cena backhanded Jeff, then asked again. "What the hell are these?"

"Pills. What do they look like?" Jeff said as he spat out a little blood.

"What for?"

"To kill you."

Cena smacked Jeff again. "What are they for?"

"What do you think? The bruises you idiot."

Cena nearly hit Jeff again, but then seemed to think better of it. "There is no such thing as pills for bruises."

"No shit."

Cena glared at Jeff. "You're back on the painkillers, Hardy?"

"Hmm, I wonder."

That earned Jeff another hit, this one a little less forcibly. "Why?"

Jeff shrugged.

"You trying to destroy your career?"

"According to you, I don't really have a career, do I?"

"So what . . ." Cena paused, looking off to space.

Shannon still stood silently in the hall, holding his breath. He knew why Jeff was back on the painkillers. There were only a handful of reasons that he would ever go back to those, and Shannon could see that this would definitely count as one of those reasons.

"You were trying to kill yourself, weren't you?" Cena asked finally, looking at Jeff strangely.

"And the last horse finally crosses the finish line." Jeff smirked.

"So, that stunt . . ."

"Botched it."

Cena's furry seemed to grow, the anger in his eyes flamed. Jeff shrank away slightly, backing into a corner.

"Looks like we're going to have to teach our friend here, a little lesson in what happens when someone tries to leave."

Shannon quickly moved away from the door, not completely sure what to do. Jeff had tried to kill himself. Once with pills. Another by doing that Swanton. And now he was going to get attacked by Cena and his accomplice.

_I need to go get help._ Shannon thought, turning to run down the hall again. But as he went to turn, he felt large arms encircle him and pin him in place. _Oh, shit._

Shannon was lifted off his feet and carried into the locker room, the door closing firmly shut behind them.

"Looks like we have company."

Cena and JBL turned from where they were and looked at Shannon. A hint of fear was in JBL's eyes while Cena couldn't have been more delighted.

"Well, well. This is unexpected." Cena murmured, walking up to Shannon.

As Cena walked toward him, Shannon was able to see that Jeff lay curled up on the floor, trying his best to protect his head. More bruises were forming on his arms, and cuts bled along his entire body.

Shannon shuddered, not quite wanting to believe the extent of damage that had been done to his friend. Especially when it came to the damage that he couldn't see. Cena stood before him, smiling brightly.

"So, you were planning an ambush, were you Jeff?" Cena asked, looking over his shoulder at the lump on the floor.

"No." Jeff managed to whisper hoarsely, as he struggled to a sitting position.

"Tsk, tsk. I just hate liars."

"I'm . . . not . . . lying." Jeff breathed, getting up weakly. "What are you doing here, Shan?"

"Don't go protecting him, Jeff." Cena said.

"What's going on, Jeff?" Shannon asked, his eyes pleading.

Jeff didn't answer. He merely continued to look at Cena. "Let him go, John."

"I don't think so." Cena smirked, walking back toward Jeff. "I think this is a good time to set an example."

"What?" Jeff looked at Cena, confused.

"Shannon?" Cena asked, ignoring Jeff question. "Why did you come looking for Jeff?"

"I . . . I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"And is he?"

"No, how could he be? You're torturing him!"

"Why would you say that?"

"You're beating him to a bloody pulp!"

"And that's torture?"

"Yeah. Hell, you're making him pay for taking Jericho away from you!"

"Where did you hear that?" Cena asked, looking at Shannon sharply.

"I . . . I over heard you talking to JBL after he returned to Raw."

"What were you doing there?"

"I heard Dave talking about Jeff. I just wanted to check up on him."

"Oh, aren't you the loyal one, there." Cena smiled, grabbing a hold of Jeff's hair. "Now, I want you to watch closely, Jeff. I want you to see what happens to traitors and their friends." Cena nodded at the man holding Shannon, who promptly let him go.

Shannon stood, rubbing the circulation back into his arms when he was hit from behind. The force of the blow sent him sprawling to the ground. He rolled over quickly, just in time to see Batista's foot come toward him, catching him in the ribs.

Shannon cried out in pain at the same time Jeff cried for them to stop. Cena gave Jeff a shot to the gut for his troubles. Jeff buckled over as the wind was knocked out of him. JBL moved to stand behind him, holding Jeff back.

Jeff could feel the hot tears flowing freely as the beating continued. He yelled for them to stop, to leave Shannon alone, but his cries were to no avail. He was forced to just sit there and watch as the only person left in his life that still cared for him got beaten to a bloody pulp just for wanting to help him. Jeff let his head fall forward, closing his eyes away from the site before him. After a few minutes, his head was jerked back up.

"Look at him" Cena yelled, yanking at Jeff's hair painfully. "Look at him!"

Jeff opened his eyes, his cry of horror lodged in his throat. He could barely see Shannon's face behind the blood that now coated it.

"Just remember, if you ever try anything like that again? If you ever try and get out again, that bloody mass on the floor, will be Matt. And it will be a hell of a lot worse for him." With that, Cena roughly shoved Jeff to the ground, stepped over the lump that was Shannon, and walked out of the room, followed closely by his two goons.

Jeff crawled his way over to Shannon, praying that he wasn't dead. Lifting Shannon to him gently, he cradled him there for a few seconds, just thankful that Shannon was still breathing.

"I'm so sorry, Shan." Jeff whispered, rocking slightly. "I never meant for this to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen."

….

Jeff walked toward his room at the hotel in a daze. His mind all but shut down after Randy and Hunter had found him holding onto Shannon on the locker room floor. He vaguely remembered one of them leaving to go get Vince and the medical attendants. When Vince had shown up, he had been pissed. He had demanded an explanation from Jeff, but when he saw that he wasn't going to get one, he told Jeff to go back to the hotel; Vince would look after Shannon personally.

So, there he was, walking down the hall in a daze. He still didn't want to believe what had happened. He didn't want to think that, because of him, Shannon had been hurt and could have possibly been beaten to death.

_Damn it! _Jeff closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately to hold back the fresh tears that wanted to be released.

Once Jeff reached his room, he paused. He really didn't want to be alone tonight. He didn't want the voices in his head to yell at him for being an idiot. A bastard. Making up his mind, he drifted over to another door, and knocked softly on it. After a few minutes, Jericho answered the door.

"What do you want?" Jericho snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jeff replied, biting his lip to keep himself from breaking down.

"That makes one of us."

"Please . . . Jericho." Jeff pleaded softly.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I . . . I need . . ."

"Oh. I get it. You need to ask me what to get your lover, huh? Well, I don't think so."

"My . . . lover?" Jeff looked at Jericho in horror. _He doesn't think that . . ._

"Yeah. I know all about it. You don't have to deny it any more."

"But, he's not . . ."

"Don't fucken lie to me!" Jericho yelled, causing Jeff to shrink away.

"Jericho. I'm not lying!"

"Sure, sure."

"I'm not! I don't have a lover! I'm alone!"

"Yeah, right. Why don't you go find your friend there and fuck him?" Jericho looked at Jeff with contempt before slamming the door in his face.

The tears that had threaten to come now spilled over. Jeff leaned on the wall, his arms encircling himself as he cried silently. He didn't know what to do anymore. The one guy he had hoped would still be his friend had just shut the door on him, locking him out. Before Jeff even realized what he was doing, he had made his way to yet another door and knocked on it the same way he had Jericho's.

This time, Undertaker came to the door, his face showing concern as soon as he saw Jeff's tear stained face. He quickly moved to Jeff's side, putting an arm around the younger Superstar and led him into the room. Taker moved Jeff toward the bed, letting him sit on the edge, before taking a seat next to him.

"What the hell happened to you, Hardy?" Taker asked.

Jeff shook his head, trying to regain his voice. "It's all my fault." He managed finally.

"What's all your fault?"

"Shannon." Jeff whispered so softly that Undertaker was unsure if he had heard him properly.

"Shannon?"

Jeff nodded, leaning against Taker's shoulder. "It's because of me that this happened."

"What happened?" Undertaker asked, putting his arm around Jeff, bringing him closer. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to comfort the youngster.

"I . . ."

"It's okay. Take your time."

Jeff nodded, clinging onto Taker for support. "He was beaten because of me. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have . . ."

"Wait! Shannon was beaten up?"

Jeff nodded into Taker's shoulder. "He came to find me . . . and got beaten up for it." Jeff sniffed softly, not sure why he was telling Undertaker this. For some reason, Jeff felt safe in Taker's powerful arms.

"Who beat him?"

Jeff shook his head, not answering.

"Jeff, who did this?" Taker repeated.

Again, Jeff didn't reply. Taker sat there, holding onto the sobbing Hardy, rubbing his arms slightly. Looking down, he saw the bruises covering the soft flesh. Undertaker winced inwardly. He had suffered many injuries over his lifetime, but nothing quite like that which the man in his arms seemed to be facing.

Jeff buried his face in Taker's shoulder. "Why doesn't he like me?" he muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Why doesn't he like me?"

"Who doesn't like you?"

"Jericho. He hates me. Everyone hates me. Why do they hate me?"

Undertaker didn't know what to say, his brow furrowed in confusion. He couldn't think of a single reason as too why Jericho would hate him, let alone the entire roaster. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"You'd say something like that, wouldn't you?" Jeff said, looking up at the Deadman. "He's bribing you to, isn't he?"

"Bribing? Who's supposed to be bribing me?"

"Why do you pretend to like me?"

"I'm not pretending." Taker replied softly. "I have great respect for what you do. You should know that."

Jeff didn't reply. Taker looked down, wondering if the young man had heard him and realized that Jeff had fallen asleep. Undertaker smiled lightly as he shifted to let Jeff lay on the bed. As soon as Taker tried to move away, Jeff clung even tighter to him. Sighing, he repositioned both of them so that they were both lying down on the bed. Undertaker held onto the smaller man tightly, not sure exactly why he was being so caring.

_He just needs someone there for him. He was crying. I couldn't turn him away. I'm not that cold-hearted_.

….

Jericho paced around his room, still fuming slightly from his encounter with Jeff. He couldn't believe the nerve of the kid. Jericho was about ready to grab something and throw it when his cell went off. Walking over to it, he saw that it was Vince.

"Hey. What's up?" Jericho asked, trying to hide his frustration.

"_I was wondering if you knew where Jeff was?" _Vince replied simply.

"Nope. Why should I?"

"_I thought that he might have gone to see you. I doubt that he wants to be alone at the moment. Actually, he shouldn't be alone at the moment."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Shannon was attacked in the locker room. He's doing all right, but was beaten up pretty badly. I was just calling Jeff to let him know that Shannon is being taken care of."_

"Shannon was beaten up?"

"_Yeah. Didn't you know?"_

Jericho ran his fingers through his hair as he hung up on Vince. _Damn it. That's why he came here tonight! It wasn't about Mark. It was about Shannon. Shit._

Jericho stormed out of his room and nearly ran to Jeff's room, pounding on the door as soon as he got there. When no one answered, he tried the door; it was open. Walking in, he saw that Jeff was nowhere to be seen. Jericho quickly left the room, panicking slightly. _Where else would he have gone?_

Not sure what else to do, he went to Undertaker's door and knocked lightly on it. Though he really wanted to pound on it, he knew that he would be dead if he tried that on Taker.When no one answered, he tried the door again. Once again, the door was unlocked. Walking in quietly, he quickly scanned the room.

There, lying sweetly on the bed, was Jeff, wrapped in Undertaker's arms. Jeff's head lay on Taker's shoulder while one hand lay on the Deadman's chest. A look of peace was on Jeff's face. But the light from the hallway showed the tears that still glistened on his cheeks.

Jericho swallowed against the lump in his throat as he silently walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. He leaned against the door for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

_If he had been telling the truth . . . that they're not together . . . then they should be. _Jericho sighed, letting his feelings settle down. _And I will make sure that they are._

…_._

**A/N: Poor Shannon. I got to stop being mean to these guys . . . one of these days.**


	13. Misinterpretations and New Arrangements

**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 13 - Misinterpretations and New Arrangements**

…**.**

Undertaker lay awake, his eyes riveted on the man that lay in his arms. For the life of him, he didn't know why he had let this happen. But some part of him had longed to reach out to the distressed Hardy, even as the other part of him wanted to leave him alone. He didn't need the drama.

Taker sighed. _Damn. I must be getting weak in my old age. _He thought. Carefully, Undertaker slid himself out of bed, trying hard not to disturb the sleeping Jeff. Once out of bed, Taker rearranged the blankets on the bed, covering up the Rainbow-Haired Warrior. After that was done, Taker walked over to where the coffee pot sat, and poured himself a cup. He then took up a spot in a chair, sipping on his coffee while continuing to watch the sleeping lump.

_What the hell happened to make him break apart like that? What could make Jeff that scared? Who the hell has the power and will to do that much damage to the kid? As far as I know, everybody likes him. What's changed? What trouble has he gotten himself into this time?_

Undertaker was brought out of his thoughts when the lump on his bed moved with a sigh. Taker watched as Jeff stretched out on his bed, before laying still once more, a smile on his face. Undertaker couldn't help but smile too. There was something innocent about the younger Hardy that he found almost endearing, almost . . . dare he say, cute.

Shaking his head, Taker turned his attention away from Jeff and reached for the paper that sat on the table. Setting down his cup, he began to leaf through the paper, seeing if anything interesting had happened. However, try as he might, his mind kept drifting to the man in his bed and the sensation he felt when he was laying beside him.

_Damn it. I am getting weak._

Closing his eyes, Undertaker tried to focus on something, anything, else, but found that he was failing miserably. Opening his eyes, he smirked.

_This is not going to be my day, is it?_

"Matt?"

Taker was once again dragged from his thoughts, this time, by Jeff's voice. Looking up, he saw that Jeff was looking at him with blurry eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Matt's not here, kid." Taker replied as he got up. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jeff. "Do you remember where you are?"

Jeff seemed to think for a second before nodding. "Yeah." He whispered before he looked away.

"That's good." Taker smiled slightly. "I think I would have to worry if you didn't."

Jeff looked up at Taker at that, a look of confusion replacing that of sadness. "You would worry about me?"

Taker shrugged. "Of course I would. I'm not that cold-hearted."

Jeff turned away again. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What for?"

"For thinking that you didn't care . . . wouldn't care."

Undertaker shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"And . . . I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Forget about it."

_Oh no, not again. I don't want to go through this again. _Jeff thought. "But I . . ."

"Hey, forget about it. It's not that big a deal."

Jeff could almost feel a weight lift off his shoulders. This wasn't going to turn out like it did with Jericho. It was going to be different this time. "Really?"

"Of course." Taker smiled. "But if you tell anyone of this, I'm going to have to lie."

Jeff laughed. "My lips are sealed." He sighed. "And thanks."

Now it was Taker's turn to look confused. "What for?"

"For being there . . . here. When I needed you."

"Like I had anywhere else to be." Taker shrugged.

"I know." Jeff paused. "But you could have shut the door in my face."

"Did someone do that to you?"

Jeff shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He answered, sitting up.

"But if someone pushed you away . . ."

"It's okay. He had every right to." Jeff said, trying to smile.

"Nobody has that right."

"He did. I haven't exactly been the best around him it seems."

Undertaker's brow furrowed. "Was it Jericho?"

Jeff shook his head. "Like I said, I deserved to be shut out. It doesn't matter who did it. I'm just glad that you were kind enough to not push me away. Even though I know I deserve it."

"You don't deserve to be treated like shit." Taker replied, trying to reason with the younger man. "Nobody deserves that."

Jeff shrugged. "That's all a matter of opinion."

"Who the hell is filling your head with these thoughts, Hardy?"

"No one." Jeff answered, not meeting the Deadman's gaze.

Taker kept his frustration in check. Jeff obviously wanted somebody to help him, but he was keeping something from Taker, and it was starting to really annoy him. "If you keep lying like that, I won't be able to help you."

"I don't want anyone to help me." Jeff muttered, his eyes swimming with tears again.

_Shit. _Undertaker thought as he saw the first tear spill over. Quickly, he moved over so that he was sitting next to Jeff and put his arm around the youngster. "Hey now. There's no need for that."

"I'm sorry." Jeff choked, trying desperately to regain some composure.

"It's okay. But you know, if you tell someone what happened, then it would get better."

Jeff shook his head. "No. It would only get worse. I can't let anyone else get hurt."

Taker lifted Jeff's chin so that the Rainbow-Haired Warrior was looking straight at him. "What do you mean you can't let anyone else get hurt? Is someone else going to get hurt?"

Jeff nodded slightly. "I can't say anything, or someone will get hurt." He answered softly. "I've probably already hurt someone else by being here."

Undertaker put both arms around Jeff as he tried to sort out what Jeff was saying. Why would someone purposefully attack Jeff this way? Abuse him?

_Yeah. It's definitely abuse. At least physical and mental. Who knows what else has happened to him. _Taker thought, his eyes traveling over Jeff's exposed skin and wincing inwardly once again at the multiple bruises. Sure, some of them probably came from the stunts he pulled in the ring. But not all of them. He had been in the business for a long time, and had never seen damage like that. Unless someone was being beaten on the side.

"Who did this to you?" Taker asked, his finger tracing over a small cut on the back of Jeff's hand.

"I . . . don't remember."

Undertaker sighed, his impatience obvious as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Obviously, whoever is doing this has scared the shit out of you."

"No, it's not that."

"Yes. It is. You seem to be afraid that someone else will get hurt if you say something."

Jeff leaned his head against Taker's shoulder, choosing not to reply.

"And you seem to be forgetting who you're talking to."

Jeff frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're talking to the Deadman. The Undertaker. No matter how scary a guy is, I will always be scarier."

"Even when that other guy is Glen?" Jeff laughed slightly.

"Even against Glen. Though he would say differently."

Jeff smiled, closing his eyes as he let the strength that was the Undertaker flow into him. Somehow, in Taker's arms, Jeff felt nearly invincible. But only nearly. He couldn't let go of the threat Cena had made against Matt.

_No, not a threat. A promise._

Jeff cluing onto Undertaker for one second longer before pushing the Deadman away, smiling. "Well, it was nice being able to talk to you again. I should probably go now, though."

Taker nodded slightly, not wanting to hold the kid there if he didn't want to be. Jeff nodded back before pulling the covers away and slipping out of the bed. He headed toward the door without another word. But when he reached for the door handle, he paused and turned back to look at the Deadman.

"Thanks for everything, Mark. I won't forget it." With that, he opened the door and left.

….

Undertaker continued to sit on the bed after Jeff had left. He tried to contemplate why he felt this sudden need to protect the kid, but couldn't put his finger on it. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Nothing seemed to fit in with what he tried so hard to be. The Phenom didn't feel these emotions. He only felt anger and bitterness toward those who crossed him. He only felt anything close to joy when he could tear his opponents apart and win the gold. But these new feelings were so strange to him. He hadn't felt anything remotely like it since . . .

Taker nearly jumped as Kane came bursting into the room, a big goofy smile on his face. Kane bounced onto the bed, coming close to Undertaker, and starred right into his brother's eyes.

"Well." Kane said encouragingly

"What?" Taker asked, slightly unnerved by Kane's actions.

"Well, spill it. I want all the details."

"What details?" Undertaker looked at his younger brother in confusion.

"Details. Details." Kane repeated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Taker said, swinging his legs to the ground and getting up. "I think there's something wrong with you."

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that you and that Hardy kid spent all night together without doing anything."

Taker looked at Kane, an eyebrow raised. "Okay, something is definitely wrong with you."

Kane rolled his eyes. "Don't try to hide it. I saw Jeff coming out of here this morning, and since you're not usually awake this early, something had to have happened."

Taker didn't reply. Even though he and Kane were close, he wouldn't tell him what had happened to Jeff. It wasn't for Taker to say.

"Ooh. So it was that good huh? Left you speechless?"

Undertaker shook his head. "You have one sick mind."

"Of course I do. That's what makes me, me." Kane smiled, following Undertaker to the table. "So, are you going to tell me about it or what?"

"Or what?"

"Damn you're frustrating." Kane growled, grabbing a cup so he could pour himself some coffee.

"What can I say?" Taker shrugged. "Nothing happened."

"Are you serious? You had that hunk all alone last night and you didn't jump him?"

Taker nearly choked on his coffee. Taking a deep breath, he stared at Kane. "Have you and Shawn switched bodies or something?"

Kane laughed. "I wish. I would love to be that little guy."

Taker shuddered. "How am I related to you again?"

Kane smiled. "Aww, am I making you nervous?"

Taker shook his head. "Like you could."

Kane moved to stand next to Undertaker, smiling sweetly. "Are you sure about that?"

Moving away, Taker shook his head. "Yeah. There is definitely something seriously wrong with you."

Kane laughed, stepping away from Undertaker. "So you were serious when you said that nothing happened between you and Jeff?"

"Nothing happened and nothing will happen."

"Why not?" Kane asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Cause nothing will. Simple as that."

Kane rolled his eyes. "You are hopeless."

"Am I now?"

"Yes." Kane said. "So, what did happen last night?" He asked, shrugging off Taker's question.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that." Kane said, giving his brother a strange look. "I know you better then that."

"We talked."

Kane frowned at Taker. "You talked?"

Taker shrugged. "Yep. That's all."

"Man, do you need to get out more."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Taker asked, glaring slightly.

"Nothing. Nothing." Kane replied, holding his hands up as he backed away. "I was just saying that you've been cooped up to long."

Taker rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

"I did." Kane said, feigning hurt.

"Whatever." Undertaker replied, waving off the comment. "Anyway, where have you been lately?"

"With Punk."

"Who?" Taker asked, confused.

"You know, CM Punk. Since I've been working with ECW more lately, I've been hanging around with those guys. Punk was alone, so I've been rooming with him."

"Guess that means' I no longer need to pay for a room like this then." Taker said, looking at his brother. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Kane smiled, drinking the rest of his cup of coffee. "Anyway, guess I had better get going. See you later."

Taker merely nodded as Kane walked out of the room. As he finished his cup, Undertaker walked over to the bed and lay down. He could faintly smell Jeff's scent on the sheets.

_Interesting. _Taker smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. _I think I'll rest for a little bit. I don't have to leave for another couple of hours . . ._

…_._

Taker walked down the hall after the house show, walking with a slight limp. During his match he had happened to land on his right leg wrong, causing it to buckle underneath him. Fortunately, at that particular time, he had been supposed to fall, so it wasn't too hard to improvise from there.

As he walked down the hall that would take him outside the arena, he could sense the eyes following him. But whenever he glanced over his shoulder, nobody was there.

_Hmm. Guess Glen was right. They all think that Jeff and I are together. Or at least were together last night. _Undertaker shook his head, smiling lightly. _What those guys will do for a little gossip._

As he continued down the hall, he could feel more eyes watching him. This time, however, he did not turn back. He choose not care. As soon as Taker walked out the door and into the night, the feeling of being watched stopped. Sighing with relief, he continued to walk to where his bike was parked. As he reached his bike, Undertaker could feel a pair of eyes on him again.

Slightly annoyed now, he turned quickly and saw Jeff standing far off to one corner, apparently waiting for a cab. "Hey." Taker nodded.

Jeff nodded back. "Hi."

"You traveling alone now?"

"Yeah." Jeff nodded again.

"I thought that Shawn and Rey were supposed to travel with you?"

Even at this distance, Taker could see the sadness that crossed over Jeff's face as he looked away. "I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

Confused, Taker walked toward Jeff. "Why would you be a burden?" He asked when he stood next to the young Superstar.

Jeff shrugged. "Those two have better things to do then babysit me."

"Sure they do. But that doesn't mean that you'd be a burden." Taker chuckled slightly.

Jeff looked up at Undertaker. "How could I not be?"

"There you go again, putting yourself down like you did last night. Why are you so concerned about being a burden all of a sudden?" Taker asked, beginning to get annoyed at Jeff's behaviour.

"Since Matt left . . . I just . . . I just feel like everyone is trying to look after me cause I can't do it myself."

Taker nodded in understanding. "You and Matt have traveled a lot together."

"Yeah. We have." Jeff smiled slightly. "It's so odd being alone."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that you're alone." Taker said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Well, you do have friends here." Taker answered. "The only time you'd be alone is when you go to bed."

"That's the scariest time." Jeff muttered, barely audible to Taker.

"Is the Rainbow-Haired Warrior afraid of the dark?" Taker asked jokingly.

Jeff laughed. "No, I'm not afraid of the dark."

_I'm afraid of what the dark brings . . ._

"Well . . ." Taker said, looking off thoughtfully. _Ah, fuck it. Who gives a shit what they say!_ "If you wanted, you could always room in with me."

"Really? What about Glen?"

"He's off with the ECW people." Taker answered.

"Oh?" Jeff said.

"Yeah."

There was a brief pause of silence. Taker finally broke it when he shrugged. "Well, whatever you decide. Just let me know."

As he started to walk away, he felt a timid hand grab hold of his arm. Turning back, he could see Jeff looking at him shyly. "I think I'd like to share a room with you."

Taker nodded, not saying a word. He turned once again and continued to walk toward his bike. As he sat on the bike, he looked up to see that Jeff was still standing where he had left him. Taker shook his head, smirking slightly.

"You coming?"

Jeff looked up at Taker a little startled. He walked toward the bike a little timidly. "You don't mind?"

"Unless you're going some place else, we're both heading in the same direction." Taker replied, handing Jeff the spare helmet.

"I just thought . . ."

"That I'd be mean and make you take a cab." Taker rolled his eyes.

"Well . . ."

"If you don't want a ride, I can always leave you behind."

Jeff shook his head, smiling. "Nah. I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Good. Now stop wasting time and get on."

Jeff nodded, putting on the helmet. Before he put the visor down, he looked at Undertaker again, concern in his eyes. "You're not doing this because of last night, are you?"

Taker smirked. "You think I would stoop that low?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't going to be anything awkward between us."

"Nah. I just don't really feel like going through the hassle of changing rooms."

Jeff nodded. "Makes sense." He slapped down the visor before getting on the back of the bike. Once again, he felt his heart pounding wildly as he felt the power stir in the bike. Wrapping his arms loosely around Taker's waist, Jeff leaned against Undertaker's back for a brief second before they took off down the road.

Jeff closed his eyes, trying to burn the feelings he felt into his memory. Little did he know that Taker was doing the exact same thing.

_What the hell are these feelings? Do I love him? That can't be what I feel. Besides, even if I did, he would never return those feelings. He's probably got a girlfriend waiting for him at home. _They both thought as they leaned into a turn, as they leaned into each other.

….

**A/N: So, there's another chapter. I'm glad that people are enjoying rereading it. Hopefully I'll be able to get everything back up soon and start on some new chapters.**


	14. Plenty of Questions and Strange Answers

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 14 - Plenty of Questions and Strange Answers**

…**.**

_Jeff P.O.V._

_Great. This is just great. I was having a nice, John-free week, and now that's all turned to shit. I thought that maybe, just maybe, rooming with Mark would make everything better. I mean, he was right, John hasn't come to bother me since I moved in with him._

_(Sigh) But maybe that's just because he was planning his big return. The idiot. I don't know why he bitched and complained so much so that he could return in the Royal Rumble match. It doesn't make any sense. You'd think he would want to come back and attack Randy. That would make more sense. Interfere in my match against Randy and make sure that I won. Make sure that we would be fighting together._

_I just don't understand why he changed his mind all of a sudden. I lost my chance at the gold and it's all because of John. I just don't get it. I mean I'm glad that I don't have to deal with John one on one. But still, I would like to know what had caused him to change his mind._

_Wait. Could it be because of Mark? Is that why he wanted to rip off Mark's performance last year? Come out number 30 and win? No, that's crazy talk. He wouldn't start going after Mark because of me, would he?_

….

Jeff sat on the bed in the hotel room, thinking intently. Things were happening quickly now, and he could almost feel his head spinning from it all. Taker had gone downstairs to go have a drink with his brother, leaving Jeff alone in the room. Sure, Undertaker had asked if he had wanted to join them, but Jeff didn't want to be a third wheel.

_Besides. I know that there are rumors flying around about the new arrangements._

Jeff shifted his position so that he could lie down on his side. As he hugged the pillow toward him, he realized how much he really missed Matt. No matter what doubts he had in his mind about his brother, he still missed the big guy. Jeff chuckled at that thought: Matt being the big guy. Sure he was small compared to some of the other Superstars, but he was still bigger than Jeff. Which could only mean that Matt was the big guy.

He stretched gingerly, trying not to undue the amount of healing his body had managed to accomplish. A week free of Cena had allowed his cuts and bruises to heal. Many had faded away enough that you could barely see them. Which was more than what he could say about Shannon. Shannon was still extremely sore after his encounter with Cena, JBL and Batista. Jeff felt really bad for putting his childhood friend through that. But he couldn't help but feel at least a little happy that Shannon couldn't remember who had done it. Or at least, was choosing not to remember.

_I just have to make sure that nothing like that happens to Mark. He's been too nice to me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him._

Jeff closed his eyes, hoping to keep his mind from imagining some of the things that Cena could do to Taker if he chose to inflict even more torture. Undertaker was already slightly pissed off that his feat was made to seem so insignificant. He had been the first to ever do that in a Royal Rumble match. And to have that taken away so quickly . . .

Jeff shook his head and sat up, wincing as he did so. Even though they had a chance to heal, some of the bruises still hurt the same amount as when he had first received them. He glanced over at his phone, which currently sat on the nightstand next to the bed. He really wanted to talk to Matt. He needed to talk to Matt. His brother could help him sort through these feelings . . .

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of pills that sat next to the phone. After popping a couple into his mouth, he swallowed them down with water from his water bottle and reached for his phone.

Jeff dialed the numbers from memory. He had called Matt enough over the years that the number was permanently burned into his memory. So long as Matt never changed his phone number, he would always be able to reach his brother. After three rings, Jeff took the phone away from his ear, believing that Matt was screening his calls. Jeff sighed as he went to hit the end call.

"_Hello?"_

Jeff paused, looking at the phone.

"_Hello?"_

He quickly put the phone to his ear. "Matt?"

"_Jeff?"_

"Yeah. It's me."

"_Hey man. Nice to finally hear from you."_

"Really?"

"_Well, yeah. I've been trying to reach you for weeks now."_

"You have?" Jeff asked, confused.

"_Yeah. I wanted to know how you were doing. I was starting to feel a little shunned." _Matt replied. _"I mean you were never that busy when I was there. I was worried that you had gone and replaced me."_

"I could never replace you." Jeff felt himself wanting to believe what Matt was saying. But how could it be true? His phone had never been turned off. Except when he was in the hotel and his phone was charging. But then there was always the hotel phone.

"_Well, that's good to hear."_

"Yeah."

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing."

"_Jeff, I know something is wrong. You haven't returned any of my calls until now."_

"What calls?" Jeff asked, trying to keep his voice level. "I never got any calls."

"_What? That doesn't make any sense."_

"Of course it does. It took you leaving for me to realize how pathetic I really am."

"_Jeff, what the hell are you talking about? You're not pathetic."_

"You'd like me to believe that, wouldn't you?"

"_Jeff, what's gotten into you? Where is all this coming from?"_

"How much do you pay them, Matt?"

"_Pay who?" _Matt asked, getting more and more confused, as well as worried about Jeff's behaviour. _"What are you talking about?"_

"Don't lie to me." Jeff snapped. "I've had enough with all the lies." He could feel all his emotions running rampant within him. He just wanted to scream.

"_I'm not lying, Jeff. I honestly don't know what you're talking about."_

"Shawn. Rey. Hunter. All of them. How much did you pay them to be my friends? To be nice to me?"

"_What's happened Jeff? Did they do something to you?"_

"So you admit it. You have been paying them! Why Matt? Why would you do that to me?"

"_Jeff, listen to me . . ."_

"No!" Jeff yelled, interrupting Matt. "I don't want to listen anymore."

"_But, Jeff. You have to. I don't know where you're getting these ideas from, but I didn't pay anyone to be nice to you. I wouldn't do that to you."_

Jeff so wanted to believe that. And a part of him truly did. "I've got to go, Matt."

"_No, Jeff. Don't. I need to talk to you."_

"I'll try to talk to you later."

"_Jeff!"_

Jeff hung up the phone, cutting off any further protest from Matt. Calling him had been a mistake. He should have just left Matt alone instead of hearing lies. Jeff closed his eyes again, holding the phone close to him. He could feel his one arm throbbing a little. Opening his eyes, he grabbed the bottle of pills again.

….

Matt looked at his phone in panic, listening to the dial tone. Something was seriously wrong with Jeff and it bothered him that he wasn't there. Matt looked up as he saw one of the promoters walking toward him.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked.

Matt shook his head. "I don't know."

"If you want, we can call this off."

"No. It's okay." Matt smiled lightly. "I'll do this one, then maybe take the rest off. Get someone else to come in my place."

Jack nodded. "That's fine. We start in about 10 minutes."

Matt watched as Jack walked back toward a group of people, who all looked at him with concern and awe. Matt hoped that he hadn't started shouting during his conversation. The last thing he needed was for it to get leaked out that something was wrong between him and Jeff.

Matt turned back to his phone, searching for the number that Jeff had called him from. He wanted to make sure that he would get Jeff at the same place. He looked at the number that popped up, and frowned.

_That's not Jeff's phone. That's . . ._

Not finishing the thought, he quickly went through his phone book to find Rey's number. Once he found the number, he quickly dialed it, waiting impatiently for Rey to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Rey asked groggily.

"Rey, it's Matt."

"_Matt?" _Rey asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, did I wake you up?"

"_Only a little."_

"Sorry about that. And send my apologies to Shawn too. But I needed to talk to you about Jeff."

"_Shawn's not here. What's wrong with Jeff?"_

"He's not there?"

"_No. He's gone to visit his kids. He'll be back tomorrow."_

"Oh, well, I still wanted to call you about Jeff."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Has Jeff been acting strangely lately?"

"_Not that I know of. Why?" _Rey asked, seeming to have woken up a bit more.

"I just got a strange call from him. I have been trying to get a hold of him for a couple weeks now, and I haven't been able to get through."

"_How strange was the call?"_

"He seemed to be thinking that I was paying you guys to be nice to him."

"_That is strange."_

"That's what I thought. I was curious if you knew where he could be getting those thoughts from."

"_I don't have the slightest idea's. I know he's been hanging around a lot with Mark and Jericho, but that's about it."_

"He's been hanging around with Mark?"

"_Yeah. Strange isn't it. I mean, I can understand them being together when we would drag Mark out on one of Shawn's random trips, but they seem to be hanging out even more now. At least that's what it seemed like this week."_

"Do you think that Mark is the one filling Jeff's head with those ideas?"

"_No." _Rey stated simply. _"There's no way he would do that. Mark is better than that. Besides, he respects Jeff."_

"You're right. I don't know why I would say something like that."

"_You're worried. Trust me, if our places were reversed and I found out that the only difference that could be seen about my brother was that he was hanging around with Mark, I would think the same thing."_

"I just don't know what to do. Something is going on with Jeff . . ."

"_If you want, I could get Shawn to watch him."_

"No. I don't want that. Jeff already thinks that I'm paying you and Shawn to be nice to him. If he saw that Shawn was watching him, he'd think I was paying him to."

"_I wish I knew what you could do."_

"So do I." Matt paused. "Do you know why Jeff would have John's phone?"

"_No. I didn't think he liked either of them."_

"Huh?"

"_Layfield and Cena."_

"Oh, I was talking about Cena. Jeff called me from Cena's phone."

"_I don't know why he would do that. I could ask him?"_

"It's okay. I'll try and call him again later. Listen, Rey, keep an eye on Mark. I want to make sure Jeff's going to be okay."

"_Okay. I can do that. Though, I should tell you,"_

"What?"

"_Jeff's in Mark's room now. So if you want to call him, I suggest you find out Mark's number."_

"Oh, okay." Matt said, a bad feeling creeping over him. "Thanks for telling me, Rey."

"_No problem. Just don't be too hard on him, Matt. If Jeff is as messed up as you're making him seem, don't push him."_

"I won't. Talk to you later, Rey."

"_Yeah."_

Matt hung up, the feeling of dread growing. He couldn't figure out why Jeff would have Cena's phone. It didn't make sense; yet, neither did Jeff shacking up with Undertaker. Matt looked over his shoulder, seeing Jack motioning for him to come forward.

_So whose filling Jeff's head with all these doubts? Cena or Mark? Why would either of them start doing this now? There has been plenty of times before this that they could have gone after Jeff. So why now?_

Matt shrugged his thoughts away and walked over to where the group was standing. No matter what anyone said, he was catching the first flight he could get. He needed to see Jeff. He needed to talk to him face to face. He needed to know what the hell was going on.

….

Rey rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. If he hurried, he may still be able to catch Taker in the bar. No matter what Matt said, Rey had to talk to Taker. There were no if's, and's or but's about it. If something was wrong with Jeff, Rey wanted to go to a possible source of it. Rey all but ran out the door and down the hall. He quickly ran down the stairs, descending them two at a time. He figured that the stairs would be quicker then the elevator.

He made his way to the bar, scanning it for any sign of Undertaker. He found the man he was searching for in the back corner, talking with Kane. Slowly, but with purpose, Rey made his way over to where the two brothers sat. Kane noticed Rey first and pointed him out to Taker.

"Hey, Rey. What are you doing up again?" Kane asked.

"I need to talk to Mark for a couple minutes." Rey replied, looking directly at Taker.

"Oh, okay. I'm ready to head up to bed anyway. I'll talk to you later, Mark."

Taker nodded as Kane walked away. He then looked up at Rey. "What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about Jeff."

"Why? What's wrong?" Undertaker asked, angry with himself for allowing his concern show through.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Rey replied, taking up the seat that Kane had vacated.

"Why would I know what's wrong?"

"Come on, Mark. Everyone knows that the two of you have shacked up. I want to know why?"

"He doesn't want to be alone." Taker replied, choosing his words carefully. "And since Glen is rooming with Punk, I had an extra bed. So instead of going through the hassle of changing rooms, I offered it to him."

"That's all."

"What is it with you people? Do you always need to think there is always something more going on?" Taker asked, a little frustrated.

"Because, Matt got a strange call from Jeff a few minutes ago. Matt called me to ask what was wrong with him. The only thing that I could think about that has changed about Jeff is that he's started to hang out with you."

"Are you accusing me of hurting the kid?"

"No! It's nothing like that. I'm just worried about him." Rey explained. "Since you two seemed to be getting close, I wanted to know if you knew anything."

"I don't know anything."

"Mark, please. Anything you can tell me . . ."

"I can't tell you anything." Taker said, looking at Rey sharply.

"So you know something?"

Taker looked away.

"Do you know why Jeff has Cena's phone?"

"What?" Undertaker asked, confused.

"Jeff called Matt from Cena's phone."

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Jeff's in the hotel room right now. And I know for a fact that he hates that bastard." Taker replied.

"I know that. But that still doesn't explain why he was calling for Cena's phone."

"Maybe he picked up Cena's phone by accident." Taker whispered.

"How is that even possible?" Rey asked.

"They have the same phone. If one was just sitting there, it may have been picked up by accident." Taker explained. But even as he said it, it sounded farfetched.

"What else are you not telling me?" Rey looked directly into Taker's eyes.

Taker looked away from Rey once again. "There is nothing else for me to say."

"Damn it, Mark! This is important!"

"Look, there are some things that even I don't know. All I do know is that this is for Jeff to tell when he's ready."

"But . . ."

"No." Taker interrupted. "It's not for me to tell. All I can say is that Shannon wasn't an accident."

"What?"

"Shannon. That was no accident." Taker repeated as he stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm heading to bed."

Rey watched in silence as Undertaker walked away. He didn't know what to say to keep the Deadman there. Things were slowly getting out of control. First Jeff is acting weird. Then calls Matt from Cena's phone. Now Taker was acting strangely. If Rey didn't know better, he would say that Cena and Taker were working together. But Undertaker hated Cena just about as much as anyone. There was no way that they would work together.

_Damn it. What the hell is going on?_

…_._

Taker walked quietly into the hotel room, not wanting to disturb Jeff. Once he closed the door, he saw that Jeff was sleeping in one bed; his back turned toward the Deadman. Undertaker tiptoed his way to his bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. As he got closer, he saw Jeff's phone sitting on the nightstand between the two beds. _I wonder . . ._

He picked up the phone gingerly and flipped it open. Undertaker quickly scanned through the phone book, every once in awhile glancing over at the sleeping figure, making sure that he wouldn't get caught red-handed.

_It looks like Jeff's phone. It even has his band members in it. So why would he call from Cena's phone?_

Undertaker glanced over at Jeff, trying to puzzle out the high-flyer. But no matter how much he tried, he was unable to figure him out. The Enigma was as confusing as ever.

_Maybe it is John behind all this. Maybe, at some point, he switched phones with Jeff. But then, how would his phone have the same numbers in it? When would he have had the chance to do it? _Taker shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _Maybe . . . Maybe it was after Matt left. After his farewell party. Maybe that's why Jeff didn't show up on time. But that doesn't make sense. Does it?_

Taker once again let his gaze roam over Jeff's outline. There were so many questions, and too few answers. All the answers lay with Jeff. Only he knew what was really going on. And it didn't look like he would be telling anyone anytime soon. Taker sighed once more before putting the phone down and crawling into bed.

_I just don't see John doing it though. Jeff can easily take him on. John's scared of the kid. He knows that the kid has more talent in his little finger then John does in his entire body. Maybe he has help . . ._

Undertaker slowly drifted off to sleep, trying to come up with answers to the riddle that was slowly forming around his once peaceful life. As sleep finally claimed him, his mind held onto one thought.

_Man. My life is becoming a soap opera._


	15. Mixed Emotions and Mixing Candy with Alc

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 15 - Mixed Emotions and Mixing Candy with Alcohol**

**A/N: As the title should indicate, this chapter is very bizarre. But, hey, it's my favourite chapter. Actually . . . more like the start of my favourite chapters.**

…**.**

Shawn walked into the locker room, exhausted. Though he had a great time out there, it still took a lot out of him. He plopped down on the bench next to Jeff, leaning up against the wall. He let his head roll to one side so that he could look at the younger Superstar.

"You did good tonight." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Jeff smiled slightly, looking over at Shawn. "You did to."

Shawn nodded, his head rolling back so that he was looking at the ceiling. "So, what are you up to now? Any plans for your week off?"

"I was thinking of heading to the next place early. Relax a bit there." Jeff replied, throwing his things into a bag.

"That sounds boring. You going alone?"

Jeff shook his head. "Don't know yet."

"How could you not know?" Shawn asked, looking at Jeff.

"It all depends on Mark's schedule."

"Mark's schedule?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. If he's not doing anything this week, he said he would head up with me."

"You two are getting really close." Shawn said, more to himself then to Jeff.

"I guess so."

"Is Jericho going to?"

"No, he's working. Why do you ask?"

Shawn shrugged. "No reason."

"Come on. You can tell me."

Shawn shook his head. "I was just curious."

"Right." Jeff rolled his eyes at the Heart Break Kid.

Shawn merely shrugged, trying to stifle a yawn.

"What are you gonna do if Mark's working this week?" Shawn finally managed to ask.

"I'll still head up. I'm not afraid to go alone."

"That's the spirit." Shawn said, yawning again.

"Do you need me to go get Rey?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Shawn nodded, smiling sleepily. "Just need to put my stuff together and I'll be ready to go."

Jeff nodded, shouldering his bag. "Okay then."

Jeff walked to the door and out into the hallway. As he turned back to look at Shawn, he noticed that the older Superstar had fallen asleep, his chin resting against his chest. Shaking his head, Jeff made his way over to the locker room that Taker was in. Jeff walked down the hall, thinking of Shawn sleeping in the locker room, and laughing slightly.

Once he got to the other locker room, he entered without knocking. Luckily for him, there were only two other Superstars in the room: Taker and Rey. Jeff smiled at Undertaker and nodded at Rey.

"I think you had better hurry up and get Shawn to the hotel." Jeff said to Rey.

"How come?"

"Cause if you don't, I think he's spending the night here."

"Huh?"

Jeff chuckled. "He fell asleep. I don't think he can handle the long nights any more."

"Shit." Rey muttered. "I mean . . ." He said quickly, startling himself when he realized what he had said.

"Guess we know where Shawn get's his language from, don't we?" Taker joked, smiling over at Rey, who happened to be blushing and muttering incoherently under his breath.

"Slow down there, Rey. We can't quite hear you." Jeff laughed, making Rey blush even more. Both Jeff and Taker managed to here a 'sorry' as Rey rushed out of the locker room.

Jeff shook his head as he walked over to where the Deadman was standing. "So, do I have a traveling partner or am I traveling alone?"

"If you want the company, you can have it."

The Rainbow-Haired Warrior couldn't help but smile. "Really? You have the week off too?"

Taker nodded. "Almost. I just have one thing to do, but that's in the next town anyway."

"At least that means that I won't have to be alone." Jeff replied.

"That's true."

"When did you want to go?"

"I don't know. Whenever." Taker shrugged.

"How 'bout tonight?"

"Eager are you?"

"Well, yeah. I'm kind of getting sick and tired of people looking at me funny." Jeff explained.

"I thought they always looked at you funny?"

"They do, but this is a different kind of funny." Jeff replied, leaning on an empty locker. "I don't know. It kind of creeps me out."

"Really? Better tell them to stop. They're taking my job away." Undertaker chuckled.

Jeff laughed at that. "No matter how hard they try, they'll never take your job away. You're too good at it."

Taker shook his head as he continued to laugh. "Well that's good to hear." He finished putting his belongings into his bag. "Anyway, I'm ready to go at any time. Just let me know."

"You ready to go now?" Jeff asked. "Before the show is over?"

"Yeah. All I have to do is get my bike and I'm ready to hit the road."

"Then I better take a taxi. I don't want to hit the road at the speeds you travel." Jeff laughed.

"Fine then. You can stay here."

"Nah. I think I can trust you. Besides, if you do feel like hitting the road, you'd hit first, cushioning my fall." Jeff replied, clapping Taker on the shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Taker mused. "Guess we won't hit the road just yet. But we can head to the next city now."

"Sounds good." Jeff said, shifting the weight of his bag from one shoulder to the other. Leading the way, he walked out of the locker room and out of the building. As they stood next to the bike, Jeff waited for Taker to get on first, before once again taking his place on the back. Holding on tightly, Jeff enjoyed the feel of Taker's muscles moving slightly under his hands. He took in one deep breath, letting the mix of scents wash over him before completely losing himself in the moment.

_If only . . ._

….

Matt ran into the arena, looking around quickly through the crowd of people for any sign of Jeff. He saw plenty of familiar faces, but none was the one he was looking for. He made his way through the crowd, continuing to look for his brother. As he ran down the halls, he received many strange looks; many were startled to see him there.

"Hey, Matt. Aren't you on promotions?"

"Where's Jeff?"

"Most likely in the locker room down the hall. But . . ."

Matt ran down the hall, not even bothering to figure out who it was he had talked to. He had only one thing on his mind. Finally, Matt made it to the locker room that the guy had mention. Not even knocking, Matt burst into the room, quickly scanning it for his younger brother.

"Damn it." Matt muttered.

"What's the matter Hardy?"

"Shut up." Matt replied, turning to leave.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to your co-workers?"

"Back off, John. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"I wouldn't be in a good mood either if I heard that about my brother." Cena shook his head. "But I would still be polite. Oh well, to each their own."

Matt paused. "Heard what about my brother?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Cena replied innocently.

"You're fucked up."

"No, but Jeff is. Or, at least that's what they're saying." Cena shrugged.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt snapped.

Cena smiled. "Not my place to say really."

Matt growled, rolling his eyes. "You really shouldn't have come back."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." Matt smiled innocently. "It's just a statement of fact."

"Is that so? Well then, have fun trying to find your brother. I would hurry if I were you. Don't need him losing his innocence now, do you?"

"Will you just shut it?" Matt yelled. "If you have something to say, just say it before I kick your ass!"

"Temper, temper." Cena smiled, wagging his finger at Matt. "But since you asked so nicely, I think I'll tell you where your baby brother went."

"Well."

"He left with Mark."

"What?" Matt asked, startled. _Shit. That's the last place I wanted him to be._

"He left with Mark awhile ago. They seemed to be in a rush."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Matt gave Cena a strange look.

"I'm not implying anything. Just letting you know what the rumors are." Cena cocked his head to one side. "And from the sounds of it, they've been having lots of fun together."

"People think he's gay?" Matt asked, not quite sure what to make of what he was being told.

Cena shrugged. "I'm sure you've suspected it from time to time."

"Never." Matt replied.

"Well, that's the rumor." Cena smiled. "Well, most of it anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing, it's just that . . . well . . . Jeff has the reputation of being a whore."

"What?" Matt yelled.

"But that's just a small little rumor. Probably made up."

"There is something truly wrong with you." Matt replied, backing out of the locker room.

"Maybe. But I am right about Jeff. He did leave with Mark a couple hours ago."

"That's not possible. The show isn't even over yet."

"Their part in it is." Cena shrugged. "And from what I heard they have the week off. So if rumors are true, they probably went to Mark's place."

"Why should I believe you?" Matt asked.

"You don't. But you can ask the next guy that comes in if you want."

"Oh, come on. You expect me to believe that I can go up and ask anyone here about Jeff, and they'll tell me he left with Mark?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"What can it hurt? Ask the next guy to come in here. Ask . . ." Cena paused, holding his breath slightly. "Batista."

"Dave?" Matt turned around, his brow furrowed as he looked at the bigger Superstar.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. Matt just has a question for you." Cena answered.

Batista turned his attention to Matt. "What's up?"

"Did Jeff leave with Mark a couple hours ago?" Matt asked, deciding to find out if Cena was bluffing.

"Yeah. I saw them drive off on his bike." Batista replied. "Seemed really excited."

_Shit. He was telling the truth. Damn it. That must mean that Mark is the one behind it all . . . _Matt thought, turning away. "Thanks. I've got to go."

"Why don't you stay around awhile?" Batista asked.

"Can't." Matt replied, quickly running out of the room.

As soon as Matt was gone, Cena walked up to Batista, a twisted smile on his face. "You like him, don't you?"

Batista looked startled at the question. "No. Why would you think that?"

"No reason." Cena replied, opening the door slightly just in time to see Matt run out the door at the end of the hall. "I just want to make sure that your feelings for the older brother won't affect your job."

"Hey, even if your accusations were true, you know that you always come first."

"I better, Dave. Or it won't only be Jeff getting hurt."

….

Jeff lay down on the bed, stretching out after the long bike ride. It was true that he loved bikes, but even he had never ridden one for five hours straight. Yawning, he rolled onto his side and watched as Undertaker rummaged through his bag for a bottle of scotch. After pouring himself a glass, he motioned the bottle to Jeff.

"Sure. Why not." Jeff smiled, getting up.

Taker nodded, grabbing a second glass and pouring a generous amount. Jeff picked up the glass, downing half of it.

"In a hurry or something?" Taker smiled.

"Nope. Got all night. Hell, I've got all week." Jeff replied, tipping his glass to Taker. "So I might as well enjoy it."

"By getting plastered quickly every night?"

"Hmm." Jeff paused. "No, I guess that wouldn't be much fun, would it?" He looked at his glass. "Guess I better slow down."

"That might be a plan." Taker smiled. "Cause if you want to get that drunk all week, you're paying."

"Dually noted." Jeff replied, setting his glass down on the table. "So, what's on the menu tonight?"

"Whatever you feel like."

"Hmm. What do I want?" Jeff smiled, pondering.

"Anything but that."

"I didn't say anything yet?"

"But I know what you're thinking."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh really?" He pouted.

"I would have to be a blind idiot to not know what's going on in that head of yours." Taker chuckled.

"If you know me so well, then you know that I get what I want."

"Not with me."

"Please?" Jeff begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar, marshmallows, chocolate, strawberries, cookie dough, sprinkles and a cherry on top?"

Taker burst into laughter. The look on Jeff's face was priceless, as well as his begging. "Whatever happened to the just plain, sugar and a cherry on top'?"

"That's so old school." Jeff joked.

"For your information, I happen to be very old school."

"Well, duh. You are ancient."

Taker playfully punched Jeff on the arm. "Yeah. I remember when kids were nice to their elders and dinosaurs roamed the earth."

"Wow. I didn't know you were 'that' old. I thought that was Vince?"

"Nah. Vince was around way before that. He saw the dinosaurs come into being."

"Wow." Jeff said in fake awe. "That is so cool."

"Are you going to be like this the whole week?" Taker asked, his brow raised.

"Not if you give me what I want." Jeff replied, tilting his head slightly.

Taker sighed, and rummaged through his bag once more. After finding what he wanted, he through the package at Jeff. "Just promise you won't say anything."

Jeff ran his forefinger and thumb across his lips. "My lips are sealed." He smiled, opening the bag of skittles. He quickly tossed a handful into his mouth.

Taker shook his head. "You better not be as bad as Shawn is on pixie sticks."

"Nah. I could never be that bad." Jeff replied. "Shawn's special in that area."

"He's special all right." Taker muttered as he put things back into his bag. As he picked up a bundle of clothes, a picture frame fell out. Before he could grab it, Jeff took the picture and looked at it intently.

"Hey, I didn't know you two were friends."

"We were." Taker replied, trying to snatch the picture back.

"Come on, now. Don't tell me you're embarrassed about it." Jeff said, moving away from Undertaker.

"I'm not embarrassed about anything."

"Then why are you so desperate to hide it?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just, because." Taker replied, finally snatching the frame from Jeff.

"Okay, okay. Off the subject." Jeff said, holding his hands up in surrender. "But, just so you know, he meant a lot to me too."

_But not as much as he meant to me. _Taker thought sadly. "He meant a lot to a lot of people."

"Yeah. Guess he did." Jeff shrugged. "What was he to you?"

"What?" Taker asked, a little taken aback.

"What did he mean to you? Was he an acquaintance? A friend?"

"A friend." Undertaker said. "Probably the only friend I have."

"Now who's selling themselves short." Jeff moved to stand beside the Deadman and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure you have lots of friends." He paused. "That aren't dead."

Taker chuckled lightly. "Well, if they are all like you, then I don't."

"Ouch. That hurt." Jeff said, taking a step back, putting a hand against his chest. "I thought you had forgiven me for that."

"Did I now?" Taker asked, stealing some skittles. "When did I do that?"

Jeff lightly shoved Undertaker before running to the other side of the bed so that he wouldn't get shoved back. With a bed between them, Jeff felt safe enough to stick his tongue out. "Ha, ha. You can't get me."

"I thought that it was you can't see me?" Taker replied jokingly.

Jeff flinched inwardly as Taker's words struck home. "Only if you're a fucking bastard."

"Glad neither of us is one of those."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah. I'd hate to have to throw you out."

"Throw me out?" Taker said, raising an eyebrow at Jeff. "How would you manage that?"

Jeff smiled evilly, tossing a handful of skittles back and forth. "I have my ways."

"You wouldn't dare." Taker said challengingly.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Jeff replied, tossing some of the skittles at Taker, where they flew harmlessly past him.

"Ha, you missed."

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Jeff laughed.

"Well, see, if I was going to throw some and not aim at you . . ." Taker threw a couple of the skittles back at the younger Hardy, hitting him on the chest. "I would do that."

"You have bad aim." Jeff shook his head, laughing.

Taker shrugged. "I thought I had pretty good aim." He said, throwing a couple more and once again hitting Jeff. This time, on the arms. "See, I've got good aim."

"So you do." Jeff nodded, throwing a skittle and getting Taker right on the forehead. "But I've got better aim."

Taker threw the last skittle in his hand, hitting Jeff on the forehead.

"Touché." Jeff said, rubbing his forehead. "Hope that doesn't leave a mark."

"Nah. I would never stick around on your forehead."

Jeff burst into full out laughter. "Hurray. Mark made a funny."

"I take it you watched a lot of Ninja Turtles growing up?"

"Radical, dude." Jeff laughed.

Taker rubbed at his brow. "What the hell have I gotten myself into."

"You've gotten yourself into the wonderful world of skittles." Jeff smiled playfully. "Catch the rainbow." He said as he ran out the door.

Taker shook his head. "Note to self; never let Jeff eat skittles and drink alcohol." He muttered before chasing after the younger superstar.

….

**A/N: If you enjoyed that, then, good. You're as strange as I am.**


	16. Reading Between the Lines

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 16 - Reading Between the Lines**

…**.**

Undertaker stretched lightly, trying to relieve some of the tension that had settled into his muscles and joints. Turning, he glanced at the clock on the wall, 11:53.

_No wonder I'm sore. _Taker thought as he sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair as he glanced over at the wad of blankets on the next bed. He felt himself wondering how the hell the kid had managed to entangle himself so badly. Shaking his head, he slipped out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Jeff could faintly hear the door close through the mounds of blankets that surrounded him. He swore he heard the shower turn on, but was unsure. The blankets muffled out almost all sound. Slowly, Jeff began to unravel himself. _Now I know how a present feels._

Once he was finally free from the dark confines, he immediately wished that he had stayed where he had been. The light that came through the window nearly blinded him and caused an immediate headache. Groaning, Jeff lay back down, covering his head with the blankets. _That's why they tell you to never have a drinking contest with Mark._

Once his head stopped pounding, Jeff decided that it was safe to peak out again. This time the light didn't affect him as badly. Cautiously, he pulled the blankets away once more, but didn't sit up. Now that the blankets weren't smothering him, he could hear that the shower was indeed on. Shifting into a sitting position, Jeff rested his back against the wall, closing his eyes. He heard the shower turn off, and opened his eyes when he heard the door open.

Taker walked out, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt. His dark red hair lay damp against his neck. "You're awake." He said as his eyes fell upon the younger man.

"Barely." Jeff smiled.

"Can't handle the good life, can you?"

"I can handle it just fine." Jeff replied. "I just have to take the morning after a little slower then you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Jeff nodded, instantly regretting it as little black dots blurred his vision. He blinked rapidly to get rid of them.

"If you say so." Taker smiled, walking over to his bed.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" Jeff asked, turning to face the Deadman.

"Just fine."

"That's good." Jeff smiled.

Taker glanced up at Jeff, his eyebrow raised. "And why would that be good."

"Cause that means that I didn't keep you awake all night."

Taker looked at Jeff, confused.

"Hey, you said so yourself. Mixing candy and alcohol is not a good thing." Jeff paused, smiling. "At least not when it comes to me."

Undertaker shook his head. "At least you weren't as bad as Shawn."

"That's true." Jeff replied thoughtfully. "So, what's that thing you had to do here?" He asked, changing the topic.

"It's nothing really. I just have to go out later, and probably won't be back till tomorrow morning sometime." Taker replied, throwing a couple things into his bag.

"Oh? What could you be up to that would keep you out that late?" Jeff asked.

Taker shrugged. "Like I said, it's nothing really."

Jeff pouted. "Come on. You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh?" He stopped. "Do you have a date?"

Undertaker nearly choked. "What?"

"Do you have a date tonight?"

"No." Undertaker replied, shaking his head.

"Then what can keep you out that late?"

"A wedding."

"A what?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"A friend of mine is getting married tonight. He asked if I would go." Taker replied, trying to keep his embarrassment under control.

"Aww, the Deadman is going to a wedding." Jeff said, his voice going all sweet.

"Watch it, or you'll be the dead man."

"And he makes another funny."

Taker grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Jeff, hitting him squarely in the chest. "And he's being very touchy. I think you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Taker didn't respond.

"So, how come you're going alone?" Jeff asked, risking another pillow attack from Undertaker.

Taker thought for a second, then shrugged. "Got no one else to go with me."

Before Jeff could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Brow furrowed, Undertaker walked to the door and opened it, revealing a scrawny little boy who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes?" Taker asked.

"Um . . . uh . . . We got a letter for you . . . uh . . . Mr. Undertaker." The boy quivered as he handed the envelope to the Deadman. Once Taker had taken a hold on the letter, the boy took off down the hall. Undertaker leaned out of the room, watching as the boy ran as if there was a bomb . . . or the Boogeyman was after him. Taker turned and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Undertaker?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"Shut it." Taker replied, opening the letter. "Besides, according to this, that would make you Mrs. Undertaker."

"What?" Jeff said in disbelief, quickly getting up and moving to Undertaker's side. "Well, what do you know." He muttered, glancing at the letter.

"Yeah. I guess Glen decided to play an April Fool's joke early." Taker smirked.

"At least it's a decent one." Jeff replied, looking up at Undertaker.

"So." Taker looked down at Jeff. "You want to go?"

Jeff batted his eyes playfully, leaning into the Deadman. "I do."

….

The two Superstars left the hotel shortly after receiving the letter. Jeff had begged Taker to let him keep the letter. At first, Undertaker wouldn't hear any of it. Finally, however, he gave in and let Jeff keep it, who then placed it on the night stand. When asked about why he was leaving it there, Jeff shrugged.

"I think that's a good place for it for now." He smiled. "At least until I can get a frame for it and hang it at home."

Taker had merely shrugged and led the way out of the hotel. Now they were traveling down yet another road, trying to find the church.

_How difficult is it to find a church to marry two people in? _Taker thought angrily to himself. They must have gone down several roads, and had yet been able to find the place they were looking for. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally found the church.

"No wonder we couldn't find it. It's so damn well hidden." Jeff said, half to himself.

Taker didn't respond. He merely continued to walk to the building. It was a cute little thing, definitely meant for little private affairs. As they walked into the church, they slowly made their way through the crowd into the church itself. They were assaulted by the scents of the millions of flowers that littered the place. Cautiously, they picked their way through, stopping only when they heard someone calling Taker.

"Mark! Mark, thank god you're here."

Both men turned to see a distressed looking man running toward them. "Hey, Keith. What's wrong?" Taker asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. Jay called in sick."

"Jay?" Jeff asked, looking up at Taker.

"Different guy. So what's the problem?"

"Jay was my best man." Keith explained. "Without him, I don't have a best man." The guy looked like he was ready to fall apart.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Undertaker asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I was wondering . . . if you would take Jay's place?"

"What?" Taker asked, in shock.

"Please, Mark. It would mean so much to me and Julie."

"But . . ." Taker looked over at Jeff.

"Don't worry about me." Jeff said, patting Taker on the shoulder. "I'll be fine. You go help out your friend."

Undertaker nodded. "Okay then. If you say so."

"I say so." Jeff smiled. "Just be glad that I made you change into a suit." He laughed.

"But what about . . ." Taker started.

"Don't worry about the speech. I've got someone else doing that." Keith smiled up at Undertaker. "All you have to do is stand up there and look pretty."

Jeff laughed. "See. It's not all that bad. You don't even have to look good."

….

Matt ran into the hotel that the Superstars would be staying at in a panic. He had just flown from California looking for his brother. Matt had decided to see if Cena had been telling the truth, and traveled to Death Valley and the home of Undertaker. But once he got there, he knew that he had made a mistake. The house looked dark and empty from the road.

As he circled the house, he had the neighbors coming out and asking him what he was doing. He swore one of them was carrying a gun. So, instead of testing that theory, Matt simply told them the truth. He was looking for Undertaker and his brother and had been told they had come here. To his amazement, Matt was told that the Taker hadn't been home since he was injured the previous year. He thanked them for their help, and quickly left.

Now he was back at where he started, on a wild goose chase. Matt impatiently tapped his foot while waiting for someone to show up at the front desk. Finally, someone walked toward him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The boy asked.

_Sir? Do I honestly look that old? _Matt thought. "Yeah, I was wondering if Jeff Hardy had signed in yet?"

"I'm sorry sir. I cannot give that kind of information."

"He's my brother."

"I've heard that before, sir."

"Stop calling me sir!" Matt snapped, growing frustrated. "I just need to know that Jeff is okay."

"I can't . . ." The kid started.

"I know." Matt cut him off, running his fingers through his hair. "Can you tell me if Mark Calaway has signed in?"

"I'm sorry." The kid shook his head, refraining from adding 'sir'.

"Damn it." Matt said, leaning against the desk and putting his head in his hand.

"You know, sir, if you think that he's in danger . . ."

Matt looked up abruptly. "What?"

"If his life was in danger, I could tell you where he is. Or at least where he's staying."

"Really?"

The kid nodded.

"Well, I doubt Mark is in any danger, yet. But Jeff could be."

The kid nodded. "They are both staying in room 315. On the third floor." He said, looking quickly behind him before grabbing the second set of keys. "Just bring these back when you're done."

Matt nodded, grabbing the keys. "Thanks, kid." As he ran off, another thought struck him. Turning back, he looked at the kid. "What's your name?"

"Tim."

"Thanks Tim. You may have just saved Jeff's life." With that, Matt turned once again, and ran toward the stairs, taking them two at a time. He quickly ran down the hall of the third floor until he came to the door he wanted. Stopping, he knocked lightly, not really wanting to burst in and find that nothing was going on. When he got no response, he put the key in the lock, and opened the door, fearing the worst.

Fortunately, his fears were unfounded. The room was empty. Matt quickly walked through the room, looking for any sign as to where his brother may have gone. He was about to head for the door when a piece of paper caught his eye. He walked over to the nightstand, picking up the letter.

_You are invited to witness the magical union of Mark William Calaway and Jeffery Nero Hardy on Thursday February 14th at 1:00pm._

_Two Hearts_

_Two Lives_

_Two Souls_

_Joined Together By Friendship_

_Bound Together By Love_

Matt paused, staring at the invitation dumb founded. _That would be so cute if it wasn't my brother._

He stood there, silently, for what seemed like hours. Matt just couldn't believe that Jeff would keep something this big from him. _I mean. This isn't something small like a secret relationship. This is marriage._

Matt sank down onto the bed, his arms lying loosely across his legs, his head hanging. He felt completely numb. He didn't want to believe what he read. But it was there, right in front of him. _Could Mark have pushed him that far? Is he that desperate?_

He shook his head. No matter what the situation, Undertaker had never been desperate for anything. Lost in thought, Matt brought the invitation forward again and scanned it numbly. But as he stared at it blankly, another thought popped into his head.

_February 14__th__. February 14__th__. That's today! _Matt quickly glanced at his watch; 1:00pm. _And the weddings started already! Shit! I've got to get there before it's over! I have to stop Jeff from making the biggest mistake of his life!_

…_._

Jeff tried with all his might to be still. But he had so much energy bouncing around, that it was nearly impossible. He couldn't believe that he had been able to convince Taker to do this. He thought that it would be impossible to get him to do it. Jeff beamed up at Undertaker as the priest was going over the familiar words . . .

"And I ask the same to you. Do you take him to be your beloved husband? In sickness and in health? In good times and bad? In all the journeys that you two shall face together? Till death do you part?"

Jeff couldn't remember the last time he had smiled a real smile. There was no force behind it. He truly felt at peace for the first time since Matt had left and his world had started to crumble apart. Jeff was glad to have Undertaker with him. No matter what happened, he had been there to help him through it all. It was also, as the vows were exchanged, that Jeff realized that he might feel more for Taker then just friendship.

_But I can't think about him like that. He's not that type of person. Hell, I'm sure he would probably be one of the ones who would run away if they knew. _Jeff sighed, lowering his gaze, twiddling his fingers. _But at least I know that he will always be there when I need him. Nothing can change that. As long as I don't show any of my feelings, especially when John's around, then everything will be okay. Nothing will happen and Mark will be safe. Sure, it might be a lonely life, but that's all I can hope for. I'm just not meant to have the perfect faerie tale ending. But I can at least have the faerie tale friendship with Mark._

Jeff smiled, looking up once again at Undertaker. Yeah, it would be a lonely, sad life, if he ever lost that man. So, he would keep his mouth shut. He wouldn't tell Taker about these strange feelings. He wouldn't tell him about his issues with Cena. He would make sure that Undertaker and Cena's paths didn't cross. He would protect Undertaker from a similar fate that befell Shannon. That could possibly fall upon his brother.

He shook his head. _What the hell am I doing? This is supposed to be a happy occasion. I mean, it's not every day you're invited to a wedding._ Jeff replaced his serious expression for a more light-hearted one. Though it wasn't completely forced, he knew that his smile wasn't as effortless as it had been before. Jeff wiped away a stray tear.

As the ceremony was about to be completed with those seven little, powerful, words, everyone's attention was diverted as the doors burst open.

"I object!"

_What the? _Jeff thought, turning with everyone else to look at the new comer. He could feel his heart and jaw drop as he stared in shock at the last person he thought he would see.

"Matt?"

Matt quickly scanned the crowd and found Jeff standing near the front, looking at him in horror. Another quick look showed him that Undertaker was standing at the altar, beside another man who was holding the hand of the bride. _Oops._

Matt shook his head. "Jeff, get over here, now!"

"Matt, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Jeff said. "Sorry father." He added quickly, glancing at the priest.

"Just get your ass over here, now!"

Jeff stood where he was, wanting to tell Matt to go fuck himself. Closing his eyes, Jeff sighed before he walked over to the aisle. "I'm so sorry Mark. And to you guys too. I never thought that this would happen." He said sadly before walking down the aisle.

Both he and Matt left the church, allowing the room to settle down and finish the ceremony. As soon as they were outside the building, Jeff turned on Matt. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you from making a mistake."

"A mistake? How could me, going to a wedding, be a mistake?"

"Oh, please. I know that there is more going on then just that." Matt yelled. "I know what you're up to."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me, Jeff. I fucking know you better then that."

"Do you?" Jeff retorted.

"Yeah. I do. I just wish I didn't have to find out through someone else."

"Who told you?" Jeff asked quietly. Unfortunately, it was too quiet for Matt to hear.

"I didn't want to believe it. But then I found this fucking invitation! Why didn't you tell me, Jeff?" Matt snapped.

"What invitation?"

"The invitation to yours and Mark's wedding! What do you think?"

"That was a joke."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Jeff." Matt replied sarcastically.

"It is. It was sent to Mark by Glen. You can ask him yourself."

"I'm not going anywhere near that bastard unless it's to beat him senseless for taking advantage of you!" Matt interrupted.

"Don't you dare talk about Mark that way!" Jeff snapped angrily. "For your information he's been good to me!"

"I bet. I guess he's been so good to you that you just decided to start acting differently for the hell of it."

"I'm not the one acting differently. I merely grew up." Jeff retorted. "It's you who has been acting differently. Is that because I don't need you anymore?"

"What?" Matt asked, a little taken back.

"That's right. I don't need my big brother to protect me anymore. I'm not a fucking baby, Matt."

"I know you're not."

"Then why do you insist on treating me like one?" Jeff asked.

"I don't. I just wish you would tell me these things and that I didn't have to find them out from other people. Or pieces of paper?" Matt said, his anger fading slightly.

"Who told you? Did Jericho tell you?"

"Jericho? Why would he tell me anything . . ." Matt paused. "Wait. So, it's true?"

"Yes, Matt. It's true. Your baby brother is gay."

"And Mark . . ."

"Doesn't know any of it."

"But then, why is everyone saying . . ."

"Because I'm sure Jericho had nothing better to do."

"What the hell does he have to do with it?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure that's where all the rumors started. He just couldn't keep it quiet that he slept with the Rainbow-Haired Warrior."

"He did what?" Matt snapped, some of the anger returning.

"We slept together at the New Years party."

"Slept together?"

"You don't really need me to explain do you?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"But . . ."

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard. Your little brother has had sex with guys."

"No."

"Yes. Get over it, Matt."

"But . . ."

"What? You didn't go and pay him to do it? Did you?"

"Where is that coming from?"

"I don't believe it." Jeff said, looking at his brother in new found horror. "The first possible relationship I have in years is because you paid someone." He continued, backing away. "Did you pay all of my past relationships?"

"Are we back onto that subject?" Matt snapped, growing ever more frustrated with his brother.

"Is everything okay?" Taker asked, walking up to the two brothers. He watched with concern at the look that was on Jeff's face. It was close to the same look that he had seen when Jeff had knocked on his door, battered and bruised, and Shannon had been beaten within inch of his life.

"Stay out of this. This is between Jeff and me. Not me and his lover." Matt replied bitterly, glaring at Taker.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Jeff snapped, close to breaking.

"Come on, Jeff. I'm taking you with me on promotions. You need a break . . ."

"No!" Jeff yelled, covering his ears. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I think you had better back off, Matt." Undertaker said as he moved toward the younger Hardy.

"Don't you touch him." Matt snapped. "And don't you dare tell me what to do."

"Fuck you."

Both Matt and Undertaker looked over at Jeff, who looked at them with a distant look. "Fuck you." He repeated.

"Jeff." Matt said, reaching out to his brother, only to have Jeff back away further. "Jeff, please."

Jeff shook his head, continuing to back away.

"Jeff . . ." Matt pleaded while Taker looked at Jeff sympathetically. He knew that the kid was torn up inside. He really wanted to go over and comfort the Rainbow-Haired Warrior, but something was holding him back. Something he hadn't felt in a long time: fear of being turned away.

"Jeff, just, come with me. We can talk."

"No." Jeff shook his head, looking at both of them, tears flowing down his face. "I can't . . . I can't let you . . ." He shook his head. Then, before anyone could stop him, he ran off down the streets, quickly getting lost within the crowd.

"Damn it." Matt said, ready to go after his brother. But before he could start running after Jeff, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he glared up at Taker. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't think you should go after him."

"And what? Leave him out there on his own? In his condition?" Matt paused "Or maybe you want to go after him yourself? I don't think so." He continued, shrugging off Taker's hand.

Undertaker shook his head. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just suggesting that you leave him alone for a bit. If you go after him now, you may only end up pushing him further away."

Matt looked in the direction Jeff had taken. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Contrary to popular belief, I would never hurt Jeff."

….

**A/N: I debated with myself long and hard about where this chapter was going to end. And I think I like where this one has ended . . . Even though it meant that I had to hurt Jeff again. Damn it, that guy just can't catch a break (sniff). Oh well, it should all get better soon . . . I hope . . .**


	17. Good Choice

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 17 - Good Choice**

…**.**

_Jeff P.O.V._

_Why did I run? Why did I have to run? It seemed like such a good idea at the time . . . but now. Now I'm not so sure. I can't believe that Matt would say something like that about Mark! Think something like that about him! Mark's been nothing but a good friend and in one second, Matt nearly destroys that. Why would he do that to me? I finally find someone I can call a friend on my own, and . . . and he acts like there's more . . ._

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I keep flying off the handle like that? Matt had every right to act like he did. I mean, if our roles were reversed . . . And why did I just have to blurt out that little fact?_

_Damn it all!_

…_._

After the heated exchange with Matt, Jeff had just ran. He didn't know where he was, or where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away from there: get away from the yelling and the accusing eyes.

He ran for what seemed like hours, not caring that people stared at him strangely. _They can stare all they want. They can mutter all they want. I can take their accusations. But not his . . ._

Jeff finally came to a stop in a park, bending over in exhaustion. He moved over to an empty bench before he passed out. Jeff sat there, letting the little black dots disappear from his vision. He panted lightly, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He sat there and watched as the sun began to set behind the trees, casting an eerie glow over them. Jeff knew that he should head back to the hotel, but he was afraid that Matt would be there, waiting for him. And he just couldn't go through another exchange like that. He didn't have the strength anymore . . .

Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes against the fading light. He knew he should call Mark, let him know that he was okay. That he hadn't run away from him. But something continued to stop him. He closed his eyes even tighter; trying to hold back the turmoil he felt growing inside him. His life was in shatters and his emotions were starting to get the better of him.

_Tomorrow. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I can't let Mark see me like this. He can't see that I'm nothing but a weak, pathetic crybaby: a kid. Till then, I'll just find a cheap hotel to stay at. I need to get myself under control. I need to be able to face Matt if he's there . . ._

Jeff opened his eyes, looking up at the sky as the first stars began to appear._ What the hell am I doing? What was I thinking? Damn it! I need him. I can't do it without him. I can't lose him like this._

…_._

Matt walked into the hotel room that Jeff shared with Taker, mentally beating himself up. Undertaker followed him wordlessly, closing the door behind him. Matt paced lightly around the room; barely noticing that Taker took up a spot in a chair. He was too busy mentally kicking himself for yelling at Jeff like that.

_Rey told me to be careful. He told me that if I was too hard on him I could end up doing more damage. He told me that I could end up pushing him further away. Damn it! What the hell did I do? _Matt's mind yelled at him.

Sitting down on the bed, Matt put his head in his hands, his frustration and sadness getting the better of him. They had fought before, but never like this. Even when they had that big fight a couple years ago, it wasn't anywhere close to this. He had never seen that kind of sadness, that turmoil, that horror in his brother's eyes before. Even, through all that emotion, Matt had still been able to see some love in his brother's eyes.

_If only I knew for whom that love was for. _Matt thought, glancing over at Undertaker. The Deadman was still sitting silently in the chair, a vacant expression on his face. _No doubt his thoughts are millions of miles away too._

Matt turned to face Taker straight on. "Listen, Mark. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hmm." Taker said, his thoughts being dragged back to the present. "What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry for how I acted today." Matt replied.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Taker answered, his face blank.

"That's where you're wrong. You're one of the people I should apologize to. The others are your friends and . . . Jeff." Matt said, turning away sadly when he mentioned his brother.

"You were worried about him." Taker shrugged.

"But that still doesn't excuse what I did." Matt shook his head. "Some big brother I've turned out to be?"

"Is it a habit of the Hardy's to beat themselves up over little things?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, confused.

"Jeff beats himself up over things out of his control. Now you are beating yourself up too. I was just wondering if all Hardy's did that, or just you two." Taker replied.

"What would Jeff have to beat himself up about?"

Taker shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot say."

"Not you to." Matt said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I take it others have said the same thing to you?" Taker asked, his brow raised in interest.

"Well, first I basically get that answer from Jeff when he called me. Then John says that to me, now you." Matt raised his hands in defeat. "Nobody will tell me anything."

"John? As in, Cena?"

Matt nodded.

Taker leaned back, his hand resting on his chin. "Why were you talking to Cena?"

"I happened to run into him at the arena."

"Arena?"

"Yeah. Apparently I only just missed you and Jeff at the arena. He said you guys had left only a couple hours earlier."

"Why would he say that?" Taker muttered. "How would he know that?"

Matt shrugged. "I have no idea. But he said that you two had left, and told me roughly that there are rumors floating around about you two."

Taker shook his head. "I swear those guys are worse then the Diva's when it comes to gossip."

"Anyway, he told me that if the rumors were true, that you guys would have probably headed to your place."

"Interesting."

"And then Dave confirmed that you two had left together. And, well, I guess I panicked. I knew something was wrong with Jeff and . . ."

"You thought I was the cause of it." Taker stated simply.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I get that a lot. That's the problem with being the Deadman."

Matt shook his head. "Yeah, but I should have listened to Rey when he said you wouldn't do anything to hurt Jeff. You respect him too much to treat him like trash." He sighed. "Unlike me it seems."

"Like I said earlier, you're just worried. It's not your fault that . . ."

"Yes it is." Matt interrupted. "It's my fault that Jeff ran away. It's my fault that Jeff . . ."

"That he what?"

"That I left him all alone and defenseless."

"Now you're selling him short. Jeff is not defenseless." Taker said, looking directly at Matt. "He's one of the strongest people on the roster. He's got the best defense possible."

"How do you figure that?"

"After everything he's been through up to this point in his life, he's managed to survive. That tells me that he's got one hell of a defense."

Matt nodded. "You're right. I got to stop thinking of him as my little brother."

"No, you don't. He's still your little brother. But he's not a child." Taker said.

Matt shook his head. "I've messed up royally, haven't I?"

"I highly doubt that."

"How can you say that?" Matt asked.

"I'd rather believe that this is just a little bump in the road."

"Oh." Matt replied, looking down at the floor.

Taker sighed. "Don't worry. He'll be back."

"Really?"

"Really. He won't stay away forever."

"How can you be so positive?"

"Surprising huh?" Taker smiled. "In the time I've known your brother, I know that he will come back. Maybe not eagerly. But he will come back."

"But maybe . . ."

"He will be back." Taker repeated. "He's upset. Maybe a little scared to come back and face you again. But he knows he will have to face you at some point."

"And that's all he needs. Another confrontation with me."

"Just relax a bit. Be patient with him. There are things going on that he doesn't want to anyone to know about. Don't force him to talk."

"I'll try not to."

Taker nodded. "If you try and remain calm and level-headed, then there shouldn't be the same type of confrontation." He paused. "I may not know what started it all, but I at least know that much."

Matt nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Mark."

Taker nodded. "Though I will say, don't start panicking if he doesn't show up tonight."

"What? Why?"

"He won't want to face you any sooner then he has to. I'm sure he'll find a hotel to stay there for tonight and come back tomorrow."

Matt nodded. "You're right." He yawned. "Guess I should find myself one too."

"You can stay here tonight, if you want." Taker said. "Take Jeff's bed. That way when he shows up, you'll be here."

Matt smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it." When Matt didn't get a response, he nodded and got up. "I'm just going to get cleaned up a bit, then I'm going to head to bed." Taker merely nodded, watching as Matt headed into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Matt dug out his cell from his pocket, flipped it open and dialed a number. After two rings, the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Rey, it's Matt. I think I just made a big mistake . . ."

….

Undertaker sat for a few seconds trying to figure out what to do next. He had never realized that by helping one brother, he would be gaining the mistrust of the other. Taker sighed. _Maybe I should have just stayed out of it. Kept my door closed. I don't need to be stuck in the middle of this._

Even as he thought it, Undertaker knew that he would never have been able to turn Jeff away from his door that night. Sighing, he reached over for his phone. He quickly skimmed over his phone book, eventually coming to a stop on Jeff's number. Undertaker hesitated, his finger hovering over the call button. He didn't know how angry Jeff was, or where that anger was directed. Finally, he hit the call button.

The phone was picked up on the fourth ring.

"_Mark, my man. What can I do for you?"_

Taker's brow furrowed, confused. "What the hell are you doing there?"

"_Whatever are you talking about?"_

"Where's Jeff, Cena?"

"_Jeff?" _Cena paused. _"Why, he's right here."_

"Bullshit."

"_Now, now. Don't be so mean. It's not my fault that he ran from you."_

"What are you talking about?" Taker growled.

"_He told me everything. How you're always mean to him? How you've been the one who has been beating him?_"

"What lies are you trying to spread?"

"_I'm not spreading any lies. Just what Jeff has told me as I held him close to me. You really did a number on him this time, Mark. I've never seen Jeff cry like that."_

Taker could feel his anger rising, his heart tearing a little inside. _Could this be jealousy?_

"If you so much as touch him . . ." Taker warned.

"_You'll what? Hurt me like you hurt him? I've seen his bruises. Vince is going to have your head for this."_

"You're the one who has been hurting him? Haven't you?"

"_I haven't touched him." _Cena replied. _"And I just got a better idea. I won't tell Vince what you've been doing to Jeff. I'll leave that up to Matt."_

"You fucking bastard . . ." Taker growled, letting his anger get the better of him.

"_Tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to talk to someone who can ruin your career and reputation?"_

Taker paused. Cena was telling the truth. He could destroy his career and reputation. If he made the other Superstars believe that he was the one torturing, bullying and basically destroying Jeff's mental state . . . he'd be finished. If the other Superstars learned that he was concerned for the young man, he was done. But for some reason, he didn't care. "Spread your lies, you bastard. I've dealt with worse then you."

"_When I'm finished with you, you won't think so. You'll be begging for my mercy."_

"I don't beg."

"_Oh, you will be. And Jeff says hi." _Cena said before hanging up.

Taker took the phone away from his ear, his anger coursing through him. He highly doubted that Jeff was with Cena.If that was the case, then Undertaker's suspicions were confirmed. At some point Cena had switched phones with Jeff.

_But if he's telling the truth . . . _He didn't want to think what that would mean. He never wanted to hurt the kid, he only wanted to help. If he had caused Jeff to run to the one person who could do him the most harm . . .

_And if I'm the one who sent him there . . ._

Taker closed his eyes against the thoughts and the feelings that swam through him. He held his phone against his lips, trying to sort through everything that had happened to date. Cena knew about the bruises. Which meant that he had either caused them, or Jeff was really there with him. No one but him, Shannon and possibly Jericho knew about the bruises. Jeff kept them too well hidden.

"Jeff wouldn't have gone to him. He just wouldn't?" Taker muttered.

"He wouldn't go where?"

Taker turned to see Matt staring at him strangely. Undertaker didn't answer.

"Jeff wouldn't have gone where, Mark?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"No, you weren't. You know something."

"I know nothing." Taker replied. _At least nothing for sure._

"Bull. Come on, Mark. What do you know about Jeff?"

"Like I said, I know nothing. I'm only thinking."

"Your eyes say differently."

Undertaker turned, closing his eyes. He tried to get himself under control, but it wasn't working this time.

"You care about him too, don't you?" Matt said softly, stepping in front of the Deadman.

Undertaker opened his eyes. "I just don't want to see him hurt."

"I don't either. That's why we need to work together on this."

Taker shook his head, trying desperately to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to think of what Cena was doing to Jeff. If Jeff was indeed there. "We'll figure out something tomorrow." He said finally, walking over to his bed and placing his phone on the nightstand.

Matt followed suit, sitting down on Jeff's bed. "Okay. Tomorrow then."

Both men had just lain down, when Taker's phone started to ring. Looking at it curiously, Undertaker reached out for the phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Mark."_

Taker couldn't help but smile, which made him glad that his back was turned toward Matt. "Hey."

"_Listen. I wanted to apologize for earlier."_

"Don't worry about it."

"_No. I really need to apologize. I wasn't running from you."_

"I know."

"_I just didn't want you to think that . . ."_

"I said don't worry about it. Just glad to know that you're okay."

"_I'm fine. I'm staying at the motel down the street. I should be there tomorrow morning."_

"That's fine."

"_Is . . . is Matt there?"_

"Yeah."

"_Oh. Okay. Well, still, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Okay. Take care."

"_I will. And thanks again Mark. For being so understanding. You must be getting tired of having to put up with me."_

"I wouldn't say that."

"_Anyway, sleep well, Mark. See you soon."_

"Good night." Taker replied, closing the phone.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

Taker laid down, thinking how to answer. "Sara."

"Oh. How's she doing?"

"She's doing well."

"That's good." Matt yawned.

"Yeah." Taker muttered, burying his face lightly into the pillow. _I'm glad that he is doing well. Just wish I knew whether John was with him or not . . ._

….

Jeff was as good as his word. He showed up around noon the next day, a little tired, but bright eyed. He walked into the hotel room, a smile on his face. The smile faded slightly when Matt walked toward him, but quickly came back when Matt embraced him.

"I'm so sorry." Matt whispered to Jeff.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"There are a lot of shouldn't have's on both sides." Jeff replied, looking over at Undertaker who stood off to one side, slightly hidden in the shadows. "Thanks for watching him."

Taker merely nodded, before taking his leave. He had decided that he would give the brothers some space. They needed to have some bonding time. Once Undertaker had left, Matt walked over to a chair, patting the chair next to him. "Why don't you sit down?"

Jeff looked at the chair, uncertain of what he should do. When Taker was there, he felt safe. Now . . . Jeff shook his head and walked over to the chair, taking a seat.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. I was just so, scared." Matt started.

"Why would you be scared?"

"Well, after that phone call I just . . . I just didn't know what was going on. I was afraid somebody was hurting you. That Mark was hurting you."

"Mark would never hurt me." Jeff said.

"I know he wouldn't. At least I do now. But you've got to see it from my point of view. You're acting differently, and the only difference from before was that you were hanging out with Mark."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I know now that he would never hurt you. I should have known that before but . . ." Matt stopped.

"It's okay." Jeff replied, turning away from his brother. "As long as you know that now, and apologized to Mark."

"I did. I apologized to him. We talked. Everything is okay."

"Not everything." Jeff muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Jeff shook his head.

"Jeff, damn it!" Matt snapped before he could stop himself. "Sorry." He said, looking away. "I just wish you would talk to me. Like you used to."

"I wish a lot of things were like they used to be."

"Why can't you talk to me?" Matt asked, his eyes showing concern.

"Because I can't."

"But . . ." Matt started before stopping himself. _Don't push him._

"I'm sorry, Matt. There are just some things that are better left unsaid."

"I know." Matt replied, smiling. "Is it about Mark?"

"Why would it be about him?" Jeff asked, confused.

Matt shrugged. "Thought I would just take a stab at what's bothering you. Thought you might be developing feelings for Mark."

"What?"

"Well, I'm sure you've got some guy that you like." Matt smiled.

"I don't think so." Jeff said, a small smile appearing on his own face.

"Aww, come on. There has to be somebody." Matt said, smiling. "You can tell me. I won't say anything."

"There's nobody Matt." Jeff laughed. _At least things here are the same . . ._

"Darn." Matt smiled. "Guess that means I have to set you up with somebody."

"You seem to be taking this pretty well." Jeff said.

"Hey, I think it's pretty cool." Matt smiled evilly at Jeff. "It's like I have a little sister."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Matt.

Matt let out a gasp. "How un-lady like."

Jeff laughed, throwing a nearby pillow at his brother. "Quit it."

"Aww, is my little sister angry at me?" Matt pouted.

Jeff merely glared at Matt.

"I think she is." Matt laughed. Jeff joined in too. It was at this point, with the brothers laughing, that Undertaker walked cautiously back into the room.

"Did I miss something?" Taker asked.

"You didn't miss a thing." Jeff laughed.

"Okay then. You two are laughing like idiots for no reason then. Good to know." Taker shook his head as he walked over to his bed. Matt watched Jeff as his brother's eyes followed Taker's movements. Smiling, Matt moved over to sit on the arm of Jeff's chair.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Call me if you need me." Matt said, lightly punching Jeff's arm. "Oh, and one more thing. Good choice." He smiled, nodding in the direction of Undertaker and winking at Jeff before leaving the room.

….

**A/N: Yay! Everything's better! For now that is (shifty eyes). Hoped you liked the update.**


	18. Disturbing Discoveries

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 18 - Disturbing Discoveries**

…**.**

"Will you be okay here by yourself?" Taker asked, shouldering his bag.

"I'll be fine. I've got tons of movies to watch. You don't have to worry about me." Jeff smiled looking over at the Deadman. "I don't need a babysitter."

Undertaker shook his head, chuckling. "I just wanted to make sure that my things would be safe here. Don't need you getting bored and rummaging through them."

Jeff placed his hand on his chest in shock. "How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Easily." Taker smiled. "But if you say that you'll be good, then I'll trust you on that."

"Thank you." Jeff nodded, smiling. "Now you better get going. Don't want to be late."

"I won't be late. Even if I left one minute before the show, I would arrive on time."

"With the way you drive, I wouldn't doubt it." Jeff laughed, getting up off the bed. "Just don't get into any accidents."

"And why would I get into an accident?"

"Not you, exactly. But others may get into an accident with you. Don't need you scratching up that bike of yours."

"I won't scratch the bike. If anyone so much as touches my bike however . . ."

"They're dead." Jeff finished.

Taker nodded.

"Is that a warning directed at me too?"

Undertaker shook his head. "Nah. You've got a good respect for bikes. You know how to treat them right."

"Damn straight." Jeff nodded. "Besides I know first hand the pain you inflict when someone touches your bike."

"Exactly."

"Now get going."

"I'm going. I'm going." Taker smiled, leaving the room. Jeff closed the door, laughing. He then walked over to his bag, and rummaged through it till he found his little bottle of pills. He quickly popped a couple into his mouth before shoving the bottle back into the bag.

_I know I should stop. But it's so hard . . ._

Jeff tossed his bag back onto the floor, grabbing a DVD from the table. He quickly put in the DVD and went back to sit on the bed. But as he got closer to his bed, he noticed something sticking out of Undertaker's bag. Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved toward the bag, quickly pulling out the picture frame. He smiled down at the smiling face of Taker, lightly running his finger over the frame.

He looks so happy. Too bad that things had to happen like they did. Jeff thought sadly, his eyes traveling over the man in Undertaker's arms. _I wonder if they were more then friends. _Jeff mused, looking closer at Chris and Taker.

Shaking his head slightly, he walked over to his bed and lay down, still clutching the picture in his hands. He watched as the previews flew by while he fast-forwarded through them, stopping in time to catch the beginning of Bad Boys.

_An oldie but a goodie. _Jeff mused as he let himself relax a bit. He was just getting into the movie when there was a knock on his door. Sighing, he rolled out of bed, quickly stashing the picture under his pillow, and opened the door, instantly regretting his decision.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?"

"No." Jeff replied, closing the door. Unfortunately, the guy outside was prepared for that, and quickly forced his way into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought that a couple weeks of remembering what happened to your friend there might change your attitude."

"What do you want, John?" Jeff asked, backing away.

"What? Can't I see my lover?" Cena asked, moving toward Jeff.

"I'm not your lover." Jeff snapped, backing away even more.

"Okay. My fuck buddy then? Is that better?"

"Get out of here, John. Or I'll . . ."

"Or you'll what?" Cena taunted, moving closer to Jeff, forcing the Rainbow-Haired Warrior to back into the wall. "Your threats are meaningless. You can't do anything to me. But I can do a lot to you."

"Leave." Jeff whispered, wishing he hadn't backed himself into a corner.

"And miss watching SmackDown with you? I don't think so." Cena smiled, backing off to lie on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. Jeff hesitated, his eyes drifting over to the sliver of frame peaking out from underneath his pillow.

_If John sees that . . . _Jeff thought, instantly making up his mind and moving to sit beside Cena. _If I sit here, I can keep him from finding the picture._

"Interesting choice in movie." Cena said, brushing Jeff's arm lightly. "Do you want to be a Bad Boy?"

"If I did, it wouldn't be with you." Jeff snapped. He may want to protect Undertaker from getting hurt, but he wouldn't lower himself to being completely nice to Cena.

"Oh, I know who you'd like to be bad with." Cena said, a small smile coming to his lips.

"I highly doubt it." Jeff replied.

"I do." Cena insisted. "You want Mark, don't you?"

"I don't think so." Jeff said, choosing not to look at Cena.

Cena shook his head, turning off the movie and flicking to the station that held SmackDown. "Oh, but I do think so." He replied, watching as Undertaker came down the ramp for the tag-team match. "I mean, who wouldn't."

"Like I said, I don't think so." Jeff responded, folding his arms across his chest, still not looking at Cena.

Cena glanced over at Jeff, smirking. "And I'm supposed to believe that because?"

"You believe what you want." Jeff answered, glancing down at Cena.

"Well, you better just see to it that nothing does happen between you and Mark. I'd hate to have to make an example out of him to."

"You wouldn't?" Jeff yelled in horror, standing up quickly. "You said no one else had to get hurt!"

"I thought he meant nothing to you?"

"He doesn't. I mean. He's a friend. He doesn't know anything. He's nothing but a friend." Jeff replied, almost pleadingly.

"For a friend, you're acting pretty strongly." Cena mused, scratching at his chin.

"Well, after what happened to my other friend . . ." Jeff paused, looking away.

Cena smiled. "At least you learned your lesson." He nodded, patting the bed again. "Come, lie back down."

Jeff hesitated, not liking where this was going. "You won't hurt Mark?"

"I won't hurt him." Cena nodded in agreement. _I'll just get others to do that for me._

Jeff nodded, taking Cena at his word. It was all he could do. Closing his eyes and swallowing past the lump that had grown in his throat, Jeff lay down next to Cena, trying hard not to roll away when Cena came close. He vaguely saw Taker stare down his teammates after the match, ready for an attack. But he missed what happened next as he closed his eyes, hoping to block out everything around him.

Cena lightly caressed Jeff's side as he kissed the smaller man's neck. He loved the way Jeff tried hard not to squirm away from him. He stopped in his slow torture long enough to watch as Undertaker stood over the fallen Superstars: both opponents and teammates. He smirked lightly before continuing his torture.

_Now he only has to win at No Way Out on Sunday, and everything will work out great. My pawns are lined up and ready to take out the Deadman. Once he's out of the way, nothing will stand in my way. Jeff will be left alone once more, and he will be all mine._

…_._

Undertaker walked through the gorilla position and made his way toward the locker rooms. As he walked down the halls, he found that he had a follower. Not bothering to see who it was, Taker kept walking, eventually making it to the locker room. He opened the door and stepped inside, still not looking behind him.

As he stood at his locker, he heard the door open and close. It was only then that he turned and saw that his follower had been Edge. Undertaker raised a brow at Edge. "Is there a reason as to why you're following me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you." Edge replied curtly.

"About what?" Taker asked as he put his hat into his locker.

"I want you to leave Jeff alone."

Taker turned. "Where the hell is that coming from?"

"It doesn't matter. Just stay away from him."

"Why the hell are you telling me this, Adam?"

"I don't want Jeff to get hurt. So, please, just back off."

"I'm not doing anything." Taker said, looking at the smaller man.

"I know what you've been doing to him. Just stop it. The kid is messed up enough already."

"Kid? Why did you call him kid?"

"It doesn't matter. Just don't mess him up any more."

"I'm not messing him up." Taker said, growing slightly annoyed with Edge. "Why would you think that?"

"I've heard what's going on between you two."

"There's nothing going on! Why do people keep thinking that something is going on?" Taker snapped slightly.

"Because we know something is!" Edge yelled. "Don't deny it!"

"I'm going to deny it until you tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Own up, Mark. I know you're the one beating up Jeff. You're the one who is giving him all those bruises. Making him scared of his own shadow."

"You honestly think I'd do something like that to the kid?" Taker asked in disbelief.

"Hell yeah. You're the only one who can. You're the only one alone with him."

"Haven't you noticed that since I've started spending time with Jeff, that his bruises have disappeared?"

"Like hell they have!" Edge yelled, getting up in Taker's face. "You just stay away from him."

"What if I don't?" Taker asked. _If I leave the kid, he will be an open target for whoever attacked him in the first place._

"Then I'll have to take drastic measures." Edge said in a warning tone.

"If you do anything like that, then you would be doing more harm then good." Taker retorted.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm just giving you the facts." Taker answered. "I won't leave him to be attacked again."

"By you, you mean." Edge snapped, trying hard to restrain himself. He really wanted to hit Undertaker.

"I don't know who has been targeting Jeff. All I know is that since he started rooming with me, they've stopped."

"Yeah, because you told them to." Edge snapped. "You got what you wanted. You got Jeff in the same room as you."

"Why would I want to hurt him?"

"How should I know how your dark, twisted mind works?"

"What the hell has gotten into people lately?" Taker asked, throwing his hands up into the air. "Has everyone gone insane?"

"No, only you." Edge snapped, looking at Taker with contempt.

"Not from where I'm standing." Taker replied. It was then that Edge snapped. He had been clenching and unclenching his fists during the whole exchange. Now, with a clenched fist, he brought it up and caught Taker under his chin.

Undertaker was shocked by the sudden impact that he fell into the locker roughly, knocking the breath out of him. He slid to the floor, unconsciously covering his head as Edge continued his attack. Finally, Taker was able to regain some of his breath and pushed Edge away from him. Edge, who was not expecting the move, tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. Both men stared at each other, panting.

Edge was the first to get up. As he spat out some blood, he glared at Taker. "Stay away from him, Mark. Or by the gods, I will make your life a living hell. I will end your career." And with that, he stormed out, leaving a very confused Taker on the ground.

_What the hell is going on here? Did John already start spreading those fucking rumors? What is that bastard planning?_

Not knowing what else to do, Undertaker got up, finished putting things away and left the arena, all the time thinking about what had transpired. Things were really spiraling out of control.

_I've got to talk to Jeff. Whether he wants to or not, I have got to talk to him. This has to end now. For both his and my sanity._

…_._

Taker walked down the hall of the hotel, his mind still going over everything he knew about what was going on. There were so many holes in the story that he didn't even know where to make the connections.

_Damn it. You try to be nice to someone, and look where it gets you. Rumors. Threats. Getting beaten up in a locker room. _Taker paused to touch the slight bruise that had formed along his chin. _I think I'd rather go back to my old life._

Sighing, he grabbed hold of the doorknob and found that the door was locked. Frowning, Taker fished out his keys and unlocked the door. He was confused when he found the room in complete darkness. He dumped his bag on the chair next to the door, and flicked on the light.

He stared in horror at the scene that was before him. The room was a complete disaster. Tables were upturned, clothes were tossed everywhere, there was a broken glass in the middle of the floor and the sheets were completely torn from Jeff's bed. Upon closer inspection of the wall, Taker could swear that there was blood smeared on it.

He could almost feel the panic rising in his chest. _What the hell happened here? Where's Jeff?_

Taker walked into the room gingerly, closing the door silently behind him. He slowly made his way to the lump of sheets on his bed.

"Jeff?" He called lightly. He swore he could see the sheets move, but it was so small that he couldn't be positive. As he got closer, he could see a strand of bright red hair. "Jeff?" Taker repeated, placing his hand lightly on the lump. This time, he could obviously see the lump move as well as feel it.

"Jeff? It's me, Mark. What happened?" Taker asked softly, as he sat on the bed and placed his hand on the lump again. He could feel the kid shaking. "It's okay. It's just me." Undertaker whispered, lifting the corner of the sheet a little so he could see Jeff's face.

Undertaker nearly cried out in horror at what he saw. Jeff's entire face was bloody and bruised. "Jeff! Who the hell did this to you?" he asked, gently lifting up the younger Superstar so that he was on Taker's lap. He gently pushed Jeff's hair out of his face, getting a better look at the damage.

"Jeff? Who did this to you?" Taker asked again as he cradled the battered Superstar.

Jeff didn't reply.

"Can you hear me?" Taker asked, slightly afraid that he had fallen unconscious. He was relieved of that fear when Jeff gave a small nod. _Thank god he's still awake. _Undertaker thought as he held onto the bundle in his arms.

Taker's eyes roamed over Jeff, noticing that in certain places, it looked like the blood had soaked through the sheets. He leaned his head against the top of Jeff's head, closing his eyes. It was then that he noticed that the room held the strong smell of blood, and a hint of something else. But Taker couldn't put his finger on it . . .

"I'm sorry."

Undertaker looked down to see a pair of dazed hazel eyes looking up at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Jeff whispered hoarsely again, coughing slightly afterwards.

"For what?" Taker asked, softly pushing more hair out of Jeff's face, trying to sooth the Superstar.

"For . . . going . . . through your . . . stuff." Jeff replied slowly, his breathing ragged.

"You went through it?" Taker asked, not quite sure why Jeff was confessing this.

Jeff nodded slightly, barely moving his head. "I . . . broke . . ." He stopped.

"You broke?"

Jeff let his glazed eyes glance over at the floor where the shattered glass was. Taker looked up, following the direction Jeff appeared to be looking at. It was then that he noticed that it wasn't a glass that had shattered in the middle of the floor, but a picture frame.

Taker's heart wrenched in his chest as he saw the remnants of the frame on the floor. Closing his eyes, he didn't want to think of what happened to the picture inside it.

"I . . . I was able to . . . rescue . . . the picture." Jeff breathed.

Taker opened his eyes to see that Jeff was looking at him again. Jeff licked his cracked lips, swallowing what little moisture was in his mouth before speaking again. "It's . . . under . . . your pillow." He sighed.

Undertaker nodded, not following his mind and reaching under the pillow to confirm what Jeff was saying. He trusted that he was telling the truth.

"Don't worry about it." Taker muttered softly.

"But . . ."

"Don't worry about it. I can always get another one."

"But . . . Chris is . . ."

"I have duplicates." Taker muttered, holding Jeff closer to him. He could feel Jeff nod. "What I'm more concerned about is whether or not to take you to the hospital."

"No . . . hospital."

"I know you don't like them. But I think that you should really go this time. You're pretty battered."

". . . No . . ."

"Jeff." Taker said, slightly pleading with the kid.

"Mark."

Taker sighed, wiping away a smear of blood from above Jeff's eye before it ran into it. Jeff closed his eyes with a sigh, going limp in Taker's arms. Undertaker quickly moved his hand to Jeff's neck, afraid that the kid had died on him. Luckily, he could feel a faint pulse beating under the tender skin.

Undertaker cradled Jeff tightly in his arms, his emotions raging inside him. The kid needed to go to the hospital, but Jeff didn't want to go there. So did he listen to what Jeff wanted, and not go to the hospital? Or did he follow his instincts and take the kid there anyway.

_Shit. He's supposed to be in that chamber match this weekend. He's in no condition to be doing anything like that. At least not if he stays here tonight . . ._

Taker sat for a moment longer before making up his mind. He didn't care if he had to carry the younger man all the way to a hospital, but Jeff was going to go to one. Come hell or high water. Jeff was going. He quickly, but gently, wrapped the kid up in clean blankets, paused for a moment before leaving the room and headed down the hall where he pounded on the door.

After a few minutes, Kane answered the door, blurry eyed. "What the hell's your problem?"

"I need your keys."

"What the hell for?" Kane asked, looking over his brother.

"Please, Glen. Just give me the keys."

Kane frowned at Taker. "What's happened?" He said, nodding at his brother's disheveled appearance and what appeared like blood on his cheek.

"I'll tell to you later. Just give me the keys."

"Okay, okay. Here." Kane said, handing over the keys to his truck.

"Thanks." Taker said over his shoulder as he turned to head back to his room. Once he got back to the room, he picked up the still unconscious Jeff, and carefully carried the Superstar down the hallway and out the hotel. He thanked whatever god was watching over him that no one was there to stop and question him. Taker wasn't sure how he would answer a question like that.

Undertaker gently placed the bundle in the back seat of Kane's truck, lying Jeff on his side. He would have put him in the front seat, but Taker didn't want to cause the kid any more pain then necessary. He quickly jumped behind the wheel of the truck and, even though he broke about 100 of the rules of the road, took off for the nearest hospital.

….

Taker sat in the waiting room, trying desperately to keep full-blown panic from creeping up on him. They had arrived at the hospital nearly four hours ago and Taker had yet to hear anything on Jeff's condition. His frustration and concern growing, Taker leaned forward, resting his head in both of his hands, wanting desperately to throw something or yell.

_With all these people staring at me . . . I feel like I'm the one who did something wrong. Damn it! What the fuck is taking so long!_

Taker felt somebody's hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw what appeared to be a doctor standing in front of him. "You came in with Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes." Taker said, standing up.

The doctor nodded. "You may go in to see him now. Though he will be a little groggy. We had to put him on sedatives to help with the pain."

Taker could feel some of the burden lifting from his shoulders. "So, he's going to be okay?"

"Yes. He will be just fine. He suffered some severe trauma. But he'll make a full recovery."

_Thank god. _Taker thought, sighing in relief. "So, I can go see him?"

The doctor nodded silently, motioning for Taker to follow him. They traveled down a few corridors and went up in an elevator before coming to a stop outside a secluded room. There, the doctor paused, looking up at the Deadman curiously.

"I don't normally ask this but, do you know what happened to him?"

Taker shook his head. "I found him like that."

"Interesting . . ."

"What's interesting?"

"It's just that, in most cases like this . . ."

"Cases like what?"

"Rape." The doctor answered. "In most cases of rape, the victim isn't beaten up like that."

"Wait. He was raped?"

"More or less."

_Shit. _Taker looked into the room where he could barely see the bed that held the Rainbow-Haired Superstar. _I left for only a couple hours and . . . and this happened to him . . ._

"Did you want a cot set up for you?"

"No." Taker shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "I'll be fine."

The doctor nodded once more before taking his leave. Undertaker hesitated about going into the room. He didn't know what kind of reception he was going to get. Taking a deep breath, he decided that he couldn't leave this damned place before he saw Jeff. He walked in slowly, trying to keep himself in control and prepared himself for the worse.

Jeff was lying on the clean blue sheets, the top of his head covered in a bandage. Taker had to swallow past a lump in his throat as he saw the multiple cuts and bruises that decorated Jeff's skin.

_But at least he's not covered in blood anymore._

Undertaker walked slowly toward the bed, pulling the chair closer to the edge of the bed so that he could sit. He gently took hold of Jeff's hand, squeezing it lightly. Jeff's eyes opened a crack and looked over at Taker. He smiled lightly.

"Hi." Jeff said hoarsely.

"Hey."

"I thought I said I didn't want to come here."

"But I . . ."

"Thanks for not listening." Jeff smiled, interrupting Taker's explanation. He patted Mark's hand. "I really appreciate it."

….

**A/N: Darn. There I went and made everything bad again. I'm just not a nice person. What am I saying? I'm not meant to be nice.**


	19. Please Talk to Me

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 19 - Please Talk to Me**

…**.**

_Undertaker's P.O.V._

_God damn it! That kid is so fucking annoying! He wants help! Why won't he admit it? I know he wants to. So, why won't he talk me? Why won't he tell somebody . . . anybody . . . about what's going on? I've tried to get him to talk, but that kid is more stubborn then Glen! Hell, he's more stubborn then me! Doesn't he know that no matter who's threatening him that I can kick their asses easily? I'm one, if not the, scariest guy there is in the WWE. Sure, people try fucking with me, but they never succeed. Hell, if I happen to want back up, I've got Glen. Everyone, but me, is scared of him. They don't dare try to fuck with him. They all think he's a psycho. And they're not completely wrong there. But if he would just talk to me . . ._

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you sure you should be leaving already?" Taker asked as he walked beside the younger Hardy._

"_I'm sure." Jeff nodded. "Besides, I can't miss the big event."_

"_But I'm sure Vince . . ."_

"_No." Jeff shook his head. "I can't miss the Pay-Per View."_

"_But you're hurt, Jeff. You're in no condition to be fighting tomorrow."_

"_I'll be fine. I'm supposed to lose the match to Hunter anyway."_

"_Exactly. You're supposed to lose anyway. So, why not have it that you're ambushed by some guy and end up too injured to fight. Somebody else takes your place." Taker said, looking over at Jeff. "Maybe the guy who attacked you. It would make sense, they take you out so that they can get in."_

"_And what would that say about me?" Jeff asked, turning to face the Deadman. "I've gone into matches in worse condition then this. If I back out now . . ."_

"_It wouldn't damage your reputation. You'd still be the daredevil of the WWE."_

"_No, I wouldn't. I would lose what respect I have left from the other Superstars and I'd lose some of the fan's respect." Jeff explained, shaking his head. "They know that a little scuffle won't take me out of action."_

"_But it doesn't have to be little. It could be big. You could get attacked with a . . . a crowbar."_

"_A crowbar?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at Taker._

_Undertaker shrugged. "It was the first thing I thought of."_

"_Mark, listen. I know you mean well, but I just can't do it." Jeff looked directly into Taker's eyes. "Would you do it?"_

"_Would I do what?"_

"_If you were in my place, would you just quit? Would you find someone to replace you in a main event match? At a Pay-Per View?"_

"_No, I . . ."_

"_Then don't ask me to." Jeff interrupted. "I can't let him win."_

"_Who is he, Jeff?" Taker asked, nearly begging the younger man to tell him. "Whose the guy that has you so scared?"_

_Jeff shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Mark. All that matters is that I won't be broken."_

"_News flash there, you are broken. Or did you not notice the stitches?"_

"_I noticed them." Jeff replied bitterly. "But that's only skin. They will heal."_

"_The trauma won't." Taker retorted. "The nightmare won't."_

"_I'll be fine."_

"_How do you know that?" Taker asked, grabbing hold of Jeff's arm to prevent the kid from turning away. "How do I know that I won't find you beaten up like that again? Or worse?"_

"_You just have to trust me." Jeff answered, his eyes pleading with the Deadman to stop._

"_I just don't want to see you hurt any more." Undertaker replied, letting go of Jeff's arm and backing away. He wasn't willing to push the kid any further and risk losing him._

"_You don't have to worry about me." Jeff replied, looking at the Deadman sympathetically. "I have a big brother who does enough worrying. I don't need you to worry too."_

"_But . . ."_

"_But nothing." Jeff interrupted softly. "I don't need you to try and be Matt."_

"_I'm not trying to be Matt."_

"_Then stop worrying. I can handle it."_

"_And we see how well that's going." Taker snapped a little more bitterly then he had intended._

"_It would be going just fine if people stayed out of it."_

"_Come on, Jeff. Tell me what the fuck is going on! You can't handle this by yourself!"_

"_Yes I can!" Jeff snapped, getting angry. "I'm not a kid!"_

"_I wasn't saying that."_

"_You were implying it."_

"_I didn't mean to imply it. I just meant that this is too big for one person to handle on their own." Undertaker said, trying to mend his words. "I want to help you."_

"_You can help by staying out of it."_

"_You know I can't."_

"_Then maybe I'll just get my own room." Jeff snapped._

_That stopped Undertaker. "What?"_

"_If you can't stay out of it, then I will find my own place to stay and force you to step out."_

"_Don't do that." Taker pleaded. He knew the second Jeff was out of his room that things would only get worse for the kid._

"_Then just drop it. Don't ever bring this up again. To anyone. Not Vince. Not Matt. Not anyone."_

"_And what do I tell people when they ask me what the hell happened to you?"_

"_Just tell the truth. You don't know. I wouldn't tell you."_

"_Like they'd believe that." Taker muttered under his breath._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Bull shit." Jeff spat._

"_It was honestly nothing. I just don't like it that I continuously have to lie for you."_

"_You're not lying this time. You're telling the truth."_

"_I guess." Taker replied, his gaze cast downward._

"_Don't worry about it." Jeff said, smiling as he lifted Undertaker's chin so that he was looking at the young man. "I'll be fine."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

_But I can't help it. I do worry. I don't know why, but I do. I don't want to push him away. I don't want to leave him defenseless. But after that conversation, I dropped it. I stopped asking questions. I tried to stop wondering where the bruises came from. I'm just glad that Jeff hasn't caught wind that people think it's me that's doing it. If he knew that . . ._

_It's been a couple weeks since that horrible night I had to take him to the hospital and the whispers are getting louder. I've assured Matt when he's called that it's only a rumor. That Jeff is okay. It nearly breaks my heart when I hear the relief in Matt's voice. He's worried about his brother. He fears for him. And I hate telling him that everything is okay. But Jeff's fear is growing into my own. I don't want him to get hurt because of me._

_I've noticed that he's been taking a lot of painkillers lately. But he assures me that it is only at night. That he doesn't take any during the day. And, considering the rumors, I can't exactly go around asking people if Jeff is taking them during the day. I just have to trust him that he's telling the truth. Damn it. I hate having to trust people. They usually stab me in the back the first chance they get. Then I have to hurt them. And I don't want to hurt Jeff. I can't hurt him. He's been through enough._

_I wish I knew why he's started acting so strangely. He seems so alert, yet out of it at the same time. I've never seen anything like it. I think he's just about ready to have a mental breakdown. He's out late every night. The bruises are getting worse. Luckily no cuts though. I swear I hear him crying through the closed door. He thinks he's alone, but he's not. I just hope that he knows that . . ._

…_._

Undertaker stood outside the hotel room door, unsure if he should enter. He could hear sobs coming from inside the room and was afraid what would be revealed upon opening the door. Sighing, he knocked softly before walking into the room. He saw Jeff quickly stand up and turn away from him, returning to what he had been doing. Taker frowned at the open bag.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing." Jeff replied, trying to gain control of himself.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Taker asked, placing one hand on the younger Hardy's shoulder.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me." Taker replied. "You know I won't say anything."

Jeff sighed, turning to look at the Deadman. Taker could see the glistening trails that the tears had left. Undertaker sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. "Tell me what's happened."

Jeff stared at the Deadman for a few seconds before sitting next to him. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Taker asked, a frown appearing on his face.

"Because I . . ." Jeff stopped.

"You what?"

Jeff shook his head. " I failed the drug test."

"What?" Undertaker asked. "Did you take something before the test or something?"

"Or something." Jeff muttered, staring down at his hands.

"What's going on here, Jeff? What's really going on?"

"I failed the test." Jeff answered, not meeting Taker's piercing gaze. "Really."

"But how?"

"I was taking them more then I was telling you." Jeff muttered, still not meeting Taker's gaze.

"But . . . why?"

Jeff shrugged. "It was the only way."

"The only way for what?"

"For me to cope."

"Cope with what?" Taker asked, trying to fully understand what was happening.

"The bruises. Him. My feelings . . ." Jeff trailed off.

"Your feelings for what?" Taker asked, confused.

Before Jeff could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jeff called out.

A small man who looked nervously between the two men opened the door. "I'm . . . I'm sorry to . . . to interrupt . . ." The man stuttered.

"What do you want?" Taker asked, trying hard not to snap.

"I was sent up by Mr. McMahon." The little man answered. "I was told to . . . to come up and . . . and tell Mr. Hardy that he . . . he has to leave now."

"I thought I had till tomorrow." Jeff said.

The little man shook his head. "He wants you gone now."

"Give us a few minutes." Taker replied, trying to suppress a growl that rose in the back of his throat.

"I . . . I can't. I have to . . . to escort Mr. Hardy out. Now."

Jeff sighed, but nodded. "Okay." He said, getting up and closing the bag.

"Wait! Jeff . . ." Taker said, getting up quickly to stop the younger man from leaving.

"I've got to go." Jeff smiled. "I'll be back in two months."

"But . . ."

Jeff shook his head. "Have fun at WrestleMania, Mark." Jeff said, patting the Deadman on the arm before following the little man out the door.

Taker stood where he was for a few minutes, not believing what he had heard. Jeff was gone for substance abuse.

_And if that idiot hadn't interrupted . . . _Taker thought bitterly. Jeff had nearly opened up to him. He had nearly told the Deadman what the hell was going on. _Damn it!_

Undertaker badly wanted to destroy something. To scream. To do something to release his frustration.

"But at least this will get him away from whoever is attacking him." Taker muttered bitterly as he looked around, what seemed like, an empty room. He slowly made his way to his bed and lay down, letting the silence take over. Taker tossed and turned on the bed, the silence getting too complete. Undertaker had never once before, minded the silence. In all actuality, he had always preferred silence to noise. _But now . . ._

Taker didn't finish that thought. Closing his eyes, he tried to overcome the strange feeling of loneliness that wanted to consume him. Thankfully, he was distracted when someone knocked on the door. As Undertaker got up to answer it, he hated the feelings and thoughts that swam through him. He couldn't believe that he was even slightly hoping that he would find Jeff on the other side of the door.

Once he opened the door, he could feel that small shred of hope die as he stared into the bright blue eyes of Edge. _Damn it all! Why was I even hoping that he would be back?_

"What do you want?" Taker growled bitterly, more at his annoyance with himself then Edge.

"I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me for what?"

"For driving Jeff to drugs once again." Edge replied, clapping sarcastically. "Bravo."

"I didn't drive him to drugs."

"Oh, then who was it?"

"I don't know."

"Bull. We all know it was you, Mark. You drove him to drugs again. You're the reason he was so battered before the elimination match a couple weeks back." Edge snapped, glaring at Taker. "He was doing so well. Then you had to enter his life."

"I didn't do a fucking thing."

"Sure you didn't." Edge retorted, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone knows that you didn't do anything." Edge replied sarcastically. "Except attack yet another innocent."

"Damn it, Adam! I'm not in the mood for this! I don't need this right now!"

"And Jeff did?"

"What?"

"Like I said before, he was doing great before you entered his life." Edge replied. "But ever since you entered the picture, his life's been going to shit."

"I've been trying to make sure it didn't go to shit."

"Sure ya have."

"I have!" Taker snapped. "I've been trying to figure out who would want to hurt him! To put him in the hospital!" He continued, trying desperately not to let his emotions get the better of him. He could still see Jeff laying there, covered in his own blood. He could see Jeff lying in the hospital bed, looking so helpless . . .

"What?" Edge exclaimed. "You put him into the hospital?"

"I didn't put him in the hospital!" Taker yelled in frustration. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Yeah, I have." Edge retorted. "I just know that you're the one behind it. I'm not an idiot."

"If you still think that I could hurt Jeff, you are an idiot!"

"Trust me. I'd be an idiot if I believed you."

Taker had to restrain himself from hitting Edge. The youngster was getting increasingly annoying and it took all of Undertaker's willpower not to lay the kid out. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Or what?"

"Get the fuck out." Taker growled. "Or I will make the rumors true and actually put someone in the hospital."

"You better watch it." Edge growled back. "Don't forget who you're dealing with."

"I'm not." Taker replied, glaring at Edge. "But I'm not going to stand here and listen to you accusing me of hurting Jeff. I'm not capable of that."

"Oh, you're not, eh?" Edge replied bitterly.

"No, I'm not. I may have to portray a cold-hearted demon on SmackDown." Taker paused, trying to get himself under control. "But I would never hurt that kid."

"Why?"

"Because I respect him." Undertaker replied simply. "That's why."

"You make me laugh." Edge chuckled bitterly.

"That wasn't my intent."

"Well, no matter what your intent is, I'm going to make mine crystal clear." Edge replied, standing toe to toe with Taker. "You may win at WrestleMania, but I will end your career after that."

"This isn't a promo. No camera's here, Adam."

"No, it's not. It's a promise. I will make you pay for ruining Jeff's career."

"I would never ruin Jeff's career!"

"Then why did you beat him?" Edge demanded. "Drive him to drugs again?"

"I didn't!" Taker yelled. "I would rather end my career in disgrace then hurt him."

"So be it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Edge replied continuing to smile. "I'm just going to make sure your wish comes true."

_My wish? _Taker thought, a frown appearing on his face. Edge merely shook his head at Undertaker and left the Deadman to ponder his fate.

….

_Undertaker's P.O.V._

_Maybe it's a good thing that Jeff's gone. Maybe now the rumors will stop. (Sigh) And maybe . . . just maybe . . . I'll be able to figure out what's been happening to him. And why Adam is all of a sudden accusing me of doing it. I mean, yeah, we're not the best of friends, but I've never done anything to make him believe that I'm capable of something like that! Have I?_

_I just don't know anymore. What the hell am I supposed to do? Do I go and tell Matt that something is going on with Jeff? That someone is beating him up and that people suspect me? What the hell am I thinking? Of course I can't do that! He's already suspected me once. What's stopping him from suspecting me again? Nothing, that's what!_

_Damn it all. John's got me backed into a corner. No matter what I do, I will end up hurting someone. Namely Jeff. He doesn't want his brother to know that someone is hurting him. He doesn't want to appear weak again._

_(Sigh) I just wish I had more time to talk to him. Time to figure out what he meant. I'm almost 99.9 percent sure that the 'him' is John. Who else could it be? But what did Jeff mean by feelings? What sort of feelings could he be having that he'd have to use drugs to cope with them? He's not having feelings for me, is he? No, that's preposterous. He would never have feelings for me. Maybe there's a Diva that he likes. Maybe that's why John's going after Jeff. He likes the same Diva and he's trying to get rid of Jeff so he can be alone with her. That's got to be it. He's not gay. May occasionally seem like he is, but he's not. I mean, he did have a girlfriend . . . But then again, I did have a wife . . ._

_No. I've got to stop thinking like that. Besides, if John was attacking Jeff because of somebody they both liked, that somebody wouldn't be me. Wait, maybe it's Jericho. Maybe they're fighting over him. Assuming that they are both gay. There have been the rumors that John and Jericho were together. But you can never trust rumors. I mean, look at the ones flying around now. But it could make sense. That could be why the rumors are flying around. People know that Jeff is gay and are just assuming that . . ._

_Nah, that's just bullshit talking. Things are never that simple. Are they? Ah, it doesn't matter. As long as Jeff never hears the rumor that I'm the one behind everything, he may just end up okay. This could be the break he needs. He just needs to get away from that asshole and rest up. Then, when he comes back, he will be the same old enigma he always was._

….

**A/N: There, now we have a glimpse into Taker's mind. But even I have to wonder, will the suspension help Jeff, or will it just make everything worse? Stay tuned to find out . . .**


	20. Deadmen Don't Choose

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 20 - Deadmen Don't Choose**

**A/N: I'd like to say thank you to everyone whose reading my story, both new and old. **

…**.**

"Wow. Calm down man. You look like a horny high school girl waiting for her boyfriend to call when he gets back from summer vacation."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taker replied, looking up at Kane from his drink. "And where the hell do you get those analogies?"

"I'm not telling." Kane smiled. "And how do you not know what I'm talking about?"

"I honestly don't."

"Oh, come on. I've seen you sitting in your room all night, next to the phone. Your cell is always on."

"Your point being?"

Kane rolled his eyes.

"What's that for?"

"You are being difficult."

"With what?" Taker asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"If it was, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Taker paused. "Or I can at least hope we wouldn't be."

Kane laughed, shaking his head. "You're in love, silly."

"What the hell are you smoking these days?"

"I'm not smoking anything." Kane replied, glancing at Taker.

"You could have fooled me."

"I'm serious. I think you're in love with a certain Rainbow-Haired Warrior."

"And why the hell would you think that?" Taker asked, slightly taken aback by where the conversation was heading.

"Well, first off, you've appeared lost and lonely since he left. Second, you've gone back into your little hiding place. Thirdly." Kane paused, looking directly into Undertaker's eyes. "You haven't left your phone for a second. That tells me that you are waiting for him to call you."

"I'm not waiting for him to call." Taker shook his head, smirking slightly.

"And who's him?" Kane asked.

"The certain Rainbow-Haired Warrior you said that I was in love with."

"Did I say that it was a guy?"

It was Taker's turn to roll his eyes. "Who else has rainbow hair?"

Kane went to reply, but stopped when he realized he had gotten himself into a corner. He shook his head. "I still think that you're waiting for him to call."

"Well, I'm not." Taker replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Then why are you always waiting by your phone?"

"I'm not."

"Oh?" Kane asked, sitting forward slightly. "Then what are you doing?"

"I've always had my cell on and it's not my fault that the hotel phone is right next to my bed." Taker replied, not looking up at Kane.

"Bull." Kane muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"Excuse me?" Taker asked, looking up at Kane.

"You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Prove it."

"I can't."

"Bull."

"I can't. Honestly."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's in your eyes."

"My eyes?" Taker gazed at Kane, confused.

"Yes." Kane replied, staring directly at Undertaker.

"How?"

"I don't know. But I can see it in your eyes, man. You're in love."

"No, I'm not." Undertaker snapped, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Deny all you want, Mark. But it's true."

"You're crazy. I don't love anyone. I never did."

"So, you're telling me . . ." Kane paused, not completely sure if he should continue. "You're telling me that you didn't love Chris."

Taker quickly glanced up at Kane, anger burning in his eyes. "How dare you?" He growled.

"But you said so yourself. You said you have never loved anyone. So, that would include Chris." Kane said sympathetically, trying to curb the bitterness in his brother's eyes and voice.

"Chris was . . . was different."

"So you loved him?"

Taker didn't respond. He merely continued to stare down at the floor.

"You loved Chris, but don't want to admit it. Are you ashamed of him?"

"I could never be ashamed of him." Undertaker replied softly, closing his eyes.

"So, you did love him?"

Taker nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"You still love him?"

Taker nodded once more, feeling a lump grow in his throat. "I still love Chris." Taker shook his head. "What the hell am I saying? He's dead."

"Your point being?"

"I shouldn't care like that any more."

"And why not?" Kane asked, patting Taker's hand lightly. "Just because he's gone, doesn't mean you can't still love him."

Taker smirked, pulling away from Kane. "I'm the Phenom, Glen. The Deadman. I don't love anything but destruction."

"That's a lie and you know it." Kane replied.

"What's a lie?"

Both men turned to see Jericho looking between the two of them, a look of curiosity on his face. Kane glanced over at Undertaker, unsure of how to reply.

"What's a lie?" Jericho asked again.

"That . . ." Kane paused, trying to come up with a story. "That Mark is . . . uh . . . scared of Dalip."

"You're afraid of Khali?" Jericho looked over at Taker, his brow furrowed.

Taker shook his head. "Of course not."

"See I told you that he was telling a lie." Kane said, gesturing toward Undertaker.

"Uh-huh." Jericho said, nodding slightly, not believing one word. "If you say so."

"Well . . . um . . . I'm heading off to bed. See you tomorrow, Mark. And talk to you later Jericho." With that, Kane dashed off. Taker, however, remained sitting as he finished off his drink.

"Um, do you mind if I . . ."

"If you what?" Undertaker asked, glancing up at Jericho.

"If I sat with you?"

Taker gestured to the empty seat. "It's a free country."

"Thanks." Jericho muttered, taking up the seat Kane had previously occupied. "So, uh, how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Seen any good movies lately?"

"No."

"Seen anything good on TV?"

"No."

"Find anyone interesting to talk to lately?"

"No."

"Looking forward to your match in three weeks at One Night Stand?"

"Sure."

"You happy today?"

"Sure."

"I'm not going to get much more out of you, am I?"

"No."

Jericho sat back in the chair, stumped. He really wanted to talk to Undertaker, but the guy seemed so reluctant to even talk about the basic's, that he had no idea how to get to what he really wanted to talk about.

Taker glanced up at Jericho, noticing the look on the superstars face. "What did you really want, Jericho?"

Jericho looked up quickly at the Deadman before shrugging. "Just wanted to chat."

"Bull."

Taker's simple statement shocked Jericho. He had gotten used to Taker's one-word answers, but not one quiet like that. "What?"

"Bull. You came down here for a reason." Taker replied, trying to keep his anger down. "Is it to harass me more about Jeff's suspension?"

"Why would I harass you about that?"

"Everyone does. Maybe you figured you'd finally get in on the action." Taker replied, sitting back in his chair, watching Jericho skeptically.

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm surprised. I thought that you would have been right in the middle of all the gossip."

Jericho snorted. "I don't follow gossip."

"Surprising."

"Why?"

Taker shrugged. "You just seem like the gossip type."

"Things aren't always what they seem."

"Tell me about it." Taker muttered, his gaze once again turning to the drink in his hand.

"What's got you so glum?"

"Nothing."

"Bull." Jericho smiled as Undertaker looked back at him. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Taker merely rolled his eyes at the younger man before going back to his drink.

"So, what are the rumors?"

Undertaker glanced up at Jericho. "Ask any guy or Diva here, and I'm sure they can tell you all of them."

"But I'm asking you."

Taker didn't reply. He merely downed the rest of his drink, and got up.

"Wait!" Jericho said, grabbing at Taker's wrist quickly. "Please?"

Taker sighed, sitting down once more. "What do you want?"

"Um, well, I just wanted to know if you've heard from Jeff lately."

Taker raised a brow. "And why would I have heard from him?"

Jericho shrugged. "I was just curious. You guys were roommates for a little bit."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Jericho shrugged again. "Sometimes roommates keep in touch when they're gone."

"We don't."

"I see . . ." Jericho trailed off.

"If that's everything . . ."

"I guess . . ." Jericho said, not watching as Taker left the table. Since he had not been watching Taker leave, he didn't notice the other two superstars leaving after him.

….

"Did you see that? Did you see that? All my plans are finally working out. All thanks to Jeff being suspended."

"That's not very nice of you to say."

"I no, but it's true." Shawn said, as he sat down next to Rey. "You didn't see them down there earlier."

"Shawn, I was with you. You're the one who dragged me with you as you followed Mark back to his room."

"Oh, right." Shawn smiled sheepishly. "So, you saw the look in Mark's eyes. He's in love with Jericho."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I can sense these things."

"Shawn, please, just leave Mark alone."

"I can't. Not now that things are finally working." Shawn leaned over and gave Rey a big hug.

"Besides, Chris would want us to help Mark move on. What better way then with another Chris?"

"Shawn." Rey pleaded. "Please, I don't think that this is what Mark needs."

"And how would you know?"

"I don't." Rey replied. "And neither do you." He continued, cutting off Shawn's remark.

"But I know that look when I see it. Mark is in love. So is Jericho." Shawn shrugged. "And if you put two and two together . . ."

Rey shook his head. "Oh, Shawn."

"What?"

Rey shook his head again before kissing Shawn on the lips. "You're so silly."

"Is that a good thing?"

Rey turned so that he could pull Shawn into his arms. "That's a very good thing."

"Hmm." Shawn sighed, leaning his head on Rey's shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How to convince you that I'm right?"

Rey sighed, pushing Shawn away from him. "How many times do I have to ask you to leave him alone?"

"Apparently not enough." Shawn smiled, bringing Rey close to him again.

"Apparently." Rey smiled as he let himself be wrapped up in Shawn's arms.

"Why won't you help me get them together?"

Rey sighed, closing his eyes. "Because I don't feel like it's right."

"What do you got against Mark and Jericho?"

"I've got nothing against the two of them. I just don't think they belong together."

"Why not?"

Rey shrugged as he leaned in closer to Shawn. "I don't know. That's just how I feel."

"But there's usually some kind of reason for it." Shawn replied, leaning his head on top of Rey's. "There has to be a reason why your gut is telling you that they don't belong together."

Rey sighed. "I just . . . I think he's . . . he's just got too much on his plate."

"Like what?" Shawn asked, shifting slightly so that he could stare at Rey.

"I don't know." Rey answered. "There's just something in his eyes that . . ." Rey paused, glancing up at Shawn. "That makes me think that he's in trouble."

"The Deadman? In trouble? I highly doubt that."

Rey shrugged. "Maybe not exactly in trouble but, there's something there."

"If you say so, Rey." Shawn sighed, leaning his head against Rey's once more.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that, though I love you very much, I think you're wrong about Mark." Shawn replied, pulling Rey over toward the bed so that they could lie together.

"And I could be." Rey agreed. "And I love you too." He said as he curled up with Shawn. The two Superstars lay in silence, before Rey finally broke it by adding. "I still think I'm right."

"And I have to disagree. You saw those two talking earlier."

"Yeah. About Jeff." Rey replied.

"That's because Jericho is planning on when to make his move." Shawn insisted.

"Or they both like Jeff."

"Or Jericho just wants to know how his friend is doing."

"Or he wants to know how his boyfriend is doing." Rey said, pointing at Shawn. "Did you ever think of that? They did sleep together at the party."

Shawn waved his hand, dismissing the thought. "Nah. They're not together. You've heard them denying it for months now."

"Maybe they wanted to keep it a secret. I mean Jericho did just break up with John."

"Your point being?" Shawn asked, looking at Rey skeptically.

"My point is, that if they came out, that same night that Jericho broke it off with John, then . . ."

"Then?"

"Then things would look suspicious."

"How so?" Shawn asked, slightly confused.

"Think about it. Jericho just broke up with John, and is now with Jeff. That could mean one of two things." Rey paused. Shawn watched Rey with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Rey sighed and shook his head before continuing. "First, it could mean that Jeff is the rebound, which would not do well with either of their egos. Second, it could mean that Jericho was cheating on John. Though not as bad as the first, I doubt either of them would like that little rumor to be flying around backstage."

"I guess you've got a point there." Shawn said, turning the new thoughts over in his mind.

"Of course I've got a point. Hell, maybe Jericho knows about Mark and Chris and was asking how those two got through all the rough patches. I mean, they were a secret for over six years."

"I don't see him doing that though." Shawn replied, shaking his head. "That's not the Jericho I know."

"People change, Shawn." Rey said sadly, running a finger along Shawn's arm.

"I know they do." Shawn replied, kissing Rey lightly on the top of his head. "But not completely. There's always some of the old in them."

"I guess." Rey closed his eyes, leaning once more into Shawn's chest. "Sometimes that's a good thing."

"How so?" Shawn asked, joining Rey in closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment.

"I like the old you. I'm glad you haven't lost it all."

"Really?"

"Really." Rey sighed contentedly. "I like your childish antics. Though you mature, adult attitude is also refreshing at times."

"That's good. Cause I don't plan on changing now."

"Good. I don't want you to."

Shawn smiled slightly at that, though Rey couldn't see it. Shawn squeezed Rey's arms lightly, just enjoying the feeling of the smaller man in his arms. He had made a silent promise the year he and Rey had gotten together. He had promised to himself to keep Rey happy at all times and to protect him the best he could. So, if staying out of Undertaker's personal life would make Rey happy, then that is just what he would do. Shawn sighed.

"What?" Rey asked, shifting slightly in Shawn's arms.

"Nothing." Shawn smiled lightly. "Just deciding to do as you asked and stay out of Mark's personal life."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would." Shawn answered, turning Rey's head slightly so that he could capture Rey's lips with his own. As Shawn deepened the kiss, both men shifted slightly so that they were more comfortable.

Both Rey and Shawn groaned as somebody knocked on the door. Shawn broke away from Rey, glaring at the door. Rey turned Shawn's head slightly, forcing the other Superstar to look at him.

"Ignore it." Rey whispered.

"Really?" Shawn asked, his brow furrowed.

Rey nodded, capturing Shawn's lips once more. For a second, both men thought that they would finally have peace and quiet. But a second knock, a little more forceful interrupted them once more.

"Go away." Shawn hissed.

"Shawn? I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?"

"Please, Shawn? It's about Mark."

Shawn rolled his eyes, lying for a few more seconds next to Rey before whispering damn it and got up to get the door. He looked up at the Big Guy standing in the doorway, his bright blue eyes showing that he was unimpressed. Rolling his eyes slightly, Shawn moved out of the way, letting the other Superstar to enter the room.

"So, what's this about, Glen?"

Kane looked between Shawn and Rey, apparently slightly nervous. "It seems like I interrupted something. I should come back."

"What's the matter with Mark, Glen?" Rey asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Nothing's the matter. It's just that, I wanted to ask Shawn about relationships."

"Why? Do you have some weird crush on him or something?" Shawn asked, sitting next to Rey, a curious look on his face.

"No." Kane shook his head. "I know Mark's fallen for someone. It's just a matter of making him see it."

"So you noticed it too then?" Shawn smiled, hitting Rey lightly on the arm. "See I told you Mark was in love."

"You know?"

"Of course we know. We'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not see it."

"Oh brother." Rey sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Shawn and Kane asked in unison

"I swear, right now it seems like you two were made for each other."

"Why would you think that?" Shawn asked, confused.

"You're both wanting to play matchmaker instead of leaving Mark on his own."

"But if he's left on his own, he will never move on." Kane pointed out.

"Exactly." Shawn agreed, nodding at Kane.

"You two . . ." Rey paused, shaking his head. Before either could say another word, Rey left the room, hoping to find someone sane to talk to.

Once Rey was out of the room, Kane turned back to Shawn. "So, what are your plans for getting those two together?"

"Well, see, I was planning on getting the two of them together at . . ."

….

Rey made his way down to the hotel bar, trying to figure out why Kane and Shawn were so interested in finding someone for Undertaker. The guy seemed quite capable of finding his own partner. Rey just couldn't see why people thought he needed help. _Hell, he did it once didn't he? I'm sure he can do it again. Actually, I'm positive he can do it again on his own._

Rey was brought out of his thoughts when something caught his attention. Turning to his right, he saw Taker sitting on a bench, almost completely hidden by a decorative plant. Rey paused for a second before turning completely so that he could join Undertaker on the bench. The two Superstars sat in silence.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Undertaker asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Rey looked at Taker, startled. He hadn't been expecting Taker to break the silence.

"What's wrong with me?" Undertaker repeated.

"I didn't realize anything was wrong."

"Bull." Taker muttered under his breath.

Rey shook his head, smirking. "No, no bull. It's the truth."

Undertaker looked up at Rey, startled that the other man had heard him. "You honestly don't see something wrong with me?"

"Why would I see something wrong?" Rey asked, slightly confused.

"Everyone else seems to."

"And who's everyone else?"

Undertaker shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Rey watched Taker's expression and could easily see the turmoil in the Deadman's eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, Mark."

"It's just that . . ." Taker paused, his eye's downcast.

"You know I won't tell anyone, Mark. Not even Shawn."

Undertaker seemed to sigh, uncertain if he should say anything. After a few minutes, he looked up at Rey with such emotion in his eyes, that Rey was slightly scared. He had never seen such emotion in the Phenom's eyes. _Not even when Chris was alive. Hell, not even when Chris died . . ._

"What's the matter, Mark?"

"I don't even know where to begin."

….

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that.**


	21. Special Surprise After a Long Day

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 21 - Special Surprise After a Long Day.**

**A/N: With this chapter, I will admit that it is very difficult to write a beginning and middle for a story. Stupid me had to come up with the ending first . . . lol**

…**.**

Edge paced the locker room, eager for his match to start. It was so hard having his match at the end, but it was well worth it. Even though he was to lose this match, ending his undefeated streak against the Deadman, he planned on doing as much damage to the guy as he could. Even with his match coming up next, Edge was as impatient as ever.

_Damn him to wherever that bastard calls hell._

Edge turned and plopped himself on the bench and began to rummage through his gear. He needed something to take his mind off of his upcoming match. Thankfully, his thoughts were distracted when his former Tag-Team partner entered the locker room.

"Still champ, huh?" Edge smirked.

"Oh, hell yeah." Orton laughed, joining in on Edge's joke. "Nobody can beat me down."

"Except for me."

"Nah. I could even take you on."

Edge shook his head, his smile fading slightly. "If I didn't have a match, I'd challenge you on that."

Orton sat beside Edge, concern etched on his face. "Hey, what's the matter, Adam?"

Edge shook his head. "Nothing."

"Come on, Adam. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little on edge."

"No shit." Orton laughed, slapping Edge on the back.

Edge smiled, shaking his head. "Not that edge."

"So what's got you 'on edge'?"

"It's just this whole thing with Mark." Edge shook his head, sighing softly.

"Yeah, I understand. He's great to work with, but he can be a bit intimidating."

"Tell me about it." Edge muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Hey, hey. What's that for?"

"Oh, come on. As if you don't know."

"Know what?" Orton asked, confused as hell.

"He's been intimidating Jeff."

"Whose been intimidating Jeff?"

"Mark. He's been going after the poor guy for months now."

"You're kidding?"

Edge shook his head. "I'm not."

"I don't believe that for one second." Orton replied, looking at Edge, his expression serious.

"Why not? It's true. That's why Jeff was so badly hurt before the chamber match at No Way Out. That's why he was suspended for drug abuse." Edge explained.

"But it still doesn't make any sense."

"How could it not? Mark's been attacking Jeff so badly he turned to drugs again to get away from it!"

"But Mark wouldn't do something like that to the guy." Orton challenged.

"Why not?" Edge retorted, venom dripping from his words. "He's always been the bad ass."

"For the show, yeah. But he's not like that in real life! He's a good guy."

"Show's how much you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Orton asked, growing very annoyed with his former partner.

"He all but told me himself that he put Jeff in the hospital." Edge answered. "Besides, since Jeff left, he's been acting all weird."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, Mark cares for Jeff?"

"Who the hell gave you that idea?" Edge snapped, shocked at the idea.

"Look, Mark's a complex guy. So is Jeff. There's more going on here then what you're telling me."

Edge looked away from Orton, mulling over what he had been told. Sighing, he turned back to Orton. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe." Edge smiled. Before he could add anything else, there was a knock on the door before a ring official opened it.

"Your match is next, Adam. You need to get to the gorilla position."

Edge nodded. "Thanks, Tony." As he got up, he looked back at Orton. "I'll think about what you said."

"That's all I ask."

….

Undertaker sat in another locker room, his head in his hands. He could feel the start of a massive headache, and was not impressed. _This is all I need. As if I'm not stressed out enough, I have to have a headache on top of it._ Taker sighed, his thumbs rubbing his temples.

Leaning back, Undertaker rummaged through his bag for his bottle of Tylenol. Even the Deadman needed painkillers every once in a while. He popped one tablet, sighed, and then popped in another. Sighing again, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes once more. He just wanted the day to be done and over with. Fortunately, part of his wish came true when a stagehand walked into the locker room, announcing that he was to head out. Taker quickly left the locker room and headed for the gorilla position.

Once there, he found that someone was waiting for him. Someone he really . . . really . . . did not want to see. Not giving the guy a second glance, Undertaker walked past him, waiting for the toll of the bell. His peace was interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Growling, he turned to glare at the idiot who dared to disturb him.

"What do you want, John? Come to gloat?"

"Me?" Cena asked, feigning shock. "How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Easily." Taker muttered, shrugging off Cena's hand, turning away from him.

"I just came here to congratulate you on an impressive victory."

That caught Undertaker's attention. Turning back, he looked at Cena, confused. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't won anything."

"Oh, but haven't you?"

"Spit it out you bastard."

"Tsk tsk." Cena taunted, waving his figure in disapproval. "Such language."

"Fuck off."

Cena shook his head, smirking. "Nah. I'd rather fuck Jeff." He whispered so softly that only Undertaker could hear him.

Taker's green eyes flashed dangerously, causing Cena's control to nearly break. "You fucking . . . " He growled, grabbing hold of Cena roughly and slamming him into the wall.

"What? You . . . want to hurt . . . me to?" Cena choked, trying to squirm away from Taker's hold.

"I should kill you right now." Undertaker whispered, not even trying to mask his hatred for the man he held by the throat.

"Go ahead." Cena sneered, looking past the Deadman.

Taker let go of Cena quickly, allowing the Superstar to fall limply to the floor. Turning, he saw Edge standing behind him, looking on with horror, fear, and anger in his eyes.

"Adam . . ."

"And to think I almost believed that you were innocent of everything." Edge shook his head in disbelief. "I'm such an idiot for even thinking that you didn't . . ."

"It's not what it looks like." Taker replied, moving away for Cena, who still lay crumpled on the floor, clutching at his throat as he tried to regain his breath.

"Oh, it doesn't now, does it?" Edge snapped, backing away from Undertaker.

"No, it's not. John was . . ."

"Shut it." Edge snapped, cutting the Deadman off. "John's done nothing but make me see the truth. You're an evil bastard who will hurt everything and everyone in your path. No matter if they're good or not."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? You leave a path of destruction behind you, Mark. Everything you touch goes to ruin."

Taker paused as the last accusation touched home. Edge had a point. He did ruin the lives he touched. _Damn it. I am a monster. I'm more of a monster than Glen is. I get together with Chris and Eddie dies. We stay together and then he dies. I start to be apart of Jeff's life and . . . this._

"What's the matter, Mark? Finally realizing the truth? I mean, come on. Look at all the people you've hurt. You're so damn needy for destruction, you're even attacking John!"

Undertaker shook his head, trying desperately to clear it. To banish the memories that wanted to destroy him.

"No? Cat got your tongue? Speak man!"

"Yeah, Mark. Speak. Like a good boy." Cena laughed, finally catching his breath.

Before Taker could make any move, Edge's music started, forcing the Rater-R Superstar to head down the ramp to the ring. Once Edge was out of sight, Taker spun around, landing one forceful punch to Cena's face. Cena crumpled to the floor again.

"I'm not a dog." Taker growled.

"Wow. Good punch there, bro." Kane smiled, walking up to pat his brother on the back.

"Fuck off, Glen." Taker mumbled, turning away from the fallen man.

"Hey, now! What's for the rotten mood?" Kane asked.

"I'm just extremely pissed off." Taker admitted sullenly.

"Don't worry about it. There's a cure for that."

"There is?" Undertaker asked, looking over at his brother in confusion. "What?"

"Well, see." Kane paused, hoping to create suspense.

"What?" Taker snapped, growing ever more impatient.

"See you've got a good punching bag out there in the ring." Kane paused again, smiling at his older brother. "And then you can relax a bit at the party."

"Party?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot." Kane rolled his eyes in disbelief when Taker continued to stare at him blankly. "The after party, silly."

"There's an after party?"

"Well, duh. It's just the biggest Pay-Per View of the year. Of course there's going to be an after party." Kane answered, shaking his head, laughing slightly.

"Don't laugh at me." Taker snapped half-heartedly.

"Come on, you of all people should know that there's always a WrestleMania after party."

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?"

Kane paused, his brow raised slightly in confusion. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, right. I nearly forgot. Until you met Jeff, you never went to a party . . . so people just stopped inviting you. Saved on paper that way."

Taker rolled his eyes, wishing that his music would start soon. "But I will admit, you were right about one thing."

"And that was?" Kane asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"There is a good punching bag out there." Undertaker glanced down at the heap behind him. "Cause it looks like I broke that one."

Kane laughed at that and was quickly joined by Undertaker. The two Brothers of Destruction stood next to the gorilla position, just laughing. It was a scary sight.

Suddenly, Taker heard the bell toll, signaling that it was finally his turn to enter the ring. Shaking his head, he looked over at Kane. "Thanks for the laugh, Glen."

"No problem, Mark." Kane replied, clapping Taker on the back. "Any time."

Shaking his head, Undertaker allowed the persona of the Phenom, the Deadman to take over. His face hardened and all emotion except for hatred and the will to destroy disappeared instantly. Before he could leave the gorilla position and start his long entrance down to the ring, Kane called back to him.

"And you are going to the after party this year, Mark. Even if I have to drag you."

….

**After Party for WrestleMania**

"I don't even know why I let you drag me here." Undertaker growled as he followed Kane into a large hall, almost filled to the breaking point. Taker was almost positive that they were over the maximum occupants allowed. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

"Come on. You have to stop hiding. It's about time you started to socialize again." Kane replied, beaming at his brother.

"I don't socialize."

"Well then, it's never too late to start." Kane smiled, grabbing a hold of Taker's wrist. "Besides, I promise you won't be disappointed."

_I highly doubt that._ Taker mused to himself as he allowed Kane to drag him to another part of the hall. He could feel all the eyes on him, and only his pride and persona kept him from lowering his gaze. From slouching down and trying to hide in amongst the crowd, or at least behind Kane.

_Damn it. Why do I care so much? I never used to care what other people thought about me . . ._

But as he let himself be blindly led to some place, Undertaker knew why he cared, and it scared him.

"Wakey, wakey big brother. We're here." Kane said in a soothing voice that caused everyone around to back away in terror.

Taker forced his thoughts away, once again focusing on where he was. He almost let out a groan when he saw Shawn beaming up at him. _And my night couldn't get any worse . . ._

"Hey, Glen. I see you were able to get Mark here." Shawn smiled.

_Then again . . ._

"Yep. Though it wasn't easy." Kane replied, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into." Taker muttered softly, shaking his head. He suddenly wished that he had crawled into a big, deep, dark hole after his match.

Undertaker looked down to his left after feeling something brush up against his arm. Looking over, he saw Rey staring up at him, a look of sympathy on his face. "How about we leave those two alone for now?"

Taker glanced over at Kane and Shawn who appeared busily discussing something important to the two of them. Undertaker nodded silently to Rey and followed the smaller man to a table covered in food and beverages. Taker moved toward the wall before leaning against it casually, a beer bottle in hand. Rey stood next to him, watching as the Deadman scanned the room.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that." Rey sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know that there's something wrong. You're on edge."

"Can you blame me?" Taker asked, glancing over at Rey. "When I'm in a room filled with people who hate me?"

"They don't hate you." Rey replied, shaking his head.

"And I bet differently."

"I was never a betting man."

Taker didn't reply to that. Instead he went back to scanning the room. Even though everywhere he looked, no one was staring at him, he could still not shake the feeling of being watched. And it annoyed the hell out of him. Finally, with a sigh, he turned his attention back to Rey. "So, what are Shawn and Glen up too?"

Rey looked away, not wanting to meet Taker's gaze when he said the truth. "They're, uh, they're planning on setting you up with someone."

"They're what?" Undertaker laughed, unable to believe what he was being told. Taker's laughter, even as low as it was, caught the attention of almost everyone in the room. Shaking his head, Taker smirked. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am." Rey replied, looking up at Taker with sympathy. "Shawn's been planning this for a while now."

"How long?"

"A couple months after Chris died . . ." Rey answered, preparing to get an ear full on the topic. But luckily, Taker had more restraint then that. He also found the situation highly amusing.

Shaking his head, Undertaker chuckled. "That long, huh? Man . . ." He shook his head again, slightly speechless.

"You mean . . . you're not angry?"

"Why would I be?" Taker asked.

"Well, Shawn is trying to play matchmaker here . . ."

"And? That's to be expected. I mean . . ." Taker raised his hand, stopping Rey from cutting in. "I mean, come on, it's Shawn. I expect him to do something like that." He paused. "This."

"And, you're okay with that?"

"Sure. Why not." Taker replied, shrugging. "It's not like I could stop him if I tried."

"No, you couldn't" Rey laughed, shaking his head. "I know. I've tried."

"Thanks for that." Taker smiled.

"For what?" Rey asked, confused.

"For trying to stop him." Undertaker explained.

"Ah, that. No problem." Rey smiled, once again looking over at the crowd.

"You looking for someone?" Taker asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nope." Rey shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yep." Rey nodded. "I was just curious if Shawn and Glen had noticed we're not there anymore."

"Doesn't appear like it." Taker replied, nodding over to where the two Superstars were still talking.

Rey shook his head, smiling. "Good."

"Why?" Taker asked, confused at Rey's reply.

"No reason."

"Bull."

"There's a bull?"

Both Rey and Taker turned to look at Jericho, who moved to lean against the wall next to Undertaker. Taker looked at Jericho, confused as to how the other man had been able to sneak up on him yet again.

"No, no bull." Rey smiled, shaking his head. "Just Mark trying to figure out why I'm happy that Shawn and Glen haven't noticed that we're not over there yet."

"Uh-huh." Jericho replied, his brow raised.

"It's true." Rey replied as he returned to scanning the crowd.

"I swear you're looking for someone. You're not cheating on Shawn are you?" Taker asked, scanning the crowd with Rey.

"Nope." Rey shook his head, still smiling. "I wouldn't do that."

"Then who the hell are you looking for?" Taker snapped.

Rey didn't respond. His smile merely broadened as he waved at someone in the crowd. Following Rey's gaze, both Jericho and Undertaker turned toward the doorway of the hall just in time to catch a glimpse of colour before it was swallowed up in the crowd. Confused, Taker turned to look at Rey once more. "What the hell?"

Once again, Rey didn't respond. He merely stepped away from the wall just in time for the person he was waiting for to come through the crowd. Undertaker had to use all his strength to stop his jaw from dropping . . . and his heart from pounding.

….

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R.**


	22. Not My Colour

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 22 - Not My Colour**

…**.**

"Who invited him?"

"What do you mean, who invited him? You invited him."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"After we talked last night. You called him, remember?"

"I didn't call him."

"Then who did you call? Weren't you talking about inviting him here?"

"No why? Were you?"

"Yeah. Wait . . . you didn't want him here?"

"No, he'll ruin all my plans."

"Isn't he a part of your plans?"

"No? Did you go and invite him?"

"No, I thought you were inviting him."

"Why would I invite him?"

Both Shawn and Kane stared off in the same direction, both utterly confused. Neither could figure out what was happening.

"If you didn't invite him, and I didn't invite him . . ." Kane said, pausing slightly. "Then who invited him?"

Shawn merely shrugged as his eyes traveled over the four men standing next to the beverage table. "I don't have the slightest idea."

"Wait . . ." Kane turned to look over at Shawn. "Do you think he did?"

"He who?"

"Rey?"

"What about Rey?" Shawn asked, confused.

"Do you think he'd invite him?"

"No." Shawn said, shaking his head quickly. "Rey's been trying to get me to leave Mark's personal life alone."

"Really?" Kane replied, shocked. "And you haven't listened?"

Shawn shook his head again. "Nope. How could I? It's so hard to resist."

"Resist what?"

"Playing matchmaker silly." Shawn smiled. "I mean it's fun trying to find someone for Mark."

"That it is." Kane nodded. "But I still would like to know who invited him." He added, turning once more to look in the direction of his brother.

"Me to. That way I could hit him or her."

Kane turned quickly to look at The Heart-Break Kid. "Why?"

"Because he ruined all my plans." Shawn replied. "I mean, how am I supposed to get Mark and Jericho together now?"

"Mark and Jericho?"

"Yeah. Those two are perfect together." Shawn beamed happily.

"What are you smoking?" Kane asked, his brow furrowed. "Mark and Jericho would never make a good match."

"Show's how much you know." Shawn muttered under his breath.

"I know my brother, and it's not Jericho he's fallen for." Kane replied, glancing once more to where his brother stood. "Just look at him. He's happy again."

"I don't think so." Shawn said, shaking his head.

"I do think so." Kane retorted. "I've never seen that kind of emotion in him before." He paused. "Except maybe with Chris."

"Really?" Shawn said, looking over at the Deadman. "Maybe your right." He added, turning his head from side to side.

"Of course I'm right." Kane scoffed.

"I said you only might be right." Shawn replied. "I still think I'm right in that he belongs with Jericho."

"We shall see." Kane stated simply before making his way through the crowd, toward his brother and the new comer.

….

Rey hugged the newcomer, smiling brightly. Jericho shook the newcomer's hand, also smiling brightly. Undertaker, however, stood frozen as he focused upon the person in front of him. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for the emotions he felt. Absolutely nothing . . .

"Hey."

Taker didn't respond immediately. He needed to regain control of himself. Finally, he nodded. "Your back."

"Only for a visit."

Undertaker nodded, trying to ignore the twinge of disappointment he felt. He had been hoping that he would be here to stay. "How long you here for?"

"Haven't decided yet." Jeff replied, his hazel eyes giving away the sadness he felt. "I may leave tomorrow. I might leave next week." He shrugged.

"So, you only came back for the party?" Jericho asked, his brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"No." Jeff shook his head, smiling softly. "I came back for WrestleMania."

"But . . ."

"Not to fight." Jeff said, interrupting Jericho. "I came to support Matt in his brief appearance and to check out the other matches."

Undertaker couldn't help but feel a strange emotion roll over him at Jeff's words. Yet, he somehow felt comforted by it. _He came to watch the matches. That means' he was there for my match. That means he was watching . . . _Taker shook his head, not allowing himself to finish that thought.

"So, which match was your favourite?" Jericho was asking. Taker blinked slightly in confusion, trying to figure out what he had missed while his mind was off elsewhere. Luckily, no one seemed to notice his vacant expression.

"I'm not really sure." Jeff answered, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about it. "I mean, they were all good . . . and there were even some funny parts . . ."

"Funny parts?" Rey asked, slightly confused by Jeff's statement.

"Yeah." Jeff laughed lightly. "I mean, Glen kicking Chavito's ass in about three seconds to win the title. That was funny." He chuckled.

"True." Rey admitted, laughing with Jeff.

"What did you think of the World Heavyweight match?" Jericho asked, glancing over at Taker as he did so.

Jeff pondered for a second. "Actually, I think it was one of the better matches tonight."

Undertaker, who had just taken a drink of his beer, nearly choked when he heard Jeff's answer. It was the last thing he had expected. "Why?" He asked, after making sure he wouldn't start coughing and give his shock away.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't really know." He paused. "Guess it's because your matches are always interesting."

"You really think so?" Jericho asked, tilting his head to one side.

Before Jeff could answer, he felt an arm come around his shoulders. Turning, he came face to face with the smiling Ric Flair.

"Hey there, Jeffy boy!" Ric exclaimed.

"Hey, Ric." Jeff replied, turning to give the Nature Boy a hug. "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine, my boy." Ric replied, patting Jeff on the back. "My retirement has been a long time coming. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"You definitely picked a good way to go out there, Ric." Jericho said, nodding at the older Superstar.

"Yeah, Shawn was very happy that you choose him." Rey stated, looking up at Ric. "I think he was very pleased to help you out one more time."

"I'm glad he wanted to. Hell, I was afraid he'd hate my idea, and not do it."

"Why wouldn't he?" Jeff asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah, it was a brilliant move." Jericho said, agreeing with Jeff's unspoken statement. "It really opens doors for him and new storylines."

"But it also adds another name to his already massive collection." Ric replied.

"What do you mean?" Jericho asked, brow furrowed.

"He's already known for turning on people he's worked with and 'screwing' Hart. Now he's got putting me into retirement on his belt." Ric answered, shrugging slightly. "But he's never turned down a friend in need, or a favor . . . or things that others aren't willing to do."

"True dat." Jeff nodded.

"Whatcha talkin' about there ladies?" Shawn asked, putting an arm around both Ric and Jeff's shoulders.

"You, what else." Rey replied, blinking innocently.

"Hey, Jeff." Kane said, glancing over at the Rainbow-Haired Warrior. "How have you been?"

"I've been better." Jeff replied, rubbing his arm slightly.

"How's that drug problem coming?" Shawn asked, turning to look at Jeff.

"Shawn!" Rey exclaimed in shock.

"What?"

"That's none of your business."

"I was just asking."

"It's okay, Rey." Jeff said, nodding at the smaller man. "And I haven't had to use any since I left."

"That's good to hear."

Everyone turned to look at Undertaker. He had remained silent for so long, that almost everyone had forgotten that he was even there. Jeff lowered his eyes briefly before raising them once more to meet the Deadman's gaze directly.

"I'm sorry for lying to you about that, Mark."

Taker merely shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"But . . ."

Undertaker shook his head once more. "It's fine." He said, downing the remainder of his beer. _Don't lose control now. You finally got it back. Don't lose it now. _He thought to himself, not meeting the younger Superstar's gaze.

"Anyway . . ." Jericho said, breaking the awkward silence that followed. "Back to our original topic. What was your favourite part of his match?"

"Whose match?" Kane asked.

"Mark's." Jericho replied. "So, what was it?"

"Um . . . I don't know." Jeff said, trying hard not to blush.

"Come on. You had to have a favourite part." Rey insisted.

"Okay, um . . . I guess I liked the entrance and when the ref had to run down that ramp." Jeff stated finally. "Who decided to make the ramp that long?"

"No idea." Ric laughed. "But, yeah, those were good parts. Though I will admit, I was kind of disappointed that you didn't wear your hat, Mark."

Taker shrugged. "Felt like trying something new."

"Should have gone with my idea." Kane said, pouting slightly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"And what was that?" Jeff asked, laughing as Taker rolled his eyes and shook his head. Whether in embarrassment or annoyance, Jeff couldn't tell.

"I thought he would have looked good out there in a pair of hot pink spandex." Kane answered, patting his brother on the back.

Everyone burst out laughing, the image of Taker in pink floating through their heads.

"I don't think so." Everyone turned to look at Jeff in surprise. The Rainbow-Haired Warrior was not laughing at the Deadman like everyone else, but looked completely serious.

"Come on, Jeff. Lighten up a little." Jericho chuckled.

"Didn't realize you had such a strong opinion on that." Shawn said, still giggling uncontrollably.

"Sorry, I just don't think hot pink is the Deadman's colour." Jeff replied.

"You're right." Kane chuckled, turning to look at Jeff. "That's your colour."

"No, that's Adam's colour. Didn't you see that hot pink thong he wore one match?" Ric said.

"No, no, no, the hot pink pants he wore that one time." Rey laughed. This time, all the Superstars burst out laughing, including Taker.

"No, but seriously, Mark my man, if you wanted to try something different, you should have gone with a different colour."

"That's you, Ric. Not me."

"And why is that?" Shawn asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Because I don't do well with colour."

"Oh, please. I've seen you wear different colours before."

"In the ring?"

"No . . . no." Shawn said, thinking about what Taker had said.

"Actually, that's not true." Jeff replied, looking up at the Deadman.

"What are you talking about?" Kane asked.

"When you were the American Badass. You wore different colours. Hell, you wore jeans." Jeff answered.

"That's true." Ric nodded.

"But I'm not the American Badass." Taker stated firmly. "I don't wear jeans to the ring any more."

"But that would have been something interesting to see again. To have the Deadman walk to the ring at WrestleMania 24 in jeans." Shawn smiled.

"Not really." Once more, all eyes turned to Jeff who merely shrugged.

"Why not?" Ric asked.

"This is the Deadman we're talking about. I think it would have creped out the fans if he came out in jeans all of a sudden. Nobody makes that kind of transformation that quickly." Jeff explained.

"True." Ric nodded. "You do have a point there."

"Of course I do."

"But still." Shawn piped up, gaining everyone attention. "If Mark wanted something new and shocking, he should have gone with something bold."

"I wanted different, not shocking." Taker replied, shaking his head slightly.

"If you say so." Shawn shrugged, turning slightly to grab a sandwich off the table.

Rey shook his head, laughing slightly. "I'm surprised you gave up so quickly, Shawn."

"I haven't given up. I'm trying to think of what other things Mark could have done differently." Shawn answered, smiling impishly.

"Oh no." Jericho said, groaning slightly. "I recognize that look."

"What look?" Shawn asked innocently.

"You're planning on something, aren't you?"

"No."

"Don't give me that." Jericho smiled.

"Give you what?" Shawn asked, holding his hands up. "I don't have anything to give."

"Shawn . . ." Kane said, patting the smaller man on the shoulder. "Come on, spill."

"I couldn't."

"Come on." Kane replied, almost pleadingly.

"Well, I was just thinking of your idea . . ."

"My idea?" Kane asked, confused.

"Oh, brother." Taker shook his head, afraid of where this was going. "What the hell were you thinking, Glen?"

"Nothing." Kane said. "Honest."

"Sure you weren't." Shawn smiled evilly.

"I wasn't."

"So, you're telling me that you weren't thinking about a certain person meeting another certain person?" Shawn asked, looking up at Kane innocently.

"Shawn, please. Don't go there." Rey pleaded.

"Go where?"

Taker, Jeff, Jericho and Ric looked at the trio as the banter continued. All four men were growing more and more confused with each passing minute. No one could figure out who they were talking about. Finally, annoyed with listening to the conversation, Undertaker turned to Jeff.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Not sure yet." Jeff admitted.

"How come?" Jericho asked.

Jeff shrugged. "Cause I don't. I only just got into town, so I haven't even gone to a hotel."

"That's not good there, boy." Ric said. "Most hotels are full around here."

"Oh well. So, I head on back home after the party." Jeff replied, shrugging. "Or I'll sleep in my car."

"You mean you drove here?" Jericho asked in shock.

"Yeah. It was cheaper than taking a flight."

"You've got to be shitting me." Jericho said. "With these gas prices . . ."

"For me, it was cheaper taking a car."

"So, you don't have a place to stay tonight?" Taker asked.

"Nope." Jeff replied, shaking his head. "But that's okay. I've dealt with worse things than sleeping in a car or driving all night."

"I won't let you do that."

Jeff looked up Undertaker, confused. "What?"

"I'm not going to let you drive all night, or sleep in your car." Taker answered. "I've still got that extra bed. It's yours if want it."

"Really?" Jeff asked, surprised by the Deadman's kindness. "Thanks."

"That's really generous of you, Mark." Ric said, smiling up at Taker.

"Yeah, it is." Jericho replied.

"What's generous?" Rey asked, turning his attention back to the four men standing behind him.

"Mark's letting Jeff room in with him tonight." Jericho explained.

"Really?" Kane and Shawn asked in unison.

"Yep. The old boy is going soft on us." Ric smiled, patting Undertaker on the shoulder.

"What do you mean I'm going soft?" Undertaker asked.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it." Kane said, looking at his older brother. "You're inviting someone to share your room."

"Your point being?"

"You never used to do that." Kane answered.

"That's because you shared a room with me." Taker replied, rolling his eyes.

Jericho shook his head, smiling. "I know what you should have worn tonight."

"Not this again." Taker said, shaking his head. "I thought we were over this?"

"Not by a long shot." Jericho smiled.

"What is it?" Jeff asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Multicoloured." Jericho stated simply.

"Multicoloured?" Shawn asked, confused.

Jericho nodded. "Yep. He should have worn multicoloured pants."

"I don't think so." Taker replied.

"Why not?" Kane asked.

"Not my colour."

"It's multicoloured. At least one of them has to be your colour." Ric said, smiling.

"Sorry, I don't do rainbows."

"Or Rainbow-Haired Warriors." Kane muttered, chuckling.

Jeff could feel his cheeks hitting up as he began to blush. "What?" He choked.

"Nothing." Kane replied, smiling innocently.

"What did you say about Rainbow-Haired Warriors?" Taker asked.

"Nothing."

"Bull."

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Kane smiled innocently.

"He said you don't do Rainbow-Haired Warriors either." Shawn piped up. "Which I think means that . . ."

"SHAWN!" Rey shouted.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You don't go saying things like that!"

"Like what?"

Rey would have responded, but it was right then that he noticed that the entire room had fallen silent at his outburst. Blushing uncontrollably, he muttered something under his breath and retreated into a corner.

"Anyway, why would you say something like that, Glen?" Ric asked.

Kane shrugged. "I don't know. It just slipped out."

"Sure it did." Taker sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly." Kane replied in his defense.

"I'm sure you had some sort of meaning to that comment." Taker said.

"Of course he did. He meant that you weren't having fun with Jeff." Shawn stated simply before Rey could stop him.

"What are you talking about? We've had fun." Jeff replied.

"You have?" Kane asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah."

"I bet not in the way he's thinking." Shawn replied, laughing at the look on Kane's face.

"What way is he talking about?" Jericho asked, not completely sure he understood Shawn's meaning while being very afraid that he did.

"Kane was talking about a . . . different kind of fun." Shawn said.

Jericho groaned lightly. _Damn it. I was right. Kane is thinking of them together. Even 'sleeping' together. Maybe, maybe he might be able to help me._

Jeff and Taker looked between Kane and Shawn, confused as hell. Unlike Jericho, they didn't get what Shawn was trying to say.

Shawn shook his head at the confused expression the Deadman and Rainbow-Haired Warrior had on their face. "Kane's saying that Mark hasn't gotten to third base with you yet."

"Third base?" Jeff asked, his brow furrowed. Then it dawned on him, and he blushed even more. "He's talking about me sleeping with Mark?" He whispered.

"You mean you have?" Kane asked.

"No." Jeff said quickly. "I mean . . . I've slept in the same room but . . . never 'slept' with him in the sense your thinking."

"But you said you two had some fun?"

"Not that kind of fun." Jeff said in shock.

"But . . ."

"Glen, get your mind out of the gutter." Taker snapped, smacking his brother upside the head.

"Ouch!" Kane exclaimed, rubbing his head where his brother's hand had made contact with his skull. "What was that for?"

Undertaker didn't reply. He merely hit Kane upside the head again.

"Abuse!"

"Glen, Glen, Glen. How dare you think such things?" Shawn said, shaking his head.

"Me? You're the one trying to play matchmaker here."

"How dare you accuse me of that!" Shawn replied, trying to feign shock.

"I know what you've been up to, Shawn. You can't hide it anymore." Undertaker stated simply.

"Who told you?" Shawn asked, before turning to Rey. "You did, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Rey replied. "I had to tell him so that he was prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"Your choices in potential matches." Rey answered.

"Wow. This is confusing." Ric said, putting a hand to his head.

"Sorry, Ric." Rey apologized.

"Come on, you know my match is good." Shawn said in his defense.

"You know very well that I want you to leave Mark alone."

"Okay, I'm confused. What the hell is going on?" Jeff asked. He could feel his mind spinning from all the talking.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to be a part of it. I'm out of here." Undertaker said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Mark! Wait up!" Jeff called, before following him out the door.

Rey let out a huff. _Great, there go my plans for a nice quiet night for those two . . ._

….

**A/N: Well, hope you guys enjoyed that one. Things seem to be heating up in the matchmakers department of the story. R&R.**


	23. Unwanted Phone Calls

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 23 - Unwanted Phone Calls**

…**.**

Undertaker lay stretched out on his bed, flicking through the channels available on the hotel television. He watched blindly as channel after channel passed by, his thoughts far from what he was seeing on the screen. His mind was, instead, on the man that was currently in the shower. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get Jeff out of his head. And he hated himself for it.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Taker thought bitterly, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion. _I never had this type of feeling before. What the hell is happening to me? Am I really going soft? Did Chris make me weak?_

Undertaker continued to lie in silence, the only light coming from the television. As his mind continued to run around, trying to force away the thoughts he had about Chris and weakness, he stopped flicking through channels. Taker could feel his eyes slowly closing as memories of Chris assailed him. Sighing, he lay his head down and closed his eyes.

"That's an interesting channel. I didn't know you liked that kind of thing?"

Taker's eyes flew open, startled. Blinking rapidly, clearing the mist from his eyes, he sat up on his elbows. "What are you talking about?"

Jeff nodded at the television screen. Taker glanced over at it, instantly cursing under his breath and turning off the screen.

"Aww, didn't you want to see the good part?" Jeff laughed.

"What good part?" Taker asked.

"When they actually start having some, what did Shawn say, fun?"

Taker chuckled and shook his head. "Has Shawn's weirdness infected you too?"

"No." Jeff laughed. "I'm weird enough on my own."

"True." Taker nodded. "You are weird on your own."

"Thanks." Jeff replied, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Taker shrugged. "What? I'm only agreeing with you."

Jeff shook his head, smiling. "And I'm only teasing you." He replied, sitting on the edge of the other bed.

Taker sat up completely then, his brow furrowed. "Is everything all right?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah." He sighed, not meeting Taker's gaze.

"That doesn't sound too convincing there, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head, once again not meeting the Deadman's gaze. "I'm fine, Mark."

Undertaker sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He watched as Jeff's eyes seemed to focus on everything but him. Sighing again, he moved from his bed to sit next to Jeff. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Kid?"

"Don't change the subject." Taker said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jeff." Taker growled softly, closing his eyes against his growing frustration. "Please stop lying to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Taker snapped. "Every time you say you're fine when you're not, that's lying."

Jeff stared at his hands, which were folded on his lap, and didn't reply to the accusations.

Taker put his head into his hands, trying to figure out what to do. "You know I can't protect you if you don't tell me what I'm protecting you from."

"I don't need protection."

"Yes, you do." Undertaker sighed, looking up at Jeff, emotions swirling in his green eyes. "Someone has threatened you. Who is it?"

"How do you . . ."

"I don't know. Not for sure, but current events lead to my suspicions. I just need you to either confirm them or deny them."

Jeff shook his head, more to dispel the memories that wanted to resurface then in answer to Taker's question. "Please, Mark. Don't make me relive it."

"I won't make you relive it, honestly." Taker said, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Trust me. I just want to know who's threatening you."

"But I'm not technically the one being threatened." Jeff admitted softly.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked, confused.

"It's . . . he's . . ."

"Jeff, who is he threatening?"

Jeff finally met Undertaker's gaze, tears glistening in his eyes. "Matt."

Taker stared at Jeff in shock. As the information slowly sank in, he shook his head. "He's threatening Matt? Your brother Matt?"

Jeff nodded, turning away from Taker as the first tear fell. "He said if I didn't listen to him, if I didn't do what he said, that he'd hurt him."

"Who's he, Jeff?"

"That's why Shannon was attacked. He wanted to show me that he wasn't joking. And that if I disobeyed him again . . . he'd go after Matt. He'd attack him like he did Shannon . . . but worse." Jeff continued, completely ignoring Taker's question.

"Jeff . . ."

"And all because of my stupidity, he may end up going after . . ." He paused.

"He may go after who?"

Jeff shook his head. He couldn't tell Undertaker that he was in danger, all because of him. _I couldn't do that. I can't. I can't risk losing him. Matt's safe as long as I do what John says. But Mark isn't under the same protection. There is no telling what John will do if he ever found out about my . . ._

"Jeff? You okay?" Taker asked, dragging Jeff back out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." Jeff replied, putting on a smile.

"Who's he, Jeff? Who's the guy that has you so scared?"

Jeff shook his head. "It's better if you don't know."

_It's better if I just crawl into a hole and never show my face again. _Jeff thought bitterly. _Then no one would get hurt. And I would never lose Mark's respect. If I lost that . . . then John will have truly taken everything from me._

"How would that be better, Jeff?"

"Just . . . trust me on that, Mark."

Taker sighed, leaning back slightly. "I don't think I can trust you on that." He replied, remembering that one night that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Please, Mark. I don't want you to get hurt."

Frowning, Undertaker glanced up at Jeff. "How would I get hurt?"

Jeff thanked whatever gods watched over him when Taker's cell started to ring. When Undertaker didn't move to answer it, Jeff nodded in the direction of his phone. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Taker shook his head. "Not until you answer my question."

"I'll tell you . . . after you answer your phone."

Sighing, Taker got up. "I'm going to hold you to that." He said, picking up his phone and flipping it open. "Hello?"

"_How's my boy there doing?"_

Undertaker froze as the familiar voice rang in his ears. It was the last person he had expected to call, let alone knew that Jeff was here.

"_Cat got your tongue, Deadman?"_

"What do you want?" Taker growled angrily, causing Jeff to stare at him in worry.

"_You know very well what I want."_

"No, I don't."

"_Tsk, tsk. And here I thought you were the smarter of the two brothers."_

"Fuck you."

"_Such language."_

"What do you want?" Taker asked again.

"_At the moment, I'm undecided."_

"Spit it out, Cena!" Taker snapped. He barely heard Jeff gasp, but saw him flinch, when he said Cena's name. _So I was right in my suspicions. It is Cena who's attacking Jeff. But why?_

"_Well, see. I have two decisions to make. I could reply to your answer of 'fuck you' by saying that I would rather it be Jeff . . ."_

"You fucking . . ."

"_Or." _Cena said, cutting the Deadman off. _"I could say that I would rather it be you."_

That stopped Undertaker cold. He could feel a chill run up his spine at Cena's words. "Why would you say that?" Taker asked, trying to keep the exact details of the conversation from Jeff.

"_Well, see, the thing is . . . I 'could' say that I would rather it be you . . ." _Cena said, stressing the 'could'. _"And say that if you do, I would leave Jeff alone."_

Taker's gaze quickly drifted over to where Jeff sat, perched on the edge of the bed, his eyes wide.

_In terror most likely. _He thought as his throat tightened. He knew that he would do anything to protect the kid. But did he really want to lower himself to such a level as to sleep with that conniving bastard. As he looked at Jeff from the corner of his eye, he knew that he would.

"_So, it's true, isn't it?"_

"What?" Taker asked, trying to mask the lump that had grown in his throat by growling lowly.

"_You love him, don't you?"_

"What?" Taker asked again, not sure if he heard right. Jeff grabbed hold of Taker's arm, looking up at him with worry in his eyes. Taker knew that Jeff was afraid that Cena was telling him lies. _Or, telling me the truth._

"_You heard me. You love the guy. And here I thought you were straight."_

Undertaker's eyes darkened slightly at Cena's words. "How dare you . . ." He growled threateningly.

"_Watch that temper of yours, Mark. It could get you into trouble."_

"I'd like to see that."

"_If you wish."_

Taker could hear the smile in Cena's voice as much as catch the threat. "Just tell me why you called already."

"_To make a deal, what else?"_

"I don't make deals with the likes of you."

"_Not even if it means saving a certain man's life?"_

Undertaker balked at Cena's words, glancing down at Jeff once more. How could someone threaten the life of the guy next to him? What did he ever do to deserve such treatment?

"_Face it, Deadman. You know that you wouldn't let any harm fall on Jeff. That's why you've been protecting him. That's why you share your room with him. That way you can keep him to yourself and not share him with me."_

"I don't share anything, especially when it isn't mine to share." Taker replied coldly. Something about Jeff being treated like an object annoyed the hell out of him.

"Let me talk to him." Jeff said, startling Taker. He had almost forgotten that the kid was still there.

Undertaker shook his head, telling Jeff silently 'no'. "Now then." He said, returning his attention to the phone. "You're going to listen to me."

"_Ooh. I'm shaking in fear."_

"You will be after I'm through with you."

"_I'm not scared easily."_

"Too bad. It would be a lot better for you if you were. You are not to touch Jeff ever again or his brother. For that matter, you're not to touch anyone."

"_And if I don't listen?"_

"Then I will personally hunt you down and make you wish you never came to the WWE." Before Cena could reply, Taker had snapped the phone shut. He gripped the phone so tightly in his fist that his knuckles turned white. Closing his eyes, Taker tried to calm his nerves. As he let out a few calming breath's, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he met Jeff's intense, yet sad, gaze.

"Did he threaten you?" Jeff asked simply.

Taker knew that no matter what he said in an attempt to curb the kid's fears, nothing he said would ever work. So he didn't bother trying. "I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be." Jeff replied. "He can ruin your career."

"I already have someone working on that. So, don't worry about me."

"Who?" Jeff asked in shock.

Taker shook his head. "Doesn't matter. All that does matter is that you are not harmed any further and that your brother stays safe as well."

"Mark . . ."

"Don't worry about it." Taker smiled, patting Jeff on the back before heading over to his bag. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind. Way too many guys have threatened me over the years. They just want to put me out."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't I change your mind? Why do people want to take you out?"

Taker looked up from his bag, a smile on his face. "Cause I've wanted a reason to kick that guy's ass for a long time and, well, to some guys, taking out the Deadman would be a great notch on their belt." He answered as he threw a bag at Jeff.

Jeff couldn't but help but smile too when he looked down at the bag of skittles. "Do you have a bottle of scotch in there too?"

Taker rolled his eyes. "After last time, I don't think so."

"Why? What did I do?" Jeff asked innocently.

Both Undertaker and Jeff burst out laughing, all previous conversations forgotten. For Jeff, he was able to believe, for just a few minutes, that things were as they had been. He could easily believe that he had traveled back in time, to before he had done the stupid stunt with the pills.

Jeff sobered up slightly on that thought. He knew nothing would ever be the same again between Mark and him. _Never . . ._

"What do you say to some take-out?"

"Uh, sure." Jeff said, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Sounds good. What are we ordering?"

"I don't know . . . I think pizza type places are still open."

"Pizza sounds good." Jeff smiled. "I'll check the phone book for a place."

Undertaker watched as Jeff got up and moved over to the desk next to the door. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower he had taken. Once Jeff had found the phone book, he quickly leafed through it, grabbed his cell and dialed the number.

Jeff, seeming to sense the Deadman's gaze, glanced over to where he still sat on the bed. Taker, slightly embarrassed with his actions nodded at Jeff nonchalantly and asked who he was calling.

"A place called Tony's"

Taker nodded once before turning the television back on, quickly changing the channel from the pornographic images that it had paused on. Jeff stood next to the desk, waiting for someone to answer the phone. Once he got someone on the line, he quickly ordered the pizza, then went to sit beside Taker.

"So, what's on?"

"Nothing much." Taker sighed. "There's never anything on."

Jeff nodded, watching as images passed before his eyes. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Taker asked, his brow raised at the younger man.

"Go back a couple channels."

Undertaker complied and when Jeff told him to stop, the younger man continued to laugh. Taker stared at the channel, even more confused. "You find this funny, how?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

Taker looked at the screen, watching a repeat of the last episode of SmackDown. "What's so funny?" He asked again as he watched himself on the screen.

"Just thinking about you in pink spandex." Jeff laughed as Undertaker began to blush at the reminder. "Aww, come on. You can't tell me you aren't thinking the same thing?"

"No!" Taker replied, starring at Jeff, wide-eyed. "I would never even want to think about that again."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Taker answered, turning away from Jeff.

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Well, that's no fun."

Undertaker rolled his eyes at Jeff childish antics. "You're not turning into Shawn, are you?"

"What? Don't think I'd look good as a blond?"

Undertaker burst into laughter as Jeff tried to pull off a pose. "I think you look better with multicoloured hair." He said. "Or at least, darker hair then Shawn's."

"I guess." Jeff replied, laughing as well. "Maybe I should try it though. Something different. See how bad I can freak people out by looking normal."

"Better do that when us old folks aren't there. You might give one of us a heart attack."

"You an old folk?" Jeff asked, his brow raised.

"I'm older then a lot of the guys left."

Jeff nodded in agreement. "True. But how's this, if you win at One Night Stand, I'll go blond like Shawn."

"And if I lose?" Taker asked, worried about what Jeff would say.

"You have to wear pink spandex in your next match."

"Do I have to?" Taker asked, letting his head fall back.

"Please?"

Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Fine." He sighed. "Guess that means you're going blond."

"Oh really?"

Taker nodded. "As it stands, I'm not losing to Adam in a title match for a while."

"Then you are looking at a soon to be blond Rainbow-Haired Warrior." Jeff said, laughing with his arms stretched out in presentation.

Undertaker shook his head at the man beside him. "You're odd."

"Thank you." Jeff smiled. It was then that someone knocked on the door. Jeff quickly scrambled off the bed to answer the door. Taker could hear some words exchanged before Jeff closed the door and the scent of pizza hit his nose.

"That didn't take to long." Taker mused.

"Nope." Jeff replied. "And a good thing, cause I'm starving."

"Me too." Taker agreed, shifting to a sitting position so that both he and Jeff could sit with the pizza between them.

….

Taker lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He could still faintly smell the pizza they had earlier. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side, trying to get more comfortable. As he did so, his gaze came to rest on the faint outline of Jeff sleeping in the other bed. Undertaker instantly felt a lump grow in his throat. There was no denying it anymore. He had a soft spot for the kid.

_And if that makes me weak, then so be it._ Taker thought as he watched the slight rise and fall of Jeff's chest. The younger man looked so peaceful sleeping there that it was hard for the Deadman to think of why Cena would want to hurt him so badly. _How he could hurt that kid . . ._

Shaking his head, Taker sighed before closing his eyes. _What the hell am I supposed to do? I want to protect the kid, but to what length am I willing to go to for him? Would I do whatever John asks to protect him? Even if it meant putting myself down to his meager level? Would I lower myself to even less then him? Damn the bastard for this. Damn him for attacking Jeff. I could just go and beat the guy up. _

But what would that accomplish? Would it actually make John back off? Or would it only make things worse for Jeff? Would Cena attack him even more? Maybe he'd do more than just put Jeff in the hospital. Questions floated through Taker's mind, preventing sleep from coming. In truth, the more questions that floated through his mind, the more awake he felt. Sighing, Undertaker got up and quickly pulled on his street clothes. As he went to walkout the door, he turned once more to stare at Jeff's back.

_You better just hope that he doesn't ask too much of me. Cause I don't think I could turn him down. I have to protect you . . . and now your brother._

Taker made his way to the hotel lobby and stopped outside the entrance to the bar room. He could go into there, but a part of him was telling him not to. That drinking wouldn't ease his mind on the matter. Not sure what else to do, Taker walked out of the hotel and onto the street and turned left.

He was a few blocks away from the hotel when his cell phone started to ring. Looking down at the phone, his brow furrowed, he flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"_I have a proposition for you, Deadman."_

….

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up . . . R&R**


	24. Choices and Drastic Measures

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 24 - Choices and Drastic Measures**

…**.**

**A/N: There is some bloody violence in this . . . but I know some people who've been waiting for it so, enjoy.**

…**.**

Jeff woke with a start. He sat up, looking about the room for the source of the disturbance. Taking a quick look around, he noticed that Taker's bed was empty, though it was obvious that the man had slept in his bed. Jeff glanced over at the door to the bathroom. The door stood wide open and it was dark.

"Where did he go?" Jeff asked aloud, confused.

Jeff jumped when there came a loud knock at the door. _Maybe that's what woke me up. _He thought as he got out of bed. Looking through the peephole, Jeff saw that it was Kane standing outside the room.

"What the . . ." Jeff muttered as he unlocked the door so that he could let Kane in. "What are you doing here, Glen?"

"I was wondering if Mark was here." Kane answered, taking in the two disheveled beds. "And I'm going to take a wild guess that he's not."

Jeff shook his head. "No, I don't know where he is."

"How could you not know?"

Jeff shrugged. "I'm not his mother. He doesn't have to tell me where he goes."

"True." Kane nodded. "But it would have been common courtesy to let you know."

"If you say so." Jeff shrugged. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I guess." Kane replied, taking out his cell. "I was only looking for Mark. If he's not here, then I guess all I can do is try to call him." He said, dialing the number. After a few seconds, he closed the phone, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"His cell is turned off." Kane answered. "I guess since you're back, he doesn't need to keep it on all the time anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When you left, he had his cell on constantly." Kane explained.

"Why?"

Kane shrugged. "No one knows. But it sure made it a hell of a lot easier to get a hold of him."

"I'm sure you must have some idea . . ."

"Of course I do." Kane replied. "I think it was because he was hoping you'd call."

"Why would I call him?"

Kane shrugged. "No, idea. Anyway, sorry for bugging you. I'm going to go see if I can find Mark down in the bar."

"Just wait a second. I'll come with you." Jeff said.

"Why?" It was Kane's turn to ask the questions.

"I'd like to help you find him." Jeff answered as he grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change.

"You know you don't have to, right?"

"I know." Jeff answered through the closed door. "But I want to."

"All right." Kane said, smiling. Though he didn't know exactly why Jeff wanted to help him find Taker, Kane was glad. With Jeff helping him look for his brother, he may be able to pull off the matchmaking plot of the century.

"So, we're going to check the bar first?"

"What?" Kane asked, his thoughts scattering. "What did you say?"

Jeff shook his head as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I asked if we were checking the bar first?"

Kane nodded, slightly embarrassed that he had been caught not paying attention. "Uh, yeah."

"All right then. Lead the way." Jeff smiled, grabbing his phone and keys off the coffee table.

Kane nodded, leading the way down the hall and down to the bar area. But even before the two men entered the room, they both knew that Undertaker would not be there. When the Deadman was in the bar, there was a certain aura that emanated from the room that signaled that he was in there. Neither man felt that aura.

"Where else could he be?" Jeff asked, looking up at Kane.

"Who are you talking about?"

Kane and Jeff turned to see Shawn and Rey walking toward them. "We're looking for Mark." Jeff replied.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him." Kane replied.

"And you?" Shawn asked, turning to face Jeff.

"I want to ask him something." Jeff answered. "And I figured I'd give Glen some company."

"Why?"

"Shawn, stop asking so many questions." Rey interrupted.

"But I like asking questions." Shawn whined.

"You still shouldn't ask too many questions." Rey replied.

"Why not?"

Rey shook his head. "Anyway . . ."

"Anyway, what are you guys doing down here so early." Kane asked.

Rey hung his head while Shawn beamed brightly. "We're taking Fred for a walk."

"Fred?" Kane asked, his brow rose in confusion as he looked over at Jeff.

"Yes, Fred. He was bored so we needed to take him out for a walk." Shawn answered.

"It seems like you're not too keen on the idea, Rey." Jeff said, watching as the smaller man's face turned red.

Rey merely shrugged. "Shouldn't we get going, Shawn?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, we better. Fred's getting a little antsy." He then turned to Jeff and Kane. "Would you like to come? We can look for Mark at the same time."

"Sure." Kane replied, turning to look at Jeff. "If you don't mind."

Jeff shook his head. "I don't mind. It's not every day that you get to walk a rubber chicken."

"Great." Shawn exclaimed. "Isn't that great Fred?" He added as he walked out of the hotel doors. It was only then that both Kane and Jeff noticed the red string Shawn held in his hand. At the end of the string was Fred the Rubber Chicken, who had the string wrapped around his neck. Kane, Rey and Jeff followed after Shawn, keeping at a slight distance so as not to be compared to Shawn.

They walked in silence until Kane looked at Rey, his brow raised. "Do you always go for a walk with Shawn and Fred?"

Rey nodded glumly. "Yeah."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Somebody's got to watch him." Rey explained.

"True dat." Kane agreed. "Wouldn't really want to trust Shawn to behave all by himself?"

"Ah, Shawn's harmless." Rey replied. "Mark on the other hand . . ."

"What's wrong with Mark?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing."

"Bull." Jeff replied. "What did you mean?"

"On the defensive much, Hardy?" Kane asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Jeff replied, stopping short.

Kane shrugged. "You just seem so ready to defend my brother."

"Well . . . uh . . ."

"Don't worry so much." Rey laughed. "He's just teasing you."

"Am I?" Kane asked.

"Yes, you are." Rey replied, taking hold of Jeff's arm. "Now, lets leave the poor boy alone and find out where Shawn went."

"What?" Jeff asked, looking around quickly for any sign of the Showstopper. "Where the hell did he go?"

"That's what we need to find out." Kane replied, using his height to see over the crowd.

"How could I lose him?" Rey said, turning around to look behind him.

"You didn't lose him." Jeff replied.

"Do you see him?"

"Yep." Jeff nodded.

"Where?" Kane asked, his brow furrowed. "I don't see him."

"How could you not?" Jeff laughed, pointing into the distance. "Don't you see the flying chicken?"

Rey and Kane turned in the direction that Jeff was pointing to and both men shook their heads, joining Jeff in laughing.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kane asked, watching Shawn in disbelief as he skipped down the road, Fred swinging back and forth in the air. All three men couldn't help but feel sorry for the rubber chicken.

_I told him to put the string around Fred's waist. _Rey thought, shaking his head.

"I think he had some sugar." Jeff mused.

Rey shook his head. "What am I going to do with him?"

"I have no idea." Jeff answered.

Jeff and Rey both shook their heads before moving forward through the crowd after Shawn's bobbing head. However, both men stopped when they heard Kane laughing behind them.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked, turning to stare at the Big Red Machine.

Kane shook his head, tying to catch his breath. "Nothing."

"Bull." It was Rey's turn to say it.

"Honestly, it's nothing."

"Bull." Rey and Jeff said in unison.

"Fine." Kane sighed. "I was laughing at Shawn."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"He's choking the chicken."

….

Undertaker walked down the street, not really paying attention to where he was going. His phone was clenched in his fist. He didn't know what to think or believe in anymore. He had never thought his life would take such a turn. Looking up, he stopped as he noticed he had made his way into the middle of a park. Taker glanced up skyward and watched as the stars faded and the sun's light crept over the trees.

Closing his eyes, Taker let out a sigh. _I've never been so lost. What the hell am I supposed to do? _He thought bitterly as his mind flashed to what had happened earlier that morning . . .

**Flashback**

_Taker walked down the alleyway, a bad feeling enveloping him. He knew that he shouldn't be here, but he had to figure out what he had to say. Taker needed to know what the proposition was. So, here he was, in the middle of a dark alley like he was told to, waiting for the lying bastard to show up._

"_I'm surprised you showed up."_

_Undertaker turned around abruptly, coming face to face with Cena. "What's your proposition?"_

"_Down to business so quickly." Cena tsked, smirking. "I thought we would have a drink before that."_

"_I don't think so." Taker replied. "I don't drink with assholes like you."_

_Cena shrugged. "Your loss."_

"_Sure it is." Taker said, rolling his eyes._

"_Of course it is." Cena replied. "Just ask Jeff. He could tell you all about what you're missing."_

"_Leave him out of it." Taker snapped, his eyes clouding slightly in anger._

"_Aww, did I touch a nerve?"_

"_You always hit a nerve" Undertaker retorted. " It's you."_

"_Ouch, that hurt." Cena said, putting his hand on his chest, feigning hurt._

"_Oh please." Taker replied, rolling his eyes._

"_It's true. You hurt me." Cena smiled, moving closer to Taker. "But not as much as I'm sure you've hurt Jeff."_

"_I've never hurt that kid!"_

"_That kid. Interesting."_

"_What's interesting?" Taker asked._

"_That you didn't use his name." Cena replied, watching the Deadman carefully. "It's almost as if you're afraid to say his name. As if by saying it, you'll be confirming something."_

"_Confirming what?"_

"_Like the fact that you love little Jeff."_

_Undertaker didn't respond. Instead he looked away from Cena, rolling his eyes as he did so. "You're a little disturbed."_

"_Am I now?" Cena smiled._

"_Oh just shut it! Stop wasting my time and get to the point." Taker snapped, annoyance getting the better of him._

"_Okay, okay, I'll get to the point. Geez, you'd think you didn't like having fun."_

"_This is fun? How is threatening Jeff fun, you bastard?"_

"_Calm down, big man. Trust me, if you just tried hitting him once, you'd get such a rush . . ."_

_Taker growled angrily before grabbing Cena by the throat and throwing him against the wall. "You fucking touch him again . . ."_

"_You'll do what?" Cena smirked, trying desperately to get out of Taker's grasp without showing any discomfort._

_Taker squeezed once more on Cena's throat before letting him drop to the ground. Cena sat there for a few minutes trying not to sputter as he regained his breath. "Didn't think you'd have the guts to do anything . . ." Cena said after regaining his composure._

"_It would be a waste of energy to do anything to you." Taker growled, walking away from the man at his feet. "You aren't even worth my time."_

"_Even if it meant saving Jeff any more anguish?"_

_Undertaker stopped almost immediately at those words. He spun on his heel and forced Cena to his feet. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I mean, that if you don't do what I tell you, I can't guarantee Jeff's safety." Cena answered._

"_You're the one who's hurting him!" Taker yelled. "Of course you can guarantee his safety!"_

"_True." Cena shrugged. "And I could stop hurting him if something better came along."_

"_Like what?" Taker asked, afraid of the answer._

"_Like you, perhaps?"_

"_You've lost it."_

"_Have I?" Cena asked. "Have I really? Or is it that you're just afraid?"_

"_I'm afraid of nothing." Taker responded._

"_Then you shouldn't be afraid of what I tell you. And I do promise you that if you do, exactly what I tell you, that I will not harm Jeff any further."_

_Taker felt his anger rise. His gaze narrowed as he fisted his hand and struck out at Cena. Undertaker caught Cena squarely in the jaw, forcing the younger man to spin in a circle with the force of it. His fury finally unleashed, Taker couldn't hold back any more. He lunged at Cena with all of his anger finally spilling over and attacked him in a blind rage. _

_He only stopped when he felt something warm touch his cheek. Stepping back, he put his hand to his cheek and felt something damp. Pulling his hand away he saw the crimson colour of blood coating his fingers. Looking down at where Cena lay, Undertaker realized how much anger he had been holding back. Cena lay in a heap, breathing heavily, bloody running from his head._

_Taker shook his head before turning to walk away from the bloody man on the ground. "What a waste of energy." He muttered._

"_You think you'd be rid of me that easily?"_

_Taker turned to see Cena getting up shakily, blood bubbling on his lips. "You're still alive?"_

"_You're going to have to do more then that to me to kill me."_

"_I didn't want to kill you." Taker replied, moving to stand in front of Cena again. "Just had to let out some steam."_

"_That's too bad."_

"_Oh, how's that?" Taker asked._

"_If you had killed me, Jeff would have been safe." Cena smiled before coughing._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Cena shrugged. "I'm just saying . . ."_

_Taker grabbed a hold of the front of Cena's shirt and threw him against the wall, causing Cena's head to hit it hard. "You touch him . . ." Taker growled threateningly._

"_Oh, I'm going to touch him all right. I'm going to make his life a living hell."_

"_You bastard . . ."_

"_It's not me you should be angry with." Cena said, smiling. "It's all your fault."_

"_What?"_

"_If you had only agreed to do what I said, I wouldn't have to hurt him. So now, as long as you're around, I'm going to have to hurt the kid even more."_

"_Why you . . ."_

"_And I've got backup on every brand. So, no matter where you run, no matter where Jeff runs, I can find both of you."_

_Taker growled bitterly before letting go of Cena's shirt. However, before Cena could hit the ground, Undertaker wrapped his hand around his throat, picking him up in a chokehold. Cena tried desperately to break free of Taker's hold, but his struggles were in vain. Undertaker threw the younger man into the opposite wall._

_Cena could hear his ribs cracking from the force of the blow. He looked up and saw Taker coming toward him. In desperation, Cena threw out a wild punch, which to his surprise connected. Undertaker stepped back in surprise, allowing Cena to return to his feet. However, because of blood loss, Cena's punch had only a slight effect on the Deadman. Taker quickly shook off the effect, hitting Cena with another one of his punches._

_Before Cena could hit the ground, Undertaker took hold of him and rammed his head into a nearby dumpster, causing more blood to spill from Cena's head. Undertaker could feel his rage mounting at the site of the blood that coated the pavement. Unable to control himself, Taker threw Cena head first into the wall again. This time, Cena didn't get up._

_Taker could feel his breath coming in short and shallow. He couldn't believe what he had done. He was usually able to control his emotions. But for some reason, this time, he couldn't. He just couldn't. As Undertaker stood there, staring down at his work, he could faintly see Cena's chest moving slightly, allowing Taker to let out a small sigh of relief. He hadn't killed the bastard after all. Even though he should have, Undertaker knew that things would be worse if he had. If Cena did have backup, they would know that it was either Jeff or him who had killed Cena and would come after both of them with a vengeance._

"_God damn my life."_

**End Flashback.**

Opening his eyes, he glanced down at the phone in his hand and felt the sudden urge to throw it as hard as he could. But he knew better then to do that. He knew that he couldn't let the bastard get the better of him.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Taker muttered, still staring at his phone. The problem was, he had no idea even how to begin to fix this. He needed help . . .

_Maybe. _Taker turned around abruptly and headed back to the hotel. Once he was in the dimly lit building, he walked to the elevator and pushed the second floor button. Once the doors closed, Kane and Jeff walked into the lobby on the way to the bar to look for him.

The doors pinged open and Undertaker made a brief stop at his room to clean up, before walking down the hall and knocked on the last door. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the door to open. When his knock was finally answered, Taker found himself staring at a scowling face.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need your help, Adam."

Edge scoffed. "And why would I help you?"

"Because by helping me, you'd be helping Jeff." Taker replied softly. When Edge didn't respond, Undertaker inclined his head. "Can I come in?"

Edge moved to one side, allowing the Deadman to enter. "I guess I should hear this out. I can always kick your ass after anyway."

"If you decide not to help me, I give you full permission to put me out of commission." Taker replied, taking up a spot in the corner. "And end my career for good."

"Now why would you do that?" Edge asked, taking up the chair across from the Deadman. He stretched out his long legs, crossing them at the ankles, while folding his hands on his stomach, waiting for the Deadman to respond.

"Because I'm tired of seeing Jeff hurt." Taker answered coolly. "And if that mean's taking myself out of the picture, then so be it."

Edge looked at Taker, curiosity etched on his face, replacing his normal smirk. "You've lost me there, Mark. What are you talking about?"

"I mean . . ." Taker paused, closing his eyes against the images that flashed across his vision. He could feel the now all to familiar lump growing in his throat. Taker looked up at Edge and worked past the lump. "I mean that I don't want to see what I've seen again."

"What have you seen, Mark?" Edge asked, sitting up so he could face Taker more directly.

"More then anyone should see done to someone."

"Like what?"

Undertaker looked away from Edge once more as his mind went back to the nightmare that only he and Jeff remembered about and the more recent act of violence he brought forth with his own hands. He swore he could still smell the blood that had coated both the walls and Jeff. He could also still smell what he now knew was the aftermath of Jeff's rape. Taker could still feel Cena's blood on him.

"Does it really matter what it is?" Taker asked finally.

"What are you hiding, Mark?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Taker snapped, standing up abruptly. "Why must you ask so many damn questions?"

"Cool it, Mark." Edge said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I was only curious."

Taker turned to face Edge, the anger slowly fading from his face. "I'm sorry." He sighed, sitting back down, his head in his hands.

"What did you need my help with?" Edge asked softly.

"I need you to promise me one thing first."

"What is it?"

"Whatever you do . . . don't ever tell Jeff."

….

**A/N: Hmm, so what could Taker being asking Edge? Guess we'll just have to wait and see . . . R&R.**


	25. Seeking Answers

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 25 - Seeking Answers**

…**.**

"Are you serious, Adam?"

"I am. That's what he asked me to do."

"I don't believe it."

"Neither do I." Edge replied, shaking his head. "But I couldn't say no to him, Chavito. He needs my help."

"But still . . . to have Mark actually ask you to . . ."

"Don't say anything about it." Edge said, cutting Chavito off. "I promised that Jeff would never find out what really happened."

"But . . ."

"But nothing. Mark doesn't want him to know. I gave my word." Edge replied, shaking his head again. "I can't believe I actually thought he was capable of hurting him."

"Hurting who?"

Both Edge and Chavito turned to find Matt standing behind them. "Umm . . . uh." Both men stuttered.

Matt rolled his eyes. "What, cat got your tongue?"

"No, uh . . ." Chavito said, looking nervously at Edge.

"We're uh . . . discussing upcoming storylines." Edge replied, smiling.

"Sure you were." Matt retorted, shaking his head. "What were you really talking about?"

"I'm telling the truth, Matt." Edge answered, shrugging his shoulders. "We were only talking about future storylines."

"Okay then. So, who's going to being hurting who?" Matt asked, calling Edge's bluff.

"We're not actually allowed to say. It's still in the works." Edge replied.

"Oh really?" Matt said, folding his arms across his chest and looking at Edge and Chavito with a raised brow.

"But, we were talking about a planned inter-brand match between Rey and Shawn." Chavito answered, earning looks from Matt, and Edge.

"Rey and Shawn?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Um, yeah. I doubt that it will end up happening. I doubt either of them could hurt each other." Chavito explained. "That's why Adam was saying that he couldn't believe that he could hurt him."

"I see." Matt said, nodding and not believing a word he had heard. He knew that Shawn and Rey could put on a convincing match, no matter what type. _So what are they hiding? _"Well then, I'll talk to you guys later."

"See you later, Matt." Edge said, watching as Matt left them alone in the hallway. After Matt was out of earshot, Edge rounded on Chavito and smacked him upside the head. "Why did you tell him that?"

"I thought it was good." Chavito shrugged.

"If they were new, yeah. But both Shawn and Rey have been here for a long time. They know not to let their feelings for each other effect their work." Edge explained. "I mean, come on."

"I was only following your cue." Chavito retorted. "I mean, why couldn't we tell Matt the truth?"

"Because you know he'd tell Jeff." Edge replied as he turned and walked down the hallway, making his way toward the locker rooms. "And if he told Jeff, then I wouldn't have kept my promise to Mark."

"But it wouldn't be actually you telling Jeff, now would it?"

Edge stopped and turned to face Chavito. "Listen. It wouldn't matter to Mark. All that would matter is that he found out. And since I'm the only one Mark told this to, he would know that I said something to someone and that it got back to Jeff."

"He's going through a lot to make sure Jeff doesn't find out about this, isn't he?"

Edge smirked. "That's what love will do to a guy."

"You mean . . ."

"It looks like Mark's finally found love." Edge smiled.

"Definitely an interesting place to find it." Chavito smirked, looking up at Edge. "But to each their own."

"Yep." Edge replied as he walked down the hallway. After a few paces, he stopped abruptly. "Shit."

"What?" Chavito asked.

"Sorry, I've got to go. I've got to talk to Vickie about this."

"You're going to tell Vickie about this?"

"No, no." Edge shook his head. "I'm going to tell her that Mark suggested a change of plans for his own personal reasons."

"You know that's not going to fly all that well." Chavito replied, pointing at Edge.

"It's not like we're planning on changing the main event for Judgment Day." Edge said. "We're just planning a different outcome at the end of this feud."

"Either way, I'm just glad that you're the one telling her and not me."

"It'll all be okay. I'm sure she'd like to continue with the whole 'La Familia' idea." Edge replied.

"And if it's not, it's your funeral."

….

Jericho sat in the locker room, shoving his ring gear into his duffel bag. Rey sat across from him, waiting for Shawn to finish with his match. Once he shoved the last bit of gear into his bag, Jericho stood, nodded his head at Rey and went to the door. Before his hand could grasp the knob, the door was pulled open and Jeff walked into the room looking annoyed.

"Damn it."

"What's the matter?" Jericho asked his brow furrowed. "Lose something?"

"No." Jeff answered, running his fingers through his hair. "Damn it." He muttered again.

"You sure about that?" Rey asked, looking up at Jeff, concern on his face. "You look frazzled."

"I'm fine." Jeff replied, clutching at his hair and looking around the room in a daze.

"You don't look fine." Jericho said, putting an arm around Jeff shoulders, forcing Jeff to let go of his hair. "I mean you were trying to pull your hair out."

"I was what?" Jeff asked, looking up at Jericho, confused.

"Okay, sit down, and tell Uncle Jericho all about it." Jericho said, grabbing hold of Jeff's hand and pulling him toward the bench where Rey sat. He pushed Jeff onto the bench and took up a spot next to him.

"When did you become my uncle?" Jeff asked, looking up at Jericho.

"Just now." Jericho smiled.

Jeff shook his head at the man next to him before sighing and moved to run his fingers through his hair again. However, Rey grabbed hold of his hand, moving it away from his hair.

"Don't go and start acting like Adam." Rey chided, patting Jeff's hand lightly. "We only need one psychotic looking guy around here."

Jeff laughed, a small smile creeping across his face. "Yeah, you're right." He agreed.

"So, what's wrong?" Jericho asked, bouncing slightly and smiling as he grabbed hold of Jeff's other hand.

"It's nothing really." Jeff replied, looking at the two men on either side of him.

"Sure." Jericho said, rolling his eyes at the younger man.

"Come on, tell Uncle Rey all about it." Rey said, looking up at Jeff.

"Hmm, I went from having one uncle to having two. Man, am I special." Jeff smirked, shaking his head.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Jericho asked, smiling innocently.

"I guess not." Jeff chuckled.

"So, tell us already. What's wrong?" Rey said, bouncing slightly.

Jeff sighed, leaning forward slightly. "It's stupid, really."

"I highly doubt that." Rey replied.

"It is." Jeff said, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm being such a worry-wart."

"What are you worrying about?" Jericho asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Or who?" Rey added.

Both Jeff and Jericho looked over at Rey, Jericho with a look of confusion and Jeff with a look of surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Jericho blurted out.

"How did you know?" Jeff asked at the same time.

Jericho turned to look at Jeff, even more confusion mirrored in his eyes. "What?"

Jeff looked away, blushing slightly. "Um . . . Rey was right in asking about who."

"What?" Jericho asked again.

Jeff shook his head sighing. "I'm worried about Mark." He admitted.

"Why?" Jericho asked, still not following.

Rey smiled slightly. "Don't worry about the details." He said, patting Jericho on the back. "So, what's up with Mark."

"I don't know." Jeff answered.

"But you are worried about him." Jericho said. "You have to have a reason for it."

"Did he say something to you?" Rey asked.

"No, that's the point." Jeff replied, standing up abruptly to pace the locker room. "It's just . . ."

"It's just what?"

"I haven't seen or heard from him in weeks." Jeff answered, spinning on his heel to face the two men still sitting on the bench.

"Aren't you still sharing a room with him?" Jericho asked, confused.

"Yeah . . ."

"Then don't you see him at night? After the shows? When he gets back?"

"But he hasn't been coming back." Jeff replied, looking between Rey and Jericho, a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

_Not again. _Rey glanced over at Jericho, his brow furrowed in confusion. "That's not like him."

"No, it's not." Jeff snapped, whipping around to start pacing again. "And I . . . I'm just worried that something's happened to him."

Rey looked up quickly at Jeff, his own face mirroring the worried expression that etched Jeff's face. "Why would he be in trouble?"

Jeff paused in his pacing, his face losing all expression. "I didn't say he was in trouble." He said, turning to look at Rey.

"Yes, you did." Jericho replied, standing up to go to Jeff. "What has Mark gotten himself into?"

"He hasn't gotten into anything." Jeff replied, looking down at the floor.

"But you just said . . ."

"It's not Mark who's in trouble!" Jeff yelled, cutting Rey off, causing the smaller man to sputter and Jericho to gape at him.

"Then who's in trouble?" Rey asked finally. _And please say it isn't you. Mark doesn't need this to be happening again._

"Uh . . . um" Jeff stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Are you in trouble, Jeff?" Jericho asked, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"No." Jeff said, a little too quickly. "I'm not in trouble."

"What aren't you telling us, Jeff?" Rey asked, standing up to stare up at the Rainbow-Haired Warrior. "Tell us the truth."

"I am telling you the truth." Jeff sighed, looking away from Rey's probing gaze.

"No, you're not." Rey replied.

Jeff looked at Rey, his eyes begging him to stop probing. Rey seemed to take the hint and back away. Jericho, however, didn't take the hint and kept prying.

"How are you in trouble? Did you get into another fight with Matt?"

"I'm not fighting with Matt."

"You still having issues with drugs?"

"No."

"You and Mark have a fight?"

"No."

"You love him?"

Jeff took a step back, startled by the question. "Wha . . . what?"

"You love him." Jericho smiled, a strange glint in his eyes.

"No, I don't." Jeff replied, shaking his head to punctuate his point.

"Yes, you do." Jericho said, putting an arm around Jeff shoulders. "Our little Jeffy has a crush." He sniffed. "I'm so proud."

"Oh, shut it." Jeff said, pushing Jericho away, though he couldn't hide the slight smile that crept along his lips.

"Aww, is little Jeffy blushing." Jericho taunted, shaking Jeff lightly.

"Maybe you should leave him be?" Rey suggested, trying to give Jeff some reprieve.

"Aww, Auntie Rey is being protective." Jericho chided.

"Hmm . . . I lost an uncle and gained an aunt." Jeff mused, smiling at Rey.

Rey shook his head at the two men. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with you two."

"Aww, come on, we're not that bad." Jericho smiled.

Before anyone could reply, the door was opened once more by Kane, who looked at the three of them in confusion. "Um, did I interrupt something?" Kane asked, looking at Jericho and Jeff more than Rey.

"You're not interrupting a thing." Jeff replied, actually quite glad for the interruption. Jericho, on the other hand, seemed slightly annoyed when Jeff squirmed his way out of his hold.

"Sure." Kane said, rolling his eyes. "Should I leave you three alone and go tell Shawn that Rey is cheating on him with two other guys?"

"I'm doing no such thing!" Rey cried out in his defense.

"Of course you're not." Kane replied jokingly.

"I think you have Rey confused with Shawn." Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Do I?" Kane asked, laughing at Rey who was now blushing horribly.

Jeff nodded, moving over to where Rey sat. "Don't worry Auntie Rey, I'm sure Uncle Jericho will tell Kane to play nice."

Rey punched Jeff's arm playfully, while Jericho laughed and Kane looked at the three of them, even more confused. "Anyway, I better get going." Jeff said, moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Rey asked, getting up to follow Jeff and get away from the joking Kane and Jericho.

Jeff shrugged. "Back to the hotel I guess."

"You're not going to come with us to the bar?" Kane said.

"Nah. I think I'm just going to head to the hotel and get some sleep." Jeff smiled.

"Okay then. It's your loss." Kane shrugged.

Jeff shrugged in return before heading out the door. It wasn't until he felt someone grab hold of his arm that he realized that he had been followed. "Can I help you with something?" Jeff asked Rey.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted me to talk to Mark." Rey explained.

"And why would I need you to do that?" Jeff asked, looking at Rey in confusion.

"I do see him at the tapings for SmackDown." Rey answered. "I could ask him what's going on."

Jeff smiled lightly, patting Rey on the arm. "Thanks, Rey. But it's okay. If he doesn't want to talk to me any more, then he doesn't have to. I'll just leave him be."

"He doesn't want that." Rey replied before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh . . ." Rey paused, not sure what to say.

"What do you mean he doesn't want me to leave, Rey?" Jeff asked again.

Rey shook his head. "I can't . . ."

"Why not? What doesn't he want me to know Rey?"

"He's just trying to look out after you." Rey answered, he figured that he could at least tell that part of the truth.

"Oh really? Is that why he's ignoring me?" Jeff asked, his eyes betraying the hurt he felt.

"Honestly, I don't know." Rey replied. "But I do know that he will always try to do what's best for you."

"If you say so." Jeff said, shaking his head and turning away from Rey. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Say hi to Shawn for me." He called over his shoulder as he headed down the hall, alone.

Rey shook his head and went back into the locker room to the men eagerly awaiting an explanation of what happened in the hall.

Jeff continued to walk down the hall, lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what would have caused Undertaker to just leave like that. But no matter how hard he tried to come up with an answer, nothing made sense. Nothing seemed like the Deadman.

_Why am I even worrying about it? I should be glad Mark's not apart of my life anymore. Now John won't hurt him. He'd have no reason too. He'd be wasting his time attacking Mark. Time that he could use to attack me . . ._

Jeff was dragged from his thoughts when he heard someone say his name. He quickly looked around him, but found that he was alone; the hall completely empty. Shaking his head, Jeff continued down the hall, believing he was hearing things. But when he heard his name again, louder this time, Jeff turned and noticed that a door stood ajar to his right. Curiosity getting the better of him, Jeff moved closer to the door, leaning against it lightly.

"Yeah, I know. But I still don't think it's right."

Jeff's brow furrowed as he heard Edge's voice. The Rated-R Superstar was pacing anxiously about the empty room, talking on his cell.

"You know that I won't say anything. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't. I want to help you, but he's got to know what's happening." Edge said, running his fingers through his hair out of habit as he listened to the person on the other end.

"You keep saying that but . . . we still shouldn't lie to him like this."

Jeff moved away from the door and went to walk away. He didn't feel right eavesdropping on Edge's conversation.

_It's probably Hunter on the other end anyway. Adam wouldn't know anything about Mark . . ._

"Come on, Mark. Why are you being like that?"

Jeff froze at the mention of Taker's name. Turning on the spot, he peered through the door, all thoughts about eavesdropping forgotten. Jeff needed to know what Edge and Undertaker were talking about. What Taker was lying about . . .

"I just don't like this. You know I have a history with the guy . . ." Edge paused, interrupted by the Deadman. "Yeah, well, we're close, Mark. We just got past the issues I had with his brother and we're friends again. I hate having to go behind his back like this . . ."

_What the hell is he talking about? _Jeff wondered to himself. If only a name was mentioned then he might be able to put something together fully and not just speculate. But until then . . .

"I know. Learning about this would destroy him and god knows I don't want to hurt him." Edge stopped, searching for the right words. "But, I guess you're right. We can't tell him about this. Not yet anyway. But . . . can we tell him soon?" Edge waited for an answer. "Thanks Mark. See you later. Still staying at my place?"

Jeff backed away from the door once more, not wanting to hear any more. _So, Mark and Adam are together. Adam's cheating on Hunter and wants to tell him . . . but Mark doesn't want to tell Hunter. At least not yet. _He shook his head. _Didn't think he had it in him._

But Jeff knew that what he thought wasn't true. He had hoped that Undertaker wasn't straight as everyone suggested. Sure the guy had been married, but so had Rey and Shawn. _But to be with Adam? Forcing him to cheat on Hunter? That doesn't sound like him. _Jeff thought as he walked down the hall. _That's not Mark at all. Something else is going on here. And I know where I'm going to get some answers._

Jeff's mind was set, he headed out the door to confront the one person who could give him the answers he craved. "I'm coming Deadman." He whispered.

….

**A/N: I love cliffy's.**


	26. Easy, Yet Complicated

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 26 - Easy, Yet Complicated.**

…**.**

Jeff walked down the hall of the hotel, his only goal was to face Undertaker and get the answers he sought. He could feel his heart pounding quicker with each step he took and his resolve faltered slightly as his mind went over what was to come.

_Do I really want to know why he's been avoiding me?_

Jeff paused beside Edge's hotel room door. He honestly didn't know if he wanted an explanation. He knew that he wanted answers. But those answers scared him.

_What if he found out about what's been happening to me? What had caused me to turn to drugs again? What if I lost all of his respect and he thinks I'm trash? That I'm weak for letting John use me like that? For needing him to protect me from John? What if he sees me as a worthless kid? A waste of energy? A waste of time? That he only looked out for me because of Matt?_

Jeff could feel his eyes begin to water as his fears assailed him. He didn't want to think that way, though it was so hard not to. Cena had attacked him and told him so many different things that contradicted his ideas, that now it was beginning to affect his mind. In all honesty, Jeff knew that Taker didn't think any of those things.

_But who could blame him if he did?_

No, something else was going on. Jeff knew that Undertaker still stood by him. Still, wanted to protect him. And if he wanted proof of that, he had only to remember that night he had shown up at the Deadman's door, crying.

_Sure, he may have only felt sympathy for me, knew he'd feel guilty if he turned me away, but he hasn't turned me away since then. He's still trying to help me . . ._

Strengthening his resolve, Jeff stepped up to the door and knocked on it quickly. He only had to wait a few seconds before he heard footsteps on the other side, followed by the short rasp of the lock as it was set free. Jeff waited for a few moments for the door to open. When the door remained closed, he frowned. Unsure of what else to do, Jeff opened the door slowly, quickly taking in the entire scene before him. His eyes traveled across the room, finally coming to a stop on the man who lay stretched out on the far bed, remote in hand.

"You want something?" Taker asked, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Jeff remained silent for a moment before finding his voice. "I want answers, Mark."

If he didn't know any better, Jeff would have sworn that Undertaker had jumped at the sound of his voice. He had to force himself to remain still as Taker's gaze moved to him with shock in his eyes. At least, that's what Jeff assumed it was. But the emotion was gone so quickly that it was hard to know if it ever truly was there.

"Answers? To what?" Undertaker asked, looking as though he had no idea what Jeff was talking about.

"You know what!" Jeff replied, moving to stand at the foot of Taker's bed, obstructing his view of the TV. Jeff wanted the Deadman's full attention.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about." Undertaker said, giving Jeff a blank stare.

"Bull shit!" Jeff snapped, his hands clenching into fists as his anger grew. He couldn't believe Undertaker was playing ignorant.

Taker merely continued to lie there, trying not to show his surprise at Jeff's outburst. "Is something bothering you?"

"Of course there is! How could you not know that something is wrong? I mean you've only been ignoring and avoiding me for weeks!"

"Have I?" Taker asked, seeming to be confused.

"Yes, you have." Jeff snapped, letting his anger and frustration show. "Don't you dare play ignorant with me!"

Undertaker shifted into a sitting position, his hands folded across his stomach. He could feel his resolve breaking as he stared into Jeff's tear filled eyes. "I'm not playing ignorant." Taker replied, trying desperately not to let his voice break.

"Bull!" Jeff said, glaring at the Deadman. He was slightly satisfied when he saw Taker squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. Undertaker looked away from the younger man, causing Jeff to lose a little bit of his anger. "Why won't you just tell me that you don't like me any more?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Taker's head snapped up, shock evident on his face. "Why would I hate you?"

Jeff shrugged. "Because you think that I'm weak. That I'm pathetic."

"No, no, no." Taker said, quickly getting up to stand next to Jeff. "I could never think anything like that about you. I don't hate you."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Jeff asked, a tear finally breaking through his defenses and fell down his cheek.

Taker bit his lip hard, forcing himself to keep his own defenses up. "I . . . I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"The same reason you won't tell me what's been going on with you." Taker replied.

Jeff looked up at Undertaker, unsure of what to say to that. "Why would you bring that up?" He asked. "That has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with that." Taker said, trying to control the sudden anger that he felt.

"If it truly was about that, then you would have talked to me about it." Jeff answered, his own anger growing through his frustration.

"Would I?" Taker snapped before he could stop himself.

"If you truly cared, yes, you would." Jeff retorted.

"Oh really." Undertaker said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you would have."

"And what? Hear you tell me to back off again? That you're handling it?"

Jeff paused as he realized that he probably would have done just that. "I . . ."

"Give me a break, Jeff." Taker said. "We both know that you wouldn't tell me. You never tell me what's going on."

"Mark, I . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Do you really want me to help you? Do you want help?" Taker asked.

"I do . . ."

"Then how many times am I going to have to find you beaten to a bloody pulp in my hotel room before you tell me what's wrong? How many times do you have to be raped before you talk to me?"

"I haven't been . . . raped . . ." Jeff sputtered.

"That's not what I've heard."

"What did John tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything. The doctor that looked after you after I found you beaten in our hotel room did."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Stop lying to me!" Taker yelled. "You're only defending that bastard every time you do!"

"Back off, Mark!"

Undertaker threw his hands up in the air. "Here we go again. Those three magical words have been spoken."

"What do you mean?"

"You're telling me to back off again, Jeff. You're telling me to leave you alone. Well, I'm finally taking your advice and backing off." Taker answered. "I'm leaving you alone."

"But . . ."

"I'm taking myself out of the picture cause I know that I won't be able to 'back off' much longer."

"Fine." Jeff yelled, riding his anger. "You're free to leave. I never meant to make you feel like you had to stay with me."

"You never made me feel like that." Undertaker replied. "But I just can't stand here watching you being constantly attacked."

"Then, I shall make it easy for you and let you stand back. I won't bother you any more." Jeff said, quickly turning on his heel and storming at the door.

Taker stood where he was, unable to move from that spot. He could feel his throat tightening up as his mouth ran dry. Shaking his head, he forced himself to move. Undertaker found himself moving into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. When he looked up into the mirror, he could see the faint trace of a tear on his cheek. Leaning against the sink, Undertaker hung his head, his anger finally giving way to grief.

_I shouldn't have been so harsh. _He thought, looking up at his reflection as more tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jeff. But I had to do it. It'll be easier on you this way."

Taker shook his head again before sitting on the edge of the tub, his head in his hands.

_What am I saying? It's not going to be easier on you. It'll be easier on me._

…_._

"I could kill that bastard!" Matt yelled as he paced his hotel room, which he had been doing since Jeff came to his room a few minutes ago.

"Matt, he has every right to be angry with me." Jeff said, defending the Deadman's actions.

Matt turned to face his brother, trying to calm himself down. "But he had no right to hit you." He said as he stared at a spot along Jeff's jaw, which was darkening into an ugly shade of purple.

Jeff flinched as he brushed at the tender spot lightly. "He didn't hit me."

"Don't defend the guy, Jeff. He isn't worth it."

_But he is. _Jeff thought as he remembered Taker uttering the same words earlier. Unlike his brother, Undertaker had been right when he said it. "He didn't do it, Matt. Honestly."

Matt looked at Jeff, sympathy in his eyes as he sat down next to him. "I know you like the guy, Jeff. Maybe even love them. But that is no reason to let him get away with hurting you."

"Matt, listen to me . . ."

"I am listening."

"No, actually listen to me. Mark didn't hit me." Jeff said, feeling great annoyance with his brother.

"Then who did?" Matt asked.

"I can't tell you." Jeff replied tentatively.

"Not this again, Jeff." Matt sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"What?"

"You're hiding something from me again." Matt answered, shaking his head.

"What of it?" Jeff asked, hoping that Matt didn't notice his nervousness.

Matt shook his head again. "Is that why he hit you?"

"Who?"

"Mark." Matt answered. "Did he hit you because you were hiding something from him?"

"For the last time, Mark didn't hit me!" Jeff yelled. "John did."

"John? As in, Cena?" Matt asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"No." Jeff replied.

"Layfield?"

Jeff didn't reply. He merely lowered his gaze, avoiding his brother's curious stare. He hated lying to his brother. "Yeah." He answered finally. "We had a little scuffle earlier."

"About what?"

Jeff shook his head. "That's between John and me."

"Jeff . . ." Matt said, at the same time letting his head fall into his hands.

"Please don't ask me to explain." Jeff pleaded.

Sighing, Matt nodded his head. "Fine."

"Thanks Matt." Jeff said, moving over to hug his brother. After a moment, he got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"I'm going to head to my room, maybe start packing." Jeff answered with a shrug. "Might as well head home. Mark obviously doesn't want me around if he's rooming with Adam now. So, I've really got no reason to stay."

"If you wanted to hang around for a while, you could room with me again." Matt suggested.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." With that, Jeff headed out the door.

_While you think about it, I'm going to go visit Mark. _Matt thought as he got up and followed Jeff's lead out the door. However, instead of turning left, he turned right and went to Edge's door. With a sigh, he knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Matt opened the door and walked into the room, his gaze instantly drawn to the man standing in the middle of the room, his back to the door. "Can I talk to you, Mark?"

Taker turned slowly to face Matt, brushing back his damp hair. "Oh joy. Now I get to talk to the older Hardy."

"You don't sound too happy about that?" Matt replied, a scowl appearing on his face.

Undertaker shrugged. "Guess it depends on what you want to talk about."

"Jeff." Matt stated simply.

"And why do you want to talk about him?"

"What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything." Taker answered as he turned back to the bed and continued shoving things into his duffel bag.

"You going somewhere?" Matt asked.

"Um . . . yeah. I do have a pay-per view event to go to."

Matt didn't respond immediately. After a few minutes, he shook his head and sighed. "You really hurt him today."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

Undertaker paused with what he was doing as a fresh wave of grief washed over him. "I didn't mean to hurt him." He whispered, making it hard for Matt to hear what he said.

"Whether you meant to or not, you did, Mark. You hurt him badly." Matt said, as he tried to regain the Deadman's attention.

"I . . ."

"I've never seen Jeff so hurt, Mark. Not even when we were younger, did I see him cry that much. I didn't think he could. But whatever you did to him . . ." Matt shook his head, his own eyes getting misty. "Damn it, Mark! You broke him!"

That caught Undertaker's attention. He turned around quickly, looking at Matt straight in the eye. "What do you mean I 'broke' him?"

"You broke him. As in, he's a shattered shell of his former self." Matt answered, wiping away angrily at the tears that fell.

"I . . . I was trying to . . ." Taker stammered.

"You were what, Mark? You were what?"

"I was trying to make things easier on him." Taker whispered. "I was hoping to prevent him from being hurt again."

"How can this be easier on him? He's crying as though he lost the one thing that was keeping him going." Matt snapped, his bitterness getting the better of him. "Hell of a way to keep him from getting hurt."

"I'm no better then he is." Undertaker muttered, turning away from the older Hardy once more.

"No better then who?"

"Cena." Taker replied, closing his eyes against the bitter anguish he felt as the realization dawned on him.

"What did Cena do, Mark?"

Undertaker shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

"And why not?"

"Because your brother asked me not to tell you. Or anyone for that matter." Taker answered. "So, you might as well ask your brother for the details."

"You know he won't tell me, Mark."

"Join the club."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? He doesn't tell me shit either." Taker said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He doesn't?" Matt asked, looking at the Deadman with a curious expression on his face.

"No, he doesn't." Taker replied. "I get to figure things out on my own when I find him bloody and bruised in our hotel room."

"He was what?" Matt yelled in disbelief.

"That's one of the things he didn't want me to tell you." Taker said, looking up at Matt, his eyes expressing the sadness he felt. "One day, after a taping, a came back to our hotel room to find your brother beaten, bloody, bruised and . . ." He paused.

"And what?"

Taker shook his head. "That . . . I cannot say."

"Why not?" Matt snapped, his frustration breaking through his sadness.

"Because, that, is something Jeff has to tell you. Not me." Undertaker replied.

"And why not you?"

Taker shook his head, as if to clear it from some horrible image, before standing up and throwing the remainder of his belongings into his bag. "Because I have to go." He said, quickly closing the bag before grabbing it and heading to the door.

"Don't turn your back on me, Deadman!" Matt yelled. "I'm not through with you yet."

Taker opened the door before glancing over his shoulder. "Well, I've got nothing more to say to you. Say hi to Jeff when you see him again."

"Why don't you say hi to him yourself, Mark?" Matt called after him.

Taker smirked at the thought. _I'm sure I'm the last guy he wants to see at the moment, even if I went to him on my knees begging for forgiveness. I'm as bad as John. If not worse. No, the best thing for me to do is go on as planned and to leave Jeff alone. Even if I hurt him today, it will be better in the long run. It has to be. Hell, it will be. Without me, he'll be left alone._


	27. Time for Some FunThat's Interesting

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 27 - Time for Some Fun (That's Interesting)**

…**.**

**A/N: Okay, title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything better. Hope you enjoy.**

…**.**

"You should really go talk to him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I've said what I've needed to say. There's nothing left."

"Are you sure about that?" Matt asked, as he got ready for his upcoming match.

"Yes, I'm sure, Matt. Besides, he doesn't want to see me." Jeff said, looking down at his hands. "So, I will avoid him as he avoided me. Maybe after he wins tonight, he'll come find me."

_I highly doubt that. _Matt thought to himself. To Jeff he replied, "Maybe."

"If he doesn't, then it's his loss."

"You got that right." Matt smiled, winking at his younger brother. "If he's going to let a fine catch like you get away, it is most definitely his loss."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, turning to face Matt.

Matt smiled mischievously. "Nothing."

"Matt." Jeff said in a warning tone. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Matt answered, unable to hide the guilty look that graced his features.

"Come on, tell me." Jeff pleaded, a smile creeping across his own face as he sat next to Matt and shoved at him playfully.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you don't see it."

"See what?"

"Geez." Matt said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you don't see it."

"See what, Matt?"

"The guy obviously has a crush on you." Matt stated as his smile broadened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jeff replied, shaking his head. "You are seriously messed up."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you are being absurd. Mark doesn't have a crush on me. He's not gay."

"Have you asked him?"

"No . . ."

"Then how do you know that he's not gay?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just know. I mean he was married."

"Your point being?"

"He was married, Matt." Jeff repeated. "That's my point."

"So were Rey and Shawn. Now look at those two. They can't keep their hands off of each other." Matt replied, smiling at Jeff. "Mark could be the same."

"You're fooling yourself there, Matt." Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that the idea never struck you."

"No, it hasn't." Jeff retorted. "And even if it did, I would know that it's merely a fool's dream. So, unless I'm a fool . . ."

Matt rolled his eyes at his brother's simple mindedness. It would honestly take a fool to miss the signals that were sent by both Jeff and Undertaker. "I'm afraid that you are a fool then, Jeff. And so is Mark."

"Will you just drop it?" Jeff sighed.

"Never." Matt smirked, earning himself a smack upside the head. Shrugging it off, he looked at his brother, his expression serious. "So, do you want me to ask him if he likes you?"

"What? No!"

"Aw, why not?" Matt asked. "Aren't you curious?"

"No."

"Well, I am. So, I'm going to ask him any way." Matt said as he got up and headed toward the door.

"No! Matt, please!" Jeff yelled, getting up to follow him.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't need him to know I'm gay."

"I'm sure he already knows." Matt laughed.

"How would he? Did you tell him?"

Matt shook his head as he patted Jeff on the back. "He was there when you yelled it at me."

Jeff's face turned red as he remembered that day. "Maybe . . . maybe he didn't hear."

"Jeff, I'd be surprised if he didn't hear you. I'm sure the entire world heard you."

Jeff's face turned an even darker shade of red at that "I didn't yell it that loud."

"Yell what?"

Both Hardy's turned to find Edge standing by the door.

"Where did you come from?" Matt asked, his own face turning red.

"Um . . . I walked in through the door. That's how people enter rooms here you know." Edge answered as he looked at the two brothers.

"Right, well . . ." Jeff muttered, desperately wishing he could shrink to an insignificant speck.

"So, what did you yell, Jeff?" Edge asked again.

"Nothing."

Edge rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Sure."

"Honest."

"Sure."

"He was yelling at me when he told me he was gay."

"Matt!" Jeff yelled. He couldn't believe his own brother just outed him like that.

"What?" Matt asked innocently.

"How could you say that?"

"It's the truth."

"But still . . ."

"Don't worry about it. I already knew that."

"What?" The Hardy's asked in unison.

"I already knew you were gay."

"How?" Jeff asked.

"I was there the morning after." Edge replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"The morning after what?" Matt asked in confusion.

"The morning after the New Year's party." Edge replied.

"What happened after the party?" Matt said, turning to look at his brother.

Jeff shrank back a little, averting his eyes. "Um . . ."

"You didn't tell him?" Edge asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Yes . . . I did tell him. It was one of the things I yelled at him." Jeff sputtered as he continued to avoid Matt's gaze.

"I can't believe you yelled that at him." Edge said, laughing at Jeff's obvious discomfort.

"Yelled what at me?"

"Well, I did only tell Matt that I was gay a couple months ago and I was angry." Jeff said in his defense.

"He didn't know?"

"You guys going to tell me what you're talking about."

"Adam's talking about when I slept with Jericho." Jeff said, finally answering Matt's question.

"Oh."

"I'm still surprised that you yelled that, Jeff." Edge stated, shaking his head.

Jeff shrugged, unsure of what to say in his defense.

"You can give Jeff a break, he was only yelling because I made him angry. I mean, I only did find out that he was gay when I tried to stop him from marrying Mark." Matt answered.

"You're married to Mark? Our Mark? Mark Calaway?" Edge asked in disbelief.

"No." Jeff replied.

"But Matt said . . ."

"He thought I was getting married." Jeff interrupted. "In actuality, Mark was going to a friends wedding and I tagged along." Jeff explained.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Mark was at a wedding . . . voluntarily . . . and you didn't take pictures?"

"Actually, he didn't just go to a wedding voluntarily. He was the best man." Matt replied.

"And I repeat, you didn't take pictures because?"

Jeff shrugged. "Didn't have a camera."

"Doesn't your phone take pictures?" Edge asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think of that at the time." Jeff answered sheepishly.

"How could you not think of it? I mean, Mark in a tux!"

"He didn't wear one initially. But it would have been weird if he didn't when he was asked to stand in the wedding." Jeff replied.

"Wait, you mean he wasn't originally supposed to be in the wedding?" Matt asked.

"Um . . . no." Jeff said, looking away.

"So why was he?" Edge looked at Jeff, his curiosity evident.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Jeff asked,

"I promise." Matt and Edge replied, each holding up a hand.

"The original best man got sick at the last minute, so Keith asked him to fill in." Jeff explained.

"Keith?" Matt and Edge asked.

"Mark's friend." Jeff answered. Both Matt and Edge nodded in understanding.

"So, did he look good in a tux?" Edge asked.

"How should I know?" Jeff replied, looking at Edge, his brow furrowed.

"Hey, as a fellow gay guy, I'm allowed to be curious aren't I?" Edge said innocently.

"Of course you are." Matt answered. "And between you and me, I think Mark looks better in jeans."

"Ooh, la, la. Is there another Hardy looking at the sexy Deadman?"

"What? No." Matt said, blushing horribly. "Can't a straight guy give his opinion?"

Edge exchanged a glance with Jeff before replying, "Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Cause straight guys don't say things like that." Jeff answered. "So, you're hiding something from us."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Matt exclaimed, horrified at what they were insinuating.

"Oh, yes you are." Edge smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Come on, tell us." Jeff said, watching as his brother moved uncomfortably away from them.

"There's nothing to tell." Matt insisted.

"You know what this means, eh Jeff?" Edge asked, glancing over at the younger Hardy.

"That I do." Jeff chuckled.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Matt asked, panicked.

"It means that we've got a Hardy in the closet." Edge laughed.

"I'm not in the closet . . . or any other closet." Matt retorted, still backing away from Jeff and Edge. Luckily, he was rescued when a stagehand opened the door and announced that his match was next. Without a single word, Matt quickly slipped out of the locker room, leaving Jeff and Edge alone to burst out laughing.

After a while, both men were sitting on a bench, holding their sides as their laughter slowly began to die. It was Jeff who was able to speak first. "Oh boy, that was fun."

"I'll agree with you on that." Edge said, panting slightly.

"Though it's kind of unfortunate."

"What's unfortunate?"

Jeff turned to look at Edge, smiling lightly. "Matt is so going to kill me for that."

"I'm just glad it's you and not me." Edge smiled back as he leaned against the wall.

Jeff shrugged. "That's the price I pay for having an older brother."

"That's why I'm an only child."

"Sometimes I wish I was."

"But I'm sure having an older brother isn't too bad." Edge said.

"How do you figure?"

Edge smiled. "You've got someone else to blame when you accidently break something."

Jeff laughed. "That's true."

"Of course it is." Edge yawned.

"Are you going to make it to your match against Mark tonight?" Jeff asked as he stretched out his legs.

Edge nodded, stifling yet another yawn. "Of course I am. I have to."

"Just as long as you think you can survive."

"I'll survive." Edge shrugged. "I only have to tap out."

"Really?" Jeff asked, looking at Edge in confusion. "That's it?"

"Yep." Edge replied, closing his eyes. "Simple and easy."

"Tell me about it. I would have thought you would have had a three-count match."

"I think that's the next Pay-per View." Edge replied. "But I'm not one-hundred percent certain on that."

"You mean this feud is going to last till the next Pay-per view?"

"No." Edge shook his head. "It's going to last the next two Pay-per Views."

"Ouch." Jeff winced. "That's a long feud."

"Yeah, well." Edge shrugged. "When they see a good feud and have nothing better going on, they like to drag these things out."

"True." Jeff nodded, before leaning his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Yeah."

Both men fell silent, their eyes closed. Neither bothered to open their eyes when they heard the door open. Thinking it was Matt returning from his match, Jeff asked, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

Jeff opened his eyes to see Shawn standing in front of him, a look of confusion on his face. "Sorry, Shawn. Thought you were Matt."

"Why would you think that?" Shawn asked.

"Because he left a while ago to compete." Jeff replied. "And since he didn't tell me whether or not he was going to win tonight, I'm curious as to how it's going."

"Then why aren't you watching it?" Shawn said, moving over to the monitor and flicking it on. Instantly Matt's theme filled the air. Jeff stared at the screen as his brother's hand was raised and the United States Championship was handed to him.

"Bout time he won a title." Jeff smirked.

"Yeah, I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever win again." Edge added.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry, but your brother there was in a rut."

Jeff nodded after a moment. "True."

"What, you're not going to defend him?" Shawn said.

"Nah. My brother's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Jeff replied.

"I sure hope so. He is the older one." Shawn replied, as he rummaged around in his bag. "By the way, have you guys seen Glen?"

Both Edge and Jeff shook their heads. "Nope."

"Darn, I was hoping to catch him before my match."

"Why?" Edge asked, sitting up.

"Because I wanted him to take Bob tonight."

"Bob?" Jeff and Edge asked in unison, exchanging a glance.

"Yeah." Shawn replied, pulling out a rubber chicken. "Bob."

"I thought he was Fred?" Jeff said, watching Shawn hold the rubber chicken by the neck.

"No." Shawn answered, rummaging through his bag again to pull out yet another rubber chicken. "This is Fred."

"Right." Edge sighed, shaking his head at Shawn. "So, Fred finally decided on a name for his friend?"

"Yep." Shawn smiled. "Though it's surprising how long it took for him to decide on a name."

"I can only imagine." Jeff replied, rolling his eyes.

"Can I ask why you're giving Bob to Glen?" Edge asked, trying to muffle his laughter.

"Because Fred's not happy sharing his bed with Bob. So, I asked Glen if he would mind taking him for a bit so that I don't have to worry about Fred killing Bob in the middle of the night." Shawn explained.

"Fred wants to kill Bob? How?" Jeff asked, confused by the very notation.

"I don't know. He won't tell me." Shawn answered. "But I don't want Bob to die, so I've got to go find Glen. Will you watch Fred for me?"

"Sure." Edge said. "I'm sure Jeff would love to watch Fred for you."

"Me? Why me?" Jeff asked, sitting up quickly to stare at Edge in disbelief.

"Well, I certainly can't watch him."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a match coming up soon." Edge answered, getting up to leave.

"Would you watch him for me, Jeff." Shawn pleaded.

"Fine." Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hand him over."

"Here you go." Shawn smiled, handing the rubber chicken known as Fred over to Jeff. "Just remember that Fred likes to be held by his neck."

"I'm sure he does." Jeff retorted as Edge burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked innocently.

"Never mind." Edge said, trying to muffle his laughter. However, when he was unable to regain control of his composer, Edge excused himself and quickly left the room.

"I think something's wrong with him." Shawn stated once Edge had left.

"You may be right." Jeff agreed.

"Well, either way, I'm going to head out and look for Glen." Shawn said as he headed to the door. Before he left, Shawn looked over his shoulder at where Jeff sat. "Behave Fred." With that, the Heartbreak Kid left.

Jeff held up the rubber chicken in one hand, looking at it with a raised eyebrow. _What the hell am I going to do with a rubber chicken? Choke it?_

…_._

**A/N: So, Bob is going to stay with Kane. Wonder how well that's going to go. But at least that means that Fred won't kill him . . . lol**


	28. Random Confrontations and Babysitting Ch

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 28 - Random Confrontations and Babysitting Chickens**

…**.**

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. I went a little weird, but I think I can be forgiven for that. Enjoy.**

…**.**

"There you are."

"There who is?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why me?"

"I've been looking for you."

"Why me?" Kane repeated, looking between Shawn and Taker.

"Because you said you'd take Bob tonight." Shawn explained, ignoring the odd look he got from Undertaker.

"I didn't say that." Kane replied, shaking his head.

"Yes, you did." Shawn insisted as he dangled the rubber chicken in Kane's face. "Now, you're going to take him so that I can go to my match."

"I'm not taking that stupid chicken." Kane said as he pushed the rubber chicken away from him.

Shawn's eyes filled with tears, instantly making Kane regret his words. Shawn brought the rubber chicken to his chest, stroking its head. "Bob is not a stupid chicken." He sniffed.

"Of course he isn't." Taker agreed. "How could you say such a thing about Bob, Glen?"

"It's a rubber chicken!"

"He still has feelings." Undertaker said, enjoying the look of disbelief on his brother's face.

"It's made of rubber."

"Your point being?" Taker asked, looking at Kane sincerely.

"Things that are made out of rubber don't have feelings." Kane insisted, not believing that his brother was siding with Shawn on this. _Has he gone insane? Has having Jeff dump him, pushed him over the edge?_

"How dare you discriminate against those made of rubber?" Undertaker replied in shock.

Kane threw his hands up in the air in defeat and went to grab Bob from Shawn. When the Heart-Break Kid backed away from him, Kane looked at the smaller man in confusion. "Why aren't you giving him to me?"

"You don't deserve to look after Bob. I can't trust you to be good to him." Shawn answered, tightening his hold on the rubber chicken.

"What?" Kane asked, not quite understanding the sudden change.

"How do I know that you want start using his as . . . as a football?"

"I would never use that thing as a football. The shape's all wrong. It'd never make a good football."

"And now you're squashing his dreams of becoming a football." Shawn sniffed, tears once again filling his eyes. "You are definitely not getting Bob with that attitude." He scoffed before turning to the Deadman. "Will you look after Bob for me, Mark?"

"But of course." Taker replied, bowing slightly as Shawn handed the rubber chicken over to him. "I'd be honoured to protect him from Glen."

"Thank you, Mark." Shawn smiled, hugging the Deadman enthusiastically. "You only need to watch him till Fred doesn't want to kill him anymore." He added before skipping off down the hallway.

As soon as Shawn was gone, and they could faintly hear his music playing, Undertaker threw Bob at Kane before walking down the hallway.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kane yelled, running to catch up.

Taker looked over at Kane, smiling. "I've got to get ready for my match."

"Why are you leaving the chicken with me?"

"I've got to get ready for my match." Undertaker repeated. "And I can't be seen carrying around a rubber chicken. People would start to think I'm as crazy as Shawn." He added.

"But . . ."

"Besides, do you honestly believe that I would willingly look after a rubber chicken? Come on." Taker shook his head. "It's made of rubber."

_If it was Jeff asking you . . . _Kane thought, raising his eyebrow. "But you said . . ."

"Oh, please. Once you've been around Shawn for as long as I have, you just have to agree with him sometimes." Taker smiled. "And this was one of those times that you needed to humour him."

"You're crazy." Kane said, shaking his head. "I swore that you lost it."

"Just playing the part, brother." Taker smiled, patting Kane on the back. "Now, just look after Shawn's chicken till his other chicken doesn't want to kill it, okay? Thanks."

"Wait . . ."

"You'll be fine. Remember it's only rubber." With that, Taker disappeared around a corner, leaving Kane alone.

Kane looked down at the thing in his hand. _Yeah, I can do this. It won't be hard at all. It's only made of rubber. Nothing bad can happen. _He thought, laughing to himself. Kane shook his head, his laughter dying when he saw the rubber chickens face change. _Did he just smile at me? Did he just smile evilly?_

"What the hell . . ."

….

"You ready to go?" Matt asked as he shoved the last of his ring gear into his bag.

"Not yet." Jeff answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Why not? You're obviously tired."

"I have to wait for Shawn."

"Why?" Matt asked again, taking up a spot next to Jeff, who was currently watching the monitor.

"I've got Fred."

"You've got Fred? As in, the rubber chicken, Fred?"

Jeff nodded as he pointed to the space beside him. Sure enough, there sat Fred the rubber chicken, facing the screen. It appeared as though he was watching the monitor intently, silently cheering for Shawn in his own rubber chicken way. "He's been sitting there since Shawn's match started. Figured he'd like to watch his . . . the match." He added.

Matt merely nodded. "Uh-huh." He then turned to face the monitor, just in time to catch the big finish. Both men gave a cheer when Shawn got the three count and was named victor.

"As soon as Shawn gets back here, we can go." Jeff said.

"Then we could be here for a while. I'm going to head to the coke machine for something to drink. You want something?"

"Why would it take long?"

"Come on. It is Shawn we're talking about. I'm sure Rey's waiting for him to congratulation him." Matt explained, winking at Jeff.

"That's true." Jeff nodded, catching Matt's hidden meaning. "And no, I don't need anything."

"If you say so. I'm not sharing if you change your mind." Matt replied. "See you in a bit."

"See you."

"Oh, and by the way, if I see Mark, I'm asking him."

Jeff threw the closest thing to him at his brother, which just happened to be the rubber chicken. Fortunately for Matt, he managed to get out of the room before the rubber chicken could do any damage. Shaking his head, Jeff got up to retrieve Fred, then returned to his spot on the bench to watch the next match. As soon as he sat down, he heard the unforgettable toll of the bell and he looked up to catch Undertaker making his entrance.

_I wish you would talk to me, Mark. _Jeff thought as he watched Taker walk down the ramp toward the ring in that slow, powerful, unsettling way of his. Jeff shivered involuntarily.

"You know what they say about shivers."

Jeff shivered again at the sound of the one voice he had been hoping to never hear again. "Hi, John. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Besides the fact that I got my ass handed to me a couple days ago and was left for dead."

"What?" Jeff asked, finally turning to look at Cena. Even though he wished the worst thing in the world to happen to the guy, Jeff couldn't believe what he saw. The bruises and cuts were still evident on Cena's face, as were the scars that decorated his arms. "What the hell happened to you?" He blurted out.

Cena shrugged. "Happened to get on the wrong side of a badass."

"I would think so."

"But it's all good."

"If you say so?" Jeff replied, turning away from Cena.

"Aren't you curious as to why I was attacked? And by whom?"

"Should I care?" Jeff asked, feeling his stomach drop as he wondered where Cena was going with this.

"No, I guess not. But it was the guy who drove Chris insane."

"Chris? Chris who?"

"Benoit silly." Cena smiled.

That had Jeff whipping around to face the man beside him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Cena asked innocently. "I thought that was common knowledge."

"What don't I know?"

"That Chris was driven to insanity because his secret lover beat him senselessly." Cena explained.

"What secret lover? Chris was married."

"So were Rey and Shawn when they got together." Cena retorted.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"If you say so." Cena said, mimicking Jeff as he got up and headed toward the door. "But, let me ask you this. Did you ever wonder why Mark seemed to be so upset after Chris died?"

"What? Are you saying . . ."

"Hey, look. It's the walking pothole."

"Excuse me?" Cena asked, turning to look at the new comers.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to call you that when you were around." Shawn replied, putting a finger to his lips as if to take back what he said.

"What did you call me?" Cena asked.

"Nothing." Shawn replied with innocent eyes, quickly moving past Cena so as to avoid his probing stare.

"Bull shit." Cena snapped. "What did you call me?"

"A pothole." Jericho answered, shoving Cena aside.

"And why is he calling me a pothole?"

"Cause that's what you are." Shawn blurted out.

"Oh, shush, Shawn." Rey scolded, sitting down next to Jeff. "Be nice."

"And why am I a pothole?"

"It's a Canadian thing." Rey answered.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, it is." Jericho replied. "Since I'm the one who started it."

"I see." Cena said, his brow raised. He failed to see how being called a pothole was amusing, nor how it was Canadian. "May I ask why?"

"I think we were discussing how annoying you were." Jericho answered, tilting his head to one side in an attempt to remember.

"No, we were trying to figure out a name to call him." Jeff stated, earning everyone's attention.

"Oh, right." Shawn beamed as he picked up Fred. "Bastard is too special and ass was offensive to donkeys."

"Hush, Shawn." Rey scolded. "John doesn't need to know all the details."

"Of course he does." Shawn replied, waving off Rey's scold. "Anyway, it was then that Jericho put forth the idea of calling you a pothole." He smiled.

Cena turned to face Jericho, his brow raised in confusion, unable to figure out how the guy who was supposed to have loved him would call him that. He stared at the other superstar, his eyes asking the unspoken question.

"Nobody likes potholes." Jericho stated simply, shrugging his shoulders as he sat down on the other side of Jeff.

"And when was this decided?"

"When Jericho dumped your sorry ass." Jeff answered, not caring about the consequences it would bring.

"He didn't dump me." Cena replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, yes. He did." Jeff said, smiling at Jericho slightly. "Hell, it wasn't the easiest thing to watch."

"Why not?" Shawn asked, his curiousity peaked.

"Because." Jeff shrugged. "If I hadn't been there, he never would have done it. He would have asked for John's forgiveness."

"How could you?" Shawn turned quickly to stare at Jericho.

"I was weak." Jericho shrugged. "So, I asked for Jeff to help."

"And I helped him dump his sorry ass."

"I am here you know." Cena interrupted.

"So you are." Cena whipped around to see Matt standing behind him. "But the question is, why are you still here." He asked.

"I had been trying to have a private talk with Jeff." Cena replied nonchalantly.

"Do you still want to talk to the pothole, Jeff?" Matt asked, looking past Cena, to glance at his brother.

Jeff shook his head. "Nope."

"Then I suggest you leave, pothole." Matt said sternly.

"What if I refuse?" Cena challenged.

"Then I'm going to have to kick your ass out of here." Matt replied.

"Not before we kick your ass." Shawn added, encompassing Rey and Jericho in his statement.

"Is that how it is?" Cena asked, figuring out his odds.

"That's how it is." Jeff answered.

"So be it." Cena snapped, deciding it was best to leave things be. He was badly outnumbered and already injured. He would come back for Jeff later. Glaring, Cena whipped around and exited the room.

"That was fun." Shawn smiled brightly.

"Oh, Shawn." Rey sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Shawn asked. "It was."

"I know." Rey chuckled. "That's why I'm not scolding you for it."

"Oh." Shawn said, sitting back to think over what Rey had said.

"That's different." Jeff replied, blinking in disbelief.

"I know. Scary." Jericho nodded in agreement. "Never thought that would happen."

"Yeah." Matt smiled. "So, what did John want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing." Jeff shook his head. "He's just trying to throw his weight around."

"Really? How so?" Jericho asked, his brow furrowed. "He's not threatening you or anything, is he?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"No, particular reason." Jericho shrugged.

"There has to be a reason as to why you asked him that." Matt replied, giving Jericho a strange look.

"It's just that . . ." Jericho paused. "He . . . he threatened me on several occasions."

"He did what?" Shawn yelled, standing up quickly.

"He threatened me a couple times." Jericho shrugged. "That's why I asked Jeff if he was now threatening him. I was worried."

"How could you hang around that guy when he's threatening you?" Matt asked, unable to believe that Jericho would do that.

"Because he threatened to hurt the ones I cared about if I didn't do as he said." Jericho answered, turning to look at Jeff. "So, is he threatening you, Jeff?"

"No." Jeff shook his head. "He hasn't threatened me."

"But you said he was throwing his weight around?"

"He's just trying to intimidate me." Jeff said, smiling. "He just wants me to back down in my pursuit of the gold when I get back."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, his brow furrowed in worry. "Is that all he's been doing to you?"

"Yes, Matt. That's all."

"You'd tell me if there was more, right?"

"I . . ." Jeff paused.

"He has been doing more to you, hasn't he." Jericho said, leaning closer to Jeff.

"And what if he is?" Jeff replied before he could think better of it, his eyes downcast.

"What's he been doing to you, Jeff?" Matt asked, anger flaring up in his eyes. "I'll kill that bastard."

"Pothole." Shawn corrected.

"Whatever." Matt snapped.

"It's nothing, really." Jeff answered. "He's just told me to do a couple things when I return and that, if I didn't comply he'd hurt you." He said, looking up at Matt.

"Me? Why the hell would he threaten me? He knows I can kick his ass." Matt snapped.

"Yeah." Jeff shrugged, not wanting to remember what he had seen happen to Shannon. "That's true." He smiled, though not quite believing in it.

"Oh, Jeff." Matt sighed, kneeling down in front of his brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't." Jeff replied.

"Why not?" Matt asked, worry etched on his face. "Why couldn't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

"I . . . I didn't want to appear weak." Jeff admitted.

"I would never think that you're weak."

"I know but . . ."

"But he told you that he thought you would be." Jericho piped in.

Both Matt and Jeff glanced over at Jericho. "What?"

"That's how the guy starts. He makes you feel weak in the eyes of others, then easily bends you to do his will." Jericho explained.

"Is that why you've been acting strangely the past couple months?" Matt asked, turning back to face Jeff.

"Kind of."

"That bastard . . ."

"Pothole." Shawn interrupted.

"Whatever." Matt snapped. "I'm going to kill him."

"No, Matt." Jeff yelled, quickly looking up at his brother. "You can't."

"Why not?" Matt asked, anger and concern evident in his voice. "He's hurt you hasn't he?"

Jeff didn't answer immediately. He glanced away for a second before meeting his brother's gaze again. "Because he isn't just threatening you any more."

"Who else is he threatening, Jeff?" Rey asked soothingly.

"I can't say."

"Why not?" Jericho asked, looking at Jeff in confusion.

"Because I don't want to hurt him more."

"Hurt who, Jeff?" Jericho said, his brow furrowed.

Jeff shook his head. "I can't."

"Who is he, Jeff?" Matt insisted.

"Please, don't ask me, Matt." Jeff pleaded, giving his older brother the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Matt surrendered. "But you should tell someone."

"Someone already knows." Jeff replied, looking up at the monitor.

….

Undertaker walked down the hallway, his mind elsewhere. He had just finished his match with Edge and was hoping to have a nice break afterward. The next two months were going to be hell. _God how I wish this could go faster. The sooner I'm gone, the sooner Jeff will be free of John's oppression._

Taker stepped into the locker room and stopped short when his gaze fell on Kane. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Kane replied.

"Bull." Undertaker snorted, shaking his head. He quickly looked over his brother, chuckling. "You're covered in cuts and bruises. It looks like Hornswaggle attacked you with his miniature toy solders."

"I wasn't attacked." Kane replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah, if you want to convince me of that, you should stop your eyes from darting around." Undertaker replied, moving over to his locker and started to change out of his ring gear.

"My eyes aren't darting around." Kane insisted.

"Right." Taker said, rolling his eyes.

"It's the truth."

"Sure." Taker replied. "By the way, where's Bob?"

"Um . . ." Kane said as he looked over at a locker with fear. "He's locked in that chest."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't think Fred wants to kill Bob." Kane answered.

Undertaker looked over at Kane, giving him a weird look. "What?"

"Fred doesn't want to kill Bob."

"And you know this, how?"

"He told me."

Taker tilted his head slightly, trying to understand his brother. "How the hell did he tell you, Glen? He's made of rubber."

"He's evil."

"He's rubber."

"He's made of both." Kane said, his eyes darting between the box and Taker.

"Glen, you're insane."

"Not as insane as that chicken." Kane replied, staring at Undertaker with huge eyes.

"Glen, it's a rubber chicken." Taker said, enunciating every word. "He's not real."

"You're just saying that cause you didn't get attacked by him."

"What you're saying doesn't make sense."

Kane looked up at Undertaker, his expression serious. "You would understand if he told you that it isn't because Fred wants to kill him that he's here. Bob wants to kill Fred."

….

**A/N: It's the attack of the insane rubber chickens!**


	29. Battle Plans Being Made

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 29 - Battle Plans Being Made**

….

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I am now fully caught up to where I left off. All new chapters after this are brand new. Keep an eye out for the next chapter within the next few days. I'm hoping to finish and post it soon.**

….

"You can't keep running from him forever, Mark." Rey repeated for the umpteenth time as he paced up and down the length of the hotel room.

"Who says I'm running?" Undertaker replied, moving to stand next to the window, looking out at the dismal sky.

Rey rolled his eyes at Taker's pathetic excuse. "It's obvious that you've been avoiding him since his return to the ring two weeks ago." He retorted, shaking his head. "And I can see it in your eyes."

"And what, exactly, do you see in my eyes." Taker snapped, turning to glare at the smaller man.

Rey stood toe to toe with the larger man, glaring back at Taker. "I see that you care deeply for him." He answered, silently daring Undertaker to deny it.

Taker returned the glare for a moment before averting his gaze and returning to stare out the window. "I don't care for anyone."

"That's a fucking lie and you know it!" Rey snapped as he grabbed Undertaker's arm, forcing the Deadman to look at him. "So stop trying to deny it!"

"I'm not denying anything." Taker replied forcefully, gently, but sternly, pushing Rey away from him. "I merely speak the truth."

"Bull shit." Rey yelled, causing Undertaker to jump a little. He had never seen Rey act like this before.

"It's not . . ."

"Yes it is!" Rey interrupted, holding a hand up in front of Taker's face. "I know you, Mark. You can't hide it from me."

Taker moved away from Rey, not meeting the smaller man's gaze. "I'm not hiding anything." He replied, trying to keep his voice level.

"Then why can't you look at me when you say it?"

Undertaker froze, still unable to meet the smaller man's gaze. He knew why he couldn't face Rey. Why he couldn't say, to Rey's face, that he didn't care for the younger Hardy. Rey had been right in saying that he knew him. He was the only one, besides Chris, that was able to see straight through him. Shawn might be able to see through Taker too, if he stopped acting like a child most of the time. Though, Taker had to admit, sometimes Shawn could be quite insightful.

"Why won't you say it to my face, Mark?"

_Because you would see that I'm laying. _Taker thought bitterly, as he turned to meet Rey's gaze, his annoyance evident. But Taker's annoyance at what, Rey didn't know. "I don't care for the kid. Not in the way you're suggesting." Undertaker answered finally, using his annoyance at himself to hopefully mask his true feelings.

Rey stared at Taker's face intently, trying to decipher the emotions he saw there. "You're still lying." He said after a moment.

"No, I'm not." Taker sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, you are." Rey replied, moving toward the Deadman and placing a hand on his arm cautiously. "What are you afraid of?"

"Me? Afraid?" Taker stuttered, surprised at what Rey was suggesting. "What the hell do I have to be afraid of?"

"That's what I'm asking you." Rey answered as he glanced up at the Deadman, concern in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Taker replied.

"You just keep saying that." Rey snapped. "Maybe one day it'll turn out to be true."

"What do you know about it? Huh, Rey. What the fucking hell do you know about this?"

Rey poked Taker roughly in the chest. "I know more then you think, Deadman."

Undertaker didn't respond. When Rey started calling him Deadman, he knew the little guy was pissed. Swallowing, Taker shook his head. "You know nothing."

Rey's eyes narrowed as he glared at Undertaker. "I know what's been happening to Jeff. Which means I know why Jeff's been rooming with you the past couple months."

"He was alone. Thought I'd help him out by giving him a cheaper place to stay." Taker answered curtly.

"Bull shit, Mark."

"No, there's no bull shit."

"Sure there is. You just don't want to admit that you like him. Maybe even love him."

"He's a good kid, Rey. Of course I like him." Taker said, watching Rey. "Only as a friend."

"I give up." Rey sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Good." Taker replied sharply. "Cause there's nothing to win."

Rey let out an irritated growl before storming off to the door. Before Rey left the room, he turned back to Taker. "He's strong, Mark. But only when you're around him. He isn't going anywhere." He turned, hiding the sudden tears that sprang into his eyes. "He's not Chris." With that, Rey left Undertaker to dwell on his thoughts in private.

….

Rey stormed into the room he shared with Shawn, slamming the door behind him. Jeff and Shawn jumped and turned quickly to see Rey pacing the living room his hands on his head while he muttered to himself. Shawn got up cautiously and made his way to Rey.

"Are you okay, love?" Shawn asked timidly.

"Hmm? What?" Rey looked at Shawn distractedly.

"Oh, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Shawn asked as he saw the trail of tears that marked Rey's face.

"What do you mean?" Rey replied, looking between Shawn and Jeff.

"You're crying." Shawn answered, placing a hand on Rey's cheek, worry in his eyes.

"I am?" Rey asked distractedly, brushing at his cheek lightly to feel that it were damp. "I am."

"What happened, Rey?" Jeff said, standing a little bit away from Shawn and Rey.

"Nothing." Rey replied, shaking his head.

"Rey, what did that guy do to you?" Shawn asked, taking Rey's face in his hands, forcing the smaller man to look him in the eye.

Rey once again shook his head. "Nothing."

"Who's the guy?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"There's no guy."

"He went to see Mark." Shawn said, sending Rey a confused look.

"Why?" Jeff asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I just needed to talk to him." Rey replied, staring at Shawn. "That's all."

"If that was all, you wouldn't be back here crying." Shawn retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"What Mark and I talk about is between me and him!" Rey snapped. "So, drop it!" However, once he finished speaking, he instantly regretted it. Shawn's eyes went wide before becoming downcast as he backed away, his arms wrapped around his body. "Oh, Shawn . . . I'm sorry." Rey whispered, reaching out toward Shawn.

Shawn glanced at the outstretched hand, unsure of whether or not to accept it.

"Shawn . . ." Rey whispered again, fresh tears brimming along his eyes. "I . . ."

Jeff placed a comforting hand on Shawn's shoulder, preventing him from backing away further. "It's okay, Shawn."

Rey remained where he stood, his hand dropping to his side, his eyes dropping to the floor as he looked away. "I'm so sorry, Shawn. I never . . . never should have snapped at you." He said softly as he turned toward the door.

"Rey!" Shawn cried, running to embrace the smaller man while preventing him from leaving. "I know you didn't mean to yell." He said while holding onto Rey tightly.

Rey raised his arms a little so he could hold onto Shawn's arms in return, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Shawn."

"Shh." Shawn soothed, kissing the top of Rey's head. "Forget it, okay?"

Rey merely nodded as the first tear fell. Jeff backed out of the room, wanting to give the two men some time alone. He closed the door to one of the bedrooms lightly, hoping not to disturb Shawn and Rey. Sighing, Jeff walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

_What the hell could they have been talking about that would get Rey so upset?_

….

After what seemed like a few minutes, Rey shifted slightly, breaking the embrace. He turned to apologize to Jeff, but noticed the younger superstar had disappeared. Quickly looking around he noted that the one bedroom door was closed. _Must have wanted to give Shawn and me some privacy. _Rey mused, turning his gaze to his lover's eyes.

Shawn brushed his fingers lightly over Rey's cheek; wiping away the marks the tears had left behind. "What did he say to upset you so?" He asked softly.

Rey shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He's just being thickheaded."

"Rey." Shawn whispered, looking away briefly. "Don't lie to me." He continued, returning to look Rey in the eye.

Rey shook his head. "He's being difficult. He's just not seeing what is in front of him"

"What is in front of him?" Shawn asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Rey sighed, moving away from Shawn. "He's not seeing that he's in love." He shook his head. "He's walking away from what could be the best thing to happen to him since Chris."

Shawn smiled lightly. "Isn't that how he usually is?"

Rey nodded, a smile appearing on his lips. "Yeah." He agreed. "Though he was never this bad when it came to Chris."

Shawn took Rey in his arms again, smiling broadly. "Obviously you don't remember what happened then."

"What do you mean?" Rey asked.

"You don't remember how much trouble both Mark and Chris gave us when they first started to see each other?"

Rey smiled. "I forgot about that."

"I thought those two would never get passed their pride and see what was evidently there."

Rey nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Shawn beamed.

"But I still don't think that Mark was as bad as he is now."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Shawn replied, squeezing Rey lightly.

"I guess so." Rey chuckled, tightening his hold on Shawn in response.

"So, how shall we get Jericho and Mark together?"

"Oh, Shawn." Rey laughed.

"What?" Shawn asked innocently.

"It's not Jericho that Mark wants."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then who?"

Rey nodded toward the closed door. "We're going to help him find the rainbow."

….

Edge lay on his back, his arm draped over his eyes, wishing desperately that his headache would disappear. Groaning, he rolled onto his side, bringing the pillow with him to block out the faint light that filtered through the window. Edge swore softly under his breath when there came a knock on his door. He muttered something incoherently, hoping to convince whoever was on the other side to come in, or better yet, leave him alone.

To Edge's annoyance, he heard the door open and close softly. He peered out from under the pillow, squinting to see who it was.

"You okay, hun?"

Edge groaned, pulling the pillow over his eyes again. "Go away." He muttered.

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"Fuck you."

Hunter laughed at the ideal threat. "Is that anyway to talk to me, Adam?"

"Fuck you." Edge muttered again, not wanting to put up with Hunter's shenanigans.

"Now, now." Hunter tsked. "I've come to help you get over that hangover of yours."

"Yeah right." Edge scoffed.

Hunter gasped. "You think I'd lie to you?" He asked in feigned shock.

"No." Edge answered. "I think you'd rather fuck me than help me."

Hunter chuckled. "Well that's a given."

"Told you." Edge chuckled, unable to keep up his annoyance.

"Here." Hunter smiled, taking the pillow away from Edge and placing a cold compress on his forehead instead.

Edge moaned as his hand lifted up to hold the compress to his head. Once Edge's hand was in place, Hunter let go, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder instead. Edge opened his eyes a crack, smiling gratefully at Hunter. "Thanks, Hunt."

Hunter nodded, running his fingers through Edge's hair. "No problem." He smiled.

"What?" Edge asked, his brow furrowed.

Hunter shrugged. "See, I can do more then just make you scream."

Edge swung out at Hunter blindly, catching him in the stomach. Hunter let out a grunt at the impact, while Edge chuckled playfully. Shaking his head, Hunter got up from his precarious position at the very edge of the bed and walked over to the other side so he could lay down next to Edge, putting his arm around the younger superstar's shoulders to pull him closer.

"Is the compress helping at all?" Hunter asked.

Edge nodded. "It is. Thank you." He whispered, laying his head against Hunter's chest.

Hunter smiled as he played with Edge's hair again. Edge could feel himself drifting off to sleep as he let himself relax. Before he could actually fall asleep, a loud shoot startled both men.

"How dare you?"

"How dare I what?"

"Do you care nothing for him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then how dare you just stand by and do nothing!"

"I haven't been doing nothing!"

"Then how come that bastard is still standing!"

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter snapped, gently moving Edge away from him as he got up.

Edge shook his head. "I don't know."

Hunter walked to the door and threw it open to give the idiots on the other side a piece of his mind. However, before he could open the door, the men outside started to talk again. Hunter leaned against the door to hear them better.

"It's because of Matt, isn't it." JBL growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Batista replied.

_John and Dave? Why are they yelling at each other? What does Matt have to do with them? _Hunter thought as he mouthed to Edge who the people were. Edge frowned at Hunter as he got up to stand next to him at the door.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." JBL snapped. "It's Matt."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Batista insisted.

"Yeah, right." JBL scoffed. "I knew from the first time John threatened him that you cared about him."

"You're wrong."

"Then why haven't you taken them out yet?" JBL asked. "Why does Mark still breathe?"

Edge glanced over at Hunter, his brow furrowed. "Mark?" He whispered

Hunter shrugged. He had no idea what was going on either.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Batista asked. He was obviously as clueless to what was going on as the other two.

"You know damn well that the kid wouldn't be able to do anything like that." JBL replied.

"You're bull shitting me."

"Guess we'll see once I tell John about this." JBL replied.

There was only silence after JBL's comment that was only broken with the final snap of the door that led to the stair well as it closed. Edge and Hunter stepped away from the door, both looking at the other, confusion in their eyes.

"What . . . what the hell was that about?" Edge asked, his gaze vacant.

"I . . . I don't know." Hunter whispered.

"What do we do?" Edge asked, fear creeping into his voice.

Hunter shook his head, not sure how to answer. "What if . . . ?"

"What?"

"What if we talk to Mark about this?"

"What?"

Hunter lowered his gaze. "Well, we only know for sure that Mark is involved."

"Matt was also mentioned." Edge pointed out.

"True." Hunter agreed. "But it seems that Mark is in more immediate danger than Matt."

Edge only nodded. He didn't want to bring up this conversation with Undertaker. He had sworn that he would keep things a secret. And somehow he knew that what JBL and Batista were talking about dealt with Jeff as well.

"How about we, uh, sleep on it?" Edge suggested.

Hunter stared at Edge in confusion. "Why wait?"

Edge shrugged. "I just don't think now is the time to confront Mark."

Hunter mulled it over for a little bit before nodding in agreement. "You're right. Now isn't a good time to bugging the Deadman." He smiled mischievously. "How's your headache?"

"Fine." Edge answered, surprised that he hadn't even thought about it.

"Good." Hunter smiled, moving toward Edge.

Edge backed away, a little nervous. "What are you thinking?"

Hunter merely smiled as he backed Edge up onto the bed. As he leaned down in front of him, Hunter nipped at Edge's ear. "Since your headache is better, and we aren't seeing Mark till tomorrow . . ." He paused, staring straight into Edge's eyes. "How about we go back to my original plan?"

"Original plan?" Edge asked, his brow raised.

Hunter smirked. "Me making you scream for mercy."

….

**A/N: Yeah, I had no idea what I was doing with this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.**


	30. Evil Chickens and Flying Pink Cows

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 30 - Evil Chickens and Flying Pink Cows.**

…**.**

**A/N: Don't yell at me for the title. This is the best I could come up with this morning, and since I am very tired, and feel like crap, I felt like something amusing. Thank you to all of you for being so patient. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this update.**

…**.**

Undertaker tried to stifle a yawn as he glanced at the glowing digits on his nightstand._ It's only 3:00. How can it only be 3:00 in the morning? _He thought bitterly as he rubbed his eyes quickly before arching his back to stretch it out and relieve some of the kinks that were beginning to form. Taker didn't know how he could be so annoyed with himself to lose a nights sleep over it. Sighing, he got up and headed out the door and down to his brother's room. Knocking softly, Undertaker waited to hear Kane's telltale growl to be left alone. When Taker heard nothing, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Glen?" Undertaker called, opening the door an inch, expecting a pillow to be thrown at him. Once again, he was met with silence. "Glen?" Taker called again, opening the door wider as he flicked on a light. Quickly scanning the room, he found Kane sitting in a corner, curled up in the fetal position.

"What's up with you?" Taker asked, walking into the room to stand in front of his younger brother.

"Nothing." Kane muttered, not meeting Taker's gaze.

"Then why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"No particular reason." Kane replied, still not looking up at his brother.

Undertaker rolled his eyes at the man on the floor. "Get up. You're shaming both of us."

"How could I be shaming you?" Kane asked, confused.

"By association." Taker explained. "Now get up."

Kane shook his head, his eyes darting around. "No."

"Why not?"

"I'm quite comfortable where I am, thank you."

Taker's brow furrowed in confusion. He had never heard his brother say thank you. _At least not without some creepy smile on his face._

"So, what are you doing up this late?" Kane asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Undertaker shrugged.

"Okay."

"You sure you're all right?" Taker asked.

"Of course I am." Kane nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting way too polite." Undertaker answered. "Which is a hell of a lot creepier then your usual psychotic self."

Kane shrugged. "I didn't notice."

"Sure you didn't." Taker said as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't." Kane replied innocently, smiling slightly.

Taker shook his head. "Are you going to tell me why you're hiding in the corner or is it better if I don't even ask?"

"I'm not hiding in the corner."

"Don't give me that bull, Glen." Undertaker replied. "You never sit in a corner like that unless you're hiding from someone or something."

"I'm not afraid." Kane responded curtly.

"Uh-huh." Taker nodded, not believing his brother one bit.

"I'm not."

"Okay, you're not." Undertaker said, holding his hands up in defeat.

"That's right. I'm not."

"So, if you're not afraid, then why don't you sit on your bed or in a chair." Undertaker asked, staring at his brother.

"Because . . . as I said before, I'm quite comfortable."

Taker rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

"Yes, I am."

Undertaker perched lightly on the edge of the bed, watching as his brother's eyes darted nervously between him and a crumpled box in another corner of the room. His attention was diverted from the box when Kane cleared his throat. Turning to face his brother, Taker stared at Kane expectantly. "What?"

"I was just beginning to wonder what you wanted." Kane explained.

"What I wanted?"

Kane nodded. "Yeah. You must have come here for a reason."

"Couldn't sleep." Taker shrugged.

"Right." Kane smiled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "And there goes the flying pink cow."

"Now you're seeing things." Taker shook his head. "That's just great."

"I'm not seeing things." Kane scoffed.

"First, you're scared of a crumpled box." Taker stated, holding up one finger for effect, before holding up a second finger. "Second, you're talking about a flying cow . . ."

"A flying _pink _cow." Kane corrected.

"Fine." Undertaker rolled his eyes. "A flying _pink _cow. I think your imagination is getting the best of you."

Kane shook his head as he rolled his eyes in reply. "What do you really want?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you really want from me? Why are you here?" Kane explained.

Taker sighed, closing his eyes. He really didn't know what brought him to his brother's room. Maybe he just wanted to talk to someone, anyone, about what was going on in his head. _But what is going on in my head?_

"I couldn't sleep so I decided that you shouldn't be able to sleep either." Undertaker answered finally.

"You sure that's all?" Kane asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Of course that's all." Taker answered. "What else would it be?"

Kane shrugged. "I don't know." He paused as he met his brother's gaze. "You just seem to be out of it lately."

"I have?"

"Yeah, you have."

"Oh." Taker said. "I never noticed."

"So I've noticed." Kane replied. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing."

Kane rolled his eyes. "You know you're a lousy liar."

"That's the truth."

"Sure." Kane rolled his eyes again.

Taker sighed again. "I don't know why I'm here. Honestly."

"I see." Kane said, letting his words hang in the air as his eyes darted back to the box again.

"Okay, what the hell is in that box?" Undertaker asked suddenly, causing the younger man to jump slightly.

"Nothing." Kane answered a little too quickly.

"I don't think so." Taker replied. "There's something in that box." He got up and made his way over to the crumpled item.

"Don't open it!" Kane shouted.

"Why not?" Undertaker asked, looking over his shoulder to see Kane finally getting to his feet and stepping away from the corner.

"Because he's trapped in there and I don't want him to escape."

"He?" Taker looked at his brow in confusion.

"Yes, he. Bob is in the box."

Now Undertaker was even more confused. He looked between the box and Kane. "You mean Shawn's rubber chicken is in that box?"

Kane nodded, looking at the box nervously.

"Why is the chicken in the box?"

"Because it's an evil chicken and needs to be locked up." Kane answered as he stood next to his brother.

Taker shook his head as he smacked Kane upside his. "It's made of rubber. It can't be evil."

"Oh, yes it can." Kane insisted. "If you're so positive Bob can't be evil, then you take him. You take him out of the box, take him to your room and look after him till Shawn comes to pick him up."

"I'm not taking the thing anywhere."

"See. You believe me. Bob scares you too."

"I'm not scared of that stupid thing." Undertaker replied. "I just have too much on my mind to reinforce your idea's about an inanimate object."

"What could you possibly have to think about that would bother you so much?" Kane asked, staring at his brother. "What's so bad that will stop you from proving me wrong?"

Taker shook his head. "I've got a match to prepare for against a guy who wants to end my career."

"So? You've dealt with that hundreds of times before. What's different this time?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Undertaker replied.

"Oh, brother." Kane sighed. _That is so it. I mean it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Jeff is back and will be fighting at the Pay-per view tonight. The exact same one where you'll be fighting Adam so that you can remain with the WWE. It has absolutely nothing to do with that. _He thought sarcastically, but oh how he wished he could say it.

Undertaker's eyes flashed briefly in warning and Kane put up his hands in defeat. "It is the truth. I'm not as young as I used to be. Plus, I'm not used to these TLC matches." Taker insisted.

"Look, you've kicked ass in a plain old ladder match." Kane said, reminding his brother of his one match against the younger Hardy all those years ago. "Now you have tables and chairs. More weapons at your disposal."

"True." Taker inclined his head in agreement.

"So, there's nothing for you to worry about. You're going to be _phenom_enal" Kane smiled.

Undertaker shuddered inwardly at the all too familiar creepy smile the younger man had on his face. "And there is the old Kane I know."

"Thought you were rid of me, did you?"

Taker shook his head. "The world would end the day I was rid of you."

….

After harassing his brother for another couple more hours, Undertaker finally made his way back to his room feeling like he could get some sleep. Once he was in his room, Taker let himself fall onto his bed, fully clothed, and closed his eyes. He had just started to fall asleep when there came a knocking at his door. Growling irritably, Undertaker opened his eyes a crack to glare at the clock. _Who the hell would be bugging me at 7:00 in the morning?_

Not really caring who was at the door, Taker closed his eyes again and buried his face into the pillow. He was hoping that whoever was trying to wake him would take the hint and leave. But, to Undertaker's annoyance, they continued to knock on his door. When he continued to ignore them, the knocking became pounding. Letting out a sigh in frustration and exhaustion, Taker willed energy into his limbs and dragged himself out of the comfy bed and to the door.

"What do you want?" Undertaker growled, when he opened the door to find Edge standing on the other side, his hair a mess.

"I need to talk to you." Edge whispered quickly, as he looked from side to side, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Edge looked up at Taker, almost pleadingly. "Oh, yes there is." He continued to whisper.

Rolling his eyes, Undertaker stepped aside to let the smaller man into the room, closing the door behind him. "Why are you whispering?"

Edge looked around him nervously. "Because I don't want to be overheard."

Taker's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I need to know what's really going on here, Mark."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Edge replied. "I need to know what is really going on between you and Jeff."

Undertaker blinked in surprise, not sure where this was coming from. "There is nothing going on between me and Jeff."

"Oh, come on, Mark. Don't lie to me." Edge snapped. "If there wasn't something going on between you two, why would you be so worried about Jeff getting hurt again? Why would you swear me to secrecy?"

Taker didn't answer immediately. Instead he moved to a chair and sat down. "Simply because I didn't want this to get out."

Edge took up a chair next to the Deadman so that he could look him directly in the eye. "There's more to this then you're telling me and I know it."

"There is nothing more to this."

"Then why was Layfield and Dave talking about attacking you?" Edge asked, his expression serious.

"They were?" Taker looked at Edge in confusion.

"Yes, Mark." Edge nodded. "JBL was wondering why you still breathed. Why Dave hadn't taken you out yet."

"Why would he want to know that?" Undertaker asked, his throat going dry at the thought of what it could all mean.

"That's what I'm asking you." Edge answered. "What's going on, Mark? Why is Layfield reporting to Cena?"

Taker closed his eyes, trying to repress a chill that crept up his spine at the mention of Cena. His worst fears were confirmed. Cena did have help on both brands. He had the muscle of Batista here on SmackDown and the power of JBL on Raw.

_And who knows who else he has on his side . . ._

"Mark?"

Undertaker opened his eyes to see Edge leaning toward him, worry in his eyes. "I don't know why Layfield would be reporting to Cena." He answered slowly.

"And there goes the flying pink cow." Edge stared at the Deadman, trying desperately to read his face. "I know you must have your own suspicions."

_Now he's seeing flying pink cows? What the hell are these people smoking? _Taker thought, shaking his head before looking away from the other Superstar. "I believe that they are working together for one reason or another."

Edge nodded, partially satisfied with that answer. "What does Matt have to do with them?"

"Matt?" Undertaker asked, in surprise.

"Yeah." Edge said, still watching Taker's expression carefully. "They said that they threatened Matt at some point."

Undertaker shook his head. "I have no idea what Matt has to do with anything."

"You can't think of anything?"

_I have no idea where Matt fits into this. Unless . . . what if they're talking about Jeff? What if they didn't threaten Matt directly, but threatened his well being to Jeff? To get him to do what John asked of him? _Undertaker's thoughts ran wild as he started to draw connections between his conversations with Jeff and what had happened to the kid.

"Mark? Can you think of anything that might tell me why Matt is involved in this?" Edge asked, staring at the Deadman fully.

Taker shook his head. "I have no idea why they would be going after Matt."

Edge sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I need you to tell me the truth, Mark."

"I am telling you the truth."

"But not the whole truth." Edge retorted, looking up at Taker meaningfully. "You're keeping something from me."

"No, I'm not."

"I don't care how much you deny it. I know the truth." Edge said, waving off Undertaker's words. "If I'm going to help you do this, I need to know what is really going on."

"I'm not even sure I know what is all going on." Taker admitted. "I've only got my speculations."

"Then what do you think is going on?" Edge asked. "Why do you want me to help you?"

"I want your help because I need it. As far as what I think is going on, I cannot say." Taker replied.

"Why not?"

"Unfortunately, what I suspect, is also under secrecy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edge asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It means that I can't talk about what I know or what I suspect." Undertaker explained.

"But you are asking for my help?"

"And I'm telling you all that you need to know to help me."

"I don't understand." Edge confessed, shaking his head. "Why are you allowed to ask me to help you, but not allowed to tell me why you need to do it?"

"It's a complicated issue." Undertaker shrugged.

"Oh, really?" Edge replied, leaning back slightly. "Try me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"As I've said before, it's not mine to tell."

"But I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into." Edge insisted. "I'd like to know if, by helping you, will I be the next target? Will I have to worry about someone trying to run me out of the wrestling business?"

"You don't have to worry about anything." Undertaker said reassuringly. "Once this is done, things will go back to being peaceful around here."

"You sure about that?" Edge asked, unconvinced.

Taker nodded. "I'm positive."

"Good. Cause I'd hate to have to tell Hunter to come over and have a talk with you."

"Hunter?"

Edge winced slightly, upset with himself for bringing up Hunter. "He was with me when I overheard Layfield and Dave talking about you and Matt." He said sheepishly.

"I see." Taker nodded.

Edge stared at Undertaker expectantly. When he didn't say anything else, Edge cleared his throat. "Umm, you're not going to ask me why he was there?"

"Does it really matter why he was there?" Taker asked, tilting his head to one side.

"No, I, uh, guess not." Edge replied nervously.

"I don't care what he was doing there." Undertaker said, easing any fears Edge might have had. "Though I am surprised Hunter isn't with you right now, hounding me for answers."

Edge shook his head. "I asked him if I could talk to you alone." He shrugged. "You know, since we're on the same brand and are fighting each other tonight. I'd definitely get the opportunity to."

Taker nodded. "And he listened?"

"Yeah, he did." Edge smiled softly. "He's surprising sometimes."

"I'll say."

"Yeah." Edge smiled thoughtfully. "He's an odd man."

"Would you be able to convince him to not talk about this with everyone else?" Undertaker asked warily.

Edge nodded. "Oh, yeah. I already asked him if he could keep it quiet till I talked to you."

"Good." Taker replied curtly, though allowing himself a sigh of relief and smile inwardly.

After a moment of silence, Edge looked up at Undertaker, his expression serious. "Do you really want to go through with this?"

Taker simply nodded in reply.

"I mean, I could probably still get things changed if you want?"

"I don't want things changed. Not in this matter." Undertaker replied.

"I'm not suggesting that you're weak or . . ."

"I know you're not." Taker interrupted. "Besides, you trying to change my mind would give the impression that you were scared of the consequences of your actions. Maybe even scared of what I would do to you afterward."

"I guess . . ."

"Don't worry." Undertaker chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Things will go on as planned, and that's all there is to it. If anyone asks, you had nothing to do with it."

"But I'm part of the match, Mark." Edge insisted. "People will know I knew."

Taker shook his head. "It was a last minute change. Call Vickie if you need to and get her to call you into her office."

"Why would I do that?" Edge asked in confusion.

"Because then you could say that it is right then that things changed." Undertaker answered simply.

Edge nodded. "Right. I get it." He smiled as he got up from his chair. "So, I guess I'll see you at the arena?"

"You'll see me there." Taker replied.

"Great." Edge said, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. "Time to get this show on the road and kick your ass out of here."

"You do that."

….

**A/N: There, finally done. Sorry it took a little longer then originally hoped for. I got caught up with work and listening to good music, which was giving me idea's for other stories, not this one. But I finally know where I'm going with this again, so (fingers crossed) things should be moving along a little better now. R&R.**


	31. The Bell Tolls for Thee

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 31 - The Bell Tolls for Thee.**

…**.**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while for the newest addition, but I got caught up with work and didn't really have time to sit down and write. Hope you enjoy it.**

…**.**

Undertaker let out a sigh of relief when he walked into the empty locker room. The last thing he wanted right now was to have the other guys hounding him with questions of how he was going to kick Edge's ass tonight.

_No, that's not exactly true. _Taker mused to himself. _The last thing I want is to run into him. I don't want to see his face right now. I can't see it. I hope I can make it through the entire night without running into him. His match is early enough. I should be able to accomplish that. The trick will be avoiding his brother . . ._

Undertaker was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open behind him. Nor the individual clear their throat in an attempt to get his attention. Once he laced up his boots, he grabbed his hat and coat and turned to find Rey standing between him and the door.

"Can I help you?" Taker asked, his brow raised at the smaller man.

"You need to talk to Jeff." Rey stated calmly, his hands on his hips.

Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

"Yes, this again." Rey snapped, his eyes narrowing at the bigger man. "And this time you're going to listen."

"I told you already." Taker sighed, shaking his head. "There is nothing left to say to the kid."

"Come on, Mark." Rey replied. "There is always something to say."

"Not in this case."

"There is always something." Rey repeated, staring directly into the Deadman's eyes. He could see the turmoil and indecision in those piercing green eyes and hoped he could use that to his advantage.

Undertaker shook his head. "Not this time, Rey." He muttered as he lowered his eyes and walked around the smaller man.

"You could at least ask him what he thinks about fighting Umaga tonight!" Rey shouted, turning to take hold of Taker's wrist in an attempt to restrain him.

"Now why would I talk to him about that?" Undertaker asked, turning to stare at the other man in confusion.

"It'd be something to talk about." Rey answered, still holding onto the Phenom's wrist.

"Yeah, for the new guys to talk about." Taker rolled his eyes.

"Well, I doubt that you'd ask him how he's doing since you ditched him in March." Rey retorted.

Undertaker took a step away from Rey, breaking the younger man's hold. "First of all, I didn't ditch him in March, he was suspended."

"And when he came back?" Rey asked.

"When he came back for a visit, he roomed with me." Taker replied. "When he returned to work . . ." he paused. "There were things going on and he couldn't share a room with me. Is that supposed to mean that I ditched him?"

"No." Rey shook his head. "But you ignoring him since his returned, does."

"I haven't been ignoring him." Undertaker said, shaking his head in denial.

Rey rolled his eyes. "Why do you insist on lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

"Mark. I know you." Rey sighed. "I remember how you were before Chris died."

"Why do you have to keep bringing Chris into this?" Undertaker snapped bitterly, turning away from the other Superstar.

"Because it's the only way I can think of to make you see the truth." Rey replied calmly.

"How would me being constantly reminded of what I lost help me now?"

Rey cleared his throat to get Taker to look at him again. "Because then you might just see what you have and what you are throwing away."

Undertaker stared at Rey calmly, willing his Deadman persona to take over. The last thing he needed was for Rey to see how close he had hit home with his words. He knew that he had formed a good bond with Jeff, but he didn't want to put the kid in danger. _Though, even with help, would John really have the guts to take me on? No matter what muscle he has, Glen and I would always be able to beat them by ourselves. Hell, with Jeff involved, I'd even have more backup from his side, so I wouldn't be alone . . ._

"So, please, Mark. Just go talk to him." Rey pleaded, scattering Undertaker's thoughts.

Shaking his head, Taker looked at Rey, his expression blank. "No."

"Why not?"

"I can't take that chance." Undertaker muttered softly.

"Can't take that chance?"

"I can't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rey snapped. _Is he afraid he'll be rejected?_

"I've made up my mind, Rey." Undertaker replied calmly.

Rey shivered involuntarily at the calmness Taker's aura gave. He couldn't understand how the big man was able to change so abruptly. "If you say so." He sighed, giving up.

"I do say so."

Rey looked up at Taker, his expression serious. "Then why has your match changed?"

"My what?" Undertaker asked as his calm demeanor broke to reveal his confusion.

"Your match with Adam." Rey explained. "Why did it change?"

"It didn't."

"Bull." Rey snorted, his brow furrowed in frustration. "Why did it change?"

Undertaker shook his head. "It didn't change."

"Then why was Adam called into Vickie's office when he arrived at the arena tonight?" Rey challenged.

"How the hell should I know?" Taker shrugged, his own expression serious.

"You two have been getting closer, haven't you?"

Taker shrugged again. "I guess."

"Then shouldn't you know why he's getting called into Vickie's office only a few hours before your match is about to start?"

"Just because I've been talking with the kid doesn't mean I know what's going on in his personal life." Undertaker retorted. "I'm not his mother."

"But you are his new lover, aren't you?" Rey asked, his eyes narrowing as he tried to keep the smile back. He could see the surprise in the Deadman's eyes and the horror at the mere thought of it.

"I don't know where you heard that rumor . . ."

Rey rolled his eyes, enjoying the discomfort he was inflicting. "It's not a rumor. Everyone knows about it. I mean Jeff saw it first hand."

"He what?"

Rey shrugged. "He saw that you two were rooming in together. He also overheard Adam talking to you on the phone, making plans to meet."

Undertaker shook his head. "Well, obviously Jeff got it wrong."

"Obviously." Rey said, shaking his head.

_Great, just what I need. I didn't want to hurt him like this. Never like this. _Taker thought to himself, hating himself even more. "What the hell have I done." He muttered.

"Well, to put it simply, you've hurt one guy, and split apart a good couple." Rey answered, his face blank.

"I . . ."

"Don't worry about apologizing to me." Rey said. "You have enough things to worry about. I mean, once Hunter finds out you stole Adam from him . . . lets just say I'm glad I'm not you."

"I'm not with Adam." Undertaker replied, his tone dead and his eyes vacant. He was still trying to come to grips with what Rey was telling him.

"You sure about that?" Rey asked.

Undertaker nodded numbly. "How could anyone think that I would be?"

Rey shrugged. "It's easy enough to assume things."

_It sure is . . . _Taker thought, looking away from the younger man.

"Easy to assume what?"

Both men turned to see Matt standing behind them, a confused look on his face.

"It's easy to assume that rumors are true." Rey answered.

"Fair enough." Matt shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Rey asked.

"Here to support Jeff." Matt replied. "Why are you here?"

"Same as you, except to support Shawn." Rey smiled. "When does Jeff fight?"

"Right now." Matt answered. "I came in here to see if your monitor was working."

"Why ours?"

"Because all the other locker room monitors are out." Matt explained. "Vince is pissed."

"No kidding." Rey nodded. "Now he's definitely got to make sure the stagehands inform the other guys well ahead of their match to get ready. You can try ours, though. I don't know if it works or not."

"Thanks." Matt replied. As he turned the monitor on, Jeff's theme filled the air, signaling that their monitor still worked.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rey whispered harshly, taking hold of Undertaker's wrist again.

"I was just leaving." Taker said, trying to shake Rey's grip without hurting him.

"Oh, no you're not." Rey hissed. "You're going to sit your ass down on that bench and watch Jeff's match."

"Why should I?" Undertaker challenged. Rey sent the Deadman a scowl that sent shivers down his spine. Taker was thankful that he was still in control of his emotions.

"You are going to sit there, even if I have to super glue your ass to that bench." Rey replied through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing at the bigger man.

"You don't have the guts."

"Try me." Rey retorted.

After a few minutes, Undertaker grumbled something under his breath as he moved over to take up a spot on the bench. Rey nodded satisfactorily as he took up the spot between the Deadman and the older Hardy. Both Matt and Rey winced every time Jeff took a hit from Umaga. Taker had to bite his lip to stop himself from cursing when he saw the familiar look in the younger Hardy's eyes as he fought his way through the back of the arena, to the outside and finally to the trucks.

_What the hell are you thinking?_ Undertaker thought, mentally shaking his head. _I know that you want to win back the fans you lost when you were suspended, but do you have to win them back by jumping off a damn truck?_

He could hear Rey suck in his breath as he watched Jeff climb the truck and kick off the trailing Umaga, before jumping off the truck himself. Undertaker himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Jeff move over and pin the Samoan Bulldozer and roll off again, for the most part unharmed. Taker turned slightly when he could feel someone staring at him.

Rey gazed up at him, his eyes sparkling. "Were you worried?"

"Why would I be worried?" Undertaker shrugged. "I knew he was going to win."

"But did you know that he was going to jump off the truck?" Rey asked.

"You know as well as I do that some matches are made up as they go."

"So, you didn't know." Rey smiled.

"Should I have known?"

"Holy shit! I didn't think he'd actually go and do that!" Matt chuckled as he leaned back and put a hand to his head.

"You mean he was talking about doing that?" Rey asked in surprise.

"So, you didn't know either." Taker replied, shaking his head. "And here I thought you knew everything."

"No one knew what he was going to do, save possibly Umaga." Matt answered.

"Not even Vince?" Rey asked.

"Don't think so." Matt shook his head.

"Wow." Rey sighed, leaning back.

"Yeah."

"Can I go now?" Taker whispered to Rey.

"You going to talk to Jeff?"

"No."

"Then no." Rey replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not allowed to leave till you talk to Jeff."

"What about my match?" Undertaker asked, raising a brow. "Am I to miss that if I don't talk to Jeff?"

Rey put a finger against his lip, thinking. "I guess you can go to your match, but I'll be there next to the gorilla position so that when you finish, I can take you to Jeff."

Taker rolled his eyes. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Never." Rey smiled triumphantly.

"What are you two talking about?" Matt asked, looking between Undertaker and Rey.

"Nothing." Taker replied. "I'm just apparently not allowed to leave yet."

"You'd be able to leave if you just went and talked to him." Rey retorted, glaring at the Deadman. "So, don't you try and pin this all on me."

"Talk to who?" Matt asked in confusion.

"No one." Taker answered.

"Your brother." Rey said, still glaring at Taker.

"Why would you want Mark to talk to him?" Matt replied, raising a brow as his confusion grew.

"Because then they could finally get everything sorted out." Rey stated simply, shaking his head. "But Mark is being too damn stubborn."

"What needs to be sorted out?"

"Nothing." Undertaker snapped bitterly. "There is absolutely nothing left to discuss. Will you just drop it?"

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding." Rey retorted.

"You know you're starting to sound a lot like Shawn." Taker sighed, shaking his head.

"I am not."

Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Then why are you trying to push me into something I don't want?" He asked, staring straight into the little man's eyes.

Rey opened his mouth to respond but closed it again when he realized that he was trapped. He had become what he had so intensely tried to stop Shawn from becoming. An obsessive matchmaker, trying to force someone who was obviously not ready to move on, to fall for someone of his own choosing. Closing his eyes, Rey shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Mark."

"What are you guys talking about?" Matt asked, his eyes darting between the Deadman and the Master of the 6-1-9.

"If you want to go, then go." Rey said, not hearing Matt's question. "I'm not going to force you to do this. I never meant to force you to do this."

Undertaker nodded before getting up and leaving the room. Rey sat there, his eyes closed. Matt looked at the smaller man, his brow still furrowed in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?"

….

Undertaker walked slowly down the hallway, his coat flowing behind him and his hat in hand. His mind was at war with itself. One part was telling him that he was doing what he needed to do and that he shouldn't feel guilty about it. Yet the other part, the louder part, insisted that he give in. It screamed at him to stop running.

_Or is that my heart? _Taker thought, his eyes raising to look at the ceiling. _Could it be that my mind is telling me that I'm doing the right thing, while my heart argues against it and tells me to turn around? That it's not too late to change what has already been set into motion?_

Undertaker was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the man walking toward him until he ran straight into him, knocking the smaller man down. Taker shook his head, clearing it of the fog, and looked down at the man at his feet, ready to glare at him. The glare died when he saw Jeff looking up at him with a pained expression as he rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry . . ." Taker said, bending over to offer his hand.

Jeff shook his head and got up without taking the offered hand. "I'm fine."

"I wasn't paying attention . . ."

"No, it's my fault." Jeff replied, looking up at Undertaker, his face emotionless. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"Jeff . . ."

"It's okay, Mark." Jeff smiled lightly before walking past the Deadman.

Taker turned slightly, watching the smaller man walk in the direction of the locker room he had vacated hours before. He winced slightly as he saw the fresh marks that decorated the younger Hardy's skin from his match with Umaga.

"Good match tonight." Undertaker called after him.

"Thanks." Jeff replied over his shoulder. A few heartbeats later, he turned to look at the Deadman, who was unable to read the expression on the other man's face. "And good luck tonight. TLC matches are tough."

Taker nodded. "Thanks. I'll do my best to put on a match that can stand in the shadow of all of your TLC matches."

Jeff shook his head. "All your matches go into the history books." He shrugged. "You kicked my ass in the first ladder match you were in when I was a veteran at it. You can handle Adam's match just fine."

"I hope so." Undertaker whispered.

"Just remember." Jeff called, turning around again to go find his brother. "More weapons for you to use."

_Yeah, more weapons. _Taker thought, watching the younger Hardy disappear around the corner. Sighing, he turned around so that he could continue to make his way toward the gorilla position to wait for his bell to toll once more.

….

Jeff finally walked into the locker room just as he heard the bell toll, signaling the start of Undertaker's entrance into the ring area and the start of what he was sure to be a phenomenal match. No pun intended.

Matt looked up and smiled at his brother, though his eyes showed his worry when he took in all the red marks on his arms. He could see that a few bruises were already beginning to form. "You did great tonight, Jeff."

"Yeah, you had me sitting on edge during the entire thing." Rey added, nodding his agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Jeff smiled. "Where's Shawn?"

Rey shook his head, the smile dying slightly. "He's off getting checked out. Dave did a number on him tonight."

"He's not that hurt is he?" Jeff asked, his brow furrowing in worry.

"No, he's not too bad." Rey said reassuringly. "But he's still hurting from the bumps he took. He can't quite bounce back like he used too."

Jeff rolled his eyes at that, but said nothing. He didn't want to admit how dirty his mind was being at that moment. "He just needs more exercise."

"I guess." Rey shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad." Jeff replied. "I'm a little stiff and I'm a little sore after being knocked on my ass again."

"What?" Both Rey and Matt asked, giving Jeff a confused look.

"I ran into Mark before I got here." Jeff shrugged.

"And he knocked you down?" Rey asked in shook.

"No." Jeff chuckled. "I literally ran into him. I wasn't watching where I was going and . . . wham. There he was, heading off to the ring."

"That must have hurt." Matt winced. "Must be like running into a brick wall."

Jeff shook his head. "Not quite, but close."

"Did he say anything to you?" Rey asked, looking at Jeff intently.

Jeff shrugged. "Yeah, he said that he was impressed with my match and hoped that his match would stand up next to my TLC matches."

"Really?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. It was kind of weird." He said, his brow furrowing as he thought about it.

"What was weird?" Matt interjected, not wanting to be left out of yet another conversation.

"He seemed . . . I don't know. He wasn't quite himself."

"What do you mean?" Rey said, tilting his head slightly.

"I don't know." Jeff shook his head. "I'm not even sure if I'm saying it right. But something seemed off anyway."

Rey sat back, his brow furrowed as he mulled it over in his head. "I don't know what would be making him act strangely."

"Well, you were pushing him earlier." Matt suggested. "Maybe he's just thinking about that so much that he was just lost in his thoughts."

"No." Jeff shook his head again. "That isn't it."

"I don't know." Rey sighed. "He's a complex man."

"I'll agree to that." Jeff replied, moving to his locker to change into his street clothes.

Rey shook his head. "Anyway, I'm going to go see how Shawn's coming along. I think I left him in the care of the paramedics long enough." He said as he got up and walked out the door, leaving the two brothers to themselves. As he made his way down the hall, he could hear some of the other Superstars talking amongst themselves about the match that was going on. Looking over his shoulder, Rey saw that the screens were still dark.

_I'm surprised they haven't fixed those yet. _Rey thought as he passed yet another group of Superstars huddled together.

"Did you hear? They changed the outcome of the match."

"No, they didn't. That's just a rumor."

"No, it isn't, Adam got called into Vickie's office earlier. They changed it."

"I don't believe you."

"Guess we'll just have to wait for the music to play."

Rey turned to look at the group, wondering why they were talking about the match being changed. This was a big match, with Undertaker's future with the company depending on him to win. Rey shook his head at the group. _It's just stupid gossip to pass the time. They wouldn't get rid of Mark without telling the rest of us._

As soon as Rey opened the door that would lead to the medical room, beside the gorilla position, he heard a loud crash from the arena and the cries from the fans. His brow furrowed as he heard the noise grow louder, his hand still on the doorknob. Just as he turned to look toward the gorilla position, he heard Edge's theme come on.

_What the hell? _Rey thought, his brow furrowed even more. _Why is his music playing?_

Rey let go of the door, letting it close softly, as he walked toward the gorilla position, followed by other Superstars. As they all waited for the celebrating to be over, Rey felt his heart jump as he saw Edge walk through the curtain, title in hand, and followed by 'La Familia'.

"What happened?" Rey asked, looking directly at Edge.

Edge shrugged. "I won."

"But that wasn't supposed to happen." Rey said, his face mirroring his confusion.

Vickie shrugged as she moved away from the group. "Things change."

Edge and the rest of the Superstars followed her as she made her way toward the back of the arena. Rey stayed where he was, looking after them. He jumped as the screen beside him flashed into life showing the carnage left both in and out of the ring. Rey stared blankly at the monitor until he saw Undertaker hobbling slowly through the curtain out of the corner of his eye. He then turned and stared directly at the Deadman, his face stern.

"What the hell happened?" Rey snapped.

Taker shrugged. "I lost. I'm gone."

"What the hell did you do to change the match?" Rey asked, his eyes welling up with tears as realization sank in.

"I asked for it." Undertaker answered stiffly as he walked down the hallway toward the locker rooms.

"Why would you do that?"

"See you later, Rey." Taker called over his shoulder, trying hard not to let the bitterness and sadness to seep into his voice.

"You can't just leave like this!"

"Yes, I can." Taker replied, still not turning to look at the other man.

"You can't leave like this!" Rey repeated, his voice breaking. "What about Jeff?"

"Say goodbye to him for me. And to Shawn too." Undertaker answered.

Rey shook his head, no longer grasping what had happened. "You have to say goodbye to him. You need to tell him why!"

"Bye, Rey."

….

**A/N: Now I'm sad. I hated it when Undertaker left, and I just made him leave again. And as a side note, from this point on, I won't be following what actually happened in the WWE after Taker left. At least not as closely as I was before. I've got other plans for what happens next in the lives of my favourite Superstars and how to torture them even more . . . **


	32. Tight Lipped as You Are

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 32 - Tight Lipped as You Are.**

…**.**

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. If it wasn't one thing distracting me it was another. So, here it is, another chapter finally done. Hope you enjoy.**

…**.**

"I don't know where you get your information from, Matt. But you are definitely wrong on this one." Jeff shook his head as he closed his eyes as he muted the monitor.

"I'm not wrong." Matt insisted, looking up at his brother, his eyes full of sincerity.

Jeff shook his head again. "You shouldn't be listening to these rumors." He sighed for the umpteenth time as he plopped down into a vacant chair.

"I can't just ignore this." Matt argued as he stretched out on the bench. He couldn't wait to get out of the arena and start his weekend off. He could almost taste his dad's home cooked food.

_Nothing could beat this. _Matt thought.

"Why can't you just ignore the stupid rumors?" Jeff asked.

_Except maybe bugging him. _Matt smiled. "Because it comes from a reliable source."

"And who the hell would be telling you that?"

"I can't reveal my sources." Matt answered, shaking his head. "You know that what people tell me in confidence is confidential."

"But you're my brother." Jeff retorted, giving his brother the puppy dog eyes. "It's your job to tell me these things."

"No." Matt shook his head again, as he shifted his position so that he was lying on his stomach, propping himself up on his arms. "My job is to pick on you night and day in an ever relentless cycle."

"You're supposed to protect me."

"In secret." Matt replied. "So that you don't feel weak. Either way, I can't tell you." He shrugged.

Jeff pouted. "That's not fair."

"Life ain't fair, my brother." Matt rolled his eyes.

"It should be."

"Suck it up, princess."

Jeff stuck out his tongue before laughing with his brother. As Matt wiped away a stray tear, he didn't see the hint of evil in his brother's eyes. Jeff cleared his throat before saying. "Oh, and by the way, Matt. I thought you should know. I don't suck." He smirked. "I blow."

Matt shuttered involuntarily at the image that produced. "More than I needed to know."

"Aww." Jeff pouted innocently. "Doesn't my older brother want to hear about his little brother's sex life?"

Matt shook his head. "You can keep those stories to yourself."

"But the whole WWE thinks I'm a man whore." Jeff retorted. "Don't you want to know if it's true or not?"

"I know it's not true." Matt answered quickly.

"How can you know if I never tell you what I do?" Jeff stopped. "Or who I do?"

Matt rolled his eyes, trying to suppress another shudder. "We need to get you a girlfriend."

"But wouldn't that mean that I'm cheating on the boyfriend I'm supposed to have?"

"I mean a girl who is your friend so you can gossip and swap bizarre stories with." Matt sighed. "Who isn't me."

"But you're not a girl." Jeff replied thoughtfully. "Are you?"

"Oh my god." Matt cringed. "He's turning into Shawn."

"No, wait!" Jeff shouted, startling Matt so much that he fell off the bench. "Oops. Sorry Matt." He whispered.

"Why did you shout?" Matt grunted as he slowly sat up.

"I know why you are supposed to protect me and want to know who I'm sleeping with." Jeff smiled, the evil glint back in his eyes.

Matt rolled his eyes as he rubbed the side of his head. Though he dreaded the answer, he asked. "And why would I want to do that?"

"As you said once long ago, it's like you have a little sister now." Jeff chuckled. "You're supposed to protect your little sister."

Matt tried to suppress his own laughter, but failed. "True enough." He said after he had regained his breath. "But I prefer you as my little brother."

"Aww, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Jeff smiled, batting his eyes playfully at his brother.

Matt looked around him for something to throw at his brother, but when he could find nothing, decided to just stick out his tongue and pout.

"I'm sorry." Jeff pouted in return. "Did I make you upset?"

"No." Matt huffed. "I'm not mad."

Before Jeff could reply, they were interrupted by the door squeaking open as Rey walked into the locker room slowly. Both men could tell something was wrong by the distant look in the smaller man's eyes. Jeff vacated the chair as Matt quickly got off the floor so he could lead Rey to the chair Jeff had just vacated. Rey nodded and smiled weakly in gratitude before resuming his vacant expression.

"What's wrong, Rey?" Jeff asked, kneeling down in front of the smaller man.

Rey looked up at Jeff, though he didn't really see him. He blinked once, then twice but didn't respond. Matt looked over at his brother, his concern evident.

"Is something wrong with Shawn?" Matt asked as he sat on the arm of the chair, putting a hand on Rey's shoulder. As his hand made contact, both he and Jeff could see the smaller man jump.

Rey blinked rapidly, brining the two Superstars into focus. "What?"

"Did something happen to Shawn during his match with Dave?" Jeff asked, his eyes darting between Matt and Rey's. "Is he okay?"

Rey nodded. "Shawn's fine. Why do you ask?"

Matt's brow furrowed in confusion and concern. "You came in here in a daze." He answered.

"We thought something bad had happened to Shawn." Jeff continued, his face mirroring his brother's expression.

Rey looked between the two brothers, his own confusion rising. "You don't know?"

Jeff looked over at Matt before meeting Rey's gaze again. "Know what?"

Rey shook his head, not quite believing that they didn't know what had just happened. "You don't know?" He repeated.

"Don't know what, Rey?" Matt asked calmly.

"The monitor in here was working when I left." Rey said, glancing over at the monitor, which showed the work crew cleaning up the ring. "You should know."

Matt shook his head. "Rey, we obviously don't know what you're talking about."

Jeff looked at Rey, his brow furrowed even more. "Did . . . did something happen to Mark during his match?" He asked softly.

Rey looked over at Jeff, his eyes misting over again as his throat tightened.

Jeff's own throat began to tighten when Rey didn't reply. "Is he okay, Rey? Did he get hurt? Did Adam do something to him?"

Rey shook his head, trying hard to clear his throat. "I don't know." He whispered hoarsely.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Jeff asked, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to keep his fear from taking over. "What happened to him?"

"Calm down, Jeff. Let Rey breath for a moment." Matt said calmly as he looked at his brother with concern. He swore if the man didn't calm down soon, he would go into a full-blown panic attack. _If there is nothing going on between those two then I must be blind and dumb._

Jeff sat back on his heels, letting out a calming breath, forcing himself to not harass Rey for information. _But how can I stay calm when something's happened to Mark? I mean, if Rey is acting like this then it must be serious, right? Could Adam have been working for Cena too? Did John make good on his threat to hurt Mark if I didn't listen to him through Adam tonight?_

"What happened during Mark's match, Rey?" Matt asked, breaking Jeff's train of thought. "Did he get injured?"

Rey shook his head as he closed his eye. "He's not injured." He replied softly. "Not physically anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, nearly snapping at the smaller man in his frustration.

"You didn't watch his match tonight?" Rey said, looking down at his hands.

Jeff shook his head. "I turned the sound off . . . I was talking to Matt . . ."

Rey looked up at Jeff, shaking his head as he searched for the words. "You were right when you said that something was off tonight."

"What?" Both Matt and Jeff asked in confusion.

"Mark wasn't in the right frame of mind tonight." Rey answered, looking between the two brothers. "If you hadn't turned the sound off you would know what happened during his match."

"What happened Rey?" Matt asked calmly.

Rey looked at Jeff, not seeming to hear Matt's question. "Or more, what happened at the end of his match."

"What are you saying, Rey?" Jeff felt his heart clench as he asked the question. He feared the answer Rey would give him, yet hoped it would merely be that Undertaker had been ambushed or something and the match had been declared a no contest.

"He's gone, Jeff."

Jeff felt as if he had been hit by a tanker truck. He lost his balance and fell on his ass, his hands barely making it out in time to stop him from falling completely backward. "He's . . . gone?"

"What do you mean he's gone, Rey? Like, he's on vacation, gone?" Matt asked as he stared at the stunned expression on his brother's face.

Rey shook his head, the shock of everything finally wearing down to a dull throb. "He's gone."

"But he'll be back, right?" Jeff pleaded, his eyes darting between Rey and Matt, praying for one of them to give him the answer he sought. _Rey's not saying he's gone, gone is he?_

It was Rey that answered him. "He can't come back." He said softly, shaking his head. "He's been banished from the company."

"Why? He was supposed to win. What changed?" Jeff stammered, though slightly relieved that Undertaker was only gone from the company and not dead.

Rey shook his head again. "He had the match changed."

"Who did?" Matt asked as he moved from Rey to sit by his brother.

"Mark did."

"Why would he change his match?" Jeff whispered, his mind going numb.

Rey shrugged. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me when I asked."

"You saw him after his match?" Matt looked at Rey, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you went to go see Shawn?"

"I did." Rey nodded. "But as I was heading there, I over heard some of the other guys talking about the match being changed, I figured they were just rumors since the monitors were still down. Just before I could enter the medical center, I heard a crash from the ringside, so I stopped and then I heard Adam's music."

"What did Mark say to you when you saw him?" Jeff asked, looking up at Rey.

Rey shook his head. "That he changed the match and that I should say goodbye to you and Shawn for him." He shrugged. "Then he left."

"He left without getting his stuff?" Matt said in confusion, not quite understanding what he was hearing.

Rey nodded. "I guess so."

"Well, his stuff is still in the locker over there." Matt nodded in the direction of a locker in the fair corner. "I haven't seen him since he left the locker room after Jeff's match."

"And I haven't seen him since I ran into him before his." Jeff replied softly, his eye's downcast. "Why would he change his match?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, Jeff." Rey sighed. "Only Mark knows the answer to that question."

"So, let's ask him." Matt stated simply.

"What?" Jeff and Rey asked in unison.

"Let's go back to the hotel and ask him. He can't have left there yet."

"He's right." Rey nodded. "What do you think, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded quickly. "I can't let him leave without telling me why."

"Then we agree." Matt smiled, getting up quickly so that he could help his brother to his feet.

"Let's go." Rey smiled as he reached for the door handle. But just as his fist was about to grasp the handle, the door was opened by none other than the Heart-Break Kid Shawn Michaels.

"Where is everyone off to in such a rush?" Shawn asked, his eye brows raised at them expectantly. "You're not all leaving me here by myself are you?"

"I'm sorry, love." Rey apologized, kissing Shawn on the lips. "We're off to go confront Mark."

"Oh? How come?"

"I need to know why he changed his match." Jeff explained. _I need to know why he's leaving me._

"Sounds like fun." Shawn smiled. "Can I join?"

"The more the better." Rey replied.

"If that's the case, then I should call Glen and get him to bring Fred and Bob." Shawn beamed.

Rey shook his head, but couldn't shake the smile on his face. Jeff, on the other hand, was in a hurry. "Can we go already?" He asked.

"Right. Time is of the essence." Rey nodded, regaining his focus. "Let's go."

With that, the four of them ran to the parking lot and jumped into the waiting vehicle. Since Matt and Jeff taxied it to the arena, they jumped into the same car as Rey and Shawn, Shawn in the driver's seat. Shawn quickly turned the car around and sped off down the highway. Unable to sit still, Jeff twiddled his fingers and fiddled with his necklace before Matt passed him his cell phone.

"Call him." Matt said, prodding Jeff with the phone.

"Call who?" Jeff asked.

"Mark." Matt replied. "Make sure he's still at the hotel and doesn't leave."

"Oh, right." Jeff nodded, taking the phone. Once he had the phone, however, his fingers hovered over the numbers. "I don't know his room number."

"You know his cell number right?" Matt said, raising a brow at his brother.

"Yeah."

"Then call that."

"But . . ."

"But nothing." Matt interrupted. "You are going to call him. You are going to tell him how you feel or by George I'm going to tell him myself." He hissed.

"Who's George?" Shawn asked from the driver's seat.

"Never mind." Matt replied, never taking his eyes off his brother. "Now call him before it's too late."

Jeff nodded, silently thanking his brother as he quickly dialed Taker's cell number. Like his brother's, he had burned that number into his memory . . . and his heart. With bated breath, Jeff listened as the phone rang once, twice, three times . . .

"_Hello?"_

Jeff closed his eyes as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had been afraid that he would never hear that voice again.

"_Is anybody there?"_

"It's me, Mark." Jeff replied hoarsely, opening his eyes to look at the passing scenery.

"_Hi Jeff." _Taker replied. Jeff could have sworn that the older man had hesitated and taken a deep breath before responding.

"Where are you?"

"_At the hotel. Where else would I be?"_

Jeff closed his eyes again as he bit back an angry response. "I didn't know if you had left or not."

"_Why would I have left?"_

"Don't play games with me, Mark." Jeff sighed, blinking back angry tears. He was glad that he had turned away from his brother.

"_I'm not playing games."_

"I know that you lost your match tonight." Jeff replied, wishing he could see the expression on the Deadman's face. "I know that you're out of the WWE now."

"_Things change . . ."_

"I know things' change." Jeff said, a lump growing in his throat. "I want to know why."

"_I can't tell you that."_

"Why not?"

"_Because it's not for me to tell."_

"Bull shit." Jeff snapped, his voice raising. He could feel everyone's eyes turn on him, with the exception of Shawn's since he was driving. He quickly shook off Matt's comforting hand and lowered his voice once more. "Talk to me, Mark. What the hell is going on?"

"_Nothing you need to concern yourself with."_

Jeff felt the need to strangle the bigger man. If only he was standing in front of him. "Mark, don't lie to me."

"_I'm not lying to you." _Undertaker replied, his tone soft, but Jeff could almost hear the hurt the Phenom was trying so hard to hide.

"Then what are you hiding from me?" Jeff asked, pleading with the bigger man to explain things to him.

"_I don't know what I'm hiding from you considering all the lies I've told have been for you. To hide whatever you're hiding from me." _Undertaker said bitterly, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Not this again, Mark." Jeff sighed. "I thought I asked you to leave this alone and stay out of it?"

"_Apparently I can't stay out of it." _Undertaker answered, his voice taking on a slight chill to it, causing a shiver to run down Jeff's spine. "_So I'm doing as you suggested."_

"What did I suggest?"

"_That I stay out of it." _Taker explained. "_So I'm staying out of it."_

"By getting yourself kicked out of the WWE?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"_Not necessarily."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_It means that I have my own reasons for doing what I did, just as you had your own reasons for doing what you did. I can handle it. Now stay out of it."_

Jeff let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes and let his head rest against the glass. "Please don't go."

"_I have to go. They want me gone now." _Taker replied calmly.

Jeff looked up at the sky as he tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. "Can you . . . can you just wait till I get there?" He asked, trying to work past the lump in his throat.

"_I can't . . ."_

"Please, Mark. I have your bag. You left it at the arena." Jeff said, trying to say anything, do anything to get the Deadman to stay a little longer. "Let me get it to you."

"_Jeff . . ."_

"Please, Mark? We're pulling into the hotel parking lot now. I'll just run to your room, drop it off and leave you be. You don't have to explain anything, just . . . let me say goodbye." Jeff pleaded as the first tear fell.

"_Jeff I . . ."_

"I'll be right up Mark. Just wait one second." Jeff said as he snapped the phone shut, tossed it at Matt, grabbed the duffel bag and made his way toward the hotel. Jeff didn't pay attention to anything around him and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Matt panting beside him. "What?"

"Don't forget . . ." Matt wheezed.

"Forget what?"

"Don't forget to tell him how you feel." Matt answered, staring at the younger man intently. "Don't let him leave until he knows."

"I'm sure he knows that he's hurt me by leaving like this." Jeff replied, turning to continue to the hotel.

"That's not what I mean." Matt retorted, taking hold of Jeff's wrist.

"What do you mean then?" Jeff asked, not turning to look at his brother.

"Don't be afraid of rejection." Matt said, letting go of his brother. "It's better to know how he feels then to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

"I don't know . . ."

"Bull." Matt snapped. "Now go to him already before he leaves and you never see him again."

Jeff nodded and quickly ran into the hotel. Upon seeing the lineup for the elevators he grabbed the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once he reached the fourth floor, his side was aching and his breath was coming in painful gasps. However, in fear of missing the Deadman, Jeff didn't stop for rest. He continued to run until he stopped in front of the room Undertaker had taken. Taking a deep breath, Jeff knocked briskly on the door and waited for a response. When he got none, he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He gingerly opened the door, quickly taking in the tidy room and noting that there were no bags in sight.

"Why are you here?"

Jeff turned to see Edge coming out of another room, his hair still damp from the shower he had taken. "Where's Mark?"

Edge shrugged as he moved toward the fridge and grabbed a beer. He tilted the bottle toward Jeff in a silent offering to which Jeff declined. Edge shrugged again as he opened the bottle. "My guess is that he's half way to the airport by now, heading home."

"What?" Jeff asked, slightly surprised he hadn't staggered under the impact of Edge's words.

"He left a few minutes ago, talking on his phone." Edge replied, taking a swig of beer before continuing. "He just waved. No, more like saluted then left."

"He didn't wait."

"Wait for what?" Edge asked in confusion.

"I asked him to wait."

"Oh." Edge said, grimacing slightly. "Yeah, guess he didn't wait. At least not here. Did you check the bar?"

Jeff merely shook his head.

"He might be there." Edge suggested.

"No." Jeff replied, his eye's downcast. "I was the one talking to him on the phone. He was trying to tell me that he had already left, or was already leaving and I didn't listen."

"Ouch."

Jeff shook his head. "Sorry for bothering you, Adam." He muttered before he turned and headed out the door. He slowly made his way down the hall to his room where he unlocked the door and walked into the silence. Once he closed the door behind him, Jeff leaned against the door, closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from screaming in frustration and pain.

_Too late. I was too late. I couldn't get him his bag. I couldn't get him to tell me why he left. I couldn't tell him how I feel. Now I'll never get the chance. It's not like he's even just suspended for two months like I was. He's gone forever. What am I going to do without him?_

…_._

**A/N: Now what's going to happen to my poor Jeff with Undertaker gone?**


	33. Time's Up

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 33 - Time's Up.**

…**.**

**A/N: Long time no right (lol). All I have to say here is that, though Jeff lost his title at SummerSlam . . . At least Undertaker returned :) That made it all worth while.**

…**.**

"Why haven't you called him? You should have called him! Why hasn't he called you? He should have called you! I would have called!" Matt shouted as he paced back and forth across Jeff's living room.

Jeff lay on the couch, half listening to his brother's rant, flipping through a magazine. It had been two months since Undertaker's sudden departure from the WWE and Matt would still rant about it at least once a week. Jeff had taken to ignoring his tirades.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Matt asked suddenly.

"Nope." Jeff replied, changing the page. "I stopped listening a long time ago."

"Why aren't you listening to me?"

Jeff looked up at his brother and rolled his eyes. "You've been saying the same thing for the past couple of months now and I'm getting sick of it. I mean I would think that you loved the guy or something with the way you're carrying on."

Matt shook his head. "I don't think so." He said, taken aback by Jeff's words. "It's you that's in love with him."

"How many times do I have to tell you this before it sinks in?" Jeff sighed as he closed the magazine and tossed it on the coffee table. "We were just friends. He helped me out when I needed him. That's all there is to it. No great mystery. No secret romance behind the scenes. Nothing."

"Right." Matt smirked, rolling his eyes.

Jeff got to his feet and threw his hands up in the air. "I give up. There is no way I can convince you that there was nothing else going on between me and the Deadman."

As Jeff moved to leave the room, Matt stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Well, I'm not blind, Jeff. I've seen you looking him over from time to time."

"Fine. I'm guilty." Jeff shrugged. "I've looked the guy over. He's good looking. Doesn't mean that there is or was anything else going on between us. Not every guy who wears eyeliner is gay."

Matt chuckled. "True. But still . . ."

"But nothing." Jeff replied. "Just drop it. It's done. It's over. Leave it alone."

Matt looked down at his little brother and watched those hazel eyes pleading with him to stop. He remembered when they were kids playing in the backyard at their father's house. He could almost see a younger Jeff staring up at him the exact same way when a group of kids were picking on him after their mom had died. Smiling, Matt shook his head and patted Jeff on the back before turning to head to the kitchen. "You still coming to Shannon's tonight?"

Jeff closed his eyes briefly, thankful that Matt's back was to him. "Yeah, I figured I'd go there for a little bit. Might as well see Shannon while I'm here. I heard Greg and some of the others will be here too."

Matt poked his head out of the kitchen to look at Jeff. "Greg?"

Jeff turned to look at Matt, his brow raised at his brother expectantly. "You remember Greg. Gregory?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Helms?" Jeff replied, not believing his brother would forget the former cruiserweight champion he had worked with for the better part of the previous year.

"Oh, right." Matt nodded, smacking his forehead as he disappeared into the kitchen again. "Gregory Helms. Shannon's still talking to him?"

"Um, yeah, Matt." Jeff chuckled. "I would think Shan is still talking to him considering . . ."

"Considering what?" Matt called from the kitchen over the sound of pots and pans banging.

"Considering they were still dating each other the last time I spoke to them."

"What?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. You had to know that one."

Matt peered around the corner and shrugged his shoulders. "I do now." He smiled.

Jeff shook his head, waved his brother off and walked out the door. As he stood outside on his porch, he took a deep breath of the fresh North Carolina air. The sun shone bright and warmed his skin. He slowly made his way over to one of the hills he had made and stretched out on it. Jeff crossed his arms under his head as a pillow and lifted his face slightly as he closed his eyes to bask in the warmth for a bit. Just as he was getting comfortable and started to relax, his phone started to ring. Frowning, Jeff pulled his phone out of the holder on his belt and flipped it open. It was a text message from his own cell phone number. Frowning, he opened the message. Almost instantly he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he read the three words written.

_Two months enough?_

"What the hell?" Jeff muttered as he stared at the message as if it glared at him. _How the hell am I getting this message from my phone?_

Jeff stared at the message on his screen, his mind drawing on a blank. _What does it mean? Two months enough for what? And how did they use my phone to send it? _No matter how hard he tried he continuously drew a blank. He didn't know anyone who would have access to his phone long enough to send the message. Not knowing what else to do, Jeff replied to it.

_Who are you and what do you mean?_

After hitting the send button, he waited for an error message or his phone to start ringing as his message came through. But when his phone remained silent, his brow furrowed in confusion as he laid the phone against his chest and stared up at the sky again. Jeff's mind raced as it shifted through thought after thought, question after question as he tried to figure out what was going on. As he continued to lie there, Jeff felt his eyes begin to close as the heat worked its magic on his body and lulled it to sleep. Jeff fought to stay awake, but the pull was too strong and he soon found himself dozing off in the afternoon sun. Just as he was about to fully fall asleep, his phone started ringing again.

Jumping slightly at the sudden sounds, Jeff fumbled for his phone before flipping it open to read the newest text. As the words sank into his fogged mind, he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.

_You know very well who this is. Is two months long enough to mourn the loss of a loved one?_

Jeff felt his stomach turn as he reread the words. Quickly sitting up, he tore his gaze from the message on the screen to see his father walking alongside Matt up the hillside toward him. Wanting to cry out in relief, Jeff bit his lip to keep himself quite.

"Hey there, bro. You going to sleep out here all day?" Matt asked, his brow raised at his younger brother. Matt knew the look that Jeff was giving them, and it wasn't a good thing.

Jeff smiled at his older brother. "Just because I'm lying around out here doesn't mean I'm sleeping out here."

"You used to like sleeping out here." Their father commented, staring up at Jeff.

"Yeah, I used to." Jeff agreed. _At least that was before my life went to hell . . ._

"You okay, Jeff?" Matt asked, his tone even, so as not to worry their dad.

"I'm fine." Jeff nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we're missing the party." Their dad replied, taking a hold of each of their arms. "We can't keep Shannon waiting for us."

Jeff nodded silently in agreement and allowed his father to steer him toward their long time friend's home. He would put aside the ominous message till later, when he could speak to Matt alone. Jeff looked down at the road as they walked, tuning out the idle chatter between his brother and father. His mind had drifted off else where.

_Don't really want to talk about this with Matt. I want to talk to someone else. I want to talk to Mark. _Jeff sighed softly. _Why haven't you called me?_

…_._

Shannon looked up quickly as the Hardy family walked into his yard. He couldn't suppress his look of confusion at seeing the younger Hardy there. He hadn't been expecting Jeff to show up. Shrugging his shoulders, Shannon got up from his spot next to Gregory and made his way over to where the Hardy brothers were standing.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Shannon smiled, though he noticed that Jeff wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Too long, Shan." Matt smiled, clapping the smaller man on his back. "How have you been?"

Shannon shrugged again, watching Jeff closely. "Not bad, I'm almost back to full health."

Jeff nodded slightly. "That's good to hear." He muttered.

"Yeah it is." Shannon responded awkwardly.

Matt looked between his brother and friend, his brow raised in confusion. "Am I missing something here?"

Shannon continued to watch Jeff for a little while longer before shaking his head. "You're not missing a thing." He answered. "I'm just surprised to see Jeff here that's all."

Jeff looked up then, meeting Shannon's gaze fully as he tried to hide the sting his words had left on him. "Why's that?"

Shannon shrugged. "I heard you were busy this weekend, that's all."

"Too busy to visit an old friend? I don't think so." Matt shook his head. "Jeff's been waiting for this for days."

"Oh really." Shannon raised an eyebrow. "And what does John have to say about you being here?"

"John?" Matt asked, looking between the two men.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Jeff asked, his throat tightening slightly. He hadn't heard from the man in months. _What could he have to do with this?_

Shannon nodded. "When I tried to confirm that you were coming he said that you'd be 'tied up' this weekend."

Jeff suppressed a shudder at Shannon's words. He couldn't believe that Cena would say such a thing after ignoring him for months, let alone the fact that Jeff could still feel the bastards hands on him. He didn't think that he could ever wash the feeling away, the dirty feeling. "I don't know why he would tell you that."

"Maybe for the same reason why he has your phone."

Jeff stared blankly at Shannon, his words slamming into him like an eighteen-wheeler. "What?"

"I called your cell, he answered." Shannon replied, watching as horror appeared in Jeff's eyes. "Thought you knew that."

Jeff shook his head. "I've never given my phone to anyone . . . not even Matt."

Shannon shrugged. "Your number's saved in my phone. And John answered it."

"Impossible" Jeff shook his head, even though he knew it made sense. How else would he get a message from his own phone? _But then whose phone do I have?_

"If you say so." Shannon replied casually.

"What's going on with you, Jeff?" Matt asked finally.

"Nothing."

"Bull." Matt said, rolling his eyes. "You know something that you're not telling us."

"I'm telling you everything I know."

"Yeah right." Shannon retorted. "You're not telling everyone everything." He paused. "You know I'm telling the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Bull." Matt said again.

"Did you try to pull the same shit on Mark? Is that why he left." Shannon asked.

Jeff had to bite his lip again to avoid yelling at the younger man. He didn't need Shannon to see how close he hurt him. "He left for his own reasons."

"You keep telling yourself that." Shannon snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

Shannon shook his head. "Nothing."

Jeff took a step forward so that he was standing in front of the smaller man. "What do you want to say to me?"

Shannon looked up at Jeff, his eyes mirroring the fear he still felt from the last time he had gone to see Jeff. The memory still haunted him. There were times, especially when he was alone, that he could still see Jeff lying on the ground, being ganged up on in the locker room. Shaking his head, he stared at Jeff, his face determined. "I just don't know why you'd go back to him after all that."

Jeff blinked dumbfounded as Shannon turned and left. After shaking his head slowly, he ignored his brother's quizzical look and ran after the smaller man. Once he caught up with Shannon, he took hold of the smaller man's arm to prevent him from walking away again.

"Please Shan." Jeff pleaded. "Don't walk away from me to."

"I'm not walking away from you." Shannon retorted bitterly. "You walked away from me when you went to him."

"I . . . I don't understand."

"You don't think I know what's going on here?" Shannon snapped.

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know what's going on."

"After everything that happened. Everything he did to you." Shannon paused. "After everything he did to me that night. I . . . I just don't see why you're with him."

"Who's him?" Jeff asked, watching Shannon closely.

Shannon looked up at Jeff, holding back the tears the memories brought forth. "Who else, Jeff? Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeff replied slowly.

"Don't play innocent with me." Shannon snapped. "I'm talking about John. 'The' John who was beating you up that night before I came along and became the punching bag."

Jeff swallowed hard, his gaze shifting away. "I'm not with him." He said softly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I'm not with him, Shan." Jeff repeated.

Shannon shook his head. "Like I said, whatever helps you sleep at night. I just thought I meant more to you. I thought I was family."

"You are . . ."

"Then why are you sleeping with John?" Shannon snapped, his anger growing. "And don't tell me you're not. I know the truth."

"I'm not." Jeff replied weakly.

"You can't lie to me, Jeff." Shannon retorted, forcing the older man to look at him. "You were always a horrible liar."

"But I'm not. That's the truth."

Shannon jerked his arm away from Jeff and pulled back his sleeve to reveal the nasty scar that marred his skin. "This is the truth, Jeff. John is a mean son of a bitch that should be put down, not felt up."

Jeff flinched at the sight before him. He gingerly reached out to run a finger along the scar. "He did that to you?"

Shannon looked away before putting his arm down and hiding the scar. "I lied for you, Jeff. I lied to everyone that night. I thought I was protecting you by doing it." He shook his head. "Guess I was wrong. Maybe you like it that rough."

"I'm not with him. I never was with him."

"Yeah right."

"I'm not with him!" Jeff yelled, earning himself odd glances from those around him, including both his father and brother. He swallowed slowly before lowering his voice and repeated. "I'm not with him."

"I got that the first time." Shannon winced, wiggling a finger in his ear. "You didn't need to shout."

"Seems like that's the only time I'm heard anymore." Jeff replied truthfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nothing."

"Come on, Jeff. If you can talk to anyone, you know you can talk to me."

Jeff nodded. "I know but . . ."

"But what?"

Jeff looked up at Shannon sheepishly. "Not even Matt listens to me anymore."

"He's still trying to fix you up?" Shannon asked, his brow raised.

Jeff nodded. "He just doesn't know when to leave things be."

"When has he ever left things alone?"

Jeff chuckled. "Good point."

Shannon smiled at Jeff before turning serious again. "You're not really with him, are you?"

Jeff sobered and shook his head. "I'm not." He repeated. _At least not voluntarily that is . . ._

"That's good." Shannon smiled. "Or I'd have to hurt you."

Jeff smirked. "Only in your dreams."

"Hey, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Sure you are."

"But of course." Shannon smiled. "By the way, do you know if Mark's coming back to the WWE at all?"

Jeff only shrugged. "Rumour has it that he's returning at SummerSlam."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jeff nodded. "But it is only rumour."

"True enough." Shannon nodded once before a confused expression crossed his face. Jeff looked at him, his own expression confused before noticing that Shannon wasn't looking at him. Turning around, he saw that Matt was walking toward them at a brisk pace, his expression guarded.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, his own tone guarded. He knew that whenever his brother had that look on his face, the reason was never good.

"We've got to go." Matt replied simply.

"Go where?" Jeff watched Matt closely, trying to get some sort of clue as to what was going on.

"Indianapolis."

"Why?" It was Shannon's turn to ask the question. "You just got home."

Matt shrugged. "Yeah well, Vince wants us to get there early."

"That's an understatement." Jeff retorted. "SummerSlam isn't for another two weeks."

Matt shrugged again. "Vince wants us there. He wants to talk to all of us about something."

"All of us." Jeff exchanged glances with Shannon. "What does he mean by all of us?"

"The entire roaster I believe." Matt answered simply. "So we better get a move on."

"But . . ."

"Come on, Jeff. Quit stalling. You'll find out everything wants we get to Indianapolis." Matt sighed, turning away from his younger brother and started walking toward his place.

"Matt, wait!" Jeff called out, running after his brother, Shannon close behind. "Matt!" He said again as he grabbed Matt's arm to stop him in his tracks. "What's going on?"

Matt opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head as he shook off Jeff's hold and continued to walk away.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you know." Jeff said defiantly, his tone demanding.

Matt stopped walking and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to tell his brother out here. He had hoped to get his brother alone before he told him why Vince was calling all of them in. Sighing, Matt turned to face the younger Hardy.

Jeff swallowed hard, expecting the worse. Once Matt spoke, he felt as though the breath had been knocked right out of him.

"Vince wants us together because Mark's disappeared."

….

**A/N: Where could the Deadman have gone?**


	34. A New Battlefield

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 34 - A New Battlefield**

…**.**

Jeff sat at a huge table that had been erected in a spare locker room specifically for the meeting, looking around at the occupants of the other chairs. Matt sat to his left while both Shawn and Rey sat on his right. Edge sat at the other end of the table, his head in his hands as though he had a headache or was tired or, possibly, he was extremely upset. Vicky sat opposite of Edge, her eyes betraying her calm demeanor. They had all been called to this emergency meeting by Vince himself. However, seeing so few of the WWE personnel, suggested Vince's need for secrecy.

Jeff put his own head in his hands, trying desperately to pull himself together. He really didn't need Matt to see him fall apart right now. He really loved his brother but he didn't need the extra attention he would receive as a result. Jeff got enough attention already. Getting lost in his thoughts, Jeff jumped with everyone else as the door was opened. The group turned in expectation of seeing Vince storm into the room, however, they all stared dumbfounded as the Big Red Machine appeared.

Kane looked up at the expectant faces as he raised a brow of confusion. "You all waiting for me?"

There was a collective sigh as the group let out the breath they had been holding.

"Sorry, Glen." Rey apologized. "We're still waiting on Vince. We thought you were him."

"Geez, when did Vince get scarier then me?" Kane chuckled, trying to ease the tension. Seeing his attempt failed, he shrugged. "So, I gather I'm not late."

They all nodded in collective agreement. They all knew what happened to a person who was late to an emergency meeting or withheld important information from Vince. No one in the room wanted to receive the unimaginable punishment Vince would have in store for the individual staying silent in this situation.

Kane stared at the gloomy bunch before taking a seat between Edge and Shawn. "So." He said, trying to break the silence. "Why are we here?"

"You mean you don't know?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Should I?" Kane replied, leaning back in his chair.

"How could you not?" Matt interjected.

Kane shrugged. "I've been busy."

"Mark's apparently disappeared on us." Edge answered calmly, not raising his head to look at the group.

"He apparently disappeared?" Kane asked, his brow furrowed. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means Vince is royally pissed and some heads are going to roll." Edge replied, his tone dead.

"Nice way of telling him." Rey replied sarcastically.

Edge merely shrugged his shoulders, still not meeting anyone's gaze.

"I'm sure Mark's just riding around somewhere with his cell turned off as usual." Kane said, putting his hands behind his head.

"You mean he didn't tell you what he was doing?" Jeff asked, staring at the bigger man.

"If he didn't tell you what he was doing, what makes you think he would tell me?" Kane replied, his brow raised at Jeff.

"You're his brother." Jeff retorted.

"Doesn't mean that you don't out rank me in the emotional department."

Jeff fell silent at that, his gaze dropping to focus on his hands. Kane had made a good point. Blood ties weren't always as strong as emotional ties.

_But could the Deadman really have an emotional tie to me? _Jeff thought, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Either way, Vince isn't happy with Mark at the moment." Rey stated, clearing his throat slightly to break the silence.

"Let's just hope he shows up soon." Shawn replied as he glanced quickly at Rey. Both men were thinking the same thing.

_Thankfully he's only missing._ Rey thought, gripping Shawn's hand tightly. Shawn smiled at him weakly. Rey knew that he was remembering a similar situation that happened the year before. They were both hoping that Undertaker showed up, period.

Kane shook his head at the dismal group. "Come on, guys. Do you honestly think that Mark would let something happen to him?"

Shawn nodded in silent agreement. "You're right, Glen. Mark's one of the strongest guys here. He can take care of himself."

"Even if he is the strongest guy around, even he would have trouble if he was ambushed." Jeff thought aloud without realizing it.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jeff?" Matt asked, staring at his brother in confusion.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Jeff replied, shaking his head. "I didn't say anything."

"What do you mean that Mark could have been ambushed?" Rey asked.

"What are you not telling us, Hardy?" Vicky said, finally breaking her silence.

"I've told you everything I know." Jeff answered as he looked around the table, hoping his eyes didn't betray his fear.

"I believe that you are lying to me."

Every head turned to see Vince standing in the doorway, almost glaring at the younger Hardy. Jeff swallowed slowly as he felt himself shrink away from the piercing gaze.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me everything this time?" Vince said calmly as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"I already told you everything." Jeff replied, his eyes darting between Vince and Matt since both men seemed to be hovering over him. "There's nothing else to tell."

"If you _did _tell me everything, then you wouldn't have said something that I have not heard before." Vince retorted, his voice raising slightly.

"What did you mean that Mark could have been ambushed?" Kane asked, interrupting Vince before he could tear into the younger Hardy in his frustration.

"I . . . I was just thinking that if he was attacked by multiple people that . . . only then might he not be . . . be strong enough to take them all on." Jeff answered slowly, trying to choose his words carefully.

"What makes you think he'd be attacked by multiple people?" Vicky inquired.

Jeff opened his mouth to respond then stopped. How could he answer that without giving away what had happened to him? What had been done to him?

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Hardy." Vince said as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"I . . ." Jeff paused, before sighing. "I don't know."

"Bull shit." Edge snorted, finally lifting his gaze to stare at Jeff.

Jeff looked up at Edge, meeting the Rater-R Superstar's gaze. "I'm telling the truth."

"Sure you are." Edge muttered, rolling his eyes. "That totally explains why Mark wanted to leave in the first place."

"Do you know something that you're not sharing with me, Copeland?" Vince asked, his gaze narrowing on the younger man.

Edge turned his smug gaze to the Chairman. "No, sir. I just know that Mark had something on his mind when he left that night."

"Do you know what that was?" Vicky asked, her brow raised at the World Heavy Weight Champion.

"If I knew that, I would have told you." Edge said, rolling his eyes.

Kane leaned forward into his chair to stare at the smaller man. "You must have some clue. You spent enough time with him those last few weeks."

Shawn shook his head. "Stop hounding the poor guy. If he doesn't know then he doesn't know."

"I don't care if I have to threaten everyone on the roaster." Vince growled. "I will get to the bottom of this."

"And we all understand that." Rey replied, his voice calm. "We just don't know what could have happened to Mark."

"I was hoping by calling you here that we'd be able to figure out something. I don't wish to have a repeat of what happened last year."

"None of us do." Shawn whispered. "The WWE can't handle another hit like that. Let alone with someone as . . . dominant as the Undertaker."

Kane leaned back in his chair. "So, what do we do now?"

Vince sat back in his chair, his hands by his lips as he thought about the situation. "Someone here knows what happened to him."

Rey shook his head. "If anyone here knew what happened to him we would have said something."

"I'm not just talking about the seven of you around the table." Vince retorted, his gaze going to Rey. "I'm talking about the entire roaster."

"The roaster is big." Matt nodded.

"So, the question is, who would be talking to Mark enough to know what's happened to him." Vicky said, her eyes focused on the table in thought.

"It's hard to say." Kane shrugged. "He didn't let anyone get close to him. Not like he let Jeff."

"There must have been someone . . ." Vicky sighed, shaking her head.

Kane smirked. "I don't think so."

"Then what do you think?" Vince snapped, losing his patience.

Kane's smile faded slightly as his gaze narrowed. "More then you want to or will ever know." He replied, sending a chill down the Chairman's spine.

Shawn, Rey, Jeff and Matt all smiled at Kane's declaration. He was about the only guy, save Undertaker, who would talk to the Chairman that way.

Vince rubbed at his eyes in frustration. "If he ends up dead or something . . . I'll have your heads." With that he got up and turned to leave. As he reached the door, he turned to look at Vicky. "I trust that you will fix the main event match to exclude the Deadman."

"Yes, sir." Vicky nodded.

Jeff looked at Matt, his eyes full of concern. "Mark wouldn't really miss his return match, would he?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what he's doing."

….

Jeff walked down the hallway of the arena, trying to figure out what could have happened to make Undertaker miss his return match. But no matter how hard he tried, there was only one conclusion he could think of. Sighing heavily, Jeff tried desperately to rid himself of that nightmare. He knew that Cena had his hidden allies, but where there seriously that many of them, that strong, that could take the Deadman on? Jeff seriously doubted it. However, he could not shake the nagging feeling that he was missing something. As Jeff looked ahead of him, he noticed Edge leaving a nearby room, his eyes cast downward in concentration.

"Hey!" Jeff called out, jogging over to where Edge stood.

Edge looked at Jeff, his face blank. "What do you want?"

"You know what's happened to Mark." Jeff stated matter of factly.

"I know nothing."

"Bull shit." Jeff snapped.

"How would you know?"

"Because I know, you know why he left in the first place."

Edge shook his head. "I don't know why he left."

"Bull shit." Jeff snapped again.

"Look, keep your voice down." Edge replied, his eyes darting around the hallway.

"Why should I?" Jeff asked, lowering his voice slightly for the moment.

Edge shook his head. "Because I don't like people yelling at me."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Don't lie to me, okay." Jeff replied, shaking his head in frustration. "I know that Mark got close to you for some reason before he left. Now what did he get you to do for him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edge replied, looking away.

"Of course you don't."

"Look, I don't know what you think was going on between us . . ."

"I don't even want to begin to think of what was going on between you two." Jeff retorted. "I just want some sort of . . ."

"Of closure?" Edge finished.

"Yes." Jeff nodded weakly.

Edge shook his head. "Mark had his own reason's for leaving and I can't tell you why."

"Why not?"

"Because he told me not to." Edge answered simply. "And I'm not about to have him come and attack me in the middle of the night because I told you."

"I need to know."

"I can't, Jeff. I just can't." Edge shook his head, backing away from the smaller man. "I'm not scared of you enough to tell you."

"I don't want to scare you." Jeff replied slowly.

"Good, cause you'd never beat Mark in that department." Edge stated as he left Jeff standing alone in the hallway.

"Adam!" Jeff called after him.

"See you around, Jeff."

Just as Jeff was about to run after him, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning around, he felt his stomach twist as he met Cena's gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Adam." Cena answered simply.

"Bug off." Jeff retorted, shaking off Cena's hand before walking away.

"It's not that simple." Cena replied, taking hold of Jeff's wrist.

"Let go." Jeff growled softly, glaring at Cena.

Cena merely smiled at Jeff's glare. "And miss a chance to talk about the new World Heavy Weight Championship match?"

Jeff looked away from Cena. "The match will go on as scheduled."

"Really? That's not what I've heard."

"What do you know?"

"I know that Mark still hasn't showed up." Cena smiled. "The bastard must be afraid to face you again."

"Don't you dare say his name." Jeff snapped. "And don't you dare call him names."

"But isn't he?" Cena asked innocently. "Isn't he a bastard for leaving you like he did and not showing up now to face you like a man?"

"He's more of a man then you will ever be." Jeff retorted.

"Then why isn't he here protecting you?"

"Why would he need to protect me?"

Cena smiled, putting an arm around Jeff's shoulders. "Because I'm back."

"You've been back for a while now. I haven't needed protection at all."

"Now you will." Cena smirked. "Because two months is enough of a grieving period."

Jeff's eye's widened. "You sent me that text!"

"What text?" Cena asked.

"What did you do to him?" Jeff asked, his voice raising slightly.

"I didn't do anything to him." Cena answered.

"What did you do to him?" Jeff repeated.

Cena shook his head. "I told you already. I didn't touch the guy."

"Then why did you send me that text?"

"Which text?" Cena asked innocently.

"The one asking if two months was enough to grieve the loss of a loved one?" Jeff replied, his features hardening.

"Oh, that one." Cena chuckled. "I was merely asking if two months was enough to grieve him leaving you."

"Bull shit."

"It's true." Cena smiled. "I just wanted to give you enough time to pull yourself together before I tear you down again."

Jeff shook off Cena's arm, backing away from the other man. "You're not going to get a chance."

Cena raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? Who says?"

"I do. That's who."

"You have no power here then a worm on a hook." Cena replied, moving to stand in front of Jeff.

"I have more power then you think."

"No, you don't." Cena said, staring at Jeff with an intimidating gaze. "You only think you have power."

"That's where you're wrong." Jeff retorted, trying desperately not to back away.

"Oh, I'm not wrong." Cena replied, moving his hand up to toy with Jeff's hair.

Jeff shivered involuntarily as he backed away from Cena's touch. "Don't touch me."

"Mark's not here anymore." Cena reminded him. "You've got no protection from me."

"Of course I do." Jeff said, shaking his head. "I've got people who will stand by me no matter what."

Cena stared at Jeff, a smirk on his face. "You may have some back up now but you'll never get away from mine."

Jeff backed away further. "You'd need an army to force me to do anything again."

"That can be arranged." Cena smiled, looking up behind Jeff. "And there they are."

Jeff went to turn around when strong arms wrapped around him tightly. Cena walked up to Jeff, a smile on his face as he shook his head.

"Still think you're so called friends and family can protect you?"

Jeff struggled in vain to escape his captors but his efforts where futile. Cena's smile grew as he watched Jeff's struggle. Nodding at the man who held him, Cena led the way down the hall, not aware that a pair of dark eyes watched the trio leave. Nor did he hear the telltale beeping of a cell phone.


	35. What Took You So Long

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 35 - What Took You So Long**

…**.**

**A/N: I kept my promise. Chapter 35 is up within the same week. Yay! Hope you guys all enjoy this newest update.**

…**.**

Shawn sat in the hotel room he shared with Rey, twiddling his fingers. Matt sat across from him, also twiddling his fingers. The television flickered in the corner, playing some sort of movie that neither man could identify. They were both waiting for Rey to show up, since he had volunteered to stay behind at the arena and wait for Jeff. Matt could see that Shawn was very impatient for Rey to return.

"He'll be back shortly." Matt said, trying to calm Shawn down.

Shawn nodded slowly. "I know he'll be back soon. I just hate waiting for him."

Matt smiled at Shawn's obvious attempt to hide his worry. It was unusual for Shawn to travel anywhere without Rey at his side. Rey could be severely injured and yet the smaller man would still travel around the world with Shawn. Matt guessed that it was more in the interest of watching over the more energetic man then merely to keep each other company.

_Those two really do love each other. I hope Jeff can find someone that loves him like that. _Matt thought to himself. _At least someone who wouldn't get himself kicked off the show. _He added as an afterthought.

"What are you smiling at?" Shawn asked suddenly.

Matt shook his head. "Just thinking about my brother."

"Oh? Do dish." Shawn chuckled, crossing his legs.

Matt smiled at Shawn's childishness. "It's nothing really."

"Please?" Shawn pleaded, giving Matt the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right." Matt rolled his eyes. "I was just hoping that he'd find someone as good to him as you are to Rey."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not." Matt shook his head. "I'm telling the truth."

Shawn raised a doubtful eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Ok, I was hoping that Jeff would find someone like Rey." Matt sighed, finally giving in to Shawn's pleading.

"Yeah, Jeff would be lucky to find someone as good as Rey." Shawn agreed. "I mean he does this one thing in bed . . ."

"Please don't tell me about your sex life." Matt interrupted quickly.

"Who says I was talking about my sex life?" Shawn asked, his curiousity peaked.

"Good guess." Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, it is a good guess." Shawn smiled. "Considering I wasn't talking about my sex life. I was talking about his cute sleeping habits."

Matt rolled his eyes, not believing that, that was all Shawn was going to talk about. The man never talked about something that simple. "Of course you were."

Shawn was about to reply when the door opened and he let out a shrill squeal that reminded him of the teenage girls in high school that squealed whenever one of the popular guys walked by and happened to glance at them. Rey was clearly taken aback by the sudden noise, since he nearly fell on his back as Shawn jumped into his arms.

"Um . . . hi Shawn." Rey stammered as he staggered under the sudden weight.

"Hello, sweetie!" Shawn smiled, holding onto Rey tightly.

"Uh . . ." Rey said, looking at Matt for some clarification as to what was going on.

Matt merely shrugged his shoulders at the two of them. "Should I leave you two alone?" He asked innocently.

"That's not necessary." Rey replied, trying to untangle himself from Shawn.

Matt raised a brow at Rey. "I doubt that you would like an audience."

Shawn turned slightly to look at Matt while still holding on to Rey as though his life depended on it. "I wouldn't mind an audience."

Both Rey and Matt turned a shade of crimson as they both blushed at Shawn's comment.

"Though you might like one, I don't want to be apart of that audience." Matt said slowly, trying not to choke on his words.

"Anyway . . ." Rey said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Can we get off the topic?"

"Yes, please." Matt nodded in agreement.

"Oh, fine." Shawn pouted, finally letting go of Rey to cross his arms. "Rain on my parade."

Matt was about to roll his eyes before he realized something. "Um . . . Rey?"

"Yeah?" Rey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Jeff?"

"Uh . . ."

"Yeah, where is that guy?" Shawn asked, looking around the room. "Weren't you supposed to bring him back here?"

"I did." Rey said, looking away from both of them.

"Then where is he?" Matt asked.

"He . . . uh . . . he was tired so he went to his room to relax a bit." Rey replied, still not meeting the other man's gaze.

"I should go check up on him." Matt replied, getting up to head to the door.

"No." Rey said quickly, moving to stand in front of Matt. When the taller Superstar raised an eyebrow in confusion, he added. "Jeff said that he just wanted to sleep and let you stay here for supper."

Matt looked at Rey, not quite believing what he was being told. "I think I'm going to talk to Jeff first."

"Why don't you believe me?" Rey asked, looking hurt.

"I'm just worried about him."

"So, why don't you just trust me and take my word that he's safe?"

Matt sighed, knowing that he would never win this fight. Though he knew that Rey was keeping something from him. He just didn't have any idea as to what that would be.

_Maybe Jeff's found some knew guy to hang out with and doesn't want to weird me out. _Matt shook his head at that thought. _If Jeff found someone to replace Mark, it would merely be as a fuck buddy and Jeff would never take a fuck buddy on. That's just not like him._

"So, what would you like for dinner?" Rey asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I know what I want but I'm not allowed to have it." Shawn pouted.

"We have company tonight, Shawn." Rey scolded softly.

Shawn shrugged. "So."

Rey shook his head and looked up at Matt. "Do you have any real suggestions?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. We can always order in."

"Sounds like fun." Shawn's eyes shined mischievously.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Rey chided.

Shawn pouted again in response, folding his arms over his chest with a huff. "I thought you liked my mind in the gutter."

"We have guests." Rey smiled at Shawn's behaviour.

"I thought we only had _a_ guest, not multiple guests, for supper?" Shawn asked, tilting his head to one side.

"We are."

"Then why did you say guests?" Shawn asked, smiling. "That refers to more then one."

Rey rolled his eyes and instead of answering Shawn's question turned his attention back to Matt. "What would you like to order?"

Matt shook his head, startled slightly by the question. He hadn't been completely paying attention to all that had transpired, so he wasn't expecting Rey to turn his attention back to him. "Um . . ."

"I don't know if I can order that." Shawn smiled at Matt.

Rey rolled his eyes. "Would pizza suffice everyone?"

Both Matt and Shawn nodded and Rey walked over to where the phone sat on the nightstand. As he was ordering them, Matt sat in a nearby chair, his head resting on his fists. He couldn't quite satisfy his curiousity as to what his brother was up too. Matt felt this persistent nagging in the back of his mind to go and check up on his brother.

"Hey man, what's eating you?" Shawn asked as he stretched out on the couch.

"Nothing." Matt shook his head.

It was Shawn's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on. I'm not that stupid."

Matt sighed as he sat up and leaned his head back. "It's just this stupid feeling I have."

"What feeling?"

Matt shook his head. "I'm just worrying about Jeff. I know I shouldn't be but . . ."

"Well if you're that worried, then lets go see him." Shawn said, sitting up and slapping his knee in enthusiasm.

"Really?"

"Of course." Shawn smiled as he got up. "Let's go see Jeff."

"No!"

Both Matt and Shawn turned abruptly at Rey's sudden outburst.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"Because . . ."

"Because what?" Shawn said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, uh, because he's doing something that he needs to do alone."

….

Cena nodded his head at his companion as he took hold of Jeff's arm. As his muscle went his separate way, Cena led Jeff up the stairway toward their rooms on the 3rd floor. Jeff knew what would likely happen once they reached that floor, and yet he seemed incapable of doing anything else but follow.

_I'm stronger then this. I know I am. I don't need anyone to come save me. _Jeff thought bitterly to himself, trying to convince himself to make a move. _I'm not some stinking damsel in distress that needs his dark knight to save him._

Cena pulled him roughly into the corridor as Jeff began to lag behind. Jeff could swear he heard his shoulder pop but luckily it didn't feel like it was broken. Cena stopped abruptly outside Jeff's hotel room, causing the Charismatic Enigma to hiss slightly at the pain in his wrist.

Twisting slightly, Jeff tried to free his wrist from the vice like grip. However, for all his efforts, Jeff found himself nearly thrown against the wall while Cena grabbed the keys from his pocket to unlock the door. Jeff truly hoped that his room was empty. He didn't want to see what would happen if Matt had stopped by the room tonight.

As Cena shoved him into the room, Jeff quickly tried to regain his footing before falling on his ass. Jeff shook his head as Cena grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled Jeff to his feet.

Cena took Jeff's arm and brought him closer to whisper in his ear. "You that eager to be lying down?"

"What took you so long?"

Jeff swore he felt Cena jump at the sudden sound, giving the smaller man just enough time to wrench his arm away so that he could turn and see who had spoken. Jeff blinked once, then twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Why the hell are you here?" Cena asked, his voice eerily flat.

Undertaker merely sat there, his feet up on the bed with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, seeming to ignore Cena's question. The big man seemed so at home in that position that it was hard to tell if he was even awake.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" Cena snapped, pulling Jeff behind him.

"He hurt you, Jeff?" Taker said, now obviously ignoring Cena's question.

Jeff tried to answer but was met with a glare from Cena, which made him close his mouth again, not answering the question. Cena turned on the Deadman again, his frustration at having his plans interrupted plainly evident.

"You just didn't learn the first time, did you?" Undertaker sighed, shaking his head as he stretched and set his feet on the ground.

"Learn what?" Cena asked, his brow raised slightly.

Taker sighed as he stretched his arms before standing up. "You just never learn to take a hike."

"Why would I want to go hiking when I've got a good piece of ass to fuck all night?"

Undertaker moved to stand in front of Cena, towering over the smaller man. "Because if you want to compete at the Pay-Per View this weekend, you'll walk away and stay away."

"You don't scare me." Cena stated, his eyes narrowing in defiance.

"You don't want to push me, John." Taker growled softly. "Because once I'm done with you, you'll think hell is heaven."

"You wouldn't dare." Cena challenged.

"Give me one good reason to punch this guy's face in." Undertaker said to Jeff, though he never took his eyes off Cena's face.

Cena rolled his eyes, trying to keep his tough guy attitude strong. Though standing in the shadow of the Deadman didn't make it easy. "Can't find a good reason yourself?"

"I'd rather have an actual reason to kick your ass, rather then just say that your face revolted me." Taker replied, smiling inwardly as he saw Cena squirm slightly.

Cena seemed to want to reply but his voice quit on him. Jeff looked between the two men, not sure what was going on. However with the look that Taker was giving Cena at the moment, Jeff wasn't about to interrupt them.

Cena looked nervously between Undertaker and the door. Clearing his throat roughly, Cena backed away from the Deadman. "I'll be back." He snarled as he quickly headed out the door.

"You come back and I'll make sure you'll never walk away again." Undertaker replied before the door closed behind Cena. Nodding his head at Jeff, Taker headed for the door himself before he felt a hand timidly encircle his wrist. Turning, he saw Jeff's hazel eyes looking up at him, the confusion and hurt swimming in their depths.

"What did you really mean when you said that he didn't learn the first time?" Jeff asked quietly.

"I meant simply what I said." Undertaker answered simply. "He didn't learn the first time."

"What didn't he learn?"

"Not to piss me off."

Jeff opened his mouth to respond but found that he had nothing to say to that. So, instead he shut his mouth again and continued to stare up at the Deadman in disbelief. Finally he asked, "Were you the one who beat him up all those months ago?"

"Maybe." Taker shrugged. "There are a lot of people who want to beat him up."

"But did you beat him up?" Jeff persisted. "Were you the 'badass' he ran into that one night?"

"What if I was?" Undertaker shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"Does that mean that what he said about Chris was true too?"

"What did he say about Chris?" Taker asked slowly, trying to keep himself under control.

"That you drove him insane." Jeff answered timidly.

"What?" Undertaker snapped, forgetting himself for a moment.

Jeff swallowed slowly, afraid of Taker suddenly. "He . . . he tried to tell me that you're the reason Chris did what he did . . ."

"I'll kill that bastard." Undertaker growled softly, his gaze narrowing in hatred.

"So what he said was true?"

"No." Taker said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "The idiot is feeding you lies again."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, god damn it!"

Jeff stood back from the Phenom, feeling guilty for putting all that hurt into the big man's eyes. Undertaker stood completely still for a moment before seeming to make up his mind and headed for the door again.

Jeff quickly grabbed Taker's wrist, preventing the other man from leaving. "Where are you going?"

"To finish something I should have finished a long time ago."

"Don't go and do something stupid." Jeff replied.

"I won't."

Jeff somehow didn't believe Undertaker's response. "Why don't you just beat him up in the ring? Take the title away from him."

Taker rolled his eyes. "Because I'd rather fight him on my own terms."

"You can." Jeff replied. "Just talk to Vince. I'm sure he'd understand."

"I don't think so." Taker shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to talk to him." Undertaker answered simply before turning and walking away again.

At those words, another thought came to Jeff's mind. "Why didn't you talk to Vince to confirm that you'd be here?" He asked, his voice low.

"Because he doesn't need to know that I'm in town." Undertaker replied.

"Of course he needs to know." Jeff retorted. "Otherwise he'll change the match. You won't return when you're scheduled to."

"Who says I want to return?"

"You have to come back, Mark!" Jeff exclaimed. "You just have to!"

Undertaker shook his head slowly. "I'm not coming back, Jeff."

….

**A/N: Will Undertaker come back to the WWE or will he permanently leave the company forever?**


	36. The Day the Dead Didn't Rise

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 36 - The Day the Dead Didn't Rise.**

…**.**

**A/N: I always seem to be apologizing for being so late in posting a new chapter. Unfortunately this time, between stress at school and the writing bug deserting me, this chapter just didn't come easily to me. I hope what I managed to come up with is up to my usual standards.**

…**.**

Jeff sat in the locker room, massaging his arm. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to relax, willing the pain in his joints to fade away. Jeff had promised himself, after seeing the hurt in Undertaker's gaze when he was suspended from SmackDown, to not resort to pills every time he hurt. Though he had not personally seen the Deadman after that last match, seeing the footage of that night replayed, made his blood run cold.

_Hell, it still makes my blood run cold._

Rubbing his face roughly, Jeff brought his knees to his chest so that he could rest his head upon them and stare blankly at the far wall. He could still hear Undertaker's words ringing in his ears from the night before. He just couldn't fathom what the bigger man was telling him.

"Why wouldn't you want to come back, Mark?" Jeff whispered aloud to himself. "Why would you want to leave me?"

"Who's leaving who now?"

Jeff jumped slightly, startled by the sudden intrusion. Looking up, he was surprised to see Jericho standing just inside the doorway, giving Jeff the once over.

"Geez you look like shit." Jericho chuckled softly, shaking his head as he moved over to his locker space.

Jeff snorted. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Well, I can't technically congratulate you on a match well won now can I?" Jericho smiled, turning to face the smaller man.

"True enough." Jeff shrugged, as he stretched his back.

"So?" Jericho asked expectantly as he took up a spot across from Jeff.

"So what?"

"So . . . are you going to tell me the juicy gossip of whose leaving who now?"

Jeff smiled. "I'm not privy to that information."

Jericho pouted. "Then what were you talking about?"

"Nothing really. Just talking to myself."

"Are you answering yourself too?"

"What?" Jeff asked as he looked up at Jericho.

Jericho shrugged. "Well, you said that you're talking to yourself."

"And?"

"And well, since you had asked yourself a question, I was wondering if you had answered back."

"Oh." Jeff smiled. "No, I haven't answered myself yet."

"Why not?" Jericho pouted.

Jeff shrugged as he shook his head slightly. "I don't have an answer yet."

"What's the question then?"

"Just some personal stuff." Jeff shook his head. "Really boring."

"Oh come on. What's on your mind?" Jericho asked as he watched Jeff intently.

"It's nothing really." Jeff insisted. "Just wondering about some of the things that have happened recently."

"Like what?"

Before Jeff could answer, the door opened again to admit both Rey and Shawn. The two men seemed deep in conversation and completely oblivious of Jericho and Jeff. Shawn stopped suddenly when his gaze moved from the smaller man next to him to the two men sitting on the nearby bench. He quickly nudged Rey's side and nodded in the direction of the other men.

"Oh, hey guys. How are you?" Rey asked, looking between Jeff and Jericho distractedly.

"We're fine." Jericho answered. "Though Jeff was about to tell me what he was thinking about."

"Oh?" Shawn smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

Jeff sighed as he lowered his gaze and shrugged. "I was thinking about Mark." He admitted finally.

"Has something happened to him?" Shawn inquired.

"No."

"What did he say to you last night?" Rey asked as he probed Jeff's face for a reaction.

"How did you know I talked to him last night?"

Rey dropped his gaze from Jeff's face as if embarrassed. "Um . . . I . . . uh."

"Spit it out, Rey" Jericho said, shaking his head. "It's as though a cat has your tongue."

"Don't talk to him like that." Shawn retorted, glaring at Jericho.

"Calm down, Shawn." Rey chided softly, as he put a hand on the other man's shoulder, he turned to face Jeff. "I knew that he was at your place last night because I talked to him before hand."

"You did?" Jeff and Jericho asked in unison.

Rey looked down at the floor, his face turning a pale shade of red. "Yeah, I called him after the show yesterday."

"Why?" Jeff asked, his face a mirror of confusion.

To Jeff's surprise, Rey's face turned a darker shade of red. "I was, uh, I was just wondering how retirement was treating him."

"Rey." Shawn said, raising an eyebrow at the smaller man. "Tell us the truth."

"Why does he have to tell you?" Jericho asked. "Don't you know why he called Mark?"

Shawn shrugged. "Rey told me that he had called him. He hasn't gotten around to telling me why though."

"All right then." Jericho nodded. "So you can just tell us the truth all at once." He smiled, turning his attention back to Rey.

"I am telling you the truth." Rey retorted.

"Rey, if Shawn can tell you're lying to us, then that means the rest of us sure as hell can too." Jericho replied, raising a brow at the smaller man.

"But if you don't want to tell us . . ." Jeff let the end of his sentence be interrupted at will.

Rey sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what you expect me to say."

"We just want to know how you knew Jeff got a visit last night." Jericho answered before turning to look at Jeff. "And we would like to know what happened during said visit."

Rey looked at Jeff, uncertainty in his gaze as he cleared his throat slightly. "Let's just say that I thought that he could use a friendly face last night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked, confused by Rey's slightly cryptic answer.

Rey shook his head. "That is all I'm going to say on the matter."

"Why?" Shawn whined.

Rey shook his head again. "Because the exact specific's for my reasoning is of no consequence." He turned to meet Jeff's gaze again. "Besides, as long as Jeff knows what I'm talking about, that is all that matters."

Both Shawn and Jericho turned to look at Jeff expectantly. "Well?"

Jeff chewed on his lower lip for a minute before shrugging. "We just talked about his match tonight . . . or what was supposed to be his match tonight."

"You mean he's not going to show up for his own return match? The match he's going to return with? His come back match?" Jericho sputtered, his hands flinging wildly.

Jeff shook his head slowly. "He's never coming back."

"Wow."

All three men turned to look at Rey.

"What's the matter, Rey?" Shawn asked in concern, putting an arm around the smaller man's waist.

Rey shook his head. "I wasn't expecting him to permanently leave the WWE."

"What were you expecting then?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know." Rey said, closing his eyes. "Not this."

"Well, you had to be expecting something to happen if you sent him to see Jeff." Jericho stated matter of factly as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't send him to Jeff." Rey retorted.

"Yes, you did." Jericho replied.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Jericho said, shaking his head. "If you said that you figured Jeff needed to see a friendly face last night, then you sent Mark to him."

"He has a point there, Rey." Shawn agreed reluctantly.

"So what if I sent Mark to see Jeff?" Rey snapped. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, man." Jericho replied, holding his hands up in defeat. "We just want to know why."

"That's between Jeff and Mark." Rey shook his head. "I won't say anything else."

"Guess that means we'll have to get you to tell us." Jericho sighed as he turned to face Jeff.

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"Because you're the only one left that can tell us why you needed a friendly face." Jericho explained.

Jeff merely shrugged. "I was having a bad night."

"And only Rey noticed this?" Jericho chuckled. "I find that hard to believe."

Jeff shrugged again. "I wasn't exactly advertising it."

"You should have come to me." Jericho smiled, putting an arm around Jeff's shoulders. "I would have cheered you up."

"I don't think he needed that kind of cheering up." Rey replied, glaring slightly at Jericho.

"Must you always think I'm a dirty guy?" Jericho asked, feigning hurt.

"I don't think, Jericho, I know." Rey answered, smiling.

"Either way." Jeff said, as he stretched out his back. "I'm going to the hotel and getting some sleep."

"Aww, is Jeff tired?" Shawn pouted. "I thought we were going out to party tonight?"

"You guys go." Jeff replied. "I'm too tired. I just want a hot shower and to hit the hay."

"What did the hay ever do to you?" Jericho asked as he laughed at his own joke.

"Bad pun, Jericho. Bad pun." Shawn shook his head.

Rey smiled. "And if he's saying that to you, then it's definitely a bad pun."

Jericho pouted. "It wasn't that bad."

"Oh it was." Jeff said as he opened the door. "See you guys later."

"Jeff, wait!" Rey called before following the bigger man out.

"What is it, Rey?"

Rey paused, thinking of what to say. "I just . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For sending Mark to you." Rey sighed. "I over stepped my bounds."

"It's okay, Rey." Jeff smiled. "I appreciate what you did."

"Really?"

Jeff nodded. "I did need a friendly face last night."

"You want to talk about it?"

Jeff shook his head. "No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Jeff smiled. "Thanks for your concern though."

"Listen, if you ever need to talk . . ."

"I know I can come to you." Jeff smiled.

"With or without Shawn."

Jeff chuckled. "Thanks, Rey."

"No problem."

"See you later." Jeff said as he turned and walked away.

Rey stood for a while, watching Jeff leave the building. He told himself that he did it in case Jeff changed his mind. But in truth, he waited to see if anyone would follow the bigger man out. Once he was sure that Jeff was not in any immediate harm, he walked back into the locker room, slightly happy to see that both Shawn and Jericho were in too deep of a discussion to have noticed his disappearance.

….

Jeff sighed softly as he opened the door to his hotel room. As he threw his duffel bag into a corner, he made his way to the bed where he flopped down into a heap and buried his face into the pillow.

_I really should get up and take a shower._ Jeff thought to himself as he hugged the pillow closer to his chest. "Maybe tomorrow . . ."

Just as Jeff was about to drift off to sleep, he was woken by the telltale sound of his room phone buzzing. With a muffled groan, Jeff rolled onto his back and fumbled around the nightstand blindly until he finally found the phone.

"Hello?"

_Hey, buddy. How are you?_

Jeff rolled his eyes at the cheerfulness in his brother's voice. "Hey, Matt. I'm fine."

"_You sure about that? You sound tired."_

"No shit."

"_Watch the language."_

"Sorry, bro. But did you honestly think that I'd still be awake after the match today?"

"_Oh, right." _Matt chuckled nervously. _"I forgot you had a match tonight."_

"Well, now you do."

"_Geez. Grumpy much?"_

"Matt, I'm exhausted and sore. Give me a break."

"_Okay, okay, okay."_ Matt sighed._ "Sorry I called."_

"No, it's okay." Jeff yawned. "Just take it easy before you decide to yell at me."

"_Do I have a reason to yell at you?"_

"No."

"_Then why would I yell at you?"_

Jeff shrugged as he rubbed his face with his free hand. "Because it's fun?"

Matt sighed heavily. _"Can't I just call my brother and see how he's doing?"_

"I guess you can."

"_Thanks."_

"What?"

"_Never mind. How was Mark's match? I didn't catch it."_

"You didn't hear?"

"_Didn't hear what?"_

"He didn't come back."

"_What?"_

"Mark didn't make his return." Jeff repeated.

"_Why not?"_

"How the hell should I know? He doesn't tell me what he's thinking. I'm not his mother."

"_Okay, okay, okay. Sorry." _Matt apologized. _"How are you dealing with that?"_

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I had a stake in his return."

"_But you are close to him. Aren't you?" _

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jeff demanded, starting to get annoyed. "There was, and is, nothing going on between Mark and me. We talked. We roomed together to save money. That's it, that's all."

"_If you say so." _Matt sighed.

"I do say so." Jeff insisted.

"_All right then." _Matt replied, unable to hide the smile from his voice. _"So, how'd your match go?"_

"It was fine, Matt." Jeff sighed. "I lost."

"_Aww, darn. Too bad."_

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're sorry."

"_I am." _Matt said sincerely. _"You know I'd rather hear that you have been winning."_

"Yeah, well. Can't win all the time."

"_True enough." _Matt replied. _"So, do you want to talk about it?"_

"Talk about what?"

"_About Mark's departure from the WWE?"_

"Good night, Matt." Jeff smiled, shaking his head.

"_Aww, why not?"_

"Good night."

"_Fine then. Be a downer." _Matt sniffed. _"Last time I try to talk about stuff with you."_

Jeff shook his head again. "Good bye, Matt."

"_Okay, good night, Jeff. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, all right."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

With that, both men hung up the phone, with Jeff trying to stifle another yawn. "Damn that guy for talking too much."

With a stretch and another yawn, Jeff rolled back onto his stomach before burying his face into the pillow again. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, there came a knock at his door. Groaning, Jeff shifted just enough so that he could yell, "go away!"

Silence followed for a few seconds before the knocking returned. Groaning again, Jeff rolled off the bed, nearly falling to the floor in the process before making his way to the door.

"Don't you understand the meaning of go away?" Jeff snapped as he opened the door.

"No, I don't." Cena smiled.

"Aww, crap."


	37. Don't Annoy the Little Guy

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 37 - Don't Annoy the Little Guy.**

…**.**

**A/N: CANADA WINS!(gold in men's hockey - Yay Crosby :)) GO CANADA GO! (we kicked the State's ass in both men and women's hockey . . . that's funny) - and hurray for Finland in third :)**

**P.S. I love hearing the crowd singing the anthem . . . makes me so proud.**

…**.**

"You've got to come."

"_No, I don't."_

"Yes, you do."

"_No, I don't."_

"Yes, Mark, you have to come back!" Rey snapped. He was really getting sick of arguing with this guy.

"_No, Rey. I don't have to come back_." Undertaker insisted. _"There is no reason for me to return to that business."_

"For the last time, I'm not talking about you returning to wrestle." Rey sighed. "I'm talking about you coming back and protecting Jeff."

"_I didn't leave to become a bodyguard." _Taker growled.

"I'm not asking you to be a bodyguard."

"_Then what are you asking?"_

"Look." Rey sighed again. "There's something going on here that I know you know about."

"_How do you know I know anything about what's going on over there? If you haven't noticed, I was never in the loop of things and that hasn't changed since I left."_

"Yeah, well, when it comes to Jeff, I think you know more then you ever let on." Rey retorted bitterly.

"_I doubt that." _Undertaker scoffed. _"He doesn't tell anyone anything. You should know that at least."_

"How do you know things haven't changed?"

"_Those things never change."_

"It's been eight months, Mark." Rey insisted. "Things change in that amount of time."

"_Not Jeff."_

Rey sighed, his frustration growing. "What if I told you John was involved?"

"_John who?"_

Rey brightened a little at the sudden change in the Deadman's tone. "I think you know which John I'm talking about, Mark."

Undertaker cleared his throat roughly. _"There are too many John's in that company to know which one you're talking about."_

"Don't give me that bull shit." Rey snapped. "You know damn well who I'm talking about and why I'm talking about them. Now you get that fat ass over here or I'll have to come over there and drag it here myself."

"_I'd like to see you try." _ Taker challenged.

"Don't push me, Mark."

"_I won't. Bye Rey."_

"Don't you dare hang . . ." Rey paused as the dial tone sounded. "Up." He muttered bitterly as he glared at the phone.

"I take it that the conversation didn't go over all that well?" Shawn asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, his damp hair clingy to his bareback.

"I don't know how Chris managed to deal with him." Rey sighed, tossing his phone aside.

"Aww, my poor Rey." Shawn pouted as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, resting his chin on Rey's shoulder.

Rey sighed as he wrapped his arms over Shawn's. "What am I going to do with that big dummy?"

"I hope you're not talking about me." Shawn smiled playfully.

Rey chuckled softly. "No, I'm not." He said, resting his head against Shawn's.

"That's good then." Shawn replied, kissing the top of Rey's head. "So, what's the battle plan now?"

Rey shook his head. "I don't know."

"You must have something in mind."

Rey shrugged his shoulders. "How can I have something in mind when I'm working with two thick headed idiots who can't see what's right in front of them?"

Shawn nodded in agreement. "That is a toughie."

Rey rubbed at his eyes, though it was made a bit awkward considering his arms were pinned under Shawn's. "I guess I'll have to try and talk to Jeff again."

"That's no fun." Shawn pouted.

"I know, I know." Rey smiled, patting Shawn's arm. "But you know that we have to put things right."

"Yeah, I know that." Shawn smiled. "I just never thought it would affect our alone time."

"Just think, once we crack open their heads, we will have all the alone time we want."

"Yay!" Shawn cheered.

Rey laughed as he kissed Shawn's cheek. "I knew that would cheer you up."

Shawn kissed Rey back. "You know just the thought of us alone together cheers me up."

"That's a good thing."

"But, I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"When did you start playing matchmaker with those two?" Shawn asked, his brow furrowed in confusion, though a smile still played on his lips.

Rey shook his head and shoved at Shawn playfully. "You know that I've only wanted the best for Mark."

"That doesn't explain why you're trying to set him up."

Rey pursed his lips before replying. "Well, I would have left him alone if he wasn't being such a hard ass."

"Rey!" Shawn gasped. "Such language."

"Yeah well, he is." Rey said in his defense.

"Oh, I agree with you most certainly." Shawn smiled. "Just never thought I'd hear you say it."

"Even I have my limits." Rey admitted.

"And am I glad that I've never found it."

Rey chuckled. "Oh, Shawn."

"Yes?" Shawn answered sheepishly.

Rey was about to respond when there was a sudden knock on the door. Both Rey and Shawn stared at the door in bewilderment. Nobody said that they were stopping by and they very rarely received visitors' unannounced. So neither man moved from their spot to answer the door. As the seconds ticked by, both Rey and Shawn thought that their unknown knocker had left. Then the knock came again and quickly grew into a pounding.

"Okay, okay. Keep your shirt on." Shawn yelled over the pounding.

"Shawn? Is Rey with you?"

"Adam?" Rey asked, his voice raised slightly.

"Yeah, it's me." Edge called back.

"Let him in." Rey said to Shawn, nodding at the door.

"So much for our alone time." Shawn grumbled as he opened the door to admit Edge into the room. "Why were you pounding on the door?"

"I needed to talk to Rey." Edge replied.

"You could have called." Shawn retorted. "We could have been in the middle of something."

Edge looked at Shawn, who was only wearing a pair of pants and whose hair was poofing out slightly as it dried. "Doesn't look like you were doing anything."

Shawn folded his arms across his chest. "I said we could have been." He huffed.

"Not with that attitude, you wouldn't be." Edge chided.

"How would you know?"

"I doubt Rey would want to fuck you with that attitude." Edge replied.

"Hey." Rey yelled. "I am in the room you know."

"I know." Edge smiled.

"Then don't talk as though I'm not here."

Edge shrugged. "I was only stating my opinion."

"Well, we don't want your opinion." Shawn muttered as he took his spot back behind Rey. As he put his arms back around Rey protectively, he asked, "So what do you want?"

"What?" Edge said, confused.

"You said you wanted to talk to me. So what did you want to talk about?" Rey answered, looking up at Edge.

"Oh, right." Edge chuckled as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Spit it out already." Shawn urged.

"Calm down Shawn." Rey replied quietly. "Go ahead, Adam. I'm listening."

"Yeah, well, you see . . ."

"Yes?" Rey prompted.

"You know this was so much easier to talk about with Hunter."

Shawn chuckled. "Yeah, right. Like he's an easy one to talk to."

"He is." Edge insisted.

"Adam, I worked with him for over 10 years. I know what the man is like." Shawn reminded Edge.

"Yeah well, you never slept with him, did you." Edge retorted.

Shawn tired to reply, but came up empty. Rey took this break to remind Edge why he was here.

"Right." Edge smiled. "I'm here because of Jeff."

"Why Jeff? You trying to date him too?" Shawn asked.

"No, not exactly." Edge replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rey inquired, confusion in his eyes.

"What I mean is that I, I mean we, Hunter and I . . ."

"Oh spit it out already." Rey sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm not getting any younger."

"We think Jeff's in trouble." Edge admitted finally.

"What makes you think that?" Rey asked cautiously.

Edge looked around him nervously, as though afraid someone might hear him. "Hunter and I heard some things."

"What things?" Shawn replied.

"We, over heard Dave and John, Layfield, talking one night." Edge said.

"What were they talking about?" Rey asked.

"They were talking about specifically taking out Mark. Then, in an offhanded way, they seemed to be talking about taking Jeff out too."

"Why do they want to take out Mark and Jeff?" Rey wondered aloud.

"Well, Layfield seemed to be asking Dave why he hadn't taken them out yet. He was wondering why Mark still breathed." Edge answered.

"That's odd." Shawn said, looking between the other two men.

"That it is." Rey nodded. "I wonder what Mark did to them to make them angry."

"I don't know." Edge shrugged. "But they mentioned John . . ."

"John?" Both Shawn and Rey asked in unison. "John who?"

Edge shook his head. "I don't know. But my guess would be Cena."

"Why Cena?" Rey asked.

"That's why I came up here in the first place." Edge replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Both John's, Cena and Layfield, have Jeff practically cornered downstairs."

"What?" Rey yelled.

Edge shrank back a little at Rey's outburst. "I wouldn't actually say cornered, but, they are sitting on either side of him in the restaurant downstairs."

"Is he okay?" Rey asked quickly.

Edge shrugged. "Seemed to be. Though maybe a little uncomfortable."

"If he's okay, then why did you pound on our door?" Shawn inquired, raising an eyebrow at Edge.

"Because I'm worried that something will happen." Edge admitted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Rey stated simply as he got up and purposefully made his way to the door.

"Where are you going, Rey?" Shawn asked, getting up to follow him.

"If Mark isn't going to do anything about this, then I will." Rey answered as he marched down the hall toward the stairs.

"Wouldn't the elevator be faster?" Edge asked as he trailed behind Shawn.

Rey shook his head without breaking his stride. "No."

Edge and Shawn exchanged looks before following Rey down the stairs. "What don't I know here?" Edge asked Shawn.

Shawn merely shrugged his shoulders. "Rey knows more about this then I do."

"He hasn't told you anything?"

"Oh he's told me things. Just not everything yet." Shawn answered simply. "He hasn't had a chance to yet."

Edge merely nodded in understanding. As the trio walked into the lobby, Rey took the first right and walked into the restaurant. After looking around the packed room for a few moments, Edge came forward and pointed out a booth in the back of the restaurant where three individuals were sitting with their backs to the entrance. One of the three, the one sitting in the middle, had multicoloured hair. Rey nodded in thanks before making his way through the throng of people and table until he came upon the intended booth.

"Excuse me ladies." Rey said, a fake smile on his face as he draped one arm over Cena's shoulder and the other across Jeff's.

"We're having a private meal here, Rey." Cena replied coolly, clearly not happy with the interruption.

"Well, I'm just going to have to interrupt your dinner plans, John." Rey said politely. "Jeff, would you come with me please?"

"He's not going anywhere." Cena snapped, glaring at Jeff to keep him quiet.

"Now, now, John." Rey tsked softly. "You're not Jeff's mother. I think he can make those decisions himself."

"I'll talk to you later, okay, Rey." Jeff whispered as he slid further down into his seat.

"Sorry, that won't do." Rey said, shaking his head. "I need to talk to you on a matter of great importance right now."

"He said he will talk to you later." Layfield growled.

"I wasn't talking to you either, asshole." Rey smiled, speaking as politely as he could. "Jeff, please come with me."

Nodding, Jeff quickly stood and hopped over the back of the booth.

"I wouldn't go with him if I were you, Jeff." Cena warned.

"And I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, John." Rey retorted sweetly. "Or I'll have Shawn here shut your mouth permanently."

With that, Rey grabbed hold of Jeff's arm and steered him out of the restaurant.

"Thanks, Rey." Jeff whispered.

"Don't thank me yet." Rey growled. "We're going to have a nice long talk, you and I."

Edge gulped as he watched Rey and Jeff disappear into the elevator before turning to look at Shawn. "Man, am I glad I'm not dating him."

Shawn nodded. "He can be scary sometimes."

"I'll say." Edge grimaced in agreement. "All I can say is that I'm glad I'm not Jeff right now."


	38. Coming Out of the Closet

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 38 - Coming 'Out' of the Closet.**

….

Jeff watched as the elevator doors closed in front of him, cutting off his view of a confused Shawn and Edge. Rey pushed the 5th floor button and the elevator jerked into life as it began its steady climb upward. Jeff tired desperately not to think of all the reasons as too why Rey had pulled him out of the restaurant like that. Jeff kept reminding himself that no matter what the reason was, he should only be grateful that he would have a couple of hours rest before having to face his tormentors again. How many times did he tell himself that he would be willing to annoy a skunk too much if it meant getting away from them for even an hour? But as they continued on in silence, Jeff could only wonder if he may have been better off staying with Cena. A silent, and a probably pissed off, Rey was never a good sign.

The doors finally opened, and Rey took hold of Jeff's arm once again and nearly dragged him out of the elevator. Jeff quickly fell into step with the smaller man as he was led to a hotel room door. Rey fished out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping back a little to allow Jeff to enter first. Jeff hesitantly entered the room, not yet willing to begin the coming confrontation. As he heard the sound of the door closing, Jeff slowly turned, only to come face to face with Rey.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jeff smiled politely, if not with a hint of fear.

"I think you know what I want to talk about." Rey replied, staring down the bigger man.

Jeff shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I don't know what you want to talk about."

"Well, you should." Rey retorted. "Since one of the topics includes the two men downstairs and the other includes a very stubborn man who doesn't know when he's got it good if it bit him in the ass."

Jeff gaped at Rey for a second before shaking his head again. "What?"

"You heard me." Rey replied. "Now where would you like to begin?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jeff answered. "I think that you're wanting to talk to someone else." He added as he tried to move toward the door.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this." Rey snapped. "Now sit down and behave, or I'll tie you to the damn chair."

Jeff quickly obeyed the smaller man's orders, his fear rising. "Why are you yelling at me?" He whispered.

"Because I'm getting frustrated with both of you." Rey replied with a sigh as he rubbed his brow.

"Both of us?"

"You and Mark."

"What does Mark have to do with this?" Jeff asked, his brow raising.

"He's the idiot who doesn't realize what he has and what he can lose if he doesn't make his move." Rey answered.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything." Rey sighed. "Absolutely everything."

"I don't understand."

"You will, Jeff. You will." Rey whispered as he moved a chair over to sit beside the Rainbow Haired Warrior. "How much do you know about Mark?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "As much as anyone else I guess."

"Even after rooming with him for almost a year?"

Jeff shrugged again. "You know that he's not very vocal."

Rey nodded. "True enough." He paused for a moment before continuing. "So, he never told you anything about his past? About Chris?"

"Like I said, he isn't very vocal."

Rey nodded again as he drew up his knees and rested his head on them. "Okay then, what does Mark know about you that no one else does?"

Jeff's eyes grew wide at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I know he knows something about you that he isn't willing to share with anyone." Rey replied. "What does he know, Jeff?"

"I don't know."

"Bull shit." Rey snapped. "Don't lie to me, Jeff. I know Mark knows something and I'm sure whatever it is that it is hurting him as well as you."

"I don't know what would be hurting him." Jeff repeated.

"Come on, Jeff. Even I can put two and two together." Rey snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I can see that you are avoiding me, probably like you avoided Mark, and that it has to do with the two assholes sitting downstairs in that restaurant."

"It has nothing to do with them." Jeff retorted.

"You know it does." Rey replied. "Because you've been acting different ever since John has been paying you those little visits."

"He hasn't . . ."

"Yes he has and I know he has." Rey interrupted. "I saw him 'escorting' you from the building months ago. That's why I called Mark. That's why I knew he'd be there."

"You sent him to my room?"

"Yes, I did. I knew you were in trouble. I just didn't know how much." Rey answered. "Till now that is."

"You know?"

"Yes I know." Rey replied. "I can see it in how you're avoiding my every question."

"But I'm not . . ." Jeff paused.

"Yes, you are."

"I just don't want anyone to know." Jeff whispered.

"What don't you want us to know?"

"That I'm so pathetic."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Jeff insisted. "I'm pathetic and weak. That's why all this bull shit is happening to me."

"What kind of bull shit?" Rey asked.

Jeff looked up at Rey, his eyes damp and fearful. "I thought you said you knew?"

Rey shook his head. "I can only guess from what Mark has told me in fragments." He sighed. "I only know that it deals with both Cena and Layfield."

"Dave too." Jeff whispered.

"Dave?" Rey asked, confused. "As in Batista?"

Jeff merely nodded.

Rey ran his fingers through his short hair. "Wow. I didn't know that there were three of them."

"I don't know how many he's got working for him."

"Him?" Rey asked.

"Cena." Jeff replied. "He told me once that he had someone on every brand, ready to attack as soon as he said the word. Especially if I ever decided to run or tell."

"Why was he threatening you?"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess he needed a new piece of ass. Must have gotten tired of using Dave and Layfield."

"Why would you let him do that to you?" Rey asked softly.

"Why else?" Jeff scoffed. "Nobody would actually believe me. Besides . . ." He stopped.

"Besides?" Rey encouraged.

"I had people to protect."

"Like who?"

Jeff shook his head. "It all seems so silly right now."

"Who was that bastard threatening you with?" Rey asked, his concern evident.

Jeff lowered his eyes as he was bombarded with everything that had happened to him over the past year and a half. "At first it was only Matt."

"At first? You mean he threatened more people?"

Jeff nodded. "When Mark started to room with me, he started to threaten him too."

Rey scoffed at that piece of news. "He must be crazier then I thought to threaten the Deadman."

Jeff smiled a little at Rey's tone. "It was silly of him."

Rey's expression turned serious at Jeff's timid attempt at a laugh. "Then why did you believe that he'd actually be able to hurt him?"

Jeff couldn't meet Rey's gaze as he mulled over the reason why he thought what he did. He knew even then that Cena, no matter how many goons he had at his beck and call, would never be able to touch the Undertaker. It was impossible to touch either the man or his reputation. The Deadman was just too powerful and respected to be taken down by the likes of that bastard.

_But then, why did I believe him?_ Jeff wondered to himself.

"Jeff?" Rey called softly, breaking through Jeff's thoughts.

"I don't know why I believed him." Jeff finally admitted. "I guess he had broken me down so far that I was willing to believe anything he told me."

"I see." Rey said slowly.

"But I know I shouldn't have." Jeff continued. "I mean, the first few months I started to room with him, Cena had left me alone. I was free from him . . ." He stopped.

"Then what happened?" Rey asked.

"Then he came back." Jeff whispered. He remembered very little from that night. The only thing that he truly remembered was waking up in the hospital, Taker standing beside him, a glimmer of both concern and fear in his eyes. At the time, Jeff couldn't understand why the Deadman would have been concerned and fearful when it was he who should have been feeling that. He knew he had nearly destroyed something that was very important to Undertaker, and yet the Deadman wasn't angry. If Jeff could remember right, Taker didn't seem to care at all that his possessions had nearly been trashed. He had been more concerned about Jeff's well being then anything else. And that alone had confused him.

"What happened when Cena came back?" Rey asked again, finally breaking through the haze that had clouded Jeff's mind.

Jeff shook his head. "He wasn't happy that I had ran to Mark."

"What did he do?"

Jeff smirked slightly, afraid to answer Rey's question. But so far, he hadn't yelled at him for anything that he had done. Why would he start now? "He put me into the hospital." He said simply.

"He what?" Rey yelled.

_Shouldn't have said anything. _Jeff thought as he closed his eyes. "He put me in the hospital for a night."

"That bastard!" Rey snapped.

Jeff looked up quickly in time to see the anger in Rey's eyes before it turned to concern.

"How did he hurt you?" Rey asked cautiously.

"Every way possible." Jeff shrugged. When Rey only continued to stare at him, Jeff continued with a sigh. "He beat me, yelled at me, threatened me, raped me . . . everything."

"Oh, Jeff." Rey said, his voice shaking slightly. "I'm so sorry."

It was Jeff's turn to be confused. "What are you sorry about?"

"I should have noticed sooner." Rey replied. "I should have done something."

"You couldn't." Jeff said, forcing Rey to look at him again. "Even Mark wasn't able to do anything."

"Why not?"

"I didn't tell him."

"How could you not?" Rey asked. "How could he not know?"

Jeff merely shrugged. "I guess because I didn't want him to know."

"But Mark is smart. I'm sure he could have figured it out without you telling him exactly what was going on? Couldn't he?" Rey asked, growing even more confused with the way Undertaker had been acting. _If he did indeed know at least a little of what was going on with Jeff, why hasn't he stayed here to protect him? Hell with that. Why hasn't he killed Cena?_

"I'm not sure." Jeff replied, mulling over Rey's questions. "Maybe he did . . ." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked.

Jeff shook his head, not sure what he was thinking. _He couldn't have known. I never said anything. I didn't even confirm anything when he asked if Cena had been the one to hurt me. But then, why did he even ask if it was Cena in the first place? Did Cena say something to him? Did he make good on his threat to hurt Mark if I said anything?_

"Jeff?" Rey called softly, watching Jeff shake his head again to clear his thoughts. "What were you thinking about?"

"Mark asked me once . . ." Jeff said. "He asked me if Cena was the one who was hurting me."

"So, he knew?"

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know."

"But if he asked . . ."

"I don't know." Jeff repeated. "Maybe he did know something. I don't think he knew the extent of it. But then again, maybe Cena told him everything."

"Why would he do that?" Rey asked.

Jeff shrugged. "Maybe he wanted to use me to get to a bigger fish?"

"But that doesn't make sense." Rey commented, tilting his head slightly in thought. "I mean, not to make you feel insignificant but, anyone who's wanted to get into Mark's head to hurt him tend to go after Glen. So, why did he pick you instead?"

"Maybe Cena wanted to try something different." Jeff answered simply. "Try a path that no one else has tried before."

"But why?"

Jeff shrugged again. "Or maybe he only went after Mark when he started to intervene."

"Intervene how?"

"By rooming with me?" Jeff suggested. "Defending me?"

"I still don't understand why Cena would be stupid enough to go after him. Let alone you." Rey admitted, staring directly into Jeff's gaze.

"I don't know why he targeted me either, to be honest." Jeff admitted softly. "He's never given me a reason. If I had asked, he'd probably just laugh and tell me 'just because'."

"Yeah, well, we've already determined that he isn't all that bright." Rey retorted. "He picked on the wrong guy."

"If you say so." Jeff replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rey asked, his brow raised in confusion.

"He's gotten away with it so far." Jeff shrugged.

"Maybe." Rey agreed reluctantly. "But now he's got me to deal with."

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked, not quite believing that this small man would be able to prevail where the Deadman had failed.

"For starters, I'm not going to run away like some big coward afraid of his own feelings" Rey stated firmly, as he used his fingers to emphasis his point. "Second, I'm going to hurt that bastard till he doesn't know which bruised bruise hurts more. Thirdly, after I'm finished with Cena, I'm going to go after Mark to kick some sense into him . . ."

"Wait? Why are you going to hurt Mark?" Jeff asked, holding up his hands to get Rey's attention.

"Because he's being stubborn and idiotic. That's why." Rey replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "He needs to realize what he's got before he loses it, if it isn't too late that is."

"What will he lose?" Jeff said, his own brow rising in confusion.

"You." Rey answered simply.

"Me?" Jeff choked. "Why would you say that he's going to lose me? Am I going to die soon? Do you know something I don't? Is he going to die?"

"No." Rey replied, looking away slightly, as though embarrassed. "He didn't tell you any of that either, did he?"

"Tell me what?" Jeff asked, his confusion growing.

Rey sighed and ran his hands over his face. "This is going to be one long night."

"Why?"

Rey shook his head. "Because if you don't know this about him, you sure as hell don't know the beginning of it."

"Beginning of what?"

Rey sighed again as he stared at Jeff, his expression serious. "Has he told you about Chris?"

"Not really." Jeff answered hesitantly.

"What has Cena told you about him?" Rey asked, picking up on Jeff's hesitation.

Jeff chewed his lip lightly before replying. "He . . . he told me that Mark drove him insane. That that is why Chris is dead." He paused as he met Rey's gaze again. "I never believed it though. Whenever I mentioned Chris, there was something in the way Mark acted . . . he seemed to change a little. But I can't place what changed."

"I'm glad you didn't believe him." Rey nodded. "That would have been the worst mistake you ever made."

"Even more than letting Cena get to me in the first place?" Jeff inquired.

"More so." Rey replied. "Because you'd be doing Chris' memory a great disservice if you believed that Mark would have ever hurt a hair on his head."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

Rey seemed to hesitate as his cheeks turned a little redder. "I'm really not the one to tell you this." He said. But before Jeff could ask why, he continued. "Mark should be the one to tell you. However, since he's being a stubborn jack ass, I'll just have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Jeff said, curious, yet afraid of what Rey was going to tell him.

"The reason why Mark would never hurt Chris is because . . ." Rey stopped, turning his gaze away from Jeff to stare out the window. "Because he loved him."

"Loved him?"

"Yes, loved him." Rey smiled softly. "And Chris loved him too."

"But, that's impossible." Jeff replied.

"How so?"

"Mark was married to Sara." Jeff answered. "Wasn't he?"

Rey shook his head. "No, he wasn't."

"But then . . ."

"He was married to her for a few years, yes." Rey said. "But when he fell for Chris, he ended the marriage then. It just took a while for the proceeding's to reach us."

"I don't understand?" Jeff responded. "I thought Chris was married too?"

"He was." Rey answered. "Right till the end. Though Mark knows something about that night that we don't." He shook his head. "He'll never divulge that information to anyone."

"Why not?"

"As you said." Rey shrugged. "He isn't very vocal."

Jeff nodded, his gaze falling to the floor. "Wow."

"What?" Rey asked.

"I never thought that Mark would be . . ."

"Gay?" Rey finished.

Jeff nodded.

"He wasn't one to advertise it." Rey explained. "Only three other people knew about them."

"Who knew?"

"Eddie Guerrero, Shawn and myself."

"Why only you three?" Jeff asked.

"To put it simply," Rey began. "Eddie and Chris were like brothers. And I was a brother to Eddie. So, one day when we were on holiday together, Eddie invited us for a BBQ and Chris brought Mark with him. Over that weekend, Eddie, Shawn, Chris, Mark and I talked. It was a great week." He smiled.

"So you knew that they were together when Chris brought him to the BBQ?" Jeff wondered.

Rey shook his head. "No. But we did find out that week."

"How?"

"Eddie found out first." Rey smiled. "I'm not sure exactly how he found out. Maybe he tortured Chris till he told. Either way, Eddie found out early in the week and started to tease him about it in front of all of us. Both Chris and Mark looked so uncomfortable."

"I could only imagine." Jeff chuckled softly. He could partially see the discomfort on the Deadman's face.

"Yeah, it was funny." Rey said, his smile fading slightly. "But I think at about the halfway point, Mark told Chris that he was going to leave."

"Why would he leave?" Jeff asked. "I would have thought he would have wanted to stay with Chris, especially since they were on vacation at the same time. And we both know how hard that is to achieve."

"You would think that." Rey agreed. "But I think that maybe Mark didn't want Chris to be uncomfortable. He knew that Chris didn't like being teased by Eddie and decided to remove himself from the picture if it meant that Chris would be able to enjoy his time off."

"He's surprisingly thoughtful, isn't he?"

"That he is." Rey nodded. "I think that was what woke Chris up a bit. He realized that Mark loved him so much that he was willing to remove himself if need be. Because the next night Chris came out with Mark, his arm around his waist and told us that he loved him. He said that he would take any teasing we would throw at him for it, but it wouldn't change his mind."

"Amazing."

"We were all surprised by Chris' declaration." Rey recalled. "Eddie got over it first though, since he already knew."

"What did he do then?"

"He walked up to Mark, looked him dead in the eye and said 'if you hurt my brother, I'll kill you'. Then he turned to Chris and said 'you better leave her soon or I'll hurt you. I'm not going to let you let this man hang while you tiptoe around Nancy'." Rey chuckled.

"He didn't?" Jeff said, not quite believing that anyone would actually say anything like that in Undertaker's presence.

"Oh, he said it." Rey replied, shaking his head. "And he meant every word of it."

"How did Mark react to that?" Jeff wondered aloud.

"Surprisingly well." Rey smiled. "He just looked over at Chris as if waiting an answer." He turned sad then.

"Rey?" Jeff asked, his brow furrowing at the smaller man's sudden change.

Rey shook his head. "Sorry."

"What's up?"

Rey shook his head, his expression grim. "I remember the day when we all went to Eddie's funeral. Chris was so distraught that he thought that Mark had left him." He paused.

"Why would he think that?"

"He didn't see Mark at the funeral. He thought the guy was fed up with waiting around for him."

"Chris hadn't followed Eddie's advice?"

Rey shook his head again. "He never did. He loved Mark. And Mark loved him. But something continuously prevented Chris from taking that next step."

"Do you know why?"

"No." Rey answered. "No one ever did. At least, no one that was willing to tell."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Like we've both said, Mark doesn't talk much. And this, well, this is something he's kept very close to his heart." Rey smiled sadly, his eyes misting over slightly.

"You're telling me about it. It's damn near impossible to get anything out of that guy."

Both Rey and Jeff looked up to see Shawn standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips. "If I knew any better, that man is so wrapped up in secrets and mystery that he actually thinks that he's the Phenom."

"What are you talking about Shawn?" Rey asked, his confusion evident.

"Mark and how he thinks he's really the Deadman." Shawn replied.

"You're silly." Rey chuckled, wiping at his eyes slowly before getting up and walking into Shawn's arms.

"You know you love me for it." Shawn smiled as he held Rey gently.

"Um . . ." Jeff called softly. "I hate to intrude, but, though your story was nice and all, what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"I told you, everything."

"But what does that mean?" Jeff asked, completely lost. Though to his credit, he was not the only one. Shawn looked down at Rey, his own brow furrowed in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked as well.

Rey moved away from Shawn and looked at both of them. "It means that I'm going to help Mark see what he really needs."

"I still don't understand." Jeff admitted.

"Look, Mark confided in me a long time ago. When you two first started to share a room."

"What did he say?" Jeff asked warily.

Rey looked away briefly before facing Jeff again. "He told me many things. Mainly how confused he was."

"About what?" Shawn inquired.

Rey opened his mouth slightly before closing it again. Shaking his head, he sighed. "He was very cryptic. But what I could gather was that he had feelings for someone that was very close to him."

"Feelings?"

Rey looked at Jeff, his expression blank. "He wasn't sure what to call them. He only knew that he hadn't felt this way in a very long time."

"How did he feel?" Shawn asked. "Nauseated?"

"Oh, Shawn?" Rey chuckled before facing Jeff, his expression serious. "His feelings confused him. He knew something was going on, but it was confusing."

"Why?" Both Shawn and Jeff asked in unison.

"Because . . . apparently people were holding the idea that he was the one hurting you." Rey answered after a brief pause.

"What?" Jeff snapped, surprise and anger flashing in his eyes.

"Why would he think that?" Shawn pondered.

Rey shrugged. "I don't know. Though, I guess, there were some people who were trying to persuade him to leave you alone." He said as he looked over at Jeff.

"Must have been Cena." Jeff muttered.

"Why would Cena do something like that?" Shawn asked, confused.

"Not now, Shawn." Rey hushed. "Why do you think it was him?" He asked, taking up his seat again.

Jeff shrugged. "Why else? He said that he'd go after Mark if I said anything. What would stop him from starting early? Get Mark out of the way so I wouldn't have a chance to tell?"

Rey nodded in understanding. "Currently, that wouldn't surprise me."

"I'm lost."

"It's okay, Shawn. I'll explain later." Rey smiled. "So, we've determined that Cena must die. And Mark needs a good smack upside the head for listening to him too."

"Why are you going through all this trouble?" Jeff asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Rey looked first at Shawn, then back at Jeff, his smile mischievous. "Because I want a faerie tale ending to this nightmare.

….

**A/N: Well, well, well, what does Rey have in mind? Will he get the faerie tale ending he's so hoping for? Or will the nightmare only grow and consume everyone?**


	39. Words are Meaningless

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 39 -Words are Meaningless**

**A/N: I apologies to everyone who loved the match between Shawn and Undertaker at WrestleMania 25. I enjoyed that match immensely. However, the original pay-per-view will be changed for this story. My plans for WrestleMania 25 are a little different then what was actually aired. Thus, WrestleMania 25 shall be my own creation. I will also be changing the Hall of Fame ceremony a little in order to achieve part of my goals. More of this will be clarified later. I hope you all don't hate me too much for this change.**

**Now, on with the show.**

…**.**

"So, you remember the plan right?" Rey asked earnestly.

"Yes, Rey. I know the plan." Jeff replied for the umpteenth time that morning.

"I'm just making sure." Rey said. "If there is anything you're not sure of . . ."

Shawn walked up behind Rey, clapping a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "The kid will be just fine." He smiled. "You went over the whole thing at least fifty times in the past two days alone."

Rey blushed slightly at that. "I haven't been that bad, have I?"

Shawn glanced at Jeff as both nodded simultaneously.

"Oh, god." Rey gasped. "I'm turning into you."

"It's not that bad to be me." Shawn pouted, his feelings hurt.

"For you, no." Rey smiled as he looked at Shawn, hoping to amend what he had said. "But I don't think that world is ready for two of you."

"Why not?" Shawn asked, still pouting.

"Because you're so unique." Jeff interrupted. "And we don't think that the world is ready to lose that uniqueness with two of you running around."

"Especially when one of those two is me." Rey added.

Shawn considered this for a few minutes before nodding in agreement. "That makes sense."

"Good." Rey smiled before turning back to Jeff. "Did I tell you where he's going to be?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, you haven't. You still had to convince him to show up."

"Right." Rey nodded. "It took a while, and a lot of begging and blackmail, but I finally managed to get Mark to come see the Hall of Fame ceremonies."

"I wish I was there to see the blackmailing part." Shawn smiled mischievously.

"It was definitely interesting." Rey agreed. "But even with that, he wouldn't agree to sitting in the audience."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jeff asked, puzzled.

"Yes, it is." Rey nodded. "But I needed him to think that part was his idea."

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"You know how stubborn that man can be." Rey answered simply.

"True." Shawn said.

"Anyway, he'll be in the VIP lounge right above the audience, in direct view of the stage."

"And where is that?" Jeff asked.

"Up the first flight of stairs on the left. I believe it's the only room on that side." Rey answered.

Shawn shook his head in amazement. "He really likes his privacy, doesn't he?"

"That he does." Rey nodded in agreement. "Either way, though, it doesn't matter. As long as Mark shows up to the ceremony, that's all I care about."

"I don't understand why you wanted him to appear at the ceremonies. I would have thought that bringing him to WrestleMania would have been better?" Shawn said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I have my reasons." Rey replied.

"But why?" Shawn whined.

"All of that will be revealed later." Rey answered. "But right now it is strictly on a need to know business."

"But why?" Shawn whined again.

"Don't worry about it, Shawn." Jeff interrupted. "I don't even know what Rey is planning with that."

"That's not fair." Shawn pouted.

"I'm sorry, Shawn." Rey replied sadly. "I just don't want any rumors being spread around."

"You think I'd be so careless?" Shawn asked, shocked by what he heard.

"No, I don't think you have any trouble keeping a secret." Rey said. "But the walls do have ears."

"They do?" Shawn asked, his eyes going wide as he searched the walls for ears.

Rey shook his head slowly, a smile creeping across his face. "Oh, Shawn."

"Anyway, I'm heading off." Jeff said as he stretched his back.

"Where are you off to?" Rey asked.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "To bed. Is that all right?"

Rey nodded. "Okay. You sure you don't want to stay here tonight?"

"I'll be fine, Rey." Jeff smiled. "I've got the two-by-four covered in barbed wire that you gave me, sitting on the nightstand."

"I thought I said keep it under your pillow?"

"You did." Jeff replied. "But the wire cut into my arm when I slept and, in all honesty, the wood isn't very forgiving on the skull either."

"I guess you're right." Rey admitted reluctantly. "At least you still have it nearby."

"Yes, mother. I have my weapon handy if anyone tries to sneak up on me."

"Good." Rey replied, ignoring the 'mother' remark.

"And I'll try not to attack you or Shawn when you come to wake me up in the morning." Jeff smiled.

"That's a relief." Rey said, shaking his head. "Oh, and Jeff . . ."

Jeff turned to face Rey. "Yeah?"

"Please work some magic."

"What?" Jeff asked, confused.

"I've called in some really big favours to accomplish all of this." Rey answered. "I don't want it all to be for naught."

"I'll try not to screw up your plans." Jeff said, shaking his head. "Don't need you to come chase me again." As he turned to leave one more, Jeff stopped as something caught his eye. Turning, he picked up a small frame and stared at the picture it contained.

"That was taken the week we found out." Rey said as he walked up behind Jeff. "It took a long time before he agreed to have it taken."

"They really loved each other, didn't they?" Jeff asked, tilting his head slightly.

"They did."

"He still does, you know." Jeff muttered softly.

"Who does?" Rey asked.

"Mark. He still loves Chris." Jeff replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he carries this picture with him everywhere." Jeff answered, running his finger lightly over the smiling faces of Mark and Chris. "It's his most prized possession."

"How do you know?"

"Because of the way he looks whenever he sees this picture." Jeff frowned slightly. "He was so protective of it when I accidentally found it one night."

"I guess he hates the fact that he'll never know exactly what happened that night." Rey replied sadly. "He never got to say good-bye." Rey replied thoughtfully as his throat tightened a little.

"You know, I thought he was going to kill me that night." Jeff said, his mind traveling into the past.

"Just because you found the picture?" Rey asked, his brow furrowed.

"No." Jeff replied, shaking his head. "The night Cena . . ."

"Say no more." Rey said, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I understand."

Jeff shook his head again, pulling himself out of that nightmare. "I was so afraid when I thought I had ruined that picture."

"He would never have killed you for that."

"I was still afraid. But then I found out that Cena had only damaged the frame." Jeff smiled. "I was happy to hear that."

"Just one more reason why Cena needs to pay for his crimes." Rey replied.

Jeff merely nodded as he put the frame back in its place.

"Don't worry about a thing." Shawn piped up. "Everything is going to work out for the best."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, looking up at Shawn.

"It means that we're going to make everything fall into place."

"Huh?"

"He means that we're going to make sure that the two of you get together by the end of this." Rey answered.

Jeff smiled slightly and shook his head. "Why would you guys do that?"

"Because I know what it's like to wake up one day and realize that you're too late and that you lost the one thing you love most in this world." Rey replied.

"Who did you lose?"

"I'll tell you that as soon as that hunk of a man is in your arms, begging you to fuck him."

Jeff nearly choked on Rey's bluntness. "What?"

"I don't care if it takes another year, but Mark is going to be begging to be at your side by the time I'm done."

"What's with him begging all the time?"

"Because, as I said, he's a fool for letting you go." Rey answered simply.

"If you say so." Jeff shrugged. "Either way, I'm staying out of this." With that, he walked out the door in silence.

"What am I going to do with that kid?" Rey asked aloud.

"I don't know." Shawn answered. "I do know one thing though."

"And what is that?"

"I'm going to go with him." Shawn replied.

"Why?"

"Because, he can give me some company."

"What do you need his company for?"

"I need to go find Bob."

"Bob?"

"Yeah, Bob. My rubber chicken."

"Oh, god." Rey sighed, shaking his head. "I thought you were finished with those things."

"Did you throw him out?" Shawn asked in horror as he pouted, his eyes beginning to water.

Rey shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

"Oh, thank god." Shawn sighed happily.

"You should really get rid of them though."

"I could never get rid of Fred and Bob!" Shawn exclaimed in shock. "They're my pets."

"At least they're cleaner." Rey mumbled under his breath before saying to Shawn. "All right, where are they?"

"Fred is in my suitcase and Bob is still with Glen."

"You left a rubber chicken with Glen?" Rey asked, his brow raised in confusion.

"Well, yeah." Shawn replied. "Who else would I leave him with? He needed protection from Fred."

"He what?"

"Remember. Fred was trying to kill Bob."

"Oh, my."

"So, I'm hoping that these couple of months apart will fix the rift between them."

"What am I going to do with you?"

….

**(A few days later - night of the Hall of Fame Ceremony)**

Jeff stood outside the imposing doors inside the Toyota Center. His heart raced in panic, anticipation and dread at the thought of what he was about to do. It had all seemed so easy when the three of them had gone over it in the hotel room. Sure, there were parts that seemed difficult, but then, they hadn't been standing right here, just outside the door, about to put the plan into motion. In the distance Jeff could hear music playing, the ceremony had begun. Letting out a slow breath, he mentally kicked himself for wasting time. He had a promise to keep. Rey was counting on him to keep the big guy there until the very end of the night. That was easier said then done. Shaking his head, Jeff straightened up and walked up to the door, intending to knock on it. But at the last moment, he changed his mind and opened the door, letting himself stroll in unannounced. As the door closed behind him, Jeff stopped, his stomach twisting into a knot.

"I thought I said that I did not wish to be disturbed further?"

Jeff didn't respond, instead he continued to stand there, resisting the urge to act like Shawn and run around like a maniac.

"Didn't you hear . . ." Undertaker stopped, his gaze finally coming to rest on the smaller man behind him.

"Hi, Mark." Jeff said meekly, waving his hand slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Taker asked softly.

"I've come to see you." Jeff answered truthfully.

"Why me?"

Jeff shrugged. "Because I wanted to."

"Why?" Undertaker asked again.

"Because . . . there are some things I wanted to talk to you about." Jeff answered as he met Taker's gaze.

"Like what?"

"Everything."

"What does that mean?"

Jeff lowered his gaze briefly before raising it again. "It means that I want to tell you everything. Everything that's happened to me in the past year or so, everything that you went through during that time." He paused. "I also want to talk about what happened all those years ago to make you so distant."

"I'm the Deadman. I'm supposed to be distant." Undertaker replied as he took up his seat again.

Jeff moved forward a little. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I meant when you were out in public."

"I'm not Mr. Friendly, Jeff."

"I hear that you were more sociable when Chris was alive." Jeff could visibly see the Deadman stiffen at his words.

"That was a different time." Taker replied softly.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Not according to Rey and Shawn."

Undertaker turned around quickly. "What have they told you?"

"I know, Mark. I know about your relationship with Chris."

"Lies."

Jeff shook his head. "No, no lies. You can't hide that from me anymore, Mark. I know about the week you spent with him at Eddie Guerrero's home. I know how you were found out. Why do you insist on denying something that you still feel today?"

"Because that's what I do. You should know all about it since you do it as well." Undertaker snapped bitterly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Jeff said. "That's what I'm here to help rectify."

"Don't bother."

"I want to, Mark." Jeff replied stiffly, moving to stand in front of the Deadman. "And you are going to listen to me."

Undertaker looked up at Jeff who, in their current positions, towered over him. "Fine." He said.

"Good." Jeff nodded. Though now that he had won that fight, he didn't know where to begin.

"Well?" Taker asked impatiently.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"It was Cena who attacked me that night."

"Hurray for me." Undertaker retorted sarcastically.

Jeff glared at Taker. "I'm being serious here."

"I know you are." Undertaker replied. "But you're telling me something I already know."

"I figured you did."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because I want you to hear it from me." Jeff retorted. "I want you to know what was going on with me. Why he was able to hurt me so much. Why I let him hurt me. Why I didn't say anything to you."

"I'm listening." Undertaker said softly, mentally kicking himself for the hurt he saw in the smaller man's eyes. _Apparently I do have a weakness . . ._

"Well, I guess all of that stems from what he told me."

"What did he tell you?"

Jeff licked his lips, trying to think of what to say. "I've been raking my brain, trying to figure out why I believed him in the first place . . . and I've come up with nothing."

"What did he make you believe then?" Taker asked as he grabbed Jeff's arm, pulling him to sit on the arm of his chair.

"The first thing he told me was that, he had backup on every brand of the WWE and that if I didn't do as he said, he'd send them to take out Matt."

"He threatened your brother?" Undertaker growled.

Jeff nodded. "After that, he started to threaten you."

"Me?"

Jeff nodded again. "I know it was stupid of me to believe him. I know both you and Matt can protect yourselves. You even more so." He babbled.

Undertaker lifted a finger and put it softly on Jeff's lips to silence him. "You only wanted to protect us."

"But . . ."

"No, no buts." Taker replied. "You didn't want your brother to be hurt again, so you protected him. And when that bastard threatened me, you wanted to protect me."

Jeff smiled a little his eye's downcast. "I guess that's why I never told you or anyone else."

"That's exactly why." Undertaker said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

Taker shook his head. "I fell for the exact same thing."

"What?"

"He came to me a couple months before I left. Told me that he'd hurt you even worse then when I brought you to the hospital if I didn't do what he said."

"You didn't!" Jeff exclaimed, his mind racing through all the horrible things that Cena could have done to the Deadman.

Undertaker shook his head. "No, I didn't do what he said. Instead I tried to scare him off so he wouldn't hurt you any more."

"So, you were the one that beat him to a pulp in the ally that day."

Taker nodded. "Nearly wish I had killed him."

"No, you don't."

"Oh, yes I do."

"No, you don't." Jeff repeated. "Because you would never kill a man. Might hurt him really bad, but never kill him. Chris wouldn't want you to." He paused. "Nor would I."

Taker smirked. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Jeff smiled.

"Not always." Undertaker replied, raising a brow at Jeff.

"Okay, I'm usually right." Jeff amended. "But if you look at my logic, I was, in my mind, doing the right thing."

"True enough."

"So, why did you leave?" Jeff asked, his tone going soft again.

"What?"

"Why did you let Adam win, thus ending your career?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"Well, I was hoping that with me out of the picture, he would leave you alone."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a strange man." Undertaker shrugged. "Either way, we saw how well that worked."

"Yeah." Jeff shrugged. "Complete failure."

"Apparently."

"I guess Rey told you what's been happening since you left."

Taker nodded. "More like yelling at me, but yeah, he's told me."

"Why didn't you come back then?"

Undertaker shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I was hoping that Rey was wrong."

"And now?"

"I want to kick some Cena ass." Undertaker replied. "Actually, more like brutalize him so that he takes a nice long vacation."

"Mark." Jeff chastised.

"I'm not saying a permanent one. Just a really long one."

"Right." Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not the only one who wants him on hiatus." Undertaker said in his defense.

"I know." Jeff replied. "So . . . why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Put him out for a while?"

Taker shrugged. "I don't have easy access to him anymore."

"Then come back."

"What?"

"Come back to the WWE."

"I can't. I'd get caught, then I'd be the one in trouble."

"If you came back, you could take him out in a legal fight." Jeff replied, his eyes shining. "You wouldn't get in trouble that way."

"Did Rey put you up to this?" Undertaker asked.

Jeff shrugged a little. "Not completely. His idea was to have you come here and see the ceremonies. Maybe talk to me too."

"Why does he want me here?"

"I don't know. All he would tell me is that you had to be here at the end of the show."

Undertaker looked out toward the stage. "Well, it's the end of the show . . ."

….

"Please stop pacing, Rey. You're making me nervous." Shawn sighed as he watched the smaller man pace back and forth.

"I can't help it." Rey replied. "This is taking forever."

"Geez, you really are turning into me."

"I am not." Rey said, shaking his head. "I just want to get the show on the road."

"Rey." Shawn called, finally getting him to stop pacing and look at him. "Usually I'm the one who's so impatient."

"It's not that I'm impatient." Rey replied.

"Then what is it?"

Rey looked at Shawn. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

Shawn looked at Rey, confused. "Why would you be nervous?"

Rey moved and looked out the curtain that separated them from the stage. "I'm nervous about what I have planned. I'm worried that Mark won't be here to see it. I'm scared Vince is going to have my head on a platter for this."

"Ah, come on. Vince likes you. He wouldn't kill you."

"After this . . ." Rey paused. "I'm not too sure."

"You backing out now?" Shawn asked, putting a hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

Rey shook his head. "Hell no." He smiled.

"Good." Shawn smiled.

Rey shook his head again as he leaned against a wall. "Am I doing the right thing, Shawn?"

"Of course you are." Shawn smiled as he moved to stand next to Rey. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Rey shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Something bothering you?"

"I think I'm just anxious. That's all."

"Rey?" Shawn scolded softly.

"Okay, okay, so I'm also worried about how Mark is going to react to all this." Rey admitted finally.

"Why are you worried about him?" Shawn asked.

"Well, if all goes to plan, Jeff is talking to him right now."

"And?"

"And, then when this starts . . . it just might be too much."

"Mark is a big boy. He can handle this."

Rey shrugged his shoulders. "I hope so." He said, biting his lip.

"Look at it this way." Shawn replied, putting an arm around Rey's shoulder. "He's been out of it for far too long. All you're doing is pushing him in the right direction."

Rey nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Shawn smiled brightly.

"Light's out." Rey commented, nodding at the now unlit red stage light.

"Cameras' are off." Shawn said as he looked down at the smaller man.

"It's now or never."

….

"I wonder what he's planning." Jeff whispered as he pulled another chair up beside the Phenom's to watch the last nominee.

"Knowing him, nothing good." Undertaker replied, equally soft.

"What?" Jeff asked, turning slightly to face the Deadman.

"You were wondering what Rey has planned." Undertaker said, not meeting the smaller man's gaze. "I merely said that it won't be anything good."

_Party pooper. _Jeff thought, a smile trying to spread across his lips. _If Rey wanted you to stay here this bad, for you to talk to me this bad, he's got a damn good reason for it._

"What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" Jeff asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Taker asked again.

Jeff shook his head. "Nothing really."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means that I'm not really thinking right now."

"But you're partially thinking, so what are you thinking about?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Guess I'm thinking about you."

"Why me?" Undertaker asked, finally turning to look at the Rainbow-haired warrior.

Jeff shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

Taker tilted his head to one side, confused. "Why doesn't it matter?"

"It just doesn't."

"Humour me."

"It's nothing."

"Come on."

Jeff looked up at the Deadman, his brow raised in surprise. "Is the Deadman begging me?"

"No." Undertaker replied quickly. "I'm just trying to make conversation while we wait."

"Sure." Jeff smiled.

"It's the truth." Taker said, turning back to face the stage.

"I believe you." Jeff replied, also turning to look at the stage. "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know." Undertaker said, shaking his head. "Maybe they chickened out."

"I don't think Shawn would let him."

"If Shawn's back there . . ." Taker paused. "Gods help them."

Jeff laughed. "Didn't think you believed in anything like that."

"I don't." Undertaker replied. "But someone does around here."

Jeff nodded. "Looks like you were right."

"Why's that?"

"The camera's are shut off. Shows over."

"Made me sit here for nothing." Undertaker said, shaking his head in disgust as he began to rise from his seat.

"Wait, here they come!" Jeff yelled as he grabbed hold of Taker's wrist and pulled him back down into his chair.

"What the hell are they doing?" Undertaker asked in confusion.

"Shh." Jeff hushed. "I want to hear what they're saying."

….

"Hey, people, wait one second before you leave." Rey shouted, trying to be heard over the din of the music and voices as the ceremony closed.

Suddenly, Rey had to block his ears as a shrill whistle sounded, effectively gaining everyone's attention as well as silencing them.

"Thanks, Shawn." Rey smiled meekly.

"No problem." Shawn beamed.

Rey shook his head as he walked up to the podium. "Can I get everyone to take a seat please?"

As the crowd shuffled into their seats again, both Shawn and Rey couldn't help but notice the curious looks they were getting from some of their co-workers and the rest of the audience members. Rey licked his lips slowly and cleared his throat. When he remained silent, Shawn nudged him in the ribs, hoping to get a reaction out of the smaller man. Rey jumped slightly before nodding at Shawn in thanks and clearing his throat again.

"Ladies and gentleman, superstars and fans." Rey said, his heart racing as his nerves started to get the better of him.

"We've got a special announcement to make before you all head off to bed and rest up for the exciting day tomorrow." Shawn added when Rey fell silent again.

"Uh, yes, a special announcement." Rey chuckled nervously, his eyes darting back and forth.

"As voted by the current and former WWE Superstars we have one last, informal induction to be made tonight." Shawn smiled, as he looked over at Rey. "Which my friend here is delighted to do."

"That I am." Rey replied. "Excuse me for being a little, uh, nervous, folks."

"Now what do you have to be nervous about?" Shawn asked, his hands on his hips. "It's not like I'm asking you to kiss me in front of all these people."

"That's not funny, Shawn." Rey retorted through clenched teeth so no one would see or hear him speak. "Though that is true, Shawn, I haven't exactly had to do this before." He said loudly.

"Oh, come on, you can perform in front of millions of people world wide in the ring." Shawn said, shaking his head. "You can't tell me that you are afraid of talking to them."

"I'm not." Rey said meekly, shaking his head. "I'm just worried about someone else coming down and pummeling me for this."

"We discussed this already." Shawn chided. "The dead can't hurt you."

Rey glared at Shawn as a ripple of laughter went through the audience. "Be as it may, this is still not easy to do, especially when it is a dear friend."

Shawn nodded dramatically. "Yeah, I guess it would be difficult. But not as difficult as it would be for Vince to do this for either Bret or I . . ." He paused. "Or for a lot of other people come to think about it."

"True." Rey nodded. "But enough with that. I know that there are a lot of people anxious to get out of here so . . ."

"Get on with it." Shawn scolded softly.

"All right, all right." Rey replied, holding up his hands in defeat.

More laughter poured up from the audience, and as Rey saw that Vince, Steve Austin, and a lot of other tough Stars were laughing, he began to relax. "As I said earlier, this nomination is unofficial and is done with the blessing of the other WWE Superstars."

"Excluding a small handful of pricks." Shawn added. "You all know who you are." He said, glaring at a few of the Superstars.

Rey chuckled softly along with the audience. As the laughter subdued, Rey's smile turned sad. "This individual has had a lot of bad press lately and for the most part has all but been forgotten by everyone, except his close friends and fans."

"You know who you are." Shawn added, glaring at the audience again.

"Yes, Shawn." Rey smiled. "However, those of us who knew him personally, decided that it wasn't fair for him to be forgotten completely, so we're starting tonight the unofficial Hall of Fame inauguration ceremony."

"And this year, only one person is making it into this special Hall of Fame."

"I know you all know him." Rey added. "Even if your opinion on him may have changed within the last year, there are a handful of people who remember him for how he was before and will always miss him and respect what he managed to accomplish inside the ring."

"That is way, this year's nomination goes too . . ." Shawn paused and looked over at Rey.

Rey nodded slightly as he began to turn toward the movie screen that had once again lowered. "Chris Benoit." He said, trying not to show his tears. However, since the film that Shawn, Chavito, Vicki, Adam, Hunter and himself had put together, he found that he had since been able to prepare himself for this moment.

Across the screen flashed a picture of Chris, smiling, his dates appearing to the right of it. When the picture faded, Rey's own voice began to issue from the speakers. Rey listened at how alien his voice sounded as a recording. Pictures passed before his eyes as he narrated the life of a friend. The sound died off for a few seconds as the film cut to a video of one of Chris's first matches. As the clip ended, Shawn's voice floated out of the speakers, taking over for Rey to discuss the rest of Chris's life clearly avoiding the tragedy that occurred at the end of it. Once again, the first picture of Chris appeared as the crowd heard the voices of Shawn, Rey, Chavito and Vicki say together 'You'll be missed'. As the movie rolled to a close and the screen lifted up, both Shawn and Rey could hear a murmur from the crowd. One part was angry, another confused, but mostly it was sad.

"Good man." Shawn said, breaking the silence as he wiped at his eyes. "No matter what you guys say."

Rey cleared his throat before turning back to the podium. "So, as a tribute to the great life that Chris led before the end, we salute the hard work and dedication of the master of his art."

"To the Canadian Crippler!" Shawn shouted, fist raised in the air. The audience softly responded to his call.

"To the Rabid Wolverine!" Shawn shouted again, Rey joining him. As their two voices mingled, a greater majority of the crowd joined in and slowly grew louder as people began to applaud.

Rey stepped back a little, so that his voice would not be clearly heard over the noise. "This is for you, Chris." He smiled. "And for you big guy. Please don't hate me."

….

Undertaker sat, speechless as the clip rolled, showing off Chris's accomplishments and life. He had to swallow past the lump in his throat as he watched the life of the one he loved, flash before his eyes and memories of those times assaulted his mind. As the film ended, Taker closed his eyes, praying that his Deadman strength wasn't going to abandon him now. He really didn't need Jeff to see him break down. It was bad enough the first time when Shawn had seen him crumble.

"Why the hell would they do that?" Undertaker snapped bitterly.

Jeff jumped at Taker's tone. "Why are you so upset?"

"They couldn't just leave well enough alone."

"They did this for Chris." Jeff replied.

"Like he'd care now." Undertaker growled.

"They did it for you."

"I didn't need this. I don't need any more torture."

Jeff put a hand on Taker's arm, causing the bigger man to look at him. "It wasn't meant to torture you." He murmured sadly.

"How do you know?" Undertaker snapped.

Jeff didn't wince at the menacing growl. No matter how much he tried to hide it, the Deadman was failing horribly in his attempt to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Because they care about you."

"Yeah right."

Jeff stiffened his back. "I know you loved him, deeply." He snapped. "Many of the others cared about him deeply too. True, not as deeply as you, but deeply enough."

"What do you know?" Taker asked under his breath.

"I know that his death affected more than just you." Jeff retorted.

Undertaker looked up at the smaller man, his mask breaking. "I know that it did . . ." He said softly.

Jeff sighed as he moved to stand in front of the bigger man. "True, this unofficial inauguration may have been done primarily for you, but there are a lot of other guys and girls who wanted this to happen. Rey even said so himself. A lot of people helped put that show together, Mark. Rey may have thought about it originally, but he had help in making it come true."

"I know."

"No, you don't know." Jeff snapped, his own eyes beginning to mist over. "You've been so wrapped up in your own world that you've never noticed the other things going on around you."

"Like what?" Taker asked meekly.

"Like the fact that there are people out there who need you, people who depend on you . . ." Jeff paused, looking away. "People who care deeply for you."

"Nobody cares about me."

"You're wrong. Rey cares, Shawn cares . . ."

"Whoopee."

"But they aren't the only ones."

"Who else then?" Undertaker asked, trying to call Jeff's bluff.

Jeff looked at Taker, his heart jumping into his throat as he struggled to find words to say. He knew that he was trying to call his bluff, but Jeff wasn't bluffing. He just had to prove it.

"See, you can't think of anyone . . ." Undertaker was unable to finish the sentence as Jeff's lips fell upon his own. Taker's hands went up in surprise and his eyes widened at the sensations he felt as Jeff's lips moved against his own. But before he could move, Jeff broke away from him, turning away quickly. Undertaker licked his lips lightly, still feeling the pressure of Jeff's kiss on his lips, still tasting him.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said, not meeting the Deadman's gaze.

"What for?" Undertaker managed to say weakly as the shock slowly disappeared.

Jeff shook his head. "I know that you love Chris . . . I crossed the line . . . You don't love me like that . . ."

"When did you get the job of telling me what I'm supposed to feel?" Undertaker asked calmly, his brow raised at the smaller man.

Jeff closed his eyes and swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat before opening his eyes again to face the Phenom. "I just know that you don't care for me like that."

"How do you know that?"

Jeff shook his head. "Because you love Chris."

"I may love Chris." Undertaker nodded. "But that doesn't mean that I can't move on."

Jeff shook his head again. "Please, Mark, don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing." Undertaker replied as he took hold of Jeff's arm and brought the smaller man to sit in his lap. "I'm not that cruel."

"Why?"

Taker looked at Jeff, confused. "Why what?"

"Why wouldn't you be that cruel?"

"I may be the Demon from Death Valley, but I'm not completely heartless."

"I don't understand." Jeff said, shaking his head. "If you're not teasing me . . . then why didn't you tell me before?"

Undertaker shrugged. "Probably the same reasons you didn't tell me anything."

"The Deadman, scared? What does he have to be scared of? Nobody hurts you."

"One person did." Taker replied honestly. "They got close and then left me alone."

"Chris?"

Undertaker nodded.

"But he didn't mean to, I'm sure."

Taker shrugged. "Whether what is said about him is true or false, he still left me here and that hurts."

Jeff nodded. "I can only imagine."

Undertaker nodded as well.

"So, why didn't you tell me about Chris sooner? If you felt anything for me before, assuming you're not lying to me, I would have thought that you would have said something."

"I'm not lying to you." Undertaker replied. "And I didn't say anything because I was afraid you would reject me."

"Me? Reject you?" Jeff asked, completely shocked by Taker's revelation.

Undertaker nodded. "I didn't know which way you swung, nor if you had someone already."

Jeff laughed loudly, forcing the Deadman to blush even more than he had been already.

"I didn't think it was that funny." Taker said softly.

"Oh, yes it is. "Jeff said, continuing to laugh. "The fact that you think anyone could say no to dating you is laughable."

"Why?"

"Because everyone in the locker room wants a piece of your ass."

"Why do people keep talking about my ass?" Undertaker asked suddenly.

"Because it's so damn adorable." Jeff replied.

"If you say so."

"Me and everyone else in the locker room."

Undertaker merely shook his head.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Jeff asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've told me all this stuff, I'm sitting on your lap, I'm wondering what the Phenom is going to do next."

"Well, I was thinking about getting a bottle of scotch, a bag of skittles . . ." Undertaker drifted off.

"Oh." Jeff said, slightly disappointed.

"But first." Taker smiled. "I'm going to do this." He said as he wrapped his arms around Jeff and pulled him closer so that their lips would meet again.

Jeff moaned softly as his eyes slowly closed, letting this moment imprint on his memory. _So, this is what it is like to be kissed by the Deadman. Damn, Chris, you were one lucky bastard._ He nipped lightly at Taker's lower lip before pulling back just in time to see the dreamy look on the Deadman's face.

"What are you looking at?" Taker asked.

"You."

"Why? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, silly." Jeff chuckled. "I've just never seen you look so . . . peaceful."

Undertaker shrugged. "Guess it's been a long time since I've allowed myself to feel this way."

"Feel what way?"

"In love."

Jeff's heart jumped, twirled and somersaulted in his chest, making it difficult to breath for a moment. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Taker said quickly.

"No, no, what did you say?"

Undertaker blushed as he turned his head away. "I said that I was in love."

"Thank the gods." Jeff smiled, kissing the Phenom again. When Jeff broke away from him this time, he saw the confused expression on the bigger man's face.

"I'd hate to be the only one here who's in love." Jeff answered the unasked question.

"Yeah, that is kind of a good thing."

Jeff nodded before biting his lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Undertaker asked, worried he said something wrong.

"I was just thinking . . ." Jeff replied.

"About what?"

Jeff looked at the bigger man, still biting his lip in fear. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to do something for me."

"And what would that be?" Undertaker asked, looking up at the smaller man as he began to get worried about what he had gotten himself into.

"About tomorrow . . ."

….

**A/N: And there you have it, a nice wonderful cliffy. LOL. You'll all have to wait for the next installment to find out what Jeff is planning now. Hope I haven't disappointed too many people with this latest chapter. Try not to flame me too badly . . . I really like this one.**


	40. When Destiny Knocks

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 40 - When Destiny Knocks . . .**

**...**

**A/N: Alright, people. Here is the next chapter finally. Sorry for the long wait. **

**I also have some news for all my loyal readers(and all those reading this story for the first time). We are now on the road to finishing this story. The is the first of the last couple of chapters to be posted. I hope that this chapter(as well as the next couple) keep up to the standards you have all set and that you enjoy reading them as much as I have enjoyed writing them.**

**Now, on to the chapter.**

**...**

Rey tossed and turned as he thought of all the possible scenarios of how the night had turned out. He couldn't help but imagine Jeff, sitting alone in his hotel room or in the VIP room at the Toyota Center, crying after Undertaker's rejection of him. Though Rey knew that the Deadman was better than that, his mind would not allow him to rationalize the better outcomes of the night. He could only hear Taker's evil laughter, the one usually reserved for his promos at the show, echoing in the room after Jeff's declaration and admission.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Rey chided himself. "Mark would never do a thing like that. If anything, he just wouldn't listen and walk away."

However, that thought wasn't comforting either. The idea of Taker simply walking away from everything was just as bad as if he did laugh at Jeff for his love. Moving quietly so as not to wake the sleeping Shawn beside him, Rey crept from the bed and out of the room to put his mind at ease. As he grabbed his phone off the coffee table, it started to ring. Confused, Rey answered it hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"_Rey, is that you?"_

"Jeff? Oh thank god you're not lying in a ditch some where!"

"_Why would you think that I'd be in a ditch?"_ Jeff asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Rey shook his head. "Never mind. Just my crazy nightmares."

"_You sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Okay, then."_ Jeff said, not quite believing him.

"So?" Rey asked, trying to change the topic to the more pressing one.

"_So?"_

"What happened?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"You know what I mean." Rey answered, trying to remain calm.

"_Oh, you mean what happened with Mark tonight."_

"Yes." Rey sighed, happy that Jeff was finally, understanding him.

"_I don't kiss and tell."_ Jeff replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Rey exclaimed.

"_I'm not saying what happened."_ Jeff repeated.

Rey gapped silently on his side of the line, not believing what he was hearing. "What?"

"_I'm not going to give any details about what happened tonight."_

"But . . ." Rey stammered. "But what about what's happening later?"

"_Later?"_

"Yes." Rey said, glancing quickly at the clock. "It's after 4:00 in the morning. So, it's later."

"_Huh?"_

"What's happening with the show?" Rey sighed, his frustration coming through his voice.

"_What does that have to do with this?"_

"Do I talk to him or not?"

"_Oh, that."_ Jeff said. Rey could just imagine the younger man rolling his eyes. _"You can talk to him."_

"Really?"

"_Really."_

"Really?"

"_It's all good, Rey."_ Jeff chuckled. _"So, go ahead."_

"And he doesn't want to kill me?" Rey asked.

"_Considering you haven't talked to him yet, I wouldn't know the answer to that."_

"I'm not talking about _him_." Rey sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm talking about Mark."

"_No, he doesn't want to kill you."_

Rey sighed in relief.

"_Stop that!"_

"Stop what?" Rey asked, startled by the sudden exclamation.

"_Not you."_ Jeff answered abruptly.

"What's going on, Jeff?"

"_Will you . . ."_ Jeff scolded again._ "Nothing's going on, Rey."_

"You sure?" Rey questioned. "Doesn't sound like nothing."

"_It's nothing . . . oh that's it! Sorry, Rey. Got to go."_

"But . . ."

...click...

Rey stared at his phone, not sure of what to make of the conversation he just had. As he put the phone back down on the table, he felt a pair of strong arms circle his waist.

"Who were you talking to?" Shawn asked sleepily as he rested his head on Rey's shoulder.

"That was Jeff . . ."

"What did he want?" Shawn yawned.

"Just letting me know that it's a go."

"What's a go?"

"Tonight. The show."

"Oh." Shawn replied, his eyes half closed as he nuzzled Rey's neck.

"Yeah . . ."

"What?"

"I don't think he was alone."

"Why do you think that? Who would he be with?"

"I don't know." Rey shrugged. "But someone was definitely there with him."

"Maybe it was Mark."

"Why would Mark be with him?"

Shawn shrugged. "I was only guessing."

Rey paused to think about what Shawn was suggesting.

"Besides, who else would he be with? If Mark's back, I doubt Cena would be stupid enough to try anything."

"But he doesn't know yet."

"Trust me, if he was going after Jeff right now, he would know that Mark is in town."

"True enough." Rey admitted with a nod. "Also, Mark would probably need a place to stay tonight . . ."

"Exactly. So, there is nothing to worry about."

Rey nodded again as he leaned back into Shawn's arms. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Shawn smiled. "Now come back to bed."

"I can't sleep now."

Shawn pouted. "Why not?"

"There's too much to do. I can't sleep." Rey replied.

"Look." Shawn sighed, pointing at the clock. "It's just after 4:00 in the morning. There is plenty of time to go back to bed and still have everything ready in time for tonight."

"But . . ."

"No, no but's mister." Shawn smiled playfully. "Unless its yours, naked and in that bed."

"Oh, Shawn." Rey laughed.

"Well?" Shawn asked seriously, his brow raised. "What's your answer?"

"I think I'm going to sleep."

"What?"

Rey smiled as he stepped out of Shawn's arms. "I just realized how tired I am. I think I'm going to bed."

Shawn stood in the middle of the room, watching Rey disappear into their room.

"Damn." Shawn muttered, shaking his head. "And here I thought that I was going to get something this morning." Shawn shook his head again as his continued to stand there.

After a few minutes, Rey called from the room, "You coming, Shawn? Or am I going to be here all by my lonesome."

"What?"

"I thought I'd have some company to keep me warm." Rey replied.

"Come to papa!" Shawn exclaimed as he ran into the room to make sure that Rey was kept warm well into the morning, and into the afternoon if possible.

...

Shawn shivered slightly as he stood outside Teddy Long's office at the Reliant Stadium in Houston. Rey had kicked him out of the hotel room at 10:00 this morning on the excuse of needing help to get ready for the big night ahead. But Shawn knew the truth. He was only kicked out to keep from distracting Rey. Though who could blame him. Shawn only wanted to keep his promise of keeping Rey warm throughout the day.

"And he had to kick me out of that nice warm bed." Shawn muttered to himself as he continued to pout over that fact.

"Hey, playa. What are you doing here so early?"

Shawn turned and smiled slightly. The one and only Theodore Long stood behind him in his usual cream coloured suit that set off his dark skin nicely. The General Manager for SmackDown was currently staring at him as if he were insane. Which, for most people, that was a no brainer.

Losing his smile, Shawn took a more serious expression. "We need to talk, homie."

"We can talk." Teddy nodded. "But only if you stop talking like that."

"Okay." Shawn pouted slightly.

"So, what do you need?"

"Um," Shawn smiled nervously as he looked around them. "Can we talk inside?"

"We are inside."

"In your office, I mean." Shawn rectified.

"Oh?"

"This is kind of a sensitive situation."

"Oh really?" Teddy said, his brow raised expectantly.

Shawn nodded. "Very. This is business from Vince McMahon himself."

"Vince?" Teddy asked in confusion. "Mr. McMahon sent you to talk to me for him?"

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

"You're telling me."

"But, it's true. Rey called in a favour from Vince, since Vince owes him for something I'm not allowed to mention unless I want to die very slowly and very painfully. So, here I am, talking to you on behalf of both."

"So, you're the messenger?"

Shawn nodded. "That's me. Don't shoot."

"All right." Teddy sighed, shaking his head. "Let's go into my office."

Shawn merely nodded before following Teddy into the room that would later become his office for the night's proceedings. The office already held the customary leather couch, plants and photos that would be shown off during one of the sketches between the matches.

Shawn whistled low as he looked at the decor. "Geez, they're going all out tonight aren't they?"

"Why wouldn't they? It is the greatest night of them all, isn't it?" Teddy replied as he turned to face Shawn.

Shawn looked up at Teddy and cleared his throat as he noticed the expectant look on the GM's face. "Right, down to business."

"So, what's going on?" Teddy asked.

"Well, you see . . . " Shawn paused, unsure of how to explain the situation.

"Well . . ." Teddy asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well . . ." Shawn paused again. "We, uh, need your help."

"I gathered that much." Teddy sighed. "What do you need exactly?"

"See, the problem is that tonight's plans need to be changed slightly."

"You know I can't change the schedule now!" Teddy exclaimed. "It's set in stone."

"Vince says otherwise." Shawn replied calmly.

"Then why isn't he here to explain to the fans that they're not getting what they paid for?"

"You know as well as I do that the fans don't like Vince much." Shawn explained.

"And if I changed the plans, they're not going to like me either."

Shawn shook his head. "No, see, that's the beauty of it. You can blame it all on Vince."

"You know that won't appease the fans."

"Trust me." Shawn smiled. "When you make the announcement, the fans will be extremely happy."

"I don't know about this . . ."

"Don't worry about it."

Teddy shook his head. "That's easy for you to say. You don't run the risk of losing your job over this."

"And neither do you."

Teddy looked at Shawn in confusion as the Heart Break Kid pulled out a piece of paper. Smiling, Shawn handed it to Teddy.

"That is an official letter stating that you will not lose your job over tonight's schedule change."

"It looks real." Teddy said hesitantly.

"It is." Shawn smiled encouragingly. "It's all been taken care of. The only thing you need to do is help me fix the schedule and announce the changes at the beginning of the show."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Shawn replied.

"So . . ."

"So?"

"What needs to changed tonight?"

...

Kane walked down the currently empty hall at the Reliant Stadium, waiting for the other seven men competing against him in the Money in the Bank match that night. Though the pay-per-view was still two hours away, he could already see some people arriving, both superstar and fan alike. Kane could never understand why the fans would arrive so early. They would all have their tickets already so it was not like there would be a line-up. However, there was an increased chance of seeing the superstars arriving at the arena, Kane could slightly understand. But only slightly. For him, on the other hand, Kane liked to arrive early so that he could scope out the layout of the arena so that he wouldn't accidently get lost during the show. He really didn't want to relive that nightmare of that experience. Kane also liked to take this opportunity to freak out the newcomers. Nothing relaxed him more then scaring the shit out of the new set crew and wannabe stars.

As Kane drifted down the hallway, thinking about all the things he could do to scare people, he noticed that many of the ring staff were scurrying around him as though in a mad panic. Curious, but not curious enough to stop one and ask, Kane made a mental note of the topic so that he could talk to Shawn about it when he arrived. If anyone new about what was happening, Shawn would. On the plus side, Shawn was so willing to gossip about things that Kane wouldn't really have to ask him about it.

Hoping to meet the smaller man in the locker room with Rey, The Big Red Machine headed down yet another hallway, hoping that the two men were also here early. As he came upon his favourite room, due to the fact that it held a weight set for when they got bored between appearances, he noticed that the punching bag currently suspended in the center of the room was swinging slightly. Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Kane walked into the room, intent on finding out who was starting their workout early. What the Big Red Machine saw, however, left him even more confused. The room was completely empty.

"What the . . ." Kane muttered, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Since Kane hadn't seen anyone leave the room, nor walking away from it, he couldn't comprehend how the bag was still moving. Even a strong individual like himself didn't leave the bag swinging for that long. Convinced that someone was trying to play a trick on him, Kane continued to look around the room, hoping to catch the culprit before they had a chance to jump out at him, in hopes of retribution. When he continued to see nothing, Kane shook his head and moved back toward the door. It was then that he noticed the object on the floor, lying directly under the punching bag.

Kane's jaw dropped as he inspected the object closer. He just couldn't believe his eyes, or luck, as a sense of fear washed over him. Though he knew his fear was useless, it was there nonetheless.

"Come on, Glen." Kane snapped at himself. "It's just a chicken and a rubber one at that."

But the fear wouldn't fade away with his rationality. He had seen, and felt, first hand what the psychotic bird that Shawn called Bob could do. Kane honestly couldn't understand what Shawn saw in that thing.

"It's just an inanimate object. It wasn't working out right now on the punching bag. It's probably just the air conditioner on full blast because it isn't changing the temperature in the room." Kane repeated to himself under his breath as he backed out of the room slowly.

"Who are you talking to?"

Kane jumped in spite of himself at the unexpected voice coming from behind him. Turning quickly, he nearly let out a sigh of relief as his gaze met a familiar face.

"Oh, it's you, Jeff."

"Who were you expecting?" Jeff asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"No one. I didn't think many people would be here yet." Kane replied.

"Right . . ." Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "You're not the only one who likes to be early."

"I know that." Kane retorted in his defense. "I just wasn't expecting people who were in later matches to arrive yet."

Jeff merely shook his head, not believing the bigger man. "If you say so."

"I do."

"So, who were you talking to?"

"I told you, no one."

"And why don't I believe you?" Jeff replied, his eyebrow raised at Kane skeptically.

"It's the truth."

"Come on, Glen." Jeff sighed. "Tell me the real truth."

Kane shook his head. "No."

"Why."

"You'll laugh at me."

"I won't laugh at you."

"Yes, you will."

"Try me." Jeff replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kane seemed to debate the issue internally before he sighed in defeat. "I was talking to myself about the rubber chicken on the floor."

Jeff stared at the chicken on the floor and then at Kane, then back and forth again. "Why?"

"Because it's evil."

"What?" Jeff asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"You heard me." Kane replied. "That chicken is evil and it was working out."

"I think you need your head examined." Jeff replied.

"I'm not crazy." Kane retorted.

Jeff looked at Kane, his eyebrow raised. "You believe that a 'rubber' chicken is evil and working out in the locker room." He said, stressing the rubber portion.

"When you put it that way . . ." Kane admitted coyly.

"Exactly."

"But I'm not crazy. "Kane replied. "I swear."

"Glen, have you been spending too much time with Shawn?"

"No."

"Then how else are you going to explain this?"

Kane thought about it briefly. "That the dark forces that took hold of Mark a few years ago are back in the form of a rubber chicken?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No." Kane replied seriously. "I'm not."

Jeff merely shook his head at Kane's conviction. "I think you need your head checked, seriously."

"You weren't there." Kane retorted. "You weren't there when Mark was taken by the dark side."

"That was just a gimmick like everything else around here."

"No." Kane insisted. "No, it wasn't. Mark wasn't himself during those days. He didn't speak to people."

"Glen, Mark doesn't speak to people now."

"He has a selected few he lets in now." Kane retorted. "He has Shawn, Rey, myself and now you. You don't know how amazing it is for him to let you into his tight circle."

"What do you mean by that?" Jeff asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I mean that you've managed to become closer to the Deadman than even I am." Kane replied, his gaze softening a little.

"Yeah, I guess we're close, but I doubt anyone is closer than you."

Kane smiled at Jeff's sudden nervousness. "There you're wrong. I'm not as close to my brother as we would have people believe. The only time we were really close was when we were team, when we were the Brothers of Destruction."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth. There was only one person I can think of you would even come close to what is between you and my brother." Kane said with a sigh.

"Oh, whose that?"

"Chris."

"Chris?" Jeff asked, his brow raised in confusion.

"Benoit." Kane replied. "He's the only one who I think might have had a chance at rivaling what you two have."

"And what do we have?"

Kane shrugged. "I don't know. All I do know is that I haven't seen him like this since his dark days."

"Are you implying that I'm bringing him back to the 'dark' side?"

Kane shook his head slowly as he stared at Jeff. "No, you're not bringing him down. You're bringing him back."

...

**WrestleMania Night**

The crowd filled the Reliant Stadium to the point of overflowing. Their excited voices, cheers and cries could be heard throughout the arena, even so far as to reaching outside the stadium. One would think the matches had already started by the sounds emanating from the building. But this was only the beginning. Things were just getting ready to warm-up. Every single superstar in the back knew what that meant. It meant that they would have to be performing at their very best level or they were in trouble. But then, that was a given considering how important tonight was. SummerSlam may be the biggest party of the summer, but WrestleMania was the biggest night of them all. As the music began to play, signaling that the show was finally on it's way, the crowd cheered even louder, though few would think it was even possible.

Over the intercom, the all to familiar announcement for the beginning of the show echoed, welcoming everyone to the 25th anniversary of WrestleMania. All the viewers in the arena, at home, or at the theaters all waited in anticipation for the upcoming matches. The lineup for the evening had everyone guessing. However, not even the announcers were ready for what was about to happen.

"Welcome everyone to the 25th anniversary of WrestleMania." Jerry Lawlor greeted as the camera finally turned to him.

"And what a night it's going to be, Jerry." Michael Cole stated. "We've got a greet lineup for tonight's event."

"That's right, Cole." Jerry agreed. "It's going to be an exciting night with both the WWE and World Heavy Weight Championships on the line."

"We are all waiting to see the outcome of these matches, but first . . ." Jerry paused as music began to play.

The cameras quickly shifted to the stage where the video and music of Theodore Long was playing.

"What is going on here?" Jerry shouted over the noise.

"Looks like we're going to have a visit from the General Manager of SmackDown." Cole replied.

"I could have told you that, Cole." Jerry retorted. "But what is he doing here?"

"I guess we'll find out soon . . ."

Theodore Long stood at the top of the ramp, microphone in hand, waiting for the audience to calm down enough before he spoke.

"As Jerry 'The King' Lawlor and Michael Cole said before, welcome to WrestleMania 25." Teddy paused as the crowd cheered. "Unfortunately, I have been given the task of changing what is to occur tonight."

"What?" Jerry shouted as the crowd booed.

"Now, I know that all of you have come here expecting to see your favourite superstars fight in their designated matches. However some of those matches are going to change."

"Is he allowed to do that?" Cole asked.

"Do to certain circumstances, Mr. McMahon has decided that action needs to be taken to rectify the situation." Teddy stopped again, allowing ample time for the boo's to subside.

"As such, the following changes have been made to tonight's lineup: John Cena will not be fighting in the triple threat match against Edge and Big Show. Nor will Jeff Hardy be fighting his brother Matt."

The crowd booed louder and chanted the well known "What?"

"Instead, Shawn Michaels will team up with Matt Hardy to face John Morrison and the Miz in a tag team match."

Some parts of the crowd cheered.

"While John Cena will team up with Batista . . . "

The crowd cheered louder.

"To face Jeff Hardy and a partner of his own choosing in a Hell in a Cell match."

The crowd cheered even louder as Teddy finished speaking. Teddy smiled as he looked out at the audience before he disappeared through the gorilla position.

"Wow, who would have thought that would happen." Cole muttered.

"Tonight is a full night of surprises isn't it?" Jerry replied, shaking his head.

"That it is. I wonder what happened backstage to cause such a change." Cole said simply. "Must have been something big for the Chairmen to get involved."

"I have to agree with you there, Cole." Jerry nodded. "I'd hate to be the one the Chairmen is angry with though."

"Who do you think Jeff Hardy's partner will be tonight?"

"I don't know. There are so many people to choose from."

"Do you think that Matt Hardy will turn out to be his partner?"

"I don't know, Cole." Jerry admitted. "Since the older Hardy is teaming up with Shawn Michaels, I don't know what to expect. Though, it would be interesting to know if the two brothers could put aside their differences to combat against Cena and Batista tonight."

"Well, I hope you all stay tuned to find out. But as we ponder this latest development, we go to our first match . . ."

...

"I don't believe this!" Cena shouted as he paced back and forth in his locker room.

Batista shrugged his shoulders. "What are you fretting about?"

"What?" Cena snapped as he turned on Batista.

Batista shrugged his shoulders again, refusing to let the smaller man intimidate him. What are you so worried about? You've taken Jeff on before . . ."

"But now he has help."

"So? Who would help him?" Batista asked as he met Cena's gaze. "You've alienated just about everyone who was ever close to him."

"But not everyone entirely." Cena responded, shaking his head. "I really don't know who he still has on his side. But he has someone."

"And?"

"And?" Cena said, turning to face Batista again, his brow raised. "And? This is a big deal."

"How so?"

"We don't know who he has with him." Cena repeated. "It could be anyone."

"And it could easily be a vain hope in getting you to lay off." Batista suggested calmly.

Cena shook his head. "No. It won't be that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because nothing is ever that simple." Cena answered. "Why would he want to fight both of us? What could he achieve by fighting the both of us?"

"Maybe he's a masochist?"

Cena slapped Batista upside the head, the echo of the hit reverberating off the walls. "You know damn well that he isn't, which is why he is so fun to torture."

Batista rubbed the back of his head as he glared up at Cena. "Doesn't mean people don't change. That they don't like what is being done to them."

"Jeff doesn't like what I do."

"Maybe he knows you don't want him to. Maybe he's going along with your games. It wouldn't be the first time someone fell in love with the captor."

"And you know this how?"

"It's in all the psychology books."

"Like you read those." Cena tsked. "Besides, I think it's safe to say that Jeff Hardy hates me bitterly and no matter what the textbooks say, he will never love me."

"You never know."

"Oh, but I do. And so does Layfield. Which is another curious thing. Why are you fighting with me and not John. We all know that he did way more than you."

"He's in a title match?" Batista shrugged.

"I was in a title match." Cena snapped. "And they took me out of it."

"True." Batista nodded. "However, you were one of three competitors. John is one of two. If they took him out, then there would have been no intercontinental championship match."

"That's a bullshit excuse." Cena snapped as he moved to stand toe-to-toe with Batista. Though Batista was both bigger and taller than him, Cena knew that Batista wouldn't do anything to him.

_The big oaf is just as scared of me as Jeff is. So, why is Jeff fighting back now when Dave still refuses to look me directly in the eye? Maybe they're working together. Maybe Dave has finally grown a pair and is working with Jeff to get back at me. _Cena scoffed at the very thought as he continued to glare at Batista. _We'll see how well their plan goes when I get through with them._

Batista's gaze dropped lower to the ground as he backed away from Cena. He had grown accustomed to that look and didn't like it one bit. There was a reason why Layfield did more of the dirty work for Cena than he did. Unlike Layfield, Batista didn't enjoy brutalizing others, no matter what the fans thought of him at times. When Cena had first brought his 'brilliant' plan to Layfield and him, Batista had nearly revolted at the thought. But then, when Cena holds the leash, there is no shirking from ones responsibilities. It also didn't help when he had to help attack everyone else as well.

_Especially when . . ._

Batista closed his eyes as he tried to suppress a shiver. He didn't want to begin to think about what would have happened if they had stumbled across Matt instead of Shannon that horrible night. After all, Matt had been the original target . . .

"Aww, what's the matter big guy? Getting cold feet?" Cena said mockingly. A hint of satisfaction in his eyes.

Batista forced himself to stare directly at Cena, not bothering to hide his distaste for the smaller man. "You know I will do what you tell me to do."

"Good." Cena nodded. "Then you won't be hesitant to assist me to find out what the hell is going on here, will you?"

Batista shook his head. "No." He sighed. "I won't."

Before Cena could reply, Shawn walked into the room, humming to himself. The smaller man seemed completely oblivious to the fact that there were other people in the room. Shawn moved to the opposite side of where Batista and Cena stood and began to rummage around in a locker space.

Cena smiled knowingly at Batista before moving forward to stand behind the Heart-Break Kid. Masking the evil glint in his eyes, Cena taped Shawn lightly on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Shawn asked, letting the word come out slowly as he looked at Cena over his shoulder.

_So, he did know that we were in here. _Cena thought to himself. "I was wondering if we could have a little chat with you." He answered as he continued to smile.

Shawn raised a brow as he looked between Cena and Batista. "Aren't we 'chatting' now?"

"In a manner of speaking." Cena shrugged. "But I wanted to talk to you about something more specific."

"Then ask." Shawn replied as he turned fully to face Cena. "I don't have all day."

"What's the hurry?" Cena asked, shifting slightly to place himself directly in the path of Shawn's only way out.

Shawn looked at Cena as if he was dealing with a child. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that it is the biggest night of them all." He shrugged. "Or maybe, unlike you, I don't like sitting on my ass, bitching and complaining that nothing is never done to my satisfaction."

Batista inwardly applauded and winced over Shawn's comment. He enjoyed the fact the Shawn wasn't falling for Cena's intimidation routine. However, in doing so, he was putting himself in jeopardy of falling victim to Cena's path of destruction. Batista only hoped that Cena would be too focused on the issue with Jeff to harm Shawn. He didn't want to hurt the man that his best friend cared for deeply.

Cena, however, laughed at Shawn, surprising both men as he took Shawn's words as a joke. "You were always the one for the quick remarks, weren't you, Shawn."

"I guess I'm just gifted."

"Or very foolish."

"That too." Shawn nodded. "But that's only to fool idiots like you."

Cena shook his head. "Poor, poor Shawn."

"Oh, I'm not that poor." Shawn replied. "Now will you please hurry and ask me your question so I can leave? I grow tired of attempting to entertain you."

"Oh, but I so enjoy your company." Cena smiled.

"Look, I'm flattered, okay." Shawn said, holding his hands up in a sympathetic gesture. "It's always nice to know that I've still got the old Heart-Break charm. But I would never hurt Rey, let alone with you. You're not my type."

"And how would you know?" Cena asked.

"I don't date idiots who push around and threaten those who are vulnerable." Shawn replied simply as he moved to pass Cena.

As Shawn tried to walk away, Cena grabbed hold of Shawn's wrist. "What do you know about that?" He growled.

Shawn looked up at Batista, sympathy in his eyes. "And you like this guy?"

Batista's dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to reply to Shawn.

"You are talking to me, Shawn. Not him." Cena snapped.

"I'm done talking to you. You're not worth my breath."

"Then I might as well stop that breath, now shouldn't I."

"Try." Shawn taunted. "I dare you to."

"Don't tempt me."

"Stronger and more worthy men have tried to take me out." Shawn retorted. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I've beaten you before." Cena said, reminding Shawn of the times they met in the ring.

"Oh, right. I forgot about those." Shawn said as he thought about it. "I'm sorry, I meant to say that you don't stand a chance when it isn't written in a script that you will win."

Cena growled in anger as he seriously thought about choking the life out of the smaller man. But doing that now would not help him get the answers he sought. "What do you know about the changes made tonight?" He asked.

"I know what you know. That there have been changes made."

"Bull shit." Cena snapped, tightening his grip on Shawn's arm. "You know exactly what's going on."

"And how would I know that?" Shawn asked as he gave Cena a droll stare.

"I know that you've been sheltering Jeff."

Shawn looked at Cena, his face blank. "And why would I have to shelter him? Is something going on with him that he needs protection from?"

"You tell me?"

Shawn shrugged. "Jeff's business is his own. I don't pry."

"Bull."

"No, no bull." Shawn replied.

"What is he planning on tonight?"

"Who says he's planning anything?"

"The change in the line-up does."

"Maybe Vince wanted to do something different this year? Did you ever think of that?"

Cena shook his head. "That's not what Teddy Long said."

"And what did Teddy say?"

"You know damn well that he said this change was due to certain circumstances! Now what are those circumstances?" Cena yelled.

"I don't know if you've noticed the past couple of years or not, John, but Vince and I are not close buddies. He doesn't tell me his reasoning's for things."

"If you don't tell me now I will hurt you." Cena stated slowly, increasing the force of his grip on Shawn's wrist for effect.

Shawn looked down at Cena's hand before looking back at up to meet his gaze. "You do not want to go down that road, John." He stated simply, ignoring the pain that was slowly increasing in his wrist and up his arm.

"And why not?"

"Because unlike your lackeys, I don't scare easily. I also have people that would willingly torture you for all eternity if you so much as look at me wrong. And trust me, my people could destroy your people."

"You don't know who my people are." Cena retorted.

"No, but you also don't know who my people are." Shawn replied. "They could easily be some of your people."

"And?"

"And, who do you think they'd be more loyal to if it came down to a fight between you and I?"

Cena's glare softened as he realized the truth behind Shawn's words. He ruled over people through intimidation and control. Shawn held power in the locker room through his years of experience and friendship to all who walked into the arena. Even his feud with Jericho was short lived due to the way Shawn was around people. Though it lasted longer in the ring, in the locker room, they were friends.

"See, you know the truth." Shawn smiled as he saw the light bulb finally turn on in Cena's head. "Your 'people' would never side with you if they had another option."

"Is that what you did with Jeff?" Cena asked slowly.

"Jeff has his own people, trust me. He doesn't need my help to be rid of you."

Cena scoffed at Shawn's words. "Like you know anything."

Shawn moved back as he pried Cena's hand off his wrist. "All I know is that you picked the wrong guy to go after." With that, Shawn picked up the bag he had been rummaging through and walked out of the locker room.

Batista watched as Shawn left, then turned his gaze back to Cena.

Cena looked over at Batista, anger flaring in his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, Batista felt the full force of Cena's anger as Cena struck him in the face. Falling backward slightly, Batista cupped his sore cheek as he looked at Cena, his eyes bright with confusion.

"We shall see who picked the wrong guy to mess with." He growled bitterly. "And believe me, Dave, you better hope that Jeff falls back into line. Or I will have to use a new punching bag to play with tonight."


	41. The Colourful and the Dead Answer

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 41 - . . . The Colourful and the Dead Answer**

…**.**

**A/N: And here it is, the next chapter. However, this is also the 2nd last chapter for this story. I am in the process of writing the final chapter and I am hoping to have it completed before the end of the month. However, with 5 papers to write on top of this, it may have to wait till the beginning of April before it is completed.**

**When the final chapter is posted, I will have some questions for all of you, so I hope that you will all review the next chapter. Again, thank you all for be so patient with me. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.**

…**.**

Rey walked into the locker room that he was sharing with Jeff, Shawn and Jeff's 'mystery' partner. But what he saw had him stopping in the doorway. Shawn sat on the bench, his wrist tape sitting beside him as he wrapped up his wrist. Though that was a normal occurrence for Shawn, what had Rey pausing was the colour of the wrist Shawn was taping up.

Rushing to his side, Rey knelt in front of Shawn as he took the damaged wrist gently into his hand. "What happened to you?"

Shawn shrugged slightly as he, too, looked at his wrist. "Nothing to worry about."

Rey looked up at Shawn, giving him that knowing look. "You ran into Cena, didn't you?"

Shawn nodded as he took his wrist back and continued to wrap it up. "Yeah, he's not to happy with the changes."

"So, he attacked you?" Rey asked as he took back Shawn's hand and unwrapped the wrist to fully see the red mark left by Cena.

"I didn't really do anything to not have him attack me." Shawn admitted sheepishly.

"What?"

"He wanted to know what I knew about the changes in the line-up tonight and, well, I couldn't help but annoy him."

"I'll kill that bastard." Rey snapped.

"No, you won't." Shawn replied.

"Don't go turning into Jeff now, Shawn."

"I'm not." Shawn replied softly. "Though you shouldn't be saying things like that either."

"I know." Rey said, hanging his head. "I don't know why I said that."

"Because you're worried about me." Shawn replied.

"Still . . ."

"Remember, it's Jeff's turn to kill that bastard." Shawn smiled. "You can't take that pleasure away from him."

Rey nodded lightly. "You're right. Though I hate to admit it."

"And see, the world has not come to an end like you so feared."

Rey laughed. "It's a miracle."

"I told you that you were worried over nothing."

"That you did." Rey smiled before he turned serious again as his gaze fell on Shawn's wrist again. "Does it hurt?"

Shawn shook his head. "Not really."

Rey nodded. He knew that Shawn was lying to him about how much it hurt. He could already see the bruises forming and knew that depending on how he moved or hit it he would be in pain. "Should you be fighting tonight?"

"I'll be fine." Shawn replied softly as he cupped Rey's face in his palm. "I've fought with worse injuries than this."

"I know that." Rey said simply. "But you were younger then."

"I'm fine." Shawn insisted. "Besides, if I didn't fight tonight, it would give Cena the impression that he scared me."

"We can't have that now can we." Rey smiled.

"No, we can't. I like sleeping with you to much to risk missing a single chance I get to do that because some idiot thinks I'm easy and decides to drug me."

"Oh, Shawn." Rey said, shaking his head.

"It's true. I'd die if I couldn't have my nights with you. I like making you scream too much."

"Shawn! Keep your voice down!" Rey cried as his cheeks began to turn red in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on. It's not like anyone else is here, let alone doesn't know how good your lungs are."

"And that is information I really didn't need to know."

Rey's face turned a darker shade of red as he turned to find Jeff standing behind him.

"Oh, hi, Jeff." Rey muttered.

"Hey, Jeff. How are you?" Shawn added happily.

"Better than you, it appears." Jeff stated as he nodded to Shawn's wrist. "Was it that good last night, Rey?"

Rey sputtered as he tried to form a coherent sentence in his embarrassment.

"No, no. Rey isn't violent in the bedroom." Shawn smiled. "This is thanks to the resident pig-headed bully."

Jeff's face paled at that information as he looked again at the damaged wrist. Both Rey and Shawn could see the pain flash in Jeff's eyes as he remembered his own pain. "Cena did that, didn't he?" Though it was put in the form of a question, it was more a statement of fact. The mark was far too similar to ones he had born to not see the resemblance.

"Yeah." Shawn replied. There was no point in hiding it. "He isn't too thrilled about the changes Vince made."

Jeff nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Shawn said. "I egged him on."

Jeff shook his head. "But if it wasn't for me, then the matches wouldn't have changed and you wouldn't have had the opportunity to egg him on."

Shawn shook his head. "Nah." He chuckled. "I've been wanting to do that for years."

"But . . ."

"But nothing." Rey said simply, letting go of Shawn's hand so that the other superstar could re-tape his wrist. "It's not your fault that these things have happened. It's all Cena's fault and he will be punished tonight."

Jeff nodded silently as he thought about it. His thoughts were interrupted when a stagehand knocked on the door. Turning, all three men looked at the guy.

"Um . . . John Cena asked me to find you so that you two could meet to go over what's going on in your match tonight."

"Oh, he wants to talk to me, does he?" Jeff asked, one brow raised in confusion.

The stagehand nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Thanks. I'll find him in a little bit."

"Thank you."

"Wait." Jeff called as the stagehand went to leave.

"Yes?" The guy asked.

"Try to avoid Cena for the rest of the night." Jeff suggested.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he isn't in the best of moods right now and I don't want you to be yelled at."

The stagehand nodded. "Thank you for that information."

Jeff nodded back in return and waited for the guy to leave before turning to look at Shawn and Rey. "What do you think he really wants?"

"To hurt you." Shawn replied simply with his head down as he concentrated on what he was doing.

"Why would he do that now?" Rey asked.

Shawn shrugged. "My guess is to scare him before the match."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

Shawn looked up as he flexed his wrist to make sure it was tightened properly. "If he scares you now, he might be able to convince you to change your mind on bringing in a partner and beat you up legally in the ring with no one there to help you."

"You don't think he'd stoop to that low a level?" Rey asked.

"Do you?" Shawn retorted. "Look at what he's done already."

Jeff nodded reluctantly. "He's already attacked other people just for being associated with me. It wouldn't be too far a drop to go to the length of scaring me into putting myself with him, alone, in a cage match. I'd have no where to run then."

"And once you are to badly beaten up, you wouldn't fight him back if he came to visit you afterward."

"That's disgusting." Rey said as he scrunched up his face.

"That's Cena." Jeff replied.

"True enough." Rey nodded.

"But the question is . . ." Shawn said. " . . . it is not how low he will stoop. Rather the question is what shall we do in response."

Jeff looked between the two men who had quickly become his family. Though he wouldn't trade his father for anything in the world, he knew that if he didn't have these two standing with him, he would surely have become a hollowed shell. "I honestly don't know what to do. I'm afraid to see him again, especially alone."

"We wouldn't dream of sending you to him alone anyway." Rey replied as he stood up to put a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Thanks." Jeff sighed in relief.

Shawn sat for a minute in thought before saying. "Maybe we should just ignore him."

"We can't do that." Jeff replied.

"Why not?" Rey and Shawn asked in unison.

"If I don't reply to him, he'll only grow more agitated and might turn on someone else. I can't have him do that."

"That's true." Shawn nodded.

"Also, if he doesn't get some details about the match, he'll become even more suspicious."

"So, what do we tell him?" Jeff asked.

The three of them remained silent as they thought about their options. Not responding to Cena's request was not an option, nor was sending Jeff to him by himself. That would be a recipe for disaster. But that didn't leave them with many other options.

"I wonder." Rey said finally. "If you should show up with someone, anyone, and tell Cena that no one can prepare for this kind of match and that you will all just have to make things up as you go."

"But who would I bring?" Jeff asked. "I am supposed to bring a 'mystery' partner."

"I know." Rey replied. "That's why I'm suggesting you bring anyone else along with you. That way Cena will think that you messed up and believe that you brought your partner with you."

"What if he attacks the guy, believing that if he takes that guy out, Jeff will have to fight alone?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't think of that."

"Wait, I could tell him that the only stipulation is that both teams have to appear unharmed in the ring. If a member of either team is injured or doesn't arrive, Cena will be fired." Jeff said as a smile crept across his face.

"Why would Vince do that?" Shawn asked.

"Simple. I would request it. All Cena knows is that I had Vince change the match. So, he'll expect that I will do something to ensure that I don't show up alone."

"Makes sense." Rey replied. "But then, who do you bring?"

"Maybe I should bring Jay with me?"

"Christian?" Shawn asked.

"Isn't he in the Money in the Bank match?" Rey asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I don't have to say anything about him. He's just going to be there with me." Jeff replied. "I mean, I don't need to tell him for sure that he's my partner tonight. He'll just assume."

"Ahh, I gotcha." Rey smiled. "That's clever."

"Only if it works."

"I'm sure it will." Rey smiled.

"Well, I've sold you on the idea. Now I've got to go sell Jay on it."

"Good luck."

...

"What? Couldn't come to me yourself?"

"I figured the more the merrier, right?" Jeff smiled a smile he didn't feel. His heart beat fast in his chest as stared at the man that had caused him so much pain and torture.

Cena smiled back. "An interesting proposition. Does this mean you're stopping this insane adventure so soon?"

Jeff shook his head. "I think you miss understood me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see, I don't roll that way." Christian said simply. "I prefer to keep my affairs private."

Cena looked at Christian as if he were merely a fly on the wall that he wanted to hit with a flyswatter. "And you would be?"

"What I am is sick of you." Christian replied as he leaned against the door.

"Very funny." Cena said darkly.

"You wanted to talk about the match tonight?" Jeff interrupted before Cena would think to act on his previous thought.

Cena turned to face Jeff, giving him a gimlet stare. "I was hoping to get you to convince Vince that you no longer wanted to fight me."

"Now why would he ever want to do that?" Christian asked, his voice giving away the fact that he found the entire situation highly boring.

Cena gave Christian such a look that made Jeff nearly back out of the room in fright. He knew that look all too well and what often followed such a look. However, Jeff knew that Cena wouldn't try anything like that on Christian. Not with the door open and Jeff there to possibly interfere with it. That thought alone kept Jeff rooted to the spot. Christian, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the glare. He even went so far as to return Cena's glare with one of his own.

"If we are done here?" Christian said, breaking the uncomfortable pause. "I think we'll be going."

"Not yet." Cena snapped. "If you will not call off the match, Jeff, then what is supposed to happen in it?"

Jeff tried to swallow as his throat went dry. Turning slowly to once again face Cena, Jeff cleared his throat. "Vince says that it's a surprise match. We won't know who the winner is until it is

over."

Cena's eyes glinted with pleasure at that thought. "Oh, really? So, anything goes?"

Jeff nodded, unsure if that had been a good thing to tell him. "The only stipulation is that both team members must enter the ring unharmed."

"Oh?" Cena asked, confused.

Jeff nodded. "That's right. If one member is hurt or does not appear in the ring, then you will be fired."

"What?" Cena snapped as he rose to his feet in anger.

Jeff shrank back, more afraid now than he had been before.

"It means that you can't attack Jeff or anyone else in hopes to get Jeff alone in the ring because if you do, you go bye-bye." Christian said, waving at Cena as he finished his sentence.

"How dare you . . ." Cena growled as he advanced on Jeff.

"Don't." Jeff said forcefully, forcing Cena to step back in surprise. "You touch me, you're gone. You touch anyone else, you're gone. That's it, that's all. You will no longer have a hold on me."

"We'll see, little one. We'll see."

"I ain't your little one." Jeff retorted before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Christian childishly stuck out his tongue before following Jeff out of the room.

As the two of them walked away, the door slammed behind them and the heard Cena cry out in frustration. Jeff flinched slightly at the noise, but continued to walk away. Once the two of them were alone and far away from Cena's cursing, Jeff pulled Christian to a stop.

"I wanted to thank you." Jeff said slowly, not quite meeting Christian's gaze.

"What for?"

"For, everything."

Christian shrugged. "Hey, it was fun."

"Still . . ." Jeff replied sheepishly. "You could have turned me away when I . . ."

"Look, Jeff." Christian said as he lifted Jeff's chin so that he was looking at him. "I'm happy I could help."

"But . . ."

"But nothing." Christian replied. "If I had known this was going on earlier, I would have killed the bastard a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." Christian answered simply. "I mean, I don't care about you in the way that I would ever want to sleep with you. Sorry."

Jeff laughed as he blinked back tears. "Oh, darn. I was hoping you'd be my sugar daddy."

"I ain't going there." Christian smiled. "But we're friends. We've been friends for a long time. I would never turn my back on you just because you like other guys."

"I appreciate that."

"I mean, hell, if I can stand Adam becoming gay, I think can stand you being gay."

"Yeah." Jeff smiled. "Who would have seen that one coming?"

Christian shrugged. "I certainly didn't and I'm supposed to be his brother."

"Still, thank you for everything, Jay."

"No problem, little brother." Christian smiled as he grabbed Jeff's head and gave him a nuggie.

Jeff laughed as he squirmed out of the hold and shoved at Christian. "Cut that out."

"Aww, come on. Can't I have fun at the expense of my little brother?"

Jeff shook his head. "Only Matt can do that."

Christian pouted. "But I just made myself look gay to help you out. That's got to count for something?"

Jeff stopped and thought about it for a moment. "I guess you can be my brother. So long as I don't have to take Adam as one too."

"Hell, no." Christian replied. "I don't share."

"What about Matt?"

"Oh, right. Okay, well I'll share with him. But that's only because he was your brother first."

"So, does that mean Matt is your brother too?" Jeff asked.

"No, only you are my brother." Christian explained. "Matt is your brother."

"Wow, do I feel wanted."

"How so?" Christian asked, confused.

"Because I now have to brothers all to myself, plus an aunt and an uncle." Jeff replied.

"Aunt and uncle?"

"Shawn and Rey."

"Ah." Christian nodded, deciding to drop that subject before even starting it. "Well, I've got to get ready for my match."

"Hey, thanks again. I really do appreciate what you did for me. Not many people would have done what you did."

"Like I said, no problem." Christian smiled. "But remember, if anyone says anything to me about it, I'll deny everything."

Jeff nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." Christian smiled. "By the way, why didn't you ask Chris for help?"

"Chris?"

"Yeah, you know. Chris Jericho. The guy that you slept with at the New Year's party you and your brother had a couple years ago."

"Oh . . ." Jeff looked away in embarrassment. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows about that."

"Really?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

Christian nodded. "At least all the regular guys who were there know about it."

"Oh."

"Hey, don't think any of us think less of you."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's just that . . ." Jeff stopped.

Christian nodded. "You like someone else who was at that party and are afraid what they think of you, don't you?"

Jeff nodded. "That's about it."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I haven't heard anyone say anything bad about you. They all support your decision and hope for the best."

Jeff smiled. "Thanks."

Christian nodded. "No problem. Besides, isn't that what a brother should do?"

Jeff merely shrugged. "According to Matt, he doesn't want to talk about my love life at all."

"Hmph." Christian sighed, shaking his head. "His loss then."

Jeff nodded, then waved as Christian went off to prepare for his time in the ring. The next bad thing to the Hell in a Cell match was the ladder match. Once he was alone, Jeff turned down another corridor and headed back to the room where Shawn and Rey would be waiting to hear what happened.

As Jeff entered the room, he found that Shawn and Rey were not alone. Smiling at Edge, he sat down between them and regaled them with what happened. Once he finished telling them of Cena's reaction, Shawn cheered.

"Man, I so wish that I could have seen his face when Jay said that he likes to keep his affairs private." Shawn smiled.

Rey nodded in agreement. "That would have been priceless."

"It was . . . interesting." Jeff agreed. "Though maybe a little scary."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't." Jeff replied.

"Good."

"I wonder what he's going to do now." Rey said, regaining Jeff's attention.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. He seemed to believe what I told him, so he might not do anything."

"Oh, come on. It's Cena we're talking about. Of course he's going to do something." Shawn replied.

"Yeah, well, we're just going to have to wait for the match to find out, now won't we?" Jeff replied.

"That we will." Shawn smiled. "Speaking of which . . ."

...

Jeff's heart raced as he drew closer to the gorilla position. The main event was about to start and his stomach was in knots. Though he had been looking forward to this moment for weeks, now that it was about to start, he only wanted to go back to the day before, or the previous week. Though, if he did manage to go back in time, he wouldn't know what he knew now.

_Why must I always over think things? It's just a match. That's all. Nothing special. Yes, it is on the grandest stage of them all, but it's still like any other match._

Jeff sighed as he came up to the curtain that separated the stage from the back area. He could hear the crowd cheering on Triple H and Randy Orton as the combated for the WWE Championship. Jeff cringed slightly as he heard the final cheer as Triple H's music began to play, signaling his victory. Jeff let out his breath slowly as he hoped to calm his nerves. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning quickly, Jeff's stomach dropped as he saw Cena and Batista standing behind him.

"There is still time to change your mind." Cena whispered softly. "There is no shame in forfeiting a match to your better."

Jeff swallowed past the bile that was currently moving up his throat as he shrugged away Cena's hand in disgust. "How can you stand this bastard, Dave?"

Batista looked away in shame at the fact that he had aligned himself so deeply with the likes of Cena. He could remember a time when things weren't this bad. But time had made a fool of him. "I don't know." He answered simply.

"You don't know!" Cena yelled as he rounded on Batista. "How the hell can you not know?"

"Don't yell at the poor guy." Jeff chided. "The fact that he has up to this point is amazing."

"You would be standing with him if you didn't run to your little, pathetic, friends." Cena growled.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Cena. "But didn't you tell me that I had no friends?"

Cena growled bitterly as his music started to play, which forced him to drop the subject and descend the ramp toward the ring. As Cena disappeared from view, Jeff turned once more to Batista.

"You don't have to stand with him, you know."

Batista shook his head. "It isn't that simple."

"Of course it is." Jeff replied. "All you need is people like Shawn and Rey to stand with you."

"I don't have anyone like that. I lost the people I used to be close to." Batista sighed.

"You haven't lost Rey." Jeff reminded him. "Yes, you've been a bit of a prick lately, but Rey will forgive you once he knows exactly what was going on."

"How do you know?" Batista asked, his eyes questioning and pleading.

Jeff put a hand on Batista's shoulder. "If I can gain the forgiveness of someone who never forgives anyone, than you can get the same forgiveness from the person who forgives everyone who deserves it."

"What if I don't deserve it?"

Jeff smiled warmly. "You do deserve it. Yes, you did some bad things in the past. But you've also been trying to right some wrongs."

"How can you say such things after what I helped to do to both Shannon and yourself?"

"You forget the things I did to the people I cared about when Cena told me to do things. I had abandoned my friends, my family. I nearly lost my relationship with Matt because of Cena." Jeff reminded him. "John is a bastard and a prick."

"Both of them are." Batista smiled sadly.

Jeff nodded in agreement. "That they are."

"I guess it's going to be my turn now." Batista sighed as he turned to face the curtain.

"Wait." Jeff said as he put a hand on Batista's shoulder. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Batista asked, baffled.

"For warning me about what was planned for Matt all those months ago. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something happened to him."

Batista nodded. "I wouldn't have been able to live with it either." He sighed as his music finally started to play. Without another word, Batista disappeared beyond the curtain.

"Guess its show time." Jeff laughed to himself.

"You go get 'em, tiger."

"Yeah, show them what it means to be a warrior."

"Beat the crap out of them . . . figuratively"

Jeff turned around to find almost the entire WWE roaster standing behind him. Jeff blinked slowly as he saw how many people were willing to stand behind him, to support him. Then he began to blush as he realized that they all knew what had happened to him. _Damn it, Shawn._

"We all wanted to show you that we support you." Rey smiled warmly.

"We also wanted to offer you our . . . assistance, while fighting that bastard." Hunter stated simply, though there was a hint of evil in his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked. "It's a Hell in the Cell match."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't offer you some help." Hunter replied as he took out his trusty sledgehammer for emphasis.

"You want me to take that with me?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

"If you want it, it's yours." Hunter responded as he held the hammer out to Jeff. "But you have to promise that if you use it, you smash it against Cena's back . . . literally.

"Or, if you don't want that." Kane interjected. "I can . . . procure some pyrotechnics for you."

"What?"

"You know, to light them on fire." Kane explained.

"Glen, we agreed that they wouldn't be set on fire, remember." Rey chided.

Kane pouted. "He doesn't let me have any fun."

"And don't forget the tables, ladders, and chairs that I hid under the ring already." Edge yelled from somewhere in the middle of the group.

"Yeah, give them a little TLC for us." Christian added.

"Thanks, guys." Jeff smiled.

"Don't worry, sugar." Mickie said as she gave him a quick hug. "We protect our own. Even against those that are supposed to be our own."

"Thanks, Mickie."

"Don't worry about it." Mickie smiled, then, in a whisper "But if you ever try to steal the guy I'm dating, I'll have to hurt you."

"Don't worry." Jeff laughed. "I'm already taken."

"Good." Mickie replied.

"Now hurry off and kick some Cena butt." Shawn said as Jeff's own music began to play. The rhythmic beat of his old melodic song echoed in the stadium. He didn't know how he had let himself be talked into going back to that song, but he just couldn't say no.

"I will." Jeff replied as he turned around and headed out with a new confidence. Things were starting to go the right way.

As Jeff walked down the ramp, his fears began to rear their ugly heads again. Though he could dismiss and shake off most of them, his biggest fear was that his partner wouldn't come down the ramp. That he would be locked in that gigantic cage with his worst nightmare, alone. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He knew that he could count on his partner.

In the distance Jeff could hear Jerry Lawlor and Michael Cole debating on what had prompted this late change up as well as who his mystery partner would be. Jeff actually couldn't wait for the WWE universe to know who his partner was. Though very few people would know the extant to which that partnership went to, he would know and that was all that mattered.

Smiling, Jeff ran the last little bit of the ramp so that he could slide into the ring before jumping up and climbing up each of the four posts, posing for his fans. He could faintly hear Cena's muttering over the sound of the crowd and music. This is what he lived for. This is what he needed. The fans didn't care what happened outside of the ring. So long as he didn't disappoint them here, they would still love and adore him.

Exhilarated, Jeff jumped off the last post and bounced a little in the ring. This was it, the final moment. Either he would break free or forever be chained down as Cena's lap dog. How he loathed that thought.

Silence fell as the music stopped and everyone held their collective breath for the moment that Jeff's mystery partner would appear. Who did he pick? Did he even pick someone? All of these questions floated through the minds of the crowd and were voiced softly by the announcers. Everyone wanted to know who would descend the ramp next.

As the silence stretched out even farther, the crowd began to murmur in unrest. They were growing antsy over the silence. Jeff was pleased to see that even Cena was growing restless and uneasy as the cell began its final descent to the floor, encasing Jeff, Cena and Batista within its steal wires. The door to the cage remained open, waiting to admit one more person.

…Bong…

And there it was. The single most terrifying sound to ever emit from the WWE speakers. The crowd began to cheer as the lights went out, then came back, bathing the arena in a dark blue glow. Jeff couldn't help but smile as he noticed Cena visibly pale as he heard that haunting sound.

…Bong…

The gong sounded again as the cheering grew louder. Jeff could faintly hear the announcers asking if they were hearing things right. The tell-a -tale gong hadn't been heard in almost a year. Everyone thought that they would never hear that sound in the arena again.

Jeff smiled as the thunder clapped and a fork of lighting struck the ground in front of the stage. Undertaker wasn't one to skimp on the theatrics. And Jeff couldn't blame him. The look on Cena's face was priceless.

…Bong…

One final sound of the gong before the music began to play. Mist crept slowly down from the gorilla position to surround the ring. Cena attempted to move away from the mist as if it was poisonous, but all attempts were futile. Fire erupted along the ramp, creating an eerie glow around the entire length of it. The contrast of the dark blue lighting and the red-orange glow of the fire created a strange mix of colour on the swirling mist. As the fire died down, the smoke and mist rose up, blurring the entrance slightly. As the light brightened ever so slightly, the smoke and mist dissipated, leaving behind a dark silhouette at the top of the ramp.

Jeff's smile grew as his heart jumped in anticipation at what was to come. In the slow, steady movements that only the Deadman could have, Undertaker made the long trek down to the ring below. Behind him, Jeff could hear Cena letting out curses that would make a sailor blush. The man was really not expecting Jeff to have help. Well, that was his mistake.

Undertaker paused for a moment at the bottom of the ramp before passing through the open door. Once he entered the cage, Undertaker reached behind him and closed the door as though he were closing the gate to hell.

As Undertaker made his final trek to the steps, Cena walked up the steps on his side of the ring. Batista remained on the arena floor, struggling with the decision of where his loyalties lay. He didn't want to help Cena, but he also didn't want to see what would happen to the next 'punching bag'. However, as he watched the Phenom ascend the stairs and raise the lights back to their regular colour and brightness, he wondered how much he would be willing to sacrifice, how much he was willing to fight to be free like Jeff was right now. Though no one else could see it, Batista could see the admiration and love in Jeff's eyes as he watched Undertaker gracefully lower his head and remove his hat in the traditional maneuver. Batista smiled inwardly as he caught the secret glance Taker gave to Jeff. These two created such an unlikely pair, that it was almost laughable. However, for Batista, he found that it was refreshing that they could come together in such a time and work together to fight against one big evil. It was then that Batista realized that he was still standing outside the ring and quickly ran up the steps and into the ring.

Undertaker completely ignored the other two people in the ring. His attention was solely focused on the man standing beside him, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. In that moment, Taker nearly forgot everything else.

"How are you holding up?" Taker whispered softly.

Jeff nodded slightly. "I'm fine now that you're here."

"I'm glad." Taker replied. "He hasn't hurt you today, has he?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, he hasn't."

"Good, then he only needs to die ten times today to appease me."

Jeff laughed at that. "Oh, Mark. You know you can't kill him."

"Why?" Undertaker asked innocently. "I'd bring him back to life afterward."

Jeff merely smiled and shook his head.

"What?"

"How have you been?" Jeff asked, deciding it was better to change the subject before the Deadman convinced him that he was right.

"All right I guess." Undertaker shrugged. "Though I'd be better if we weren't in the middle of a crowded arena."

"Oh?"

Taker nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm getting tired of those guys wondering what the hell I'm doing here."

Jeff glanced over at where each announcer for the three brands were chatting wildly about his mystery partner. No doubt they were all wondering what kind of beef Taker had with the other two men in the ring with them.

"Don't worry about them."

"I'm not." Taker muttered. "I'm worried about breaking into a smile or laughing."

"That would be bad." Jeff agreed. "Though that would really get the WWE universe talking. I can see it now, 'Oh my god! The Undertaker has a new persona! The Crazy Man!'"

"Oh brother."

Jeff chuckled. "Or, better yet 'Mick Foley has competition! See inside for details!'"

"You really like that idea, don't you." Taker grimaced.

"Oh, hell yeah." Jeff nodded. "I could make a fortune selling pictures of you smiling in your Undertaker uniform."

"Are you girls finished gossiping so we can get down to business?"

Both Undertaker and Jeff turned to stare at Cena, though for Taker it would be more of a glare. To Cena's benefit, he didn't flinch under the weight of Undertaker's gaze. Instead, he gave him an un-amused shrug as he returned to his side of the ring.

The referee walked into the center of the ring and ran through the regular spiel before backing out of the way and called for the bell. However, unknown to the ref, this was not going to be a typical Hell in a Cell match. Instead, this was going to be an all out cage fight, winner takes all, loser ends up in the hospital for a couple of weeks (at least).

Cena rolled his head, attempting to stretch out his neck, while Batista moved to stand in the corner. Undertaker motioned for Jeff to stand behind him, though the smaller superstar made no move to leave the ring. Cena looked at the two of them, his brow raised in expectation. Undertaker casually moved forward, a ghost of a smile on his face at Cena's confused expression.

"What, expecting a regular match?" Taker taunted before slugging the smaller man

Cena's head snapped back at the sudden contact and stumbled backward. He knew that the fabled Undertaker right hook was painful to those who got the privilege of tasting it first hand. But he didn't realize how much it hurt.

"You hit me." Cena said in shock as he held his cheek.

Undertaker gave him a level stare. "You hit Jeff." He responded simply.

"So, what? You get to hit me in retaliation for something I did to someone else? Someone who enjoyed it?" Cena mocked. "What? The little baby can't fight his own battles?"

"You say that, or any other derogatory remark about or to Jeff, I will put you on permanent hiatus." Undertaker growled. "You understand that."

Cena rolled his eyes as he circled around the Deadman. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"You want to bet that I can't?" Taker retorted.

"Try it old timer."

Undertaker took hold of Cena's arm, wrenching it behind his back before throwing him full force into the steal post. He had moved so quickly and suddenly that Cena had no time to prepare a counter move or brace himself for impact. The dull thud as Cena's shoulder connected with the post was heard throughout the stadium and well over the cheering of the crowd.

Cena fell backwards, clutching at his shoulder as pain throbbed throughout the length of his arm. He couldn't believe that that had just happened. He had heard of accidents happening when people didn't prepare quickly enough for moves like that. Hell, he had been victim to such stunts before. But to feel it like this, like it was on purpose . . . that was another matter entirely.

"Okay, no more mister nice guy." Cena growled as he got back up.

"That's mister nice guy?" Undertaker replied in a mocking tone. "I'd hate to see mister bad guy."

Cena growled lowly as he circled the Deadman, searching for an opening. If the big man wanted to play rough, then he was going to get rough. This was, after all, Hell in a Cell on the grandest stage of them all. That meant that there were no rules. As he was thinking about all the ways that he could hurt the Deadman, Taker feigned to the right, throwing Cena off balance. With three quick jabs, Undertaker had Cena off his feet again.

"You really like lying down don't you?" Taker remarked as he stared down at Cena, his brow raised. "I think you're in the wrong profession."

"What would you know about that?"

"Well, I've been in the business a long time. I think I know what the fans like."

Cena scoffed. "The fans like the theatrics, as you proved tonight already."

"At least I'm not you."

Cena raised a brow at that. "You don't want to be me?"

Taker shook his head. "Why would I want to be the scum of the earth?"

Cena smirked as he finally found an opening in the Deadman's defense. He could kick himself for not thinking of it earlier. "Wow, what an insult." He smiled as he moved to the left. "Considering that Jeff there likes scum."

"What?" Undertaker growled.

"You heard me." Cena replied smugly, pleased with the anger he saw flash through the Deadman's gaze. What pleased him more was the hint of sorrow, regret and shame that hid behind the anger. Cena wondered who all that emotion was aimed at, him, Jeff or the Deadman himself.

Undertaker's gaze narrowed viciously. "You really think it's a good thing to be bringing that up now?" He growled as he nodded toward the steel cage.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Cena asked innocently. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Don't listen to him!" Jeff called out to Taker. "He's just trying to get you angry."

"He's succeeded." Undertaker retorted under his breath.

Cena pretended to attack Undertaker so that he could put himself between his two opponents. Looking over his shoulder casually at Jeff. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be together again tonight. And I'll make you scream so loud . . ."

Cena didn't get to finish that sentence as Undertaker used his big boot to knock him to the ground once again.

"I'm going to kill you." Taker growled as he reached for the fallen Cena.

In a surprising move, Jeff jumped up onto the second rope so that he could reach out and hit Undertaker on the shoulder, forcing the referee to come forward and separate Undertaker from Cena. Taker stared at Jeff in surprise as the smaller man jumped over the rope and into the ring.

Jeff shrugged at the Deadman. "I wanted a piece of him before you killed him."

Taker nodded in understanding as he left the ring. Unnoticed to both men, Cena had used that brief pause in fighting to move to his side of the ring and retrieve the chair he had hidden against the metal stairs. Hiding it under his body, he waited for Jeff to come within range of a surprise attack, when it was too late to turn back or react. Once Jeff was in that special area of no return Cena jumped to his feet and swung the chair with all his might.

Pain exploded in Jeff's head as the metal came in contact with his skull. Stars danced in front of his eyes as he stumbled away from the blur of Cena's form. He could faintly hear the crowd cheering through the ringing of his ears. As Jeff turned around, he vision clearing slightly, he saw that the chair was coming in his direction again. Jeff raised his arms to cover his head seconds before the chair made contact.

Jeff cried out as more pain ran up along his arm and he dropped to the floor. He knew how painful chairs could be (considering how much he loved ladder and TLC matches), but this was more than he was used to. This was a whole new experience.

It was then that Jeff realized something. _He's going to kill me._

Jeff crawled across the mat, hoping that he could find his side of the ring and Taker. He needed to find his partner. But before he could even get half way across the floor, Jeff felt the chair slam into his back, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him back to the floor. He could faintly hear Taker calling out to him, encouraging him on. Jeff tried to move to his voice while bracing for the next hit of the chair to his back.

However, the hit never came. Jeff tried to crawl forward faster, not wanting to waste time on figuring out why. Then he felt a pair of strong arms circle around his waist and lift him up. From the feel of the arms around him, he knew that these arms were the arms that held him back when Shannon was being beaten within an inch of his life. These were the arms of the animal, Batista.

Jeff let out a pitiful cry as Batista threw him into a ring post. It wasn't until he felt the gentle, gloved, hand of Undertaker on his shoulder in a light tap that he began to realize what had happened.

"Rest. I'll take care of that bastard." Undertaker whispered as he subtly wiped away the small trickle of blood that ran down to his brow. Jeff smiled at that small action that said so much. As he opened his eyes, he caught the sight of Batista running quickly back to his side, tagging Cena back into the ring.

Batista watched the look of horror cross Cena's face just before Taker was beating it to a pulp. In that time he ran over next to Jeff to check on him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I had tried to make sure that he wouldn't have easy access to any weapons."

"It's okay." Jeff replied weakly as he tried to catch his breath. His back hurt so much that it seemed to be affecting his lungs.

Batista shook his head. "I worked so hard to protect your brother from his wrath, yet I failed to protect you."

"It's okay." Jeff smiled slowly. "Mark protects me."

"I'm glad." Batista nodded.

Both men turned their attention then to the two men in the ring. Cena was stumbling blindly around the ring, trying to get away from Taker's famous fists. Finally, he dropped to the floor so that he cold roll away from the Deadman. Once out of range, he regained his footing and kicked out at Taker, catching him in the mid-section. Undertaker stumbled back a little, caught off guard.

Cena used this opening to spear the Deadman to the ground and rained blows down on the big man's head. Luckily, Taker still had quick reflexes; so, he was able to bring his arms up to protect his head. With as much force as he could manage, Taker forced Cena away from him and quickly moved so that he was in a standing position again. Undertaker faced Cena, panting slightly as the exertion was finally beginning to take its toll.

_At least he's not in good shape either. _Taker thought to himself. His gaze drifted over to where Jeff was leaning against the post, Batista standing next to him. He could tell that the Animal was waiting for an opening to tackle Cena. Cena seemed to realize this and quickly turned around and slugged Batista across the jaw, causing the bigger man to topple over the rope and off the side of the ring, where he crashed into the metal links of the cell before landing in a heap on the hard floor.

Undertaker took the moment of distraction on Cena's part, to take a hold of Cena's wrist and threw him into a post on the opposite side of the ring. Taker moved quickly toward Cena, feeling that it was time to bring this match back to the fans. Undertaker took hold of Cena's wrist again and began to twist and wrench it into an uncomfortable position. Hearing the crowd cheer, Taker smiled inwardly as he began to ascend the ropes. Once he was on the top rope, he walked across it, feeling it shake underneath him. As the crowd cheered again, Undertaker completed his 'Old School' maneuver.

Not willing to lose the advantage, Undertaker dragged Cena back onto his feet and threw him into the ropes, bouncing him off them so that he would feel the full impact of Taker's boot to his face.

Cena groaned as he held the side of his face as it continued to throb from the impact. Before Taker could take hold of him again, however, he rolled out of the way, rolling all the way out of the ring. Cena landed on the floor with a dull thud, thankful that he knew how to do that with little to no damage to himself. However, he didn't account for the fact that Undertaker could still move quickly. Cena found himself being dragged to his feet, seconds before he was thrown into the steel barrier.

The crowd cheered louder as the evil structure was finally being put to use. Unfortunately for Cena, he was the first one to feel the biting sting of metal against his flesh. Taker was quickly on him again as he forced Cena's face to rest against the links in the metal before dragging it slowly and roughly against the cage. Cena cried out in pain as his flesh tore against the assault.

Undertaker finally pulled Cena away from the cage, turning in a tight circle so that he could throw the smaller man into the opposite side of the cell. The resounding crash as he hit the cage and the way it shook with the force of the impact made Taker smile. He had always loved the sound the cage would make when someone, other than him, made contact with it.

Cena groaned again as he hit the ground. His body felt like it was on fire. The only part of him that felt cool was where a small trickle of blood flowed from his temple and shoulder. Though it was an odd relief, it was still a relief. Cena crawled slowly away from the cage wall, hoping to put as much distance between him and the Deadman as possible. Things were not working out as he had planned. It was supposed to be Jeff dragging his way across the floor in an attempt to get away from him, not him crawling to get away from the Deadman.

_Damn them all. I'm so going to make that bastard pay for this. His brother will not escape this time. And Mark, oh, I've got special plans for him._

However, Cena's thoughts were interrupted when Undertaker picked him up and threw him back into the ring. Though Cena was planning on what he'd be doing afterward, Undertaker had plans on what he was going to do now. Undertaker entered the ring behind Cena's rolling form and quickly went and picked Cena up again. With little effort, Taker walked over to the ropes, Cena's body draped over a shoulder.

Though Cena knew he should be fighting against the light hold, he just couldn't make his body respond. In a feat of pure strength, Taker lifted Cena over his head and threw him over the rope, directly into the cage. Cena felt the sudden shift in weight and looked up to see the cage coming closer. He barely had enough time to brace for the impact before his body crashed into the cage and fell to the floor. Between the crowds cries of surprise he could hear the traitor and the guy who just couldn't grin and bare it, cry out in worry. Cena surmised that Taker had hurt himself with that last maneuver. How badly, Cena could only guess. Most likely not as much as he was hurting with that last move.

_Time to change things up. _Cena thought slowly, slightly afraid that any thoughts would cause a brain hemorrhage. He slowly moved toward the banner that hid the bottom of the ring from the fans view. As his one hand snuck under it, he hoped he would find something, anything, to even the field and possibly tilt it in his favour. When his hand came across one of the weapons hidden under the ring, no doubt intended for Jeff to use on him, he nearly laughed in delight.

Cena quickly dragged the object out, his strength returning. Trying to keep the object hidden, he slowly pulled himself into the ring. Once in the ring, he found that his conclusion was correct. Undertaker was down on one knee, bracing himself on the mat. Apparently that last move had hurt the big man's back.

Smiling in triumph, Cena swaggered over to where the big man crouched. Though both the crowd and Jeff yelled at Taker to get up, he made no move to comply. That was fine with Cena. His smile growing, Cena revealed the 'trusty' sledgehammer he had found under the ring. He could tell by the way Jeff's face paled that Hunter had put his 'friend' under the ring for him. Cena taunted Jeff with the hammer before bringing it down across Undertaker's back, forcing the Deadman to collapse to the floor.

Undertaker couldn't think as the pain flooded down his back and into his arms and legs. The muscles in his legs spasmed, causing him to lose his balance. He barely managed to roll out of the way as the hammer came down again. Luckily for Taker, it hit the mat harmlessly instead of hitting him.

Taker scrambled to his feet, but found that that was a mistake. As soon as he rounded on Cena, the hammer rammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and increased the pain in his back. As he folded over in pain, the hammer came down on his back again, bringing him to his knees once more. Cena continued to press his advantage and kicked the Deadman in the face, causing the bigger man's head to snap back which brought the rest of his body with him as he fell backwards. The crowd held its collective breath as Cena kicked Taker's sides before bringing the hammer down on his chest. Cena stared at the Phenom for a second, watching the blood trickle out of the corner of Taker's lips before lifting the sledge hammer again, poised for one final attack.

Before the hammer could come down, however, Jeff speared Cena, knocking them both to the ground and forcing the hammer out of Cena's hands. Jeff quickly moved to sit on Cena's chest to pin him to the ground.

"I thought that you didn't like sitting on top of me?" Cena laughed weakly as he tried to regain his breath.

"You don't get to talk anymore." Jeff retorted as he began to hit Cena in the face.

Cena had to actually fight with everything he had to get the smaller man off of him. Once he managed to regain his feet, he saw the deadly look on Jeff's face. The man wanted blood, his blood. Looking behind Jeff, he could see that Taker was still lying on the mat. Cena smiled at that. At least he had taken care of him well enough. He shouldn't have to worry about Taker for a while. At least not until he could get the Deadman alone, in private.

"How does it feel?"

"What?" Jeff asked confused.

"How does it feel knowing that you've basically destroyed his life?" Cena clarified, nodding toward Taker's fallen form.

"I didn't destroy his life." Jeff retorted.

"Yes, you did."

Jeff shook his head. "No, I didn't. You can say it all you want. I'm not going to believe you."

"You don't have to believe me. There's the proof."

Jeff looked behind him and at the still form of the Deadman. Crying out in frustration, Jeff rushed Cena, tackling him to the ground so forcefully that it knocked him off his feet. Jeff looked around briefly, measuring the distance quickly in his mind before running up the ring post and pulling off his Swanton Bomb. What little breath Cena had been able to regain came out in a whoosh as Jeff's body collided with his. Rolling, Jeff regained his feet even as he clutched his arm to his chest.

_That landing could have been better. _Jeff thought to himself as he winced slightly at the new pain that was beginning to aggravate the old ones.

Jeff could barely hear the crowd cheering as he picked up the chair that Cena had originally used on him earlier. Holding it loosely in his hands, Jeff remember all the matches he had been in that chairs had been used. Never before had he thought of using it to actually hurt his opponents. Now all he wanted to do was smash in Cena's head for all the abuse, the pain and suffering he had caused to both himself and those he cared most about.

Turning, Jeff swung the chair up, intending to hit Cena with it, but instead was kicked in the stomach by his target who had managed to recover from the earlier attack. Jeff stumbled back, dropping the chair. Cena quickly scooped it up and ran at Jeff with it raised high above his head.

"This ends now!" Cena yelled as he ran towards Jeff.

Without warning, Cena found himself running into the head of the sledgehammer. Coughing, Cena dropped the chair and looked up with blurry eyes at the towering figure of Undertaker, the sledgehammer clutched tightly in his fists.

"No one, and I mean no one, makes either of us bleed and gets away with it." Taker growled low as he wiped at the dried blood on his lips.

"What are you going to do about it?" Cena growled back as he looked between Jeff and Undertaker.

Undertaker glanced at Jeff. "We're going to put you out of commission for a while. Make sure that you take a nice, _long_, vacation away from everyone."

"I'd like to see you try." Cena threatened.

"I can comply." Jeff replied as he took hold of Cena's wrist and threw him into the ring post, hard.

As Cena stumbled forward, Taker picked him up for his signature finisher. It seemed only appropriate to finish things with the Tombstone. As he went to perform the finisher, both for them and the fans, Jeff held up a hand to stop him. When Undertaker looked at him, his brow raised in confusion. Jeff nodded toward the chair that Cena had previously dropped. Taker nodded, understanding Jeff's thoughts.

Jeff picked up the chair and placed it at the Deadman's feet. Once Jeff was out of harms way, Taker dropped to his knees, driving Cena's head directly into the steal seat of the chair. The sound that echoed throughout the stadium silenced the entire audience, including the announcers.

Taker moved away, allowing Cena's now limp body to hit the canvas. Though the bastard still breathed, the fact that he was currently unconscious made the Phenom happier. Nodding, Undertaker stepped back further, allowing Jeff to move forward for the cover, finishing the match officially as well as ending the battle between him and Cena for good.

The crowd cheered as the ref counted to three and the bell rang. As Jeff stood up, shaking slightly, Undertaker lifted his arm in victory. Smiling, Jeff looked up at Taker, who in turn was smiling at him.

_Now there is something to see. _Jeff thought to himself before moving away from Taker so that he could run up the ring post and pander to the audience. As Jeff moved from post to post, he saw the cell beginning to rise, allowing the medics to come in and tend to the unconscious Cena and wounded Batista. When he bounced down from the last post, Jeff looked around to find that Undertaker had already left the ring and was making his way back up the ramp.

Shrugging, Jeff continued to work the crowd before he finally made his way into the back of the arena. There he found the entire WWE roster waiting for him, cheering him on. Jeff quickly scanned the crowd, but found that the Deadman was nowhere to be found. Instead, Kane walked forward, a huge, creepy smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Jeff asked nervously.

"Just wanted to tell you that everything has been taken care of." Kane replied.

"Huh?"

"What he means is that we've got Layfield in a 'holding cell' as it were." Shawn answered.

"Why?" Jeff asked, slightly confused.

Shawn shrugged. "Because he's having a fit."

"Lost his title and his boss was beaten up in the same day." Rey stated simply. "Who wouldn't be pissed off?"

"Yeah, well, if he doesn't calm down soon I'm going to beat the crap out of him." Kane snapped.

"I told you that you should have made your match last longer." Shawn said, shaking his head.

Jeff shook his head, silently laughing at the entire situation. "You guys are strange."

"But you still love us." Shawn replied, smiling.

Jeff nodded. "That I do." He paused, his mind drifting in another direction. "Did anyone see where Mark went?"

"He wasn't with you in the ring?" Kane asked.

"He was, but once the cage went up, he left." Jeff answered.

"Sorry, Jeff. I don't think anyone saw him come through the curtain." Rey stated softly.

"He probably headed to the locker room to clean up." Shawn piped up. "I'm sure the idea of even touching that pothole with a forty foot pole makes him squirm."

"Not to mention that that match had to have been one of the most bloody matches since the glory days of ECW." Edge replied.

"Really?" Jeff asked, his head tilting slightly in thought.

"Hell, yeah." Edge smiled. "Look at you, you're covered in blood."

Jeff looked down at his clothes and arms and noticed that Edge was speaking the truth. "I can't believe that I never noticed that."

"Considering how much you wailed on Cena, I don't even know how much of that is yours, his or Mark's." Edge shrugged. "All I know is that there is a lot of it."

"You had better go get cleaned up." Rey suggested.

"I think you're right." Jeff nodded. "It's about time I finish washing Cena out of my life."

"Good thinking." Kane nodded.

Jeff smiled at the group. "Thank you guys. Thanks for standing with me."

Shawn wrapped an arm around Rey's waist, a big smile on his face. "No problem. Now get going before you start to stink."

"Ha, ha." Jeff laughed sarcastically before he made his way through the crowd towards the locker room he shared with Rey and Shawn and the showers.

Once Jeff was out of earshot and sight, Shawn and Rey looked at the group.

"So, what now?" Shawn asked.

"Well, first, you can take your freaky chicken back." Kane stated simply as he thrust a rubber chicken into Shawn's hand.

"Bob! I thought I lost you!" Shawn exclaimed in excitement.

"Second." Kane continued, attempting to suppress a shudder.

Kane was interrupted when Cena hobbled his way through the curtain. The man looked like he got hit by a tank. Which, considering the match and the men, more specifically the Deadman, that he faced, it wasn't surprising.

Cena stopped in his tracks when he felt the hostile glares coming toward him from the group. Looking up, Cena gave the entire group his infamous sneer and glare combo that had allowed him to control Batista for as long as he did, as well as, allow him to make Jeff his obedient slave for the past couple of years.

Kane exchanged glances with Shawn, Rey, Edge and Triple H. "Is he trying to scare us?"

"I think he is." Triple H smiled, rubbing his hands together. "And by the way, no one but my friends can touch my sledgehammer."

"I agree with you, Hunter. And I don't like that fact that the pothole thinks he can scare all of us with that look." Edge added, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Cena.

"Neither do I." Rey piped up. "What should we do about it?"

"Wipe it from his face." Shawn suggested, his face serious for once. The entire roaster nodded in agreement.

The colour drained from Cena's face as he realized that what Shawn had said before was true. Though he had managed to terrify certain people into jumping when he told them to, Shawn could rally everyone on the roaster to his cause with only a few words.

_I'm in trouble. _Cena thought as he backed away slowly from the encroaching group. "You can't attack me." He said slowly. "We're not in a match. It isn't legal out here."

"Anyone going to say anything to Vince about beating the shit out of this guy?" Kane asked the crowd.

There was a big and collective "No!" from the group before they continued to advance on the trembling Cena.

"Jeff and Mark had their turn, now it's ours." Rey smiled mischievously.

Cena whimpered pathetically as Kane took hold of Cena's arm and dragged him from the arena.


	42. And Faerie Tale Endings

1**Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 42 - And Faerie Tale Endings**

**...**

**A/N: So we've come to the end at last. I hope you enjoyed the ride. As stated in the last chapter, I have some questions for everyone at the end of the story. I would appreciate any and all comments on what you would like to see next.**

**P.S. Congratulations to The Phenom for remaining 19-0 at Wrestlemania. That was one brutal match. He needs Jeff to make him feel all better now.**

**And also congratulations to Triple H too. He put up a good fight.**

**...**

Jeff roamed the now deserted hallways of the arena, remaining unsuccessful in his search attempts. He had been searching for the Deadman for over an hour now and had yet to find any sign as to where the man went. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Discouraged and feeling lonely, Jeff slowly made his way to the hotel they were staying at and found himself standing outside the room Rey and Shawn shared. Feeling a little silly, Jeff knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Shawn called out from the other side of the door.

"It's Jeff. I'm not bothering you, am I?" Jeff asked hesitantly. After a brief pause, he heard the lock click and was greeted by a smiling Rey.

"Of course not, sweetie. You're never a bother." Rey replied, ushering Jeff into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked as he sat up on the couch.

"I am disturbing you guys, aren't I?" Jeff said, noting Shawn's tousled hair.

"No, your not." Rey smiled as he led Jeff to a chair opposite the couch before taking up a seat of his own. "We're just surprised to see you here."

"Why? I've spent the last couple of weeks here with you."

"Yeah." Shawn smiled. "But you weren't with us last night."

"Meaning?" Jeff asked, his brow raised in expectation.

"Meaning . . ." Rey paused for a second before continuing. "We just thought that you'd be with Mark again."

"Who said I was with Mark last night?" Jeff wondered as he stared at Rey.

"Well, uh, I . . ." Rey sputtered.

"Well, Rey said that it sounded like you weren't alone over the phone." Shawn answered simply. "We figured that it was Mark."

"Oh really." Jeff replied as he looked at Rey expectantly.

Rey held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, so I was hoping that you were with Mark last night."

"Why would you be hoping that?"

Rey shrugged. "What? Can't a guy hope that his two best friends, who by the way have feelings for each other, would end up together after their heart to heart talk the night before?"

"Who said it was a heart to heart talk?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Well . . . I . . . uh." Rey sputtered again.

Jeff laughed at Rey's obvious discomfort. "It's okay, Rey. I'm just messing with you."

Rey glared at Jeff, but remained silent.

"There is still the issue though." Shawn piped up. "Why aren't you with Mark? Where is he?"

"I don't know where he is." Jeff admitted sadly. "I couldn't find him at the arena after the match."

"Did you check your room?" Rey asked, concern evident on his face and in his voice.

Jeff shook his head. "Not yet. I wanted to see you guys first."

"Oh?" Shawn asked, his own curiosity rising.

Jeff shrugged. "I was wondering what happened after I left you guys."

It was Rey's turn to shrug his shoulders. "We had some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"Fun at the expense of John Cena." Shawn smiled. "I don't think he'll be back to bother anyone for some time."

"What did you do?" Jeff asked as horrific images passed through his mind.

Shawn continued to smile innocently. "Nothing really. Just made sure that our message was put across and would be forever ingrained in that potholes memory."

"What did you do?" Jeff repeated.

"You don't want to know." Rey stated simply.

"You're scaring me." Jeff replied.

"You should listen to him, you don't want to know. It wasn't good when we left him in the hands of Hunter, Glen and Adam." Shawn stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Jeff shivered involuntarily at what the man was going through. Either one of those men alone would be scary enough, but all three . . .

"Like I said, you don't want to know." Rey repeated simply.

"I will take your advice then." Jeff conceded.

"Good." Rey smiled. "So, was there something else you needed?"

"No." Jeff replied, shaking his head slowly.

"But you still don't want to leave." Rey stated as a matter-of-fact rather than a question.

Jeff hung his head. "Yeah, but I don't know why."

"Did something happen between you and Mark last night?" Shawn asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"No, everything was perfect last night." Jeff smiled softly. "It's just that . . ."

"What's wrong, Jeff?" Rey asked gently as he moved over to sit next to Jeff. He placed an arm around Jeff's shoulders. "Tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened." Jeff answered simply. " I guess I'm just concerned about how he'll accept me now that it's over."

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked, confused.

"We came together due to Cena's threats and, well, abuse." Jeff admitted slowly. "I guess I'm afraid that what we have won't last in the long run with Cena out of the picture."

"You have so little faith in the big guys emotions." Rey chided.

"According to him, the Deadman has no emotions." Jeff retorted.

"True." Shawn nodded in agreement. "But Mark does. He might try to hide it, but he does and you bring it out in him."

"You really think so?" Jeff asked, looking up at Shawn, hope in his eyes.

"Have we ever steered you wrong before?" Rey asked, his brow raised in expectation.

"No." Jeff answered hesitantly. "But Mark isn't known for his predictability."

"True enough." Shawn nodded in agreement. "But trust us in this, Mark's not about to leave you."

"How can you be so sure?" Jeff muttered softly.

"We are sure." Rey stated, catching Jeff's muttered words. "Because we know Mark. He didn't leave Chris even though any sane person would have left years ago. It's not easy being second to someone else in a relationship."

"But . . ."

"No, no buts. Let me finish." Rey replied, shaking his finger at Jeff. "It took a long time for that relationship to blossom into what it was. Mark doesn't enter into any relationship lightly."

"If Mark enters into any relationship, it's for real." Shawn added. "There's no such thing as 'one time only' for him."

"I . . ."

"I know that it may be hard to understand and difficult to believe that of someone like him, but it's true." Rey stated simply before shrugging his shoulders. "Trust me when I say that he needs and wants you as much as you need and want him."

"I highly doubt that." Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Go find him and you'll see." Shawn retorted.

"Don't doubt him until you let him have his chance." Rey smiled. "You'd be selling both of you short if you did that."

"I don't know why I'm being such a chicken all of a sudden." Jeff admitted guiltily. "I know Mark wouldn't go into something like this lightly. He's stuck with me for this long . . ."

"Exactly." Rey nodded happily. "He knows what you hide in your closet."

"Just don't get scared of what you find in his." Shawn chuckled.

Jeff laughed. "Thanks guys. I'd hate to make the mistake of running away now that I've got him." He smiled. "I mean, I get to make every other guy in the business jealous now."

"And we'd have to hurt you if you let him go now." Rey scolded. "You don't let a prize bull go just because you're afraid to ride."

"I knew you had a dirty mind!" Shawn exclaimed before turning back to Jeff. "Now go make that hunk of a man beg for mercy."

"Are you kicking me out?" Jeff asked in surprise.

"Of course he isn't." Rey replied, scowling at Shawn for his actions.

"Like hell I'm not." Shawn retorted. "I want to get back to making my hunk of a man beg for mercy."

"La la la la." Jeff sung loudly as he put his fingers in his ears. "I didn't hear anything."

"Shawn, behave." Rey scolded lightly.

"I have been behaving. I want to be a bad boy now." Shawn replied. "Besides, I think Jeff should stop wasting time and go find Mark. He didn't look to good after the match."

"You saw him?" Jeff exclaimed as he stood up. "Where?"

"I didn't physically see him. I watched the reply of the match. He was walking, but it looked like a soft breeze would be able to knock him over." Shawn admitted.

"I didn't realize he was that bad." Jeff replied.

"Well, he was hit by Mr. Break-a-Bone." Shawn stated simply.

"What?" Rey and Jeff asked simultaneously.

"Hunter's trusty sledgehammer, Mr. Break-a-Bone." Shawn explained.

Rey and Jeff exchanged looks.

"I didn't realize Hunter had named it." Rey replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Neither did I." Jeff admitted.

Shawn shook his head. "Either way, you should go find him, make sure he's alright."

"Maybe we should all go." Rey replied, his concern for the bigger man evident.

"I doubt that he'd like us to witness Jeff making him feel better." Shawn smiled mischievously.

"Oh, Shawn." Rey said, shaking his head.

"I think I'll leave you two to your own business then." Jeff replied as he backed away from the other two men. "Thanks again for everything."

"No problem." Shawn smiled as he wrapped his arms around Rey's waist. "Now go get your faerie tale ending."

"If you need me, just give me a call." Rey called out as Jeff left the room.

Jeff shivered involuntarily as he walked down the hall and into the elevator. Though he loved those two as extended members of his family, he really didn't want his suspicions on him interrupting a private moment confirmed.

"There are just some things you don't want to know."

Shaking his head, Jeff got off the elevator on his floor and walked down the new hallway to his room. He paused when he finally reached the room. Placing his hand on the door, Jeff wondered what he would find on the other side. Would he find the man he loved waiting for him inside, or would he only find an empty room? Jeff hated the idea of finding an empty room. That would mean one of two things, that Mark left him again or he was unconscious in a ditch somewhere. Neither of which appealed to Jeff, though the former was far more pleasing then the latter. At least the former meant that Taker was okay.

Taking a deep breath, Jeff opened the door slowly, tempted to close his eyes to keep him from seeing something he wouldn't like. As he stepped into the room, Jeff's heart dropped, as he found no Deadman sitting on the couch, or anywhere else in the room, waiting to great him. Though he had known that it was a possibility, he still hadn't been expecting it.

As Jeff sat his bag down on the floor, however, he was met by the most wonderful sound.

"Jeff?"

Jeff smiled at the low rumble of Undertaker's voice as it drifted out from the bedroom. Trying not to show off his eagerness by running, Jeff walked slowly to the door that closed off the bedroom from the rest of the hotel room. Jeff's smile grew as he saw the Phenom stretched out on the bed, his arms resting comfortably behind his head. Jeff looked him up and down, appreciating the view of his bare chest and long legs. Undertaker smiled at the smaller man as he saw relief and joy brighten his eyes.

"Don't look so disappointed." Taker teased lightly.

"Now why would I be disappointed?" Jeff asked as he crawled up the bed to snuggled next to Undertaker.

"Well." Taker paused as he wrapped an arm around Jeff's smaller form, bring him closer to him. "You could have been expecting someone else to be here instead. Or you could have been expecting me to bail out after the match."

Jeff shook his head. "Now why would you think that?"

Taker shrugged. "Because you found someone younger, more attractive?"

Jeff laughed. "There's no one more attractive then you."

"But you don't deny that there are younger people out there."

"If I denied that, I would be saying that I'm not around." Jeff replied as he slapped Taker lightly on his bare chest.

Jeff felt Taker's muscles tighten and heard his slight intake of breath after the playful slap. It was then that Jeff remembered the blows Taker had taken from the sledgehammer. Sitting up quickly, Jeff looked over the Deadman with new eyes as he looked at the bruises and cuts that marred his skin.

"I'm so sorry." Jeff whispered as he lightly ran his fingers over a particularly dark bruise just below Taker's throat. His own throat constricted tightly as he realized how close the Deadman had come to living up to his title.

Undertaker shrugged. "I've been through worse."

"I doubt that." Jeff smiled glumly. "I doubt that you have had many matches where you got hit, literally hit, with a sledgehammer."

Undertaker shrugged lightly. "No."

Jeff's smile faded slightly as he looked at the cut under Taker's right eye from where Cena's boot had made contact with his face. "Guess it could have been worse." He muttered softly.

"Yeah, it could have been worse." Undertaker chuckled softly.

Jeff smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For putting yourself in harms way. For protecting me."

Undertaker smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"But I do." Jeff retorted as he sat up abruptly so that he could look the Deadman in the eyes. "You didn't have to do what you did tonight."

"No, I didn't." Taker admitted. "But I wouldn't change anything that's happened within the past two days for anything in the world."

"Really?"

"Really." Undertaker smiled as he pulled Jeff toward him again. Jeff sighed contentedly as he rested his head against Taker's massive chest.

"I was wondering about something." Jeff said after a brief pause.

"What's up?" Taker asked as he idly ran his fingers through the younger man's hair.

Jeff bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to break the peaceful atmosphere that had been created. However, his curiosity got the better of him. "Why did you leave the ring so quickly tonight?"

"Hmm?"

"After the match, you didn't hang around."

"Oh, that." Undertaker sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Why?" Jeff asked as he shifted his position slightly to stare up at the Deadman.

Undertaker paused as if in thought. He didn't really know why he had left when he did. The entire moment after the bell rang at the end was a blur. He could vaguely remember raising Jeff's arm in victory then . . . nothing. Absolutely nothing came to mind.

"I don't know." Taker shrugged finally.

"How could you not know?" Jeff asked.

Undertaker's gaze drifted off as he ran his hand over Jeff's arm. "You don't know how much energy it took to get up after that hit with the sledgehammer." He sighed.

"I will admit it did look painful." Jeff agreed as he rested his head back down on Taker's chest.

"I called upon every last ounce of strength and power I had left when I saw him coming at you with the chair."

"What kind of power?" Jeff asked timidly.

"Anger, love . . ." Undertaker shrugged. "I really don't know."

"How could you not know?" Jeff asked as he sat up quickly to stare directly into the Deadman's eyes.

Again, Taker shrugged. "All I know is that it took everything for me to get up again. Where that strength and power came from, I'm not entirely sure."

"Did you . . ." Jeff paused. "Did you contact the dark side again?"

"The what?" Undertaker asked, confused.

Jeff looked away sheepishly. "I . . . when I've talked to Rey and Glen about you, they kept talking about your 'dark' days."

"Oh, have they now?" Taker asked, his brow raised slightly in amusement. "And what do they say about those days?"

"That what the WWE universe saw was not all staged." Jeff answered slowly. "And that that Chris was the only one who was able to pull you out of it."

"I see." Undertaker replied, his eyes down cast.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, concern over the Phenom's sudden change in attitude evident.

Undertaker closed his eyes as though trying to shut out the horrors of that time. "That wasn't a good time."

"So I've gathered."

"But you don't know the half of it."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Taker shook his head. "Right, I forgot. Rey and Shawn told you about it."

"Actually, it was Glen who told me about most of it."

"What?"

"Rey and Shawn told me more about your relationship with Chris but Glen told me more about your dark days." Jeff explained.

"Why would he talk to you about that?"

Jeff grimaced slightly. "We weren't initially talking about you."

"What were you talking about?"

"Evil rubber chickens."

"What?"

"Honestly, we were talking about evil rubber chickens." Jeff replied. "Shawn's evil rubber chicken, Bob, to be specific."

Undertaker's brow furrowed in confusion. "He was talking to you about an evil rubber chicken."

"Yeah." Jeff nodded. "Anyway, the subject of your darkness during that time taking over the chicken came up."

"Oh, brother."

"I thought that everything that had happened during that time was a gimmick. Glen told me it wasn't."

"What did he tell you, exactly?" Undertaker asked apprehensively.

"He told me that you weren't the same person then. He said that your were more distant, more cold."

Undertaker nodded, not willing to meet Jeff's gaze. "I remember."

"He also said that only one person who was able to break through whatever barrier you had resurrected around yourself."

"And that was?"

"You know who that was." Jeff chided. "Chris was able to reach you when no one else could."

"I don't know how he managed it." Taker admitted sheepishly.

"You want to know what else Glen told me?"

"What?" Undertaker asked

"That the only person who could rival what you and Chris had is . . . is me."

Taker smiled as he cupped Jeff's cheek in his hand. "For the first time in his life, I think Glen is right."

Jeff smiled as he shifted so that he could rest his head against Taker's chest again. He just lay there for a few minutes, listening to Taker's heartbeat, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. "Do you think Cena's gone for good?" he asked finally, breaking the peaceful silence.

Jeff felt Taker sigh as he shifted slightly. "I wish I could say that he was gone for good. But the WWE universe loves him for some reason."

Jeff chuckled slightly. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh?" Undertaker replied as he looked down at Jeff. "What did you mean then?"

"I meant, do you think he'll be out of my, personal life, for good."

Undertaker nodded. "He'd be a fool to try and get to you again. Hell, he'd be a fool to go after anyone when he comes back."

"Why?"

Taker shook his head. "He has very few friends left in the business now. And anyone who is still his friend is either as disturbed as he is or doesn't know yet what he has done."

"So, everyone knows what he's done to me."

Undertaker stiffened slightly at the sadness in Jeff's voice. "They do to an extent." He replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, confused.

"They know that he was attacking you for no reason." Undertaker replied cautiously. "Only a select few know exactly how he attacked you and even fewer know the extent to which those attacks went."

"What?"

Undertaker sighed. "Shawn, Rey and anyone else you've told know that he raped you, no one else knows that he did that."

"Oh."

Taker sighed as he ran his fingers lightly through the smaller man's hair. "And only I know how far he went when he raped you."

Jeff's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, unless you told someone, no one knows exactly how I found you that night when I brought you to the hospital. No one knows the details of what you have told me."

Jeff smiled as lightly ran his fingers over Taker's chest. "Thank you."

"I would never tell anyone what you've told me. It's not my place to tell your secrets."

"Even if they're harmful to me?"

"If they're harmful to you, I will always help you solve them. If you don't want anyone else to know, then no one else needs to know." Undertaker explained.

"Thank you." Jeff sighed contentedly as he began to drift off to sleep. The last thing he heard was Taker's voice, whispering to him that he loved him before the darkness pulled him down into the first peaceful sleep he had in years.

Jeff woke up later to find himself sprawled out in an empty bed. Daylight was streaming in through a crack in the curtains. Jeff rolled over rubbing his face against the pillow Taker had used the night before. He sighed as the rich, masculine scent of the Deadman soothed his aching muscles. Though Jeff tended to hate the mornings after any gruesome fight the night before, he found that today, he didn't mind it. Knowing that he had spent the night with the most wonderful person sleeping next to him made it all better.

As Jeff stretched out his sore muscles, he could here the water running in the bathroom. An image of Taker, drenched in water, his muscles twitching slightly as he lathered his bare skin with soap came to Jeff's mind, making the smaller man's mouth water for a taste of him. Smiling mischievously, he crept slowly out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom door. Jeff's smile widened when he found the door unlocked and slightly ajar.

Jeff slipped through the door carefully so as not to announce his presence just yet. Quickly stripping off his clothes, Jeff slipped into the shower behind Taker. Taking a quick moment to appreciate the Deadman's backside, Jeff moved forward and wrapped his arms around Taker's waist. He smiled as he felt Undertaker jump slightly in surprise.

What Jeff didn't know was that Taker nearly bit his tongue in an effort to stop himself from cursing. Unfortunately he couldn't stop himself from jumping slightly at the sudden contact. He knew that Jeff could be quiet when he wanted to, but he was beginning to seriously think of putting a bell around Jeff's neck to announce his presence.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Undertaker said softly as he placed his hands on top of Jeff's arms.

Jeff rubbed his cheek against Taker's back, causing chills to spread down each man's spine. "You didn't wake me." He replied. Then Jeff placed a light kiss on Taker's back before the bigger man turned in his arms to face him.

"Then you should know that I'm almost finished in here. You'll be able to have it all to yourself shortly."

Jeff blushed slightly. "What if I don't want to be alone?"

"I think I can fix that." Taker smiled as he lifted Jeff's face up toward his so that he could capture the smaller man's lips.

Jeff groaned as he returned Taker's kiss. He honestly couldn't think of anything better then being in this mans arms and receiving his kisses.

_Damn this man can kiss. _Jeff thought to himself before he broke the kiss and laid his head on Taker's chest.

"Don't leave me again." Jeff muttered softly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hmm?" Jeff asked sleepily.

"I didn't hear what you said." Taker replied.

"Oh." Jeff blushed again. "I . . . I only asked that you don't leave me again."

Undertaker brushed back Jeff's now damp hair so that he could see the Rainbow Haired Warrior's face clearly. "I promise, on everything I am, have been and will be. I will never leave you again unless you wish me gone forever."

Jeff smiled at that. "I will never want you gone forever."

"Good. Cause I have no intention of leaving even for a second."

Jeff laughed. "Oh, my knight in black, shiny, armor."

Undertaker smiled before he kissed his Rainbow Haired Warrior. Yes, his Rainbow Haired Warrior. He liked the sound of that. There was only one question left for the Deadman.

Did he save Jeff or did Jeff save him?

**...**

**A/N: And there it is, a little something spicy to end the story with. I hope you all enjoyed the random experience that is Dark Saviour.**

**As promised, I have some questions for my fans. I currently have some other story idea's in mind, but I am unsure what I should do about them. Thus I am asking everyone for their opinions and possible other story ideas**

**-One story I have in mind is a continuation of this story. In essence, this story would not be entirely ending. Rather it would be continued under a different title. I'm thinking of doing this because I'm not entirely ready to say good-bye to Jeff and Undertaker though I think 42 chapters is enough for part 1. Another reason is because I've heard too many songs that have given me ideas for other stories surrounding this couple that I've decided to put them together to create one whole story instead of multiple one-shots.**

**-Another idea I have relates to Tangled Up in You. I've been wondering what would happen if Chris had survived and everything that happened to Jeff still occurred. Would anyone be interested in finding out?**

**I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks. I am also open to suggestions you have on other stories.**

**Thank you everyone for being so loyal and for reading the creation of a deranged mind.**

**P.S. Watch out for Bob and Fred. They will appear in their own story in the future. You have been warned.**


End file.
